University Life - School, Friends, and Relationships
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Follow a group of friends plus more through their life journey. Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, and Alison are all living together. Will include Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, Emison. Story contains Drama and Friendships. Reading and Reviewing is important.
1. University Life - The House Tour

**_My new PLL story, Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy._**

LA Life has been great so far for Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis. They all shared a 3 floor, 7 Bedroom, 5 Bathroom house. Also living with them are Spencer's boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh, Hanna's boyfriend Caleb Rivers, and Aria's boyfriend Ezra Fitz.

Even though the house was a mansion the basement was on the smaller side with just enough room for a storage area and laundry room. Nobody minded because the basement wasn't really a part of the house where a lot of time was spent in.

The 1st floor was large. The Kitchen was big enough to have a table that sat 9 people plus there was an island that had enough room for 4 more people. Then the living room was big enough to have two pull out couches in case they had company stay over and a lounge chair that sometimes two people often shared. The first floor had a bathroom and also a small bedroom currently occupied by Kayla. Kayla is Caleb's half sister and is currently in her senior year of high school in LA. Kayla was 17 and the youngest of the group. Kayla was also the only single one. Kayla has a part time job at Cappuccino Books Cafe.

The 2nd floor was also Large. It had 2 large bedrooms, one small bedroom, and also two bathrooms. The first bedroom on that floor belonged to Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer is 18 and just starting her freshman year at UCLA. Spencer also had a job at Caleb's Apple store. Toby is 19 and left Rosewood PD to work for LAPD. The second bedroom on that floor belongs to Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers. Hanna is 18 and just starting her freshman year at UCLA. Hanna also has a job at Caleb's Apple store. Caleb is 19 and owns and manages a Apple franchise store. He doesn't own the entire company just one local LA store. Also on the 2nd floor was a smaller bedroom that was being used as Toby, Caleb, and Ezra's man cave. It is a place where the boys would watch sports or play video games while the girls were watching girly movies or having a spa day.

The 3rd floor was set a similar setup. It had 2 large bedrooms, one small bedroom, and also two bathrooms. The first bedroom on that floor belonged to Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. Aria is 18 and just starting her freshman year at UCLA. Aria also works at Cappuccino Books Cafe. Ezra is 25 and is the owner/manager of Cappuccino Books Cafe. The second bedroom on that floor belongs to Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis. Emily is 18 and is just starting her freshman year at UCLA. Emily is on the UCLA swim team and also coaches a girls swimming team at the LAYMCA. Alison is 18 and is just starting her freshman year at UCLA. Alison is Emily's assistant coach on the girls swim team at the LAYMCA. Also on the 3rd floor was a smaller bedroom that was being used as Ezra's office since he didn't have one at the book store cafe.

Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison where not ready for summer to be over but they were also ready to start school at UCLA. Thanks to the girls parents who put the down payment on this house and sending them monthly checks for mortgage payments otherwise all 5 girls would be living in a campus dorms. Toby, Caleb, and Ezra all contribute to the monthly bills. The money the girls make from their jobs go towards University, food for everyone, and gas for their cars.

 ** _What should happen next?_**

 ** _Next chapter is Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison starting school at UCLA. I am going to need some story line and plot line ideas in order to make this a great story._**

 ** _Should any love triangles happen? I promise I will end this story with Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison._**

 ** _Thank You for Reading and Reviewing_**


	2. University Life - Last Weekend of Summer

**My new PLL story. Read and Review.**

University already started last week for Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison but there was still one more weekend of summer. Kayla also started her new high school last week. When Labor Day arrived they all planed to take a trip to Disney Land. School just started and the girls felt like they needed a break already.

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I was lying in bed with Caleb and I couldn't sleep because I was so excited for Disney Land tomorrow.

"Han, would you be mad at me if I didn't go to Disney Land tomorrow?" Caleb asked

"Caleb you have to go. It's the only trip that everyone is going to be able to take for awhile." I said

"I'm sorry but Kayla told me she didn't want to go with us and I told her that I would not go to Disney Land so we could spend the day together." Caleb said

"What about me Caleb? I asked

"You and I can go to Disney Land another time like maybe Christmas or New Years." Caleb said

"No, you promised me that we would go. Toby convinced his boss to give him a day off, Ezra is closing his story early tomorrow, and everyone else is available to go tomorrow." I said

"If I can convince Kayla to come with us then I will be there." Caleb said

"Fine Caleb but it feels like you are replacing me with Kayla." I said

"I'm not replacing you but Kayla is my sister, I can't just forget she exists like my dad did." Caleb said

"Half sister and you have only known about Kayla for a year. I have been your girlfriend for two years." I said

"I'm sorry Han." Caleb said

"I wish you never found out about Kayla." I said

"You don't mean that Hanna. Remember when we broke up last year Kayla is the person who brought us back together." Caleb said

"I do mean it. If Kayla's mom never went to jail then you never would have known about Kayla." I said

"I am the only family member in Kayla's life. Her mom is still in jail and our dad doesn't want anything to do with her. That is why I told Kayla I would take her to see my mom tomorrow." Caleb said

"I have an idea. Why doesn't Kayla go live with your mother? Then she wouldn't have to mess up our relationship anymore." I said

"I don't understand how Kayla messes with our relationship?" Caleb said

"For one you are always driving Kayla everywhere she wants to go. Kayla has her drivers licence so maybe you should just buy her a car and then our problems would be solved." I said

"If I bought Kayla a car then I would go broke." Caleb said

"Well what if Toby or Ezra put some money towards buying a car for Kayla?" I asked

"I can ask but that doesn't mean they will say yes." Caleb said

Just then Caleb and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. Spencer and Toby were standing outside the bedroom door and neither of them had their shirts on.

"Is everything OK?" Spencer asked

"Yes, everything it fine." I said

"Are you sure because we can hear both of you yelling from across the hall." Toby said

"Caleb and I were having an argument but everything is fine now." I said

"Hanna, Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer said

"No, so you and Toby can go back to what you were doing." I said

 _ **Spencer's POV**_

 _(Meanwhile at the same time Hanna and Caleb are talking)_

Toby and I were busy with things in our bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked

"Nothing, I think Caleb and Hanna are fighting." I said

"Just let them work it out." Toby said

"What if we can help them?" I asked

"You really want to stop doing this and go try and help them." Toby said

"Not really but it is kind of distracting." I said

"I will see what is going on only if we can go back to this afterwords." Toby said

Toby and I went to see what was up with Hanna and Caleb. Over this past summer Haleb fights were less frequent then Spoby fights so this was odd.

 _The next day_

 ** _General POV_**

Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison where driving to Disney Land now. Hanna had been able to talk some sense into Caleb so hopefully he will show up later with Ezra and Toby.

"Why did you tell Kayla this morning that she was uninvited?" Spencer asked Hanna

"Kayla doesn't want to go anyway and it would cause more fights between Caleb and I if she went with us." Hanna replied

"She lives with us Han, you have to include Kayla even if you don't want to." Aria said

"It's not that easy and you don't understand." Hanna said

"I know Kayla's not the easiest person to get along with but someone else we know used to be that way." Emily said

"That someone else was me and I changed so can Kayla if you give her the chance." Alison said

"Thanks for your advise but this doesn't effect your love life like it effects mine." Hanna said

"Did you talk to Caleb about it?" Aria asked Hanna

"Yes, Last night and we fought about it." Hanna said

Later in the day the girls met up with Toby, Caleb, and Ezra

"Thanks for showing up." Hanna said to Caleb

"I took your advise and decided to spend the day with you." Caleb said

"Not that it matters but where is Kayla?" Hanna asked Caleb

"I called my mom and ask if it would be ok for her and Kayla to have a day together. This way it allows the two of them to bond and I don't have to get involved." Caleb said

Everyone at Disney Land had an amazing time and it was decided that they needed to do it again at a later time.

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter will be October and everyone will be getting ready for Halloween.**_

 _ **Any costume ideas?**_

 _ **Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have three people in mind for this but I am open to other possibilities.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review.**_


	3. University Life - Halloween

**_Read and Review_**

 **Halloween Costumes**

 **Spencer Hastings - Bad Girl and Toby Cavanaugh- The cop**

 **Hanna Marin - Juliet and Caleb Rivers - Romeo**

 **Aria Montgomery - Snow White and Ezra Fitz - The Prince**

 **Alison DiLaurentis - Anna (From Frozen) and Emily Fields - Elsa (From Frozen)**

 ** _Halloween_**

* * *

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Some people think at 18 you are to old to celebrate Halloween. My friends and I didn't think we were to old. Currently Spencer, Hanna, and I were decorating Cappuccino books cafe for tonight's Halloween party. I was currently working but the both the book store and cafe where not that busy at the moment so I was able to take a break. Emily and Alison would be here but they are at a Halloween party for the YMCA swim team. They would be at the party later. Kayla was also unavailable because she had a high school organized Halloween themed dance tonight. Toby and Caleb where still working, both of them would be at the party later.

"Is Ezra looking to hire someone?" Hanna asked

"Yes but why would you need the job Hanna when you already have one?" I asked

"I can't handle my boyfriend being my boss." Hanna said

"Did you forget that my boyfriend is my boss and so far things are working out great." I said

"Aria, Are you and Ezra fighting?" Hanna asked

"No, our relationship is better then it has ever been." I said

"Good for you." Hanna said

"Hanna, Things between you and Caleb will get better." Aria said

"I realized something last week. I don't think it's Kayla ruining my relationship with Caleb. Working together is what is causing Caleb and I to fight." Hanna said

"I think you need to stop worrying so much about your relationship with Caleb." Spencer said

"Hello, you witnessed our fight at work yesterday. I have a reason to be worried." Hanna said

"Hanna you told a customer that another store had the same phone for a lower price causing Caleb to lose a sale." Spencer said

"It's not like she was going to buy the phone anyway at the price it was selling for." Hanna said

"If I did that Caleb would have fired me so you should feel thankful right now." Spencer said

"So you are saying the only reason I still have a job right now is because I'm the bosses girlfriend." Hanna said

"Caleb told me he wanted to fire you but he wasn't going to because he loves you." Spencer said

After everything was set up Spencer, Hanna, and I went home to change. I was technically still supposed to be working for another hour but I told Ezra that I was leaving early.

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

Spencer was dressing up as a bad girl. She put temporary tattoos all over her body, A tight skirt and a semi reveling top.

Toby was dressing up as a cop. His costume was easy because he would be coming to the party from work so he was already going to be in his police officer uniform.

Hanna was dressing up as Juliet. She was wearing a Blue and White vintage dress.

Caleb was dressing up as Romeo. His costume was vintage just like Hanna's and they even bought it at the same store.

Aria was dressing up as Snow White. Her dress was blue on the top and yellow on the bottom.

Ezra was dressing up as Prince charming. His costume was white top and blue pants.

Alison was dressing up as Anna from Frozen. She had a dress that was black on top and blue on the bottom.

Emily was dressing up as Elsa from Frozen. Her dress color was light blue.

* * *

 ** _Later back at the book store cafe for the party_**

 **Emily's POV**

It was my idea that everyone did couples costumes this year. Alison and I were the first to decide and we picked Anna and Elsa from Frozen because both of us love the movie. Aria and Ezra then choose Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Aria chose Snow White because that was her favorite character. Ezra choose Prince Charming because Aria told him he was her prince charming. Then Hanna and Caleb chose Romeo and Juliet because it was Hanna's favorite Shakespeare play. Finally Spencer and Toby choose to do the bad girl and the cop. Even though it wasn't from a movie or a play we were ok with it because that is what Spencer and Toby wanted to dress up as.

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

The Halloween party was a private party so only the 8 of us plus a few more employees worked here where invited. We decided on food and dancing. For dinner we had mini hot dogs wrapped in crescent rolls, A vegetable tray that looked like a pumpkin, and Hamburgers with American cheese cut out to make pumpkin faces . For desert we had Pumpkin and Ghost Cupcakes and Cookies. Also we had a big basket filled with Halloween candy.

We had Halloween decorations all over and we were playing music the entire night.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

The current song is **_"Single Ladies" by Beyonce_**

"Well we are not exactly single anymore but I still love this song" Emily said

"Em, that doesn't mean that we can't still dance to this song like we used to." Alison said

* * *

The next song is _**"Just a Kiss"** by Lady Antebellum_

"This song would be a perfect song for our wedding." Ezra said

"Are you hinting at something?" Aria asked

"No, Unless you wanted to get married." Ezra said

"I sort of want to wait until I'm 21 but if you don't want to wait then we don't have two." Aria said

"I respect that you want to wait a few more years. We have only been dating for two years so lets not rush into things." Ezra said

"This might not be a good time to say this but Hanna wants a new job and she was wondering if you would hire her." Aria said

"Tell Hanna to talk to me and I'll see what I can do." Ezra said

"The thing is Hanna wants to look for another job without Caleb knowing so you might have to talk over email or something." Aria said

Ezria slow danced and kissed. Aria thought about going somewhere more private with Ezra but decided not to.

* * *

The next song is _**"Photograph" by Ed Sheeran**_

" I was thinking next summer we could take a little vacation." Toby said

"Just the two of us?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I don't know where but I want it to be special." Toby said

"Can we go to London because believe it or not I really do miss Melissa." Spencer said

"If we go to London we are staying in a hotel." Toby said

"Why would we do that when Melissa told me her and Wren have a guest house?" Spencer said

"I'll think about it." Toby said

"Toby, it wouldn't be that bad. If you want we would only have to visit with Melissa when Wren is at work." Spencer said

"Spence, As long as I'm with you then it will be fine." Toby said

"Plus I really want to go to an Ed Sheeran concert when he plays at Wembley Stadium next summer." Spencer said

"Deal, I will save up some money." Toby said

"Thanks Tobes, your the best." Spencer said

Spoby slow danced and kissed. You could tell they both wanted more but the timing was bad.

* * *

The song after that is _**"Love Story" by Taylor Swift**_

"I'm sorry our relationship has been going downhill." Caleb said

"It's not your fault and I was wrong about Kayla messing up our relationship." Hanna said

"You and Kayla could be best friends if you both tried a little harder to make the friendship work." Caleb said

"I'm asking this question know because I can't get the thought out of my head." Hanna said

"What's going on?" Caleb asked

"Spencer thinks the only reason I still have my job is because we are dating." Hanna said

"Han, I know you didn't mean to do what you did. You deserve another chance just don't mess up again or I might have to fire you." Caleb said

"That is why I love you Caleb." Hanna said

"I love you Hanna banana." Caleb said

Haleb slow danced and Kiss. Caleb had to mess up a perfect moment between the two.

"I will be back in less then an hour." Caleb said

"Fine but where are you going Caleb?" Hanna asked

"I have to go pickup Kayla from her high school party." Caleb said

"Are you bringing her back here?" Hanna asked

"No, unless you want me to." Caleb said

"I really want to have another dance with you tonight and if Kayla is here that is going to make things harder." Hanna said

The rest of the night was amazing for Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, and Emison. Everyone had fun and they were tired by the time the night was over.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be November and it will be about Thanksgiving._**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have three people in mind for this but I am open to other possibilities._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	4. University Life - Thanksgiving

**_What it Means to Give and Receive Thanks_**

 ** _Please Read and Review_**

Thanksgiving was not all about the food. Thanksgiving was about giving thanks and enjoying the people around you. Black Friday shopping is also an important part of thanksgiving.

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I wanted to thank Caleb for everything he has done for me. I thought baking cookies was the perfect way. I asked Kayla to help me since we were trying to be friends. The last few weeks we actually have been getting along. I still work at the phone store but I am looking for another job because selling phones is not what I want to do for the rest of my life.

"Where do you want to go to school next year?" I asked Kayla

"I applied to University of California LA, University of Southern California LA, Michigan state, University of Michigan, New York University, and University of Pennsylvania." Kayla said

"I love UCLA but the other schools you applied to are great." I said

"Well Caleb told me that he doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go to U Penn." Kayla said

"Why not?" I asked

"Caleb thinks the only reason I would want to go to U Penn is so that our dad is forced to see me." Kayla said

"Is that true?" I asked

"I mean if I end up going to U Penn it might be easier to guilt my dad into paying my tuition." Kayla said

"What about your mom?" I asked

"Even when she does get out of Jail, she would rather use her money for drugs instead of her daughter." Kayla said

"I have a friend that is a graduate from U Penn so maybe you could talk to him about the school. He happens to be coming to LA from thanksgiving to visit with his sisters." I said

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him." Kayla said

"Caleb's mom is really nice so maybe you can spend Christmas with her." I said

"Did Caleb ever tell you I am half Jewish? Since my mom is Jewish, I never celebrated Christmas growing up." Kayla said

"Wow, I didn't know that." I said

"What are holidays like with Caleb?" Kayla asked

"Last year on black Friday Caleb bought from my shopping list and I bought from his. I loved it but for Caleb it was embarrassing. I went to Best Buy to get the TV he wanted while Caleb went to Victoria Secret and Ulta." I said

"Can we go shopping together this year?" Kayla asked

"I have to ask Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison if it's ok." I said

"Right because they are your real friends." Kayla said

"Kayla, If I wasn't your real friend would I be baking cookies with you?" I asked

"I don't know, Lets see what you do when I do this." Kayla said

Kayla threw flour at me and I threw flour right back. It only lasted for a few minutes and it was more of a friendly food fight. Kayla and I put the cookies in the oven. We were hoping to get them done before Caleb got home. We were busy talking and I didn't even realize Caleb walked into the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" Caleb asked

"She started it." I said pointing to Caleb

"Will you help us clean the mess up?" Kayla asked

"I wasn't involved in this flour fight." Caleb said

"Caleb, if you help us you can have a bonus cookie." Hanna said

"I'll help." Caleb said

The three of us finished cleaning up right in time for the cookies to be taken out of the oven.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

I was excited for Thanksgiving this year because Jason was coming to LA to visit Alison and I. I am currently picking him up at the airport since Ali has class right now.

"Spencer It's good to see you." Jason said

"It's good to see you to Jason. I'm sorry Ali couldn't be here because she has class." I said

"Would you and Ali want to go out to dinner tonight, I'll pay?" Jason asked

"Sure Ali's last class ends at 5." I said

That night Alison, Jason, and I went out to dinner. Our waitress happened to be Cece Drake, Jason's ex girlfriend so that was weird for him.

"I have been thinking about moving to LA." Jason said

"What about your job?" Alison asked

"I quit because I couldn't stand having dad as my boss anymore." Jason said

"That sounds like someone I know except she decided not to quit." I said

"Who?" Jason asked

"Hanna." I said

"I would offer you a place to live in our house but we don't have an extra bedroom available." Alison said

"I found a really nice apartment complex online." Jason said

"Is it close to where all of us live?" I asked

"Yes, It's only 2 miles from your house." Jason said

* * *

 ** _Thanksgiving dinner a few days later_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

"Han, do you remember last year when we switched our shopping lists with each other?" I asked

"Yes, do you want to do that again tonight?" Hanna asked

"No, not unless you let me send Kayla into certain stores." I said

"I was just kidding, We don't have to do that again." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

"Jason, Spencer and I are going to visit Melissa next summer so you are more then likely to go with us if you can buy your own ticket to London." I said

"That sounds like fun." Jason said

"Please come with us that why Toby has someone else to talk to besides Wren." Spencer said

"I got invited to Melissa and Wrens wedding next summer so I sort of have to go. Wren asked me to be his best man." Jason said

"I wonder why he did asked you and not Toby. I am going to be Melissa's maid of honer so I thought he was going to ask Toby to be the best man." Spencer said

"It works out so much better this way. I didn't want to be the best man in Melissa and Wren wedding." Toby said

"Hanna and I were talking. She said I am going to be the maid of honer in her future wedding and Caleb want's Toby as his best man." Spencer said

"That's amazing. Caleb you can be the best man in my future wedding and Hanna can be Spencer's maid of Honor." I said

"Perfect." Spencer said

"I love that idea." Jason said

"Don't worry Jason, you can still be part of the future wedding." I said

"I can't believe you boyfriend is a police officer." Jason said

"I love my job." I said

"I worry about Toby every single time he is at work. I don't even want to turn on the news because I always fear that something happened to him." Spencer said

"A lot of Jobs are dangerous Spence." Jason said

* * *

 **General POV**

Everyone had a great dinner that night. Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Alison, and Kayla all went shopping together while Toby, Caleb, Ezra,and Jason went shopping together.

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be December and it will start a few weeks before Christmas. The end of Toby's POV is a hint about what will happen next._**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	5. University Life - What Happened to Toby?

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _What Happened to Toby?_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I was in a university class at UCLA taking a final exam when my phone wouldn't stop going off. The ringer was off but it was on vibrate. I quickly looked at my phone under the desk and noticed the same number called me 7 times in the last 30 minutes.

I had to finish this exam or I wasn't going to pass this class. I tried to finish but I couldn't concentrate. The same phone number called 5 more times in about 20 minutes. By the next time they called I got up and walked out of class to answer my cell phone.

"Hello." I said

"Is this Spencer Hastings?" She asked

"Yes, Speaking. Sorry I didn't answer any of the other times someone from this number called but I was in class taking an exam." I said

"Toby Cavanaugh was admitted to Los Angeles Hospital 2 hours ago." She said

"Do you know what happened?" I asked

"I only know that it was a drug bust gone bad. He's in surgery now. You can come down to the hospital now or someone will call you back when we know more about Toby's condition." She said

"I'm on my way right now." I said

The tears started before I even ended the phone call. I got to my car as quick as I can and drove to the hospital. Toby was now out of surgery. I was able to see him even though he was sleeping due to the pain medications the hospital had given him. I heard on the radio in my car that two LAPD officers where shot. Thankfully Toby was the lucky one and he was going to survive this. Toby had been shot on his left arm. After visiting with Toby for a few minutes I realized I had some calls to make so I walked outside of his hospital room to make the calls.

* * *

 ** _Emily's POV_**

I just finished swimming and I was in the locker room when I got the call from Spencer.

"Hey Spencer what is up?" I asked

"I need you to come to LA Hospital as soon as you can." Spencer said

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's Toby, He was shot on duty a few hours ago." Spencer said crying

"I will be right there." I said

"Thanks Em." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I was at work when I got the phone call from Spencer.

"Spence, I'm at work so I can only talk a few minutes." I said

"I'm at LA Hospital." Spencer said

"Are you ok?" I asked

"No, Toby is in the hospital." Spencer said

"What Happened?" I asked

"Toby was shot on duty a few hours ago." Spencer said

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked

"The doctors think he will make a full recovery over time." Spencer said

"I will talk to Ezra and we will be at the hospital as soon as we can." I said

"Thanks Aria." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _Alison's POV_**

I just got done with my last final exam when I got the call from Spencer. Spencer had this class with me and I was wondering why she didn't take the final.

"Spence, Why did you miss one of your finals?" I asked

"Toby's in the hospital." Spencer said

"I'm so sorry, What happened?" I asked

"Toby was shot on duty a few hours ago. The good news is that he is going to make a recovery over time." Spencer said

"I will be at LA hospital as soon as I can." I said

"Thank you Ali." Spencer said

"Do you need me to call anyone for you?" I asked

"I already called Emily and Aria. Aria will tell Ezra. If you could call Caleb that would be great and I will call Hanna as soon as we are done talking." Spencer said

"What about Kayla, do you want her to know about Toby?" I asked

"Caleb can tell her." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Today I was helping Jason move into his apartment. I don't have any UCLA classes on Friday so I finished my exams yesterday. Jason and I were currently getting some food at the Cafe. Kayla only had a half a day of school and then she had work so I let her borrow my car. Kayla works in the Cafe part of Ezra's Book Store Cafe so she was our server.

"My name is Kayla and I will be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" Kayla asked

"Sierra mist." I said

"Pepsi." Jason said

Kayla was polite but probably only because this was her job. She comes back to the table a few minutes later with our drinks and takes our food order.

"Apple Pecan Chicken Salad." I said

"Mushroom Swiss Cheeseburger." Jason said

"Do you want fries with your Cheeseburger?" Kayla asked Jason

"Yes." Jason said

Jason and I talked while we waited for out food to be brought to the table.

"What is new in your life?" Jason asked

"I finished my first semester at UCLA yesterday." I said

"For the next few weeks what will you be doing?" Jason asked

"Well I have work but other then that I'm free to hangout." I said

"How are things between you and Caleb?" Jason asked

"Great, Caleb is busy with work so we don't get to spend a lot of time together outside of work." I said

"So you are still working with Caleb?" Jason asked

"I would like to look to get another job but then I would have even less time to spend with him." I said

"Thanks for helping me move in to my apartment today." Jason said

"I loved helping you, It kept my mind off other things." I said

"If you don't mind me asking what other things?" Jason asked

"My exam grades. I'm scared that I won't pass." I said

"Han, I'm sure you did great on your exams." Jason said

* * *

I didn't mind that Jason was flirting with me because he knew I had a boyfriend. Kayla brought us our food and we ate.

"Aria finished her exams yesterday, Emily finishes them next week, Alison and Spencer finished their exams today." I said

"I have an idea what if tomorrow night I take everyone out so you girls can celebrate?" Jason asked

Before I could answer I got a phone call from Spencer. I wonder why she was calling because she was supposed to be taking her last exam.

"Hello, Why does it sound like your crying Spence." I asked

"It's Toby he was shot on duty and now he's in the hospital." Spencer said

"I will be there at LA hospital for you Spence." I said

"Thanks, Emily just got here, Aria and Alison are on there way. Tell Caleb for me so I don't have to make another phone call." Spencer said

"Of course I understand Spencer, I'm with Jason so I can tell him right now if you want." I said

"I thought Jason wasn't moving to LA for another week?" Spencer asked

"Jason moved to LA today and I have been helping him move into his apartment." I said

"I thought you were supposed to be working today Hanna?" Spencer asked

"I'm taking a day off to help Jason." I said

"Thanks for helping him, I really appreciate it Han." Spencer said

"Jason is a friend of mine and I just wanted to be nice." I said

"Hanna just remember you have a boyfriend." Spencer said

I got off the phone and told Jason what happened with Toby. Jason paid the food bill in full even though I offered to give him some money. He drove us to the hospital since Kayla had the keys to my car.

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

A short time later Emily, Aria, Alison, Hanna, and Jason were all at the hospital. Emily and Spencer were in Toby's hospital room. Since only two people were allowed to be in Toby's room at a time the rest of them waited in the waiting room. Hanna was crying and was resting her head on Jasons shoulder.

Caleb and Ezra arrived a little while later because they couldn't leave work right away. Ezra arrived first and then Caleb. Emily waited in the waiting room to give Caleb a turn to see Toby.

"What is my girlfriend doing with your brother?" Caleb asked Spencer

"Hanna was helping Jason move in to his apartment." Spencer said

"Should I be worried because she skipped work to be with Jason?" Caleb asked

"Caleb, they are friends just like you and I." Spencer said

Caleb walks back into the waiting room so Jason can go see Toby.

"Hanna, Are you cheating on me?" Caleb asked

"No, That's crazy, I love you Caleb." Hanna said

"Kayla sent me a picture today of you and Jason hugging and kissing in the parking lot of Cappuccino Books Cafe. She also said that you were flirting with Jason while the two of you were eating." Caleb said

"Jason and I hugged because he was trying to make me feel better. The kiss was just a little kiss, It might have meant something to Jason but it didn't mean anything to me." Hanna said

"I believe you Hanna because I love you." Caleb said

Everyone took there turns being in Toby's hospital room. Spencer was in there the longest and he woke up when she was in the room.

"Toby, you scared me so much today." Spencer said

"I'm going to recover Spence. I'm really lucky to be alive." Toby said

"I have some bad news for you. Unfortunately your partner didn't make it." Spencer said

"He save my life Spencer. The gun was aimed right at me and he jumped in front of it. I still got shot but I survived because of him." Toby said

"I love you." Spencer said

"I love you even more Spence." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will also be December and will be Christmas._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Jason/Hanna/Caleb LT is starting but don't worry Hanna won't get feelings for Jason. Hanna loves Caleb with her entire heart._**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	6. University Life - Christmas

**_Christmas_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _General POV_**

A few weeks later Toby was now at home recovering. He still had a cast on his arm. Spencer was able to finish the exam she started and take the one she missed. Their relationship was going well. Spencer went with Toby to his partners funeral to support him. Neither of them can remember the last time they had a fight. Toby is folding his laundry but was having trouble because he was in an arm cast and a sling so he could only use one hand. Spencer walked into their bedroom and offered to help him.

"Do you need help with that?" Spencer asked

"Spence, it's fine I can handle it." Toby said

"Let me help you because I love you and I want to be helpful." Spencer said

"Spence, I'm an adult and I don't need you treating me otherwise." Toby said

"Fine Toby I was just trying to help you." Spencer said

"I don't need you to remind me every time I am supposed to take a pain pill either." Toby said

"What has gotten into you Toby?" Spencer asked

"I should have been the one who didn't make it. That should have been my funeral last week." Toby said

"You don't mean that Toby." Spencer said

"He was 27 and married. He had 7 year old twin daughters and a set of twin sons on the way." Toby said

"This is something both of us can do. When you are better we can help his wife out with the kids. Think about it Toby, it would be good experience for us because I see us being married with kids one day." Spencer said

"If she wanted help then she would of asked me at his funeral." Toby said

Spencer left their bedroom not wanting to start a fight. Christmas eve is tomorrow and she wanted to make Toby happy.

* * *

A few minutes later Toby wanted to apologize to Spencer. The only other person home was Kayla.

"Did Spencer leave because I thought I heard the door slam?" Toby asked

"Spencer was upset. She told me not to tell you but Spencer is giving you some space and spending the night at Jason's apartment." Kayla said

"If I give you my car keys would you drive me to Jason's apartment?" Toby asked

"It might be better if you let Spencer come back home in the morning and then talk to her." Kayla said

"So you think Spencer would be more mad at me if I showed up at Jason?" Toby asked

"I'm just saying she is safe with Jason. If she doesn't come home in the morning then yes I will drive you Jason's" Kayla said

* * *

Caleb was trying to spend more time with Hanna. It was making both of them took Hanna on a dinner date after work. They were having a good time except Hanna was getting texts from both Spencer and Toby.

"What so important with your phone?" Caleb asked

"Spencer and Toby got into a fight and now they both won't stop texting me." Hanna said

"Can you tell Spencer for me that she needs to show up at work next week? Caleb asked

"I can tell Spencer that but that doesn't mean she will listen to me." Hanna said

"So how bad was this fight?" Caleb asked

"Bad enough for Spencer to spend the night at Jason's." Hanna said

"I'm sure they will work it out." Caleb said

"Caleb, Have you noticed a behavior change in Toby?" Hanna asked

"A little bit but It's most likely just the medication Toby is on for pain." Caleb said

Hanna and Caleb enjoyed their food and were even able to bring left overs home.

* * *

Aria and Ezra were spending their evening at Pasadena Playhouse seeing "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell A Pirate Christmas"

"These must have been expensive tickets." Aria said

"They were expensive but you deserve it Aria." Ezra said

Later at intermission Aria and Ezra got some snacks to share.

"This is my treat. You already payed for dinner and the tickets. The least you can do is let me pay for parking and the snacks." Aria said

They bought popcorn and 2 frozen lemonades. Aria and Ezra went back to their seats to enjoy the rest of the show. Once the show was over it was time for Aria and Ezra to go back home.

"Growing up I would always watch the Rose Bowl Parade on TV but I figured since we are in LA now it would be a great group activity for all of us." Ezra said

"Um, about that I can't exactly tell you but your Christmas present has to do with Pasadena, CA and New Years Day." Aria said

"Ar, you didn't buy tickets to the Rose Bowl football Game did you?" Ezra asked

"All of us girls put money in and together we bought 10 tickets to the Rose Bowl game." Aria said

"That's a thoughtful gift Aria." Ezra said

"Pretend you don't know and act surprised when you get your Christmas gift." Aria said

* * *

Emily and Alison were currently back in Rosewood visiting family. Emily's dad was home from the army and Em wanted to see him before he had to go back. Ali went with to visit her parents. They would be missing Christmas in LA since they were not taking a flight back until December 31. Emily, Alison, and the 4 parents were eating a pre Christmas eve dinner

"I heard about Toby, Is he going to be alright?" Emily's dad asked

"Yes." Emily said

"I'm surprised you didn't want to be back in LA with him." Emily's mom said

"Ali and I are only going to be here until December 31 and then we are going back home." Emily said

"I hope you two can get back to LA safely." Alison's dad said

"Why?" Alison asked

"The recent weather reports are forecasting a heavy snow storm to hit Philadelphia on New Years Eve." Alison's Mom said

"I actually had a dream once that Emily and I were stuck inside the Philadelphia airport because all the flights were closed and the airport shutdown for the day." Alison said

* * *

Spencer was spending the night at Jason's apartment and was planing on returning home in the morning.

"What's going on with Toby?" Jason asked

"It's like Toby is a different person. It's probably just the medication he is on for the pain. I don't know what to do because Toby doesn't even want me to help him anymore." Spencer said

"You were probably to young to remember this but my freshman year at U Penn I went through something traumatic." Jason said

"I don't remember and I didn't even know we were half siblings back then." Spencer said

"It was December and exams were just days away. When I woke up that morning things didn't feel right and I almost skipped classes that day. Later in the day I was in my last class and the next moment everything turned into a real life nightmare. I didn't even realize it was a school shooting at first and then things got really bad. Thankfully I wasn't hurt but two students in my class got shot and didn't make it." Jason said

"I'm so sorry Jason, I didn't know about this." Spencer said

"I'm sure Toby is just having a hard time moving on from what happened. After this I was scared to go back to U Penn. Before I went back to school I talked to a PTSD counselor for a few months. I took a semester off of school but eventually I had to go back." Jason said

"Do you think Toby has PTSD from what he went through?" Spencer asked

"It's possible and it might help for him to talk to someone like I did." Jason said

"I will talk to Toby about that tomorrow." Spencer said

"If you need money for any of Tobys medical expenses I would be happy to lend you and Toby some money." Jason said

"Thankfully Toby has medical insurance through work. Plus whatever hospital, medication, and physical therapy bills that doesn't cover the LAPD offered to pay all of it." Spencer said

"When can Toby go back to work?" Jason asked

"As of his last doctors appointment Toby gets his cast off in 3 to 5 more weeks but he will probably not return to work for almost another month after that." Spencer said

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

Spencer got home this morning. Toby and her worked everything out.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Spence." Toby said

"I'm sorry to, I wasn't even that mad. It was mostly just PMS." Spencer lied to Toby

"You don't have to lie to me Spence, I know I upset you yesterday." Toby said

"Look Toby, don't take this the wrong way but Jason and I talked and he thinks you need to talk to a trauma counselor." Spencer said

"I thought about that last night and I think I do need to talk to a trauma counselor." Toby said

Spoby hugged and kissed. Spencer and Toby were no longer mad at each other. That evening everyone had Christmas dinner. It was all homemade cooking and everyone helped including Jason. The group missed Ali and Em. Everyone went to bed early wondering what presents they would get the next day.

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

That morning lots of presents were next to the Christmas tree. Some big and some small presents but everyone had something to open. Caleb bought Kayla a brand new I Phone and he helped her set it up right away.

"Did you buy that or did you just take it from your store?" Hanna whispered to Caleb

"Don't tell Kayla." Caleb whispered back to Hanna meaning he didn't pay for it.

Caleb bought Hanna some high heals, a red dress, and a necklace to go with the outfit.

"Love you Caleb." Hanna said

"I thought this outfit would be perfect for our next date night, Love you Hanna." Caleb said

Ezra bought Aria a silver dress and some earrings to go with the dress.

"This is the exact dress I wanted, Love you Ezra." Aria said

"Don't get made but I actually didn't know what to buy you so I looked on your social media pages and you had pictures of this dress everywhere. It was expensive but I love you Aria." Ezra said

Toby bought Spencer plane tickets to London for their trip in July and Ed Sheeran concert tickets also in July while they were in London.

"Toby I love you but I thought we were going to split the cost of the airplane tickets and the Ed Sheeran concert." Spencer said

"Don't worry about it Spence because it is my treat and I love you." Toby said

Toby, Caleb, and Ezra, and Jason were told to open certain presents together.

"Surprise." Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Kayla said at the same time.

Who's thought of the idea to buy Rose Bowl Tickets?" Ezra asked

"Emily actually. She is more a sports person then we all thought she was." Aria said

"Wow, so are we all going?" Toby asked

"Yes, that is why there is 10 tickets and not 4." Spencer said

"Are we watching the parade on TV or are we going to the parade as well?" Caleb asked

"New Years day will be the parade then football and then we can all go out to dinner after the game." Hanna said

"Who is supposed to be my date?" Jason asked

"Technically we are all going as friends but I am the only single one so we can pretend to be dating for the day." Kayla said

The rest of Christmas was spent together. All of them took turns on a video chat with Alison and Emily.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will December/January because it will be New Years Eve/New Years Day._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Should Spencer and Jason have more scenes Together? What other characters should have Scenes with Jason?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review_**


	7. University Life - New Years

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _New Years Eve_**

Alison and Emily were out of luck. Getting back to LA in time for midnight might not be possible. Philadelphia was expecting 18 to 24 inches show on top of the 6 inches that already fell last night. It would be one of the worst show storms on the east coast. Several other airports on the east coast have already shut down. This meant no Planes would be landing or departing for the day. Philadelphia was the next one but unfortunately Alison and Emily were already at the airport so they would be stuck inside. Emily's dad was also stuck at the airport but with a Army plane he would be able to leave before the girls could.

Alison was taking selfies and updating all her social media.

"I would save your cell phone battery in cause there is an emergency Ali." Emily said

"I have to find some way to pass the time." Alison said

"We can walk around the airport and go on those flat escalator things." Emily said

Em got a text from her dad.

"Meet me by gate C - 29 for Lunch. There are a few restaurant choices over here - Dad"

Em texted back

"Can Ali join us - Em"

Her dad had responded with a yes.

"Ali my dad wants the three of us to eat lunch together." Emily said

Ali and Em joined Mr Fields for lunch. They probably would be joining him later for dinner as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back in LA everyone had heard about the east coast snow storm.

"Remember what snow ball fights used to be like?" Aria asked

"If only we could have snow in this part of California." Hanna said

"We can if we rent a snow machine." Spencer said

Ezra, Caleb, and Toby went out and an hour later they were back with a snow machine. The next hour passed and the entire outside yard was covered with fake snow. The girls had fun while the boys watched. They eventually joined in on the fun. Playing in fake snow in LA lasted for several hours until everyone was tired and they went back inside to watch a movie.

* * *

For Alison and Emily the hours were passing slower then they hoped for. They ate dinner with Emily's dad. He would be leaving just after midnight because he flew on a private army jet with only about 100 people one board. Alison and Emily found out their flight would be boarding around 6 am so they had 12 hours left to wait.

Emily and her dad had a midnight hug and goodbye. Ali and her got a few hours asleep between the time Emily's dad left and the time their flight back to LA was boarding.

* * *

 ** _New Years Day_**

The group in LA woke up to some sad news. All of them were in the living room watching the TV news.

"Emily is going to be so devastated." Toby said

"My older brother was in the military and when he didn't come home it was horrible." Caleb said

"We don't know for sure that Emily's father was on the plane.

"Yes we do it's the same flight number that Emily texted me." Kayla said

Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Kayla, and Jason took 2 cars to Pasadena for the parade and then the Rose Bowl football game after that. Alison and Emily would be joining them at the games as soon as they could

* * *

A few hours later Emily still had no idea what had happened and neither did Alison. They landed at LAX at 9 am. The parade had already stated but they should make it in Pasadena in time for the football game which started later that morning.

"Text Jason and tell him we will be there in about one hour." Emily said

Emily and Alison got to the game just in time for the start. Not that Ali really cared about football that much but she was going because everyone else wanted to go. It was Michigan state and Stanford. Michigan start won against another top rated team Ohio State earlier in the season so Michigan state was the favorites to win.

Jason meet Ali and Emily at the entrance gates so he could give them there tickets. He could tell that since Emily looked all happy she didn't know about her dad yet. The group in LA had decided that it would be better to wait until after the game to tell Emily the bad news. Michigan state won the game and everyone was headed out to dinner and then home.

* * *

Once everyone got home it was time for Emily to find out the news.

"Emily there is something we have to tell you and you may want to sit down." Jason said

"What's going on is someone pregnant?" Emily asked

"No Em, it's a lot worse then that. Everyone knows but you and Alison." Jason said

"Tell us what is happening." Alison said

"In the middle of the night last night a private army plane crashed. Your dad was on it and at this time it is unknown if there are any survivors." Jason said

Emily broke down crying. Alison also cried and so was everyone else but at the same time they were trying to comfort Emily.

One week later everyone was now back in Rosewood for Mr. Fields funeral. It was sad for everyone but Emily was having the hardest time. For the last week she was crying almost all the time and there wasn't much anyone could do. Emily would never forget the New Years Eve midnight hug she had with her dad at the Philadelphia airport because that will now be the last hug she ever gets from him.

The day after everyone except Emily was flying back to LA. Emily was staying in Rosewood for a few weeks to be with her family. She would miss the start of second semester at UCLA but right now she needed to be with her family. Emily knew from now on her life would be different without her dad.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will January and may include Ezria going camping at Yosemite National Park._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Spencer and Jason will have more scenes in the future. What other characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review_**


	8. University Life - Ezria Camping Weekend

_**Read and Review**_

 _ **Ezria Camping Weekend**_

 **Arias POV**

 _(Middle of January)_

I was so happy to be spending a few days with Ezra away from the house. Tomorrow we are leaving for Yosemite National Park for a Friday thru Monday camping trip. Yosemite is about a 4 and a half hour drive from LA. Our other options were Grand Canyon National Park in Arizona or Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming. Ezra and I are meeting Hardy and his girlfriend for this camping trip. They live in Los Vegas, Nevada so there drive to Yosemite is about 5 and a half hours.

This semester I have UCLA classes on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Ezra hired some more help at the Cappuccino Books Cafe so he was now able to take 4 days off. Today I had class from 7 am to 11 am, Work until 3 and then I will have to Spend about 2 hours doing homework tonight. Ezra got home from work and I just started packing for our trip.

"Still packing?" Ezra asked

"Technically just starting. I had 12 hours of classes this week, 8 hours of homework out side of class, and 20 hours working at Cappuccino Books Cafe." I said

"Aria, I have more help now so it's perfectly fine if you want to cut down on the amount of hours you work in a week." Ezra said

"On top of all this I am supposed to take Toby to a doctors appointment like now because it 345 PM and the appointment is at 4 PM. Toby is supposed to get his cast off today." I said

"Where's Spencer when you need her?" Ezra asked

"UCLA and Jason's helping her with some big pre law project." I said

"If it helps I can take Toby to his appointment and you can finish packing." Ezra said

"Thanks but you just got home and I can finish this later." I said

"I'm going back to work at 6 so I probably won't see you until later. Remember its really cold in Yosemite during the winter months so make sure to pack warmer clothing." Ezra said

"Why are we going in January then? Wouldn't it make more sense to wait until summer?" I asked

* * *

I took Toby to his doctors appointment. Toby got his cast off today and he smiled for the first time several weeks. After the appointment we stopped by the Cafe to get some dinner. Ezra was probably back at work by now but I didn't see him.

"Are you excited for your camping trip with Ezra?" Toby asked

"Yes, I need a break from everything." I said

"Be careful Aria, A bear is bigger and weighs a lot more then you." Toby said

"I think you just ruined it for me because now i'm going to spend the entire time worried about bears and the other wildlife." I said

"Remember the Bears are as scared of you as you are of them so give them space and you will be fine." Toby said

"At least if you and Spencer were going we would have a gun." I said

"No, I haven't been cleared yet. LAPD has my gun and I won't get it back until they can prove what actually happened. Right now they think I lied to protect myself." Toby said

"Is that true?" I asked

"It all happened so fast and my memory was really foggy when I woke up in the hospital. When I was questioned by higher up police office I don't know if I told the complete truth."Toby said

"Does Spencer know about this?" I asked

"No and I have to be the one to tell Spencer so don't say a word." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Spencers POV_**

I was smart and at the top of my class in high school but University was a lot harder then I thought. Luckily I had Jason to help me. After my last UCLA class for the day I headed to his apartment.

"The smart Spencer Hastings needs my help with her Pre Law project." Jason said

"I have lost a lot of focus on school because I'm so worried about Toby." I said

"How is Toby?" Jason asked

"I think he is doing better. Aria should be taking Toby to the doctors now so he can get his cast off." I said

Jason helped me for about 2 hours. I got a lot of work done thanks to Jason. Then I got a text from Toby.

"I got my cast off but when you get home we really need to talk about something - Toby"

I texted him back

"What's going on? I'm going to eat dinner at Jason's and then I'm coming home - Spencer"

Toby didn't text me back and I started to get really worried.

"Jason, When a guy says he wants to talk but then he won't explain what he wants to talk about does that mean he is breaking up with you?" I asked

"Spence I don't think Toby is going to break up with you." Jason said

After Jason and I had dinner I went home.

* * *

"Spence, you might want to sit down for this." Toby said

"Toby, what is going on? you are scaring me right now." I said

"LAPD has me under investigation because it was my gun that shot and killed my partner." Toby said

"Please tell me you didn't do it." I said

"No but the guy we were trying to arrest stole my gun. Since my partner didn't make it there are no witnesses so this could be really bad for me." Toby said

"Have you known about this for 7 weeks?" I asked afraid of what Toby's answer was going to be.

"Not that long but I found out I was suspended from LAPD 4 weeks ago." Toby said

"If you get arrested Toby how am I going to pay your bail money?" I asked

"Spence, Your parents have the money. If I have to get Lawyers they are probably going to have to pay for them as well." Toby said

"No, my parents can't pay for this Toby. They already paid for us to move to from Rosewood to LA, they pay for part of my UCLA tuition that the academic scholarship doesn't cover, and my dad is paying Jason money monthly because he doesn't have a job in LA yet." I said not meaning to raise my voice

"Spence, Calm down. Hopefully things won't get that bad but if they do we will find a way to make things work." Toby said

"You say that now but I don't think you mean it Toby." I yelled

Aria walked into the kitchen to interrupt my fight with Toby.

"Spence stop it, Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Aria said

"Stay out of this Aria, it's none of your business and you don't even know what we are fighting about." I yelled

"Toby told me everything a few hours ago." Aria said

"I can't believe you would tell Aria before you told me. Who else did you tell Toby?" I yelled

"No one." Toby yelled back lying to Spencer

"Really Toby because if I find out you told Caleb, Hanna, Jason, Emily, Alison, or Ezra before me we are done." I yelled

"Fine, I admit that Caleb and Jason also know about this and they have known for a few weeks." Toby said

"Why would you tell your best friend, my brother, and one of my best friends before you told your own girlfriend?" I asked still yelling

"Spencer, I didn't tell you first because I didn't know what to say and I knew you would over react." Toby yelled

"Me, over reacting no it's you not being honest after we promised to always tell each other everything." I yelled

"Spence I'm sorry" Toby said

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I had no where else to go so I drove back to Jason's

"Why didn't you tell me about Toby?" I asked

"I promised Toby I wouldn't tell you. I'm not the person to be upset at so if you are not going to be kind to me then leave Spencer." Jason said

I decided to go back home. I went to bed but I told Toby to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I'm glad it was time for Ezra and I to leave for a few days. I hate being around Spencer when she is upset. We got to the National Park around noon. Hardy and his girlfriend arrived about an hour later. They had a RV Camper that was big enough for all 4 of us.

On Saturday I found something I wasn't supposed to find. I found a ring in the camper bathroom. I thought for sure Ezra was going to propose to me but I guess I was wrong about it because that night Hardy proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes. It was a romantic proposal but I would of liked it to be Ezra proposing to me. The four of us were siting by the campfire, Looking at the stars and the moonlight. Hardy proposed. I started crying and Ezra didn't know why.

I walked towards the RV camper and Ezra followed me. We talked inside the camper.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked

"I found that ring this morning and I thought you were going to propose to me." I said

"Aria, I promise one day but I can tell you are not ready for marriage yet." Ezra said

"I don't care if we get married in 3 years but I just want an engagement ring on my finger." I said

"Aria, I promise I will propose when the timing is right for us." Ezra said

The rest of the weekend went good. Monday was here quickly and we had to go back to LA.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Sorry I only included Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby , and Jason in this chapter._**

 ** _Next chapter will February. I don't have it planned out yet so give me ideas._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Spencer and Jason will have more scenes in the future. What other characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review_**


	9. University Life - Valentines Day

**_Valentines Day plus more Drama_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

A few days later Toby and I were still not in a good place with our turned into fighting. I'm just trying to help Toby but it's like he doesn't want my help. What's even worse is that Toby and I are not even sleeping in the same room. Some nights I get the bed and Toby gets the couch and other nights he gets the bed and I get the couch. Also the one thing I hate about living with all my friends is that they always want to get involved when ever one of us has a fight with our boyfriend.

Today was one of my off days because I forgot to bring two of the textbooks I needed for my UCLA classes. Luckily they were afternoon classes so I was heading back home right now to get them. When I got home I noticed a police car in the driveway. I walked inside the house and I wasn't sure who was home at the time. I noticed Toby was in the kitchen talking with Caleb, Jason, and the LAPD police chief. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation so I just listened from the room right next to the kitchen.

"I go to court on February 14th and then what?" Toby asked

"As of now you are facing a maximum fine of $250, 000 and up to 5 years of jail." The LAPD Chief said

"That seems unreasonable considering that Toby could have died." Caleb said

"I realize that but someone in the LAPD did die and someone else was critically injured." The LAPD Chief said

"Toby is not a bad person. The guy responsible for this is not on the police force." Jason said

"Toby, you need to get a lawyer." The LAPD Chief said

* * *

A few minutes later the police chief left. Caleb and Jason also left leaving Toby and I alone.

"Spence, what are you doing here?" Toby asked

"I forgot the textbooks for my afternoon UCLA classes." I said

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Toby asked

"Do you really have to go to court on Valentines Day?" I asked

"Spence, it was either February 14th or July 10th when we are supposed to be in London for Melissa's wedding." Toby said

"I'm not going to my sisters wedding if you are in jail Toby." I said

"No matter what happens to me you are going to Melissa's wedding even if you have to take Caleb in my place." Toby said

"You have to let me help you Toby." I said

"Spence, I need you to ask your parents to be my Lawyers. It's our only hope right now." Toby said

"I will call them later but I can't promise anything Toby." I said

* * *

I left the house and went back to school. After my two afternoon classes were over I went back home. I didn't want to call my parents and ask them to help Toby but he was right, this is only hope of things working out for us. Toby was siting right next to me when I made the call. My dad answered the phone. I was hoping to talk to my mom but she wasn't available to talk at the time I called.

"Toby and I really need your help with something." I said and explained the situation Toby was in.

"Can I talk to Toby?" Mr. Hastings asked

I handed Toby the phone and he left the room to talk. About 15 minutes later Toby walked back into the room.

"Is my dad going to help us?" I asked

"Not exactly." Toby said

"What is that supposed to mean Toby?" I asked

"Your father offered me money to break up with you." Toby said

"He can't do that to us. Toby you have to tell my dad no." I said

"Spence, $250,000 is a lot of money." Toby said

"There has to be another way to get that money Toby without breaking up." I said

"Would it be so bad if we pretended to break up?" Toby asked

"I'm not exactly sure I like that idea but it could work." I said

"Before I accept your dads offer I want you to talk to your mom but don't tell her about what your dad offered me." Toby said

"Toby, I want to help you but getting my parents involved isn't the best idea." I said

"Spence, to be honest with you I think we need a break from each other." Toby said

"If you break up with me right now I will hate you forever Toby." I said

"Spence this isn't a break up but we do need to spend some time apart at least until after my court date." Toby said

"I don't get it Toby just yesterday you were trying to prevent a breakup and now you don't want to be with me anymore." I said

"I love you Spencer but I don't want you to have a boyfriend that might be in jail for the next 5 years." Toby said

* * *

 _A few weeks later - February 14th_

Toby and I were still on our break. Currently, I have been living at Jason apartment since Toby and I needed some space and time apart. I missed him but hopefully today will go great and we can be together again. I was happy that my mom decided to fly to LA and be Toby's Lawyer. Toby is still thinking about my dad's offer to him and I'm not happy about it. Toby and I were currently at the LA courthouse. Jason was able to come support us but everyone else was busy with work or school.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I am scared and nervous because I'm not sure how today will go. I'm hopeful but also trying not to think about the worst that could happen.

"Toby, I love you but I can't be in the courtroom." Spencer said

"Why not?" I asked

 _"_ I'm scared that this is going to be bad and I don't want to see you arrested." Spencer said

"Your mom is an amazing lawyer Spence. She is going to do everything she can to make sure that I don't end up in Jail." I said

"Good luck." Spencer said

"If all goes well you can move back home and we can have a Valentines day worth celebrating." I said

* * *

Court started and everyone was hoping for the best.

"On December 4th 2014 at approximately 9:35 am LAPD received a call that a wanted person with a drug record was spotted hiding out behind a closed down abandoned building and you responded to that call, is that correct?" The judge asked

"Yes, I responded to that call with my partner 27 year old Mason Anderson." I said and it hurt just saying his name. I looked over and saw his wife who looked to be 7 or 8 months pregnant siting down.

"Who was driving the police car?" The Judge asked

"I was." I said

"Both of you were in uniform and had the necessary protection, is that correct?" The Judge asked

"Yes." I said

"How did your gun get out of your possession?" The Judge asked

"I was about to arrest the guy with the drugs. He was unarmed so he stole my gun and pointed it at me." I said

"If the gun was pointed at you then how did Mason get shot multiple times?" The Judge asked

"The bad guy was seconds away from pulling the trigger and Mason jumped right in front of me. He got the worst of it and I was lucky enough to only get shot in the arm." I said

"What happened after that?" The Judge asked

"Before passing out from blood loss I radioed for police backup and ambulances. Then I did everything I could to try and stop the bleeding from my arm but I also tried to help Mason by putting pressure on his wounds."

"What happened to the bad guy?" The Judge asked

" He got away but I was told that he was later caught and arrested." I said

"So you let him get away while you tried to help your partner?" The judge asked

"What was I supposed to do? Try and arrest the guy myself without a gun when he still had my gun in his position?" Toby asked

"That should not affect this case in anyway." Ms. Hastings said

"What happened when the police backup and EMT's arrived?" The Judge asked

"I was unconscious by the time both the police backup and the EMT's arrived. I woke up later in the hospital and was told that Mason didn't make it." I said

"In the hospital when you were first questioned about what happened you lied about it, Why?" The Judge asked

"I didn't remember anything so I thought making up a story was better then not saying anything." I said

"Yes, he lied at first but he was right about some things." Ms. Hastings said

"That's all the questions I have for today. We are going to break for an hour and then I will have decided this cause." The judge said

* * *

One hour later everyone was back in the courtroom. Spencer's mom had convinsed Spencer to join them in the court room this time.

"Toby Cavanaugh is found not guilty on the charge of Mason's death but he is found guilty on the Lying charge." The Judge said

I looked over and Spencer and she had her head down because she didn't want me to see her tears.

"Toby Cavanaugh will not be getting any of the 5 years jail time but he does owe a fine in the amount of $250, 000." The Judge said

"Any more questions judge?" Ms. Hastings asked

"Well Toby Cavanaugh will have 30 days to pay the $250, 000 or he will be back in court and then he won't be able to avoid Jail time." The Judge said

"Can he ask for an extension to pay the money if needed?" Ms. Hastings asked

"Possibly but Toby Cavanaugh will be unable to return to work until the $250,000 is paid. With no more questions court is now dismissed." The Judge said

* * *

Everyone left the courtroom and I was looking for Spencer. I couldn't find her so I sent her a text. A few minutes later so walked out of the bathroom. She must have been crying because her makeup was smeared.

"So that's where you were." I said

"Sorry, I just needed a few minutes alone." Spencer said

"Spence, it's going to be ok. We will figure this money situation out." I said

"Toby just take the offer from my dad. It's the only way you can get the money needed to keep you out of jail." Spencer said

"Spence, Your father called me last night and I turned him down because I wasn't going to take the money if you didn't want me to." I said

"Call him back tomorrow and tell my dad you changed your mind." Spencer said

"Will do but I have to say I'm not looking forward to another conversation with your dad." I said

There was an awkward silence for a minute

"We are all going out tonight to celebrate valentines day. Caleb made reservations for 10 people at 6 PM the all you can eat pasta place." I said

"What dinner? Nobody told me about this group dinner and should I invite my mom to this dinner? Spencer asked

"No, that would just be weird for some people." I said

Spencer and I hugged each other for a few minutes before letting go. Then we kissed and it was romantic.

"I wish we could continue this right now Spencer but it would be a bad idea to have sex in a courthouse." I said

"We can so continue this in either your truck or my SUV." Spencer said

"What about the dinner?" I asked

"We have an hour before we have to meet everyone at the restaurant." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer and I went inside the back of my truck. Within in minutes the make out session had gotten intense and our cloths started coming off. I missed this and I could tell Spencer missed it to. This wouldn't be the first time we had sex in this truck. Over an hour later we got interrupted when both of our phones went off.

It was 615 PM and we were supposed to be at the restaurant. We put out cloths back on and moved so we are now sitting in the front seats of the truck. I was driving and Spencer was texting our friends to let them know we would be at the restaurant soon and knowing Spencer also telling them how my day in court went . Spencer had given her car keys to her mom before our love making session in my truck so we didn't have to worry about the car parked at the court house after hours.

"Sorry for being late." Spencer and I both said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Everyone ate dinner and now it was time for dessert. Spoby shared Chocolate Ice Cream for desert, Haleb shared a Vanilla Ice Cream for dessert, Ezria shared a Mini Cake for dessert, Emison shared a Cheesecake for Desert, Jason and Kayla shared an Vanilla/Chocolate Ice Cream Sunday for Desert.

Ezrias dessert was specially requested when Ezra made the dinner reservation weeks prior. It was a Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla Ice Cream Cake and the icing on top said "Aria Will You Mary Me?" Ezra told no one about his plans because he wanted Aria to be surprised. When Aria saw the cake she was speechless. Ezra pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee to propose to Aria.

"I'm still waiting for your answer Aria." Ezra said a few minutes later

"y-, ye-, yes." Aria said having trouble saying one simple word.

After everyone was done eating there desert the bill had to be paid. Basically everyone paid for their own meals so there was no fighting and no one would be completely responsible for a $200 bill.

"There is one more surprise for everyone. I booked 5 hotel rooms at the hotel across the street." Ezra said

"How did you have the money for 5 hotel rooms at a luxury hotel and buy me a really expensive engagement ring?" Aria asked

"I got money from my mom because she sold her house in New York City and sent me a large amount of money." Ezra said

"Why do I have trouble believing that story Ezra." Aria said

"It's the truth Aria and if you still don't believe me you can call my mom and she will tell you." Ezra said

"No thanks because I prefer not to ever talk to that woman again." Aria said

* * *

At the hotel each couple went into the room for them. Jason and Kayla are only friends but who knows how long it will stay this way.

"You don't have to stay her Jason. I would be ok if you wanted to go back to your apartment." Kayla said

"I'm not going to leave you alone on Valentines day because I care about you." Jason said

"You don't even know me." Kayla said

"Then lets get to know each tonight." Jason said

After a few minutes of talking Jason and Kayla kissed which eventually lead to more then kissing. They went all the way and this was Kayla's first time.

* * *

Emily and Alison were listening to music and having a dance party in there hotel room.

"Ali, I might want to do more then kissing but only if you are ok with it." Emily said

"Em, I know you have always wanted more then kissing from me and tonight i'm ready for more then that." Alison said

Tonight was Alison's first time with a girl and it was weird at first but afterwords she was happy.

* * *

Ezria was in their hotel room celebrating the engagement.

"Why was it so hard for you to say yes Aria if you have been wanting this for awhile?" Ezra asked

"When we went camping last month I was jealous of Hardy and his fiance and I really wanted to be able to say I was engaged to you but now i'm not so sure anymore." Aria said

"Just because we are engaged that doesn't mean we have to get married tomorrow or even in the next year." Ezra said

"So your ok with waiting until I'm ready for marriage?" Aria asked

"Of course I am ok with it Aria." Ezra said

Aria and Ezras night was magical and way more romantic then the camping trip. Even though Aria wasn't ready for marriage the love she had for Ezra was still real and of all the times they slept together this time was the best one.

* * *

In another hotel room Hanna and Caleb were cuddling in bed watching the movie Valentines Day.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Caleb asked

"I don't know but if I had to guess I would say probably at least 50 times." Hanna said

"No wonder why you know almost every single line in this movie." Caleb said

"Is that a problem?" Hanna asked

"Not this time but if I have to sit through this movie one more time you better pay me." Caleb said

"I promise you will get your reward after the movie." Hanna said

After the movie was over it was time for some Haleb romance.

"I'm going to try and get some more help at the store so both of us can take a week or two off in July so we can on a vacation." Caleb said

"Where would we go on this vacation?" Hanna asked

"Where ever you want Han." Caleb said

"I have always wanted to go to Paris or London because both cities are even better for shopping then NYC." Hanna said

"Paris because I don't want Spencer and Toby to think we are following them to London." Hanna said

After talking about their dream vacation Hanna and Caleb had an intense make out and love making session before drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Also in their own hotel room Spencer and Toby were cuddling together but instead of watching the Valentines Day movie they were watching a Valentines episode of Glee from season 4 called "I do" Spoby's favorite part of the episode was before, during, and after the song "We've Got Tonight". The Finchel scene just before the song was hard for Spencer to watch. She loved Finn and Rachel on Glee. Spencer could barley watch a Finchel scene without crying. Lea Michele and Cory Monteith is Spencers favorite actress/actor pair on Glee.

"Do you always get this emotional during a TV show?" Toby asked

"No but there is something special about "We've Got Tonight" and also any time Finn and Rachel sing "Don't Stop Belivin" or "Faithfully". Spencer said

"I remember how hard you took it when you heard about what happened to Cory." Toby said

"I thought you were joking at first when you told me but i'm really glad you told me instead of letting me find out on the internet." Spencer said

After the Glee Episode Spoby was ready to continue what they started earlier in Toby's truck. Before sleeping together again Spencer had a question for Toby.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer asked

"Yes." Toby said

"Are we good relationship wise?" Spencer asked

"Yes, our relationship break is now over. Spence, if I knew how much this break was going to hurt you then I never would have took a break from us to begin with." Toby said

"I understand why you wanted a break from us Toby. I suppose it was worth crying myself to sleep every night and eating my feelings in food." Spencer said

"I feel so bad Spence. I talked to Jason a few days ago and he told me how hard you were taking this break." Toby said

"I forgive you because I love you Toby." Spencer said

"I love you to Spence." Toby said

Now that Spencer and Toby said the words they needed to say to each other they finally had time for more romance. After sleeping together Spencer and Toby feel asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _I know it's a longer chapter but I wanted to include everyone in this chapter and Spoby had some things to discuss and work out before the Valentines day part of the chapter._**

 ** _Yes, everyone had sex with someone because it was a Valentines day chapter after all. I'm thinking of having someone be pregnant. It can't be Emily or Alison but I am willing to have one of them have a fling with a boy and get pregnant later on. The following couples can end up pregnant as a result of Valentines day romance - Kayla/Jason, Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Caleb, or Spencer/Toby._**

 ** _Next chapter will be March. I don't have it planned out yet so give me ideas._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _Spencer and Jason will have more scenes in the future. What other characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comment._**


	10. University Life - Unexpected Discovery

_**Read and Review**_

 _ **Shopping at the mall and an Unexpected Discovery**_

 **Hanna's POV**

Today was Sunday and Kayla and I were having a girls day. I was supposed to be working right now but skipping. Toby is taking my place at work. He has been helping out at Calebs store until he can go back to work at the police station. It was early march so I needed new cloths for Spring and Summer. Everyone else was working right now so it was only Kayla and I that had time to go to the mall.

Spencer and Toby were broken up but not really so he could get $250, 000 from Spencer's dad of all people. It was going to be hard because I had to keep any pictures of them together off of my Facebook and so did everyone else so Mr. and Ms. Hastings wouldn't find out the truth.

"You can drop me off at the mall and then go to work if you want to Hanna." Kayla said

"No, I want to spend the day with you. I worked 10 hours yesterday and Caleb has me scheduled for another 10 hours today but I really need a day off." I said

"20 hours of weekend work. you must hate that." Kayla said

"Not really because I get to see Caleb all day but it's tiring. I'm just not to happy about the long shifts. Toby is used to those 10 to 12 hours shifts because he is a police officer but I can barley get through a 4 hour class." I said

"Can't you just tell Caleb you don't want to work that long of a shift?" Kayla asked

"Until Caleb gets more help I have to work the long shifts." I said

"Work for me hasn't been that busy but Ezra gives me Sundays off since that is the slowest day at Cappuccino books cafe." Kayla said

"Are you happy to be graduating high school in a few months?" I asked

"Yes and no because I'm just getting used to the high school." Kayla said

* * *

Kayla and I arrived at the mall and I parked. It was a large mall with two floors. This mall had Nordstrom, JC Penny, Lord and Taylor, and a Sears plus many more stores inside and outside of the mall. After being at the mall for one hour we had already bought so many things when Kayla gave me her packages and ran to the nearest bathroom. After paying for the cloths I had in my hand that still needed to be paid for I went into the bathroom to check on Kayla. She was in a handicapped bathroom so there was only one stall. Kayla was throwing up and neither of us could figure out why until I remembered Valentines day.

"Kayla, did you do anything on Valentines day?" I asked

"Um, Jason and I sort of slept together." Kayla said

"Did Jason use protection?" I asked

"No, Jason was drunk and it sort of just happened. I'm not on birth control either since that night with Jason was my first time." Kayla said

"Kayla, you are either pregnant or have a really bad cause of the stomach flu." I said

"What am I going to do Hanna, I'm only 17." Kayla said

"You will be 18 in a few months but lets go buy a pregnancy test from the drugstore." I said

* * *

I drove Kayla to CVS pharmacy. We both walked inside the store and she bought a pregnancy test. We went back to the house so she could take the test. 3 minutes later and the pregnancy test was positive.

"It's positive, now what am I supposed to do?" Kayla asked

"Go see a doctor as soon as possible." I said

"I don't have a doctor in LA." Kayla said

"You can go to mine. The girls and I all go to the same doctor." I said

"Thanks for being a great friend Hanna." Kayla said

"Anytime you need something Kayla I will be there for you." I said

Kayla was crying so I hugged her and told her everything was going to work out

"I think you need to tell Jason today. That way it will give the two of you time to talk and figure things out." I said

* * *

I drove Kayla to Jason's apartment. We stayed in the car for a few minutes.

"I can't tell Jason. Not today and not any day." Kayla said

"I know this is hard Kayla but somebody has to tell Jason and if you don't want to do it then I will tell him." I said

* * *

Kayla stayed in the car because she didn't want to face Jason. I knocked on Jason's door. I knew he was home because I saw his car in the parking lot. Jason answered after a few minutes and invited me in.

"I wasn't expected you to show up without calling me first." Jason said

"I'm sorry but I have something I need to say to you right now." I said

Jason took what I said to mean something else and he kissed me. I pulled away almost right away.

"What the hell was that for Jason?" I asked

"I thought you were going to say you loved me." Jason said

"No, you have it 100 percent wrong Jason. I have a boyfriend and I will always love Caleb 100 times more then you." I said

"What did you want to tell me then?" Jason asked

"Kayla's pregnant and since you are the only guy she slept with you are the father Jason." I said

"When did this happen?" Jason asked

"Valentines day or were you to drunk that night to remember having sex with Kayla?" I asked

"I was drunk on Valentines but I remember using protection." Jason said

"According to Kayla you didn't use anything Jason and she wasn't on the pill either." I said

"I messed this up and I don't know how to fix it." Jason said

"You can't fix it but when Kayla's ready to talk to you Jason then you need to listen to her." I said

* * *

I left Jason't apartment and went back outside to my car.

"So how did it go?" Kayla asked

"I don't want to talk about it and honestly I'm not sure if Jason will take responsibility. No matter what happens Kayla you always have Caleb and I plus everyone else that lives with us." I said

"Han, can we keep this pregnancy between us for now. I want to tell Caleb myself but not until I am ready." Kayla said

"I understand." I said

* * *

 **Caleb's POV**

Thankfully today was a slow day compared to the rest of the week. I was actually thinking about closing 2 hours early today. Toby and I were the only two working. Spencer was working today but she left at 2 pm to go help on of her new UCLA friends study. Hanna was supposed to work today but she told me she wanted the day off but wouldn't tell me why.

"What would you think about if we closed the store early today?" I asked

"Getting off work at 5 PM instead of 7 PM sounds good to me." Toby said

* * *

Toby and I decided to go out to dinner.

"When are you returning to work?" I asked

"I'm officially back on the LAPD tomorrow morning at 9 AM." Toby said

"That is amazing news Toby. How does Spence feel about you going back to work as a police officer?" I asked

"Spencer is happy for me but she wishes I didn't have to go back to work on the police force." Toby said

"If you wanted to quit the force I could offer you a full time position. It would be paid salary and commission." I said

"Caleb, As much as I would love to go in business with you, I love my job." Toby said

"Are you sure because I could really use the help right now?" I asked

"I'm sure and Caleb I can still help you out on the days I have off." Toby said

"Just promise me you will think about it." I said

"I will consider your offer Caleb but that doesn't mean I will change my mind." Toby said

* * *

Toby and I split the dinner bill and then we each got in our own cars to go back home. Spencer was home now and Toby went to go be with her.I went upstairs to look for Hanna because I thought she would be in our room. The door was closed so I knocked. I could hear Hanna and Kayla quietly talking but I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Caleb, I'm busy and it's girl talk so give us some privacy." Hanna said through the closed door.

I walked into the bathroom and I found something that caught my eye in the trashcan, A positive pregnancy test. I thought to myself "Is Hanna pregnant?". I would have to talk to her about it later.

* * *

Once Hanna and Kayla were done talking I knew I had to ask Hanna.

"Han, can I ask you something and I need you to be honest with me?" I asked

"Sure, What's on your mind." Hanna said

"Are you pregnant? I found a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom." I said

"I'm not pregnant Caleb but someone else in this house is." Hanna said

"Spencer?" I asked

"No." Hanna said

"Aria?" I asked

"No." Hanna said

"Emily?" I asked

"No." Hanna said

"Alison?" I asked

"No." Hanna said

It was then that I realized Kayla was the only one left.

"Kayla?" I asked

"Yes Caleb and congrats on finally figuring that out." Hanna said

"Who's the baby daddy and don't say Toby or Ezra." I said

"Jason DiLaurentis oh and by the way he kissed me earlier when Kayla and I went to tell Jason about her pregnancy." Hanna said

"He did what Hanna?" I asked

"Don't be mad at me Caleb. Jason made the first move and I pushed him away immediately." Hanna said

"I'm not happy about the kiss but I have Kayla's pregnancy to worry about and that's a much larger problem then Jason kissing you." I said

"Thanks for understanding Caleb." Hanna said

"I'm going to talk to Jason right now." I said

"Can I come with you?" Hanna asked

"Yes but I want you to stay in the car." I said

* * *

Hanna and I went to Jason's apartment. I made Hanna stay in the car because I didn't want her to get involved if things got intense. The first thing I did when Jason opened the door was punch him in the face.

"Hanna told me about your little kiss with her earlier." I said

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Jason said

"I'm sure you didn't mean for my sister to get pregnant either." I said

"I didn't know Kayla was going to get pregnant. I thought she would have been smart enough to get the morning after pill." Jason said

I couldn't hold my anger back any more, before I knew it Jason and I were in a full on fight. Hanna walked in the apartment door which was left unlocked 30 minutes later and broke up our fight. Jason and I both had a bloody nose and lip. Jason also had a black eye.

* * *

"Caleb what happened?" Hanna asked

"Words were said and then it turned into a fight. This is why I didn't want you to come with me in the first place." I said

Hanna used Jason's first aid kit and helped me first before helping Jason. Jason or I did not have to be taken to the hospital since they were no life threatening injures. Then Hanna and I went back home.

"If anyone asks you any questions about tonight I want you to pretend like you don't know what happened." I said

"Caleb, who threw the first punch, was it you or Jason?" Hanna asked

"It was me Hanna but Jason said something I didn't like and I was really angry at him." I said

"Caleb, you should not have done that." Hanna said

"I know and I'm sorry Hanna." I said

"I'm sorry to Caleb." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be April. I don't have it all planned out yet so give me ideas._**

 ** _There will be a surprise visitor in the next chapter. Any guesses? I will give you one clue and that clue is that the surprise visitor is someone's parent._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	11. University Life - Easter, Surprise Visit

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Easter and Surprise Visit_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Easter meant family time just as much as Thanksgiving and Christmas did. Currently I am around 2,700 miles away from my mom and going home for Easter isn't going to work because UCLA semester isn't over until the end of April.

Caleb's dad called me last week and wanted to know if he could surprise Caleb with a visit since he was going to be in LA for something business related. Caleb and his dad didn't have the best relationship but their relationship is better then me and my dad. I haven't talked to my dad since I was 16 and he didn't even bother to come to my High school graduation or graduation party.

"Why do you need the afternoon off again?" Caleb asked

"I have to go pick up Kayla from a friends house and she wants me to take her shopping." I lied

"Han, you better not be lying to me." Caleb said

"Dinner tonight, my treat and that's no lie." I said

* * *

I left work to go pick up Caleb's dad at the airport. I texted Kayla and told her to tell Caleb I was with her in cause he asks Kayla. I got to the airport and still had 30 minutes so I called my mom.

30 minutes later I was waiting in the baggage claim area. Caleb's dad flight was delayed so it was a little bit of wait. The flight was only around an hour late so it wasn't to bad of a wait.

"Hi, Hanna." Caleb's dad said

"Hi, Mr. Rivers." I replied back

"How are things with you and my son?" Caleb's dad asked

"Good considering everything that my friends and I have gone through recently." I said

"I heard about Toby Cavanaugh getting shot and about Emily's dad." Caleb's dad said

"There's more but we don't need to talk about that right now." I said

We left the airport and I gave Caleb's dad a tour around LA until it was time for him to check into his hotel.

"Caleb and I are going out to dinner tonight. I'm not sure on the exact time or restaurant but I will let you know when we figure that out if you want to join us." I said

On my way back home I picked of Kayla from a friends house so I wasn't completely lying to Caleb.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

It has been a few hours since I have heard from Hanna so I decided to text Kayla so I could try and figure out what is really going on. I texted Hanna an hour ago but she didn't respond back.

"Is Hanna with you? - Caleb" I texted Kayla

"Yes, we are at the house decorating for Easter - Kayla" Kayla texted back almost right away.

"Tell Hanna to call or text me so we can pick a restaurant for her and I tonight - Caleb" I texted back to Kayla

A short time later Hanna finally called me back.

"Sorry, I stupidly left my phone in my car and I just now realized it." Hanna said

"It's fine, we all do that sometimes." I said

"Meet me at The Cheesecake Factory at 7 PM." Hanna said

"Which one because there are several Cheesecake Factory's in LA and the surrounding areas?" I asked

"The Cheesecake Factory on the Marina. If you can get there a little earlier we can walk around Marina Del Ray before dinner." Hanna said knowing Caleb's dad was staying at Marina Del ray Marriott hotel only a few blocks from the restaurant.

"Sounds romantic. I can meet you around 615 PM." I said

* * *

At 615 PM on the dot, I meet up with Hanna outside the restaurant. We had 7 PM reservations so we had almost 45 minutes to walk around.

"How's Kayla?" I asked

"Can we not talk about her right now." Hanna said

"Sorry." I said

"I didn't mean it like that but I want this night to be about us." Hanna said

"I thought you two were getting along." I said

"We are but with Kayla being pregnant, it makes everything more complicated." Hanna said

"I think it's hard on us because no one else knows about Kayla's pregnancy besides Kayla herself, Jason, you, and me." I said

"I want to tell our friends but then I think it I was the pregnant one I wouldn't want people going around and telling other people." Hanna said

"Kayla will tell people when she's ready." I said

"True or whenever she can't hide it any more and our friends figure it out." Hanna said

* * *

The time passed quickly and it was time for our 7 PM dinner reservations. Hanna was texting someone. I wanted to ask who but I didn't want to ruin our date night.

15 minutes later someone showed up who I wasn't expecting to see.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm in LA for work and your girlfriend picked me up at the airport this afternoon." Mr. Rivers said

"Han, you knew about this?" I asked

"Surprise." Hanna said

"So this dinner tonight wasn't just for the two of us?" I asked

"I thought you would be happy to see your dad Caleb." Hanna said

"Well I'm not happy about this." I said leaving the table and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

"Do you want me to go find Caleb and talk to him?" Mr. Rivers asked

"No, Caleb will come out of the bathroom and talk when he wants to." Hanna said

"I'm glad you seem like you wanted to see me unlike Caleb." Mr. Rivers said

"Caleb has a lot going on with work and some other things at our house so it's really stressing him out. Actually we both have some things going on in our personal lifes and it's affecting our relationship a little bit." Hanna said

"Personal life so does that mean your pregnant Hanna and if so Caleb better be the father?" Mr. Rivers asked

"No, I'm not pregnant but Kayla is almost 2 months pregnant." Hanna said spilling the secret.

"Is this an April fools day joke?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I wish but no, Kayla is really pregnant." Hanna said

"Who's the father?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Jason DiLaurentis, him and Kayla slept together on Valentines day." Hanna said

Caleb got back to the table at the wrong time.

"I can't believe you told him Hanna." Caleb said

"Someone had to Caleb." Hanna said

* * *

Mr. Rivers was mad so he walked out of the restaurant and left after putting some cash down on the table to cover part of dinner. Hanna and Caleb's date night wasn't going as planned. Hanna and Caleb ate the rest of their food without saying much to each other

"Caleb, I'm sorry." Hanna said

"That wasn't your secret to spill and to my dad of all people Hanna." Caleb said

"Your dad is going to be at our house for Easter dinner on Sunday and he was going to find out about Kayla's pregnancy at some point." Hanna said

Caleb paid for the rest of the dinner bill. Hanna wanted to pay but she didn't want to start a bigger argument so she kept quiet. They left and went into separate cars to go back home.

* * *

 ** _Two days later - Easter_**

It was Easter Sunday and everyone was spending it at the house. No one had to go to work since Caleb's store was closed for the day and so was Ezra's book store cafe.

"Why does it seem like someone is always fighting around here?" Spencer asked

"It's because people who love each other fight. That's life and you should feel lucky it isn't us fighting this time." Toby said

"Hanna said Caleb's dad is in town, do you think the fighting has something to do with that?" Spencer asked

"I know you want to help Hanna and Caleb with whatever they are fighting about Spence but I think it's best if you stay out of it." Toby said

"Are you going to work today?" Spencer asked

"I'm supposed to but I'm calling in sick. LAPD is going to have to do without me for the day." Toby said

"Is everything ok at the police station since you have been back?" Spencer asked

"LAPD is still looking for another partner for me. For right now I am mostly doing desk work and patrolling the streets for speeders. I helped clean out my former partners locker and I gave his wife some pictures that he had in his locker." Toby said

"How is she?" Spencer asked

"I would say ok considering she is about to give birth any day now and I told her that we would be willing to help out." Toby said

"What did she say about that?" Spencer asked

"She said having me around would remind her to much of her husband but she might want you to do some babysitting over the summer. I hope it's ok that I gave her your cell phone number." Toby said

* * *

Ezra and Aria were having a competition to see who could stay in bed the longest. Ezra won because Aria got up to go to the bathroom.

"I didn't think you would give up this easy." Ezra said

"I have an unfair disadvantage thanks to my monthly friend visiting a few days early." Aria said

"Well that could be a good thing because at least you know you are not pregnant." Ezra said

"I suppose and period cramps are not nearly as bad as pregnancy cramps." Aria said

* * *

Emily and Ali were already up and cooking breakfast together. Kayla woke up and ran to the bathroom because of the morning sickness.

"Can I tell you girls something?" Kayla asked Emily and Alison

"Sure." Emily said

"Anything Kayla." Alison said

"I'm two months pregnant and Ali your brother is the father." Kayla said

"Wow, I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing." Emily said

"It's bad when Jason is the father." Alison said

* * *

 ** _Later the same day_**

Ali had somehow convinced Jason to show up at the house for Easter dinner. Mr. Rivers was also at the house meaning Easter dinner was going to be for 11 people this year. Dinner was going great until Kayla spilled her secret to everyone.

"I think it's time for me to tell everyone that I'm two months pregnant and Jason is the baby daddy." Kayla said

Mostly everyone had a shocked expression on their face except for the ones that already knew about this. Mr. Rivers had already known because Hanna told on Friday but he was pretending he didn't already know.

"Your 17 Kayla, this is so irresponsible of you." Mr. Rivers said

"Your are almost never in my life so why would you care?" Kayla asked

"I am your father Kayla no matter if you like it or not." Mr. Rivers said

"How can you say that when you were not even in my life until I was 16?" Kayla asked

"I would have been in your life Kayla if your mom had told me about you." Mr. Rivers said

"You expect me to believe that when you were not even around when Caleb was younger. He told me how little you were in his life because you were to busy having affairs." Kayla said

"Kayla stop." Caleb said

"Fine, then I will be in my room the rest of the night." Kayla said before getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

After dinner Jason left. Mr. Rivers went to talk to Kayla in her room before going back to the hotel. Hanna and Caleb were trying to listen from outside of the closed bedroom door while everyone else was respecting Kayla's privacy.

A short time later Hanna and Caleb heard crying and then Mr. Rivers left to go back to the hotel.

"I'm never speaking to him again." Kayla said to Caleb and Hanna

"What did he say to you Kayla?" Caleb asked

"Dad, offered me money for - You know what it doesn't matter." Kayla said

"Money for what Kayla?" Caleb asked

This time instead of telling Caleb she whispered it into Hanna's ear.

"No, he can't do that. That is so wrong and you know it Kayla." Hanna said

Caleb walked out of the room and followed him. They went upstairs into their bedroom.

"What did Kayla say to you?" Caleb asked

"Your dad offered Kayla money to get an abortion." Hanna said

"I can't let Kayla do that and neither can you Hanna." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you think Kayla will do?_**

 ** _Will Jason step up and take responsibility?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be May. I don't have it all planned out yet so give me ideas._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review_**


	12. University Life - Lucky That I Love You

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Lucky that I Love you so Much_**

 ** _(Early May)_**

 ** _Spencers POV_**

My life has been crazy recently. I finished my first year at UCLA. I'm still waiting on the grades but I'm under a lot less stress now that I won't have class for a few months. I have not talked to my parents or Melissa recently. This is a good thing because I'm scared that I will tell them Toby and I never broke up. They will find out when we go to London for Melissa's wedding but that is still a little over two months away.

I was at my UCLA friend Sabrina's apartment. She lived in an apartment with her 21 year old brother Sam.

"How is single life treating you?" Sabrina asked

"I'm not single." I said

"Your Facebook status has been single since right after Valentines day and you haven't even said one word about Toby since then either." Sabrina said

"It a long story but Toby and I faked a breakup because of my parents. Well really mostly my dad." I said

"To bad because my brother has a crush on you." Sabrina said

Just then Sam got back to the apartment from the store.

"I think I'm going to go back home now." I said

"No, you really should stay and hang out with us Spence." Sam said

"The only people allowed to call me that is my boyfriend and my best friends." I said

"Sorry Spencer but it's such a cute nickname." Sam said

* * *

I decided to stay and that was a huge mistake. A few hours later I was drunk and I kissed someone who wasn't Toby. I left the apartment and drove towards the house as fast as I could. I had to get home before Toby did so I could freshen up and get this guilty look off my face.

I was almost home when I saw the flashing lights and I heard the siren. I was going to get pulled over for speeding, just great. I can't believe this is happening to me. I pulled over and stopped my car because there was no way I was going to get out of this now.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I was patrolling the streets looking for speeders and people who ran through red lights or drove right threw stop signs without stopping. I only have an hour of my shift left and the police radar picked up a SUV that was travailing 50 MPH on a main road that is normally 45 MPH but it was a construction zone and the middle school was letting out for the day so it was only 25 MPH at the current time. I picked up speed of my police car and as I got closer to the speeding SUV I recognized the vehicle and the licence plate. It was Spencer. I was behind her and I put on the police car lights so hopefully she would pull the SUV over and explain things to me. Spencer pulled the SUV over with only a little hesitation. Spence is so lucky it's me or she could be in big trouble right now. I got out of the cop car and walked up to the SUV. The drivers side window was rolled down.

"I need to see your drivers licence, proof of insurance, and car registration." I said

"Toby?" Spencer asked

"Spencer, For however long this takes I'm the officer that pulled you over and not your boyfriend." I said

"That's unfair Toby." Spencer said

"Spence, If I don't do my job right I could get suspended again and this time I wouldn't get another chance." I said

"Caleb told me he offered you a job and you turned him down Toby." Spencer said

"So you want me to quit my job as a police officer and work for Caleb so I wouldn't be putting my life in danger everyday?" I asked

"Yes." Spencer said

"Well that isn't going to happen anytime soon." I said

Spencer reluctantly showed me here drivers licence, proof of insurance, and car registration. I knew everything was current but I had to check anyway because it was my job.

"Am I free to go now?" Spencer asked

"No because I have to ask you questions." I said

"I didn't do anything wrong Toby. I might have been going like 5 miles over the speed limit but that's it." Spencer said

"Actually Spence, you were going double the speed limit because you drove 50 MPH in a construction and school zone so the current speed limit is only 25 MPH." I said

"Are you really going to write me a ticket?" Spencer asked

"That all depends on one thing. Were you drinking Spence and you can't lie to me because I'm on duty right now?" I asked

"Yes I was drinking but I'm not that drunk." Spencer said

"Well I still need you to take a breathalyzer test." I said

"Come on Toby. You drink beer on occasion with Caleb and Ezra." Spencer said

"That may be true but as long as I drink off duty then it's fine." I said

According to the rules I had to ask Spencer to walk in a straight line. Count to 25 forwards and backwards, and say the alphabet forwards and backwards. Spencer passed them all with flying colors but she is a Hastings so she is probably smart enough to do all that drunk. Then I had Spencer breath into the thing that tells me how drunk she actually is.

"0.07" I said

"See I'm not at 0.08 or above so I'm not legally drunk." Spencer said

"Technically since you are under 21 Spencer the limit is actually 0.02." I said

"What are you going to do about that?" Spencer asked

"If I were to follow the rules I would have to arrest you right now." I said

"Toby, You wouldn't do that to me." Spencer said

"Your lucky that I love you so much. We can pretend like this never happened." I said

* * *

I watched as Spencer got back in her SUV. I waited for her to pull away first. This ended up being a good thing because her SUV ran out of gas. Spencer couldn't figure out what was wrong with her SUV so I took a look at it and figured it out.

"I think you ran out of gas." I said

"Can you drive me to the gas station because I think the closest one is 3 miles away?" Spencer asked

"Yes, your lucky there is an empty gas can in the trunk of the police car." I said

Spencer and I got into the police car. Spencer kissed me and before we knew it that one kiss turned into something more.

"Wait before we do this I have to tell you something." Spencer said

"What is it Spence?" I asked

"I kissed someone today that wasn't you Toby." Spencer said

"Who?" I asked

"It doesn't matter Toby. I feel so guilty right now and I'm so sorry. I thought kissing you would get rid of the guilt but it doesn't" Spencer said

"Spence, We can get through this. I love you and that's all that matters." I said

Spencer and I continued to do what we started moments ago. Yes, I was upset that she kissed someone else but she told the truth and that's all that matters to me right now.I suppose Spencer and I would have to talk about the kiss at a later time. I really don't think she will want to talk about it and neither do I.

* * *

 ** _1 hour later_**

Just as Spencer and I were putting our cloths back on, I got a call over the police radio walkie talkie that there was a 3 vehicle accident involving 2 cars and a school bus. They radioed for police backup. I was supposed to be off duty but I was only a few blocks from the accident scene. The only problem was that Spencer was with me and I still haven't taken her to get gas for her SUV.

"Are you going to respond to that or not?" Spencer asked

"Yes, It's important that you stay in the police car and don't get involved with anything." I said

I drove to the scene of the accident. The officer in charge told me to talk to people involved and witnesses so they could figure out what happened. Once that was done and the people with injures were taken by ambulance to the hospital the police chief wanted to talk to me.

"What is your girlfriend doing here?" He asked

"Spencer's SUV stalled and my shift was supposed to end at 4 PM so I picked her up. Then the call for backup came in, I was only a few blocks away so I figured why not respond." I said

"Cavanaugh, this is your one and only warning. You can't mix your relationship with your job." He said

"Sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again" I said

* * *

I got back into my police car and took Spencer to get the gas she needed for her SUV.

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?" Spencer asked

"Not this time." I said

Spencer drove home and I met her at home a little while later. Spencer and I had dinner together with Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Alison, and Kayla.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be June. You will find out the Gender of Kayla's baby and possible name options. I don't have it all planned out yet so give me ideas._**

 ** _Who should go with Kayla to her doctors appointment?_**

 ** _Should Kayla have a girl or boy?_**

 ** _Name ideas for Kayla's baby?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	13. University Life - Kayla Baby News

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Kayla Baby News_**

 ** _General POV_**

Kayla Rivers is nearing the halfway point of her pregnancy. She wasn't entirely to happy to be pregnant but she was excited to find out if this baby was going to be a boy or a girl. This afternoon she had a doctors appointment and she would be finding out the baby's gender. Last night the group had played a game called Gender/Name guessing game. Kayla asked each person to write if they thought the baby was going to be a girl or a boy and write down one name that the baby could have. Kayla also told them not to write their name on their piece of paper because Kayla wanted to guess who wrote what after the doctors appointment today.

* * *

Caleb, Hanna, and Spencer were working at the phone store. Caleb planned on taking Kayla to the doctors appointment and he thought Hanna was going with him.

"Spencer, you are in charge when Hanna and I take Kayla to her appointment." Caleb said

"Actually Hanna thought it would be better if I went to Kayla's appointment with you so I believe Hanna is the one in charge of the store when we leave." Spencer said

Caleb went to talk to Hanna.

"Han, why did you change you mind. I thought we were both agreed to help Kayla with her pregnancy in ever way possible? Caleb asked

"We did but when you think about it Spencer is related to this baby so she should go to the appointment." Hanna

"I get it now, you are jealous because Spencer and I are related to Kayla's baby and you are not?" Caleb asked

"Honestly Caleb I think we need to back down from all this Kayla baby drama. Our relationship is all about her now and I just need to focus on myself for once." Hanna said

"I understand your point Han but Kayla is 17 and pregnant. You are 19, I am 20, making us a few years older then Kayla so it's our job to help her." Caleb said

"Go with Spencer to this appointment and I will go to Kayla's next appointment." Hanna said

* * *

Aria and Kayla were working at Cappuccino Books Cafe. Ezra went out to the grocery store to buy some food for the cafe. Ezra left Aria in charge while he wasn't there. Cappuccino Books Cafe was only a little busy today.

"You would think because school is out we would be busier." Kayla said

"Well maybe this is a good thing Kayla with you being pregnant." Aria said

"I can still do my job Aria." Kayla said

A customer walked in, she looked to be around Aria's age and she had a little boy that looked to be about two years old.

"Can I have a frozen hot chocolate and do you happen to have any apple or grape juice for my son?" She said

"Kayla, Can you make a frozen hot chocolate?" Aria asked

"Sure." Kayla said

"We don't have any juice but I might be able to get you some if you are willing to wait a little while." Aria said

"Thank you." She said

Aria texted Ezra telling him to get Mott's apple juice and Welch's grape juice. Ezra texted back saying ok and he said he would be back in about 30 minutes or so.

* * *

Kayla gave the frozen hot chocolate to the lady with the kid. Aria went over to talk to her since she had nothing better to do.

"Is this your son?" Aria asked

"Yes, his name is Greg and actually his 2nd birthday is today." She said

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name and how old are you? I only want to know because my friend that gave you the frozen hot chocolate Kayla is pregnant and she is 17." Aria said

"My name is Julie, I turned 20 last month so yes I had Greg when I was 18." Julie said

"Is your family helping or are you raising him on your own?" Aria asked

"My grandma was helping but she passed away a few months ago. Now I'm struggling to find a job and somehow pay for childcare so we don't get evicted from her apartment." Julie said

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any other family or is Greg's father around?" Aria asked

"No and he doesn't even know about Greg. I was a dancer and when I got pregnant with him I was going to this dance school called the national academy of dance in Sydney, Australia. In Australia their school years go from January to September and I stupidly let my roommate talk me into going to an end of year party. I met this guy, his name was Wesley Fitzgerald but he went by Wesley Fitz. He went to a boarding school nearby. We were both drunk. Wesley and I ended up sleeping together. About a month later I found out I was pregnant and I had to leave the national academy of dance and come back home to LA." Julie said

The look on Aria's face changed when Julie said Greg's father was Ezra's younger brother.

"You look like you know Greg's father." Julie said

"I'm engaged to Wesley's brother Ezra Fitz." Aria said

"Congrats, How long have you been engaged?" Julie asked

"Since Valentines day so about 4 months. We haven't decided when we are getting married yet. Ezra is actually the owner of this place." Aria said

"Wow, so are you from LA?" Julie asked

"No, I grew up in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It's a small town on the east coast near Philadelphia and about 2 hours from New York City." Aria said

* * *

Ezra got back to the Cappuccino Book Cafe. Aria helped him put away food while Kayla served some more customers.

"So what did you need the juice for?" Ezra asked

"A young mother came in with her 2 year old son named Greg. She asked for juice and I told her if she waited for a little while then her son could have some juice. Her name is Julie and she is only a year older then me." Aria said

"It sounds like you and Julie had time to talk." Ezra said

"I did and we even exchanged phone numbers because I think she would make a great friend for Kayla and I." Aria said

"Is there something you want to tell me Aria?" Ezra asked

"No." Aria said

"Are you sure because the look on your face says "There is something he needs to know but I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell him." Ezra said

"Ezra, Greg is your - never mind you really should ask Julie." Aria said

"Aria, tell me what you know now." Ezra said

"You have family you don't know about Ezra." Aria said

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked

"Greg is Wesley's son and he doesn't know. Meaning you have a 2 year old nephew you don't know about." Aria said

"Aria, Julie has to be lying. How can Wesley be the father when the last time I talked to him, he was still in Australia with my mom?" Ezra asked

"It's true. Julie said she was going to a school for dance in Sydney and she went to a party one night where she hooked up with your brother. You told me Wesley went to a boarding school in Sydney, Australia." Aria said

"I don't know what to do Aria. Do I tell my brother myself or do I let her tell Wesley?" Ezra asked

"Talk to Julie. She said she was looking for a job. Maybe we can help her with a Greg because she doesn't know how she is going to afford childcare or even a place to live." Aria said

Ezra gave juice to Greg and talked to Julie. He gave her a job and even told Julie she could live in the apartment above the books cafe for free.

"I thought we were going to remodel the apartment, make some changes and then move in there ourselves." Aria said

"Julie needs the apartment more then we do right now. It's only fair." Ezra said

"Your right Ezra and thanks for helping her out." Aria said

* * *

Caleb and Spencer picked up Kayla as soon as her shift was over. They get to the doctors office on time but they had to wait a few minutes for the doctor to see Kayla. Jason showed up expectantly.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I never told you I had an appointment today. It's not like you would care anyway?" Kayla asked

"I do care Kayla and I want to be apart of this baby's life. The doctor called me because you have both of our names and phone numbers on the emergency contact list." Jason said

"Thanks for being here today Jason." Kayla said

Caleb, Spencer, and Jason waited in the hallway outside the doctors room because no one but Kayla and her doctor is supposed to know the gender at this point. Kayla found out the gender and walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Are we having a girl or a boy?" Jason asked

"I can't tell you until I tell everyone later besides you haven't done the gender/name guessing game yet." Kayla said

"How do I play this game?" Jason asked

"You take a piece of paper and right down girl or boy and a possible baby name. Then you put the piece of paper into a basket with all the other ones. Tell no one what you put and don't write your name on it because I want to guess who said what." Kayla said

* * *

The entire car ride home Kayla wanted to spill it but she knew that in a few hours she finally could tell everyone. Jason joined the everyone for dinner at the house and now it was time for Kayla to play the game.

"Boy - Aiden" was the 1st name Kayla read and her guess as to who wrote that was Alison.

"Correct." Alison said

"Girl - Sydney" was the 2nd name Kayla read and her guess was Hanna. She was wrong.

"I wrote down Sydney" Emily said

"Boy - Luke" was the 3rd name Kayla read and her guess was Caleb. She was wrong.

"Actually, I wrote down Luke." Ezra said

"Girl - Lucy" was the 4th name Kayla read and her guess Aria.

"Correct." Aria said

"Boy - Travis." was the 5th name Kayla read and her guess was Toby.

"Correct." Toby said

"Girl - Skylar" was the 6th name Kayla read and her guess was Spencer. It was getting easy now with only a few people left.

"Correct." Spencer said

"Girl - McKenzie" was the 7th name Kayla read and her guess was Hanna but it was actually Caleb.

"I was the one to write down McKenzie." Caleb said

"Girl - Emma" was the 8th name Kayla read and her guess was Jason because it was either him or Hanna at this point.

"Wrong, I wrote down Emma." Hanna said

Kayla knew the last name would be Jason's pick but she read it anyway.

"Girl - Abigail." was the 9th name Kayla read. She knew it was Jason but she guessed his name anyway.

"Abby would make a cute nickname." Jason said

"Now I can tell everyone what I am having." Kayla said and then she paused for a moment before saying "It's a girl and she is due on November 21st".

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be July. It will be the start of the summer vacation chapters (The next 5 chapters are summer vacation chapters) . Also where should the couples go on vacation? I already know some of them but Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison will be going on their own vacation. Kayla will take a trip to Philadelphia and work things out with her father during the time everyone is on their vacations. Who's summer vacation chapter should be first - Spoby?, Haleb?, Ezria?, Emison? or Kayla?_**

 ** _Vote on these baby names: Girl - Sydney, Lucy, Skylar, McKenzie, Emma or Abigail (Abby)._**

 ** _Any other Name ideas for Kayla's baby?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comment._**


	14. University Life - Spoby in London

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Spoby's Summer Vacation - London, England, United Kingdom_**

 ** _1st of 5 summer vacation chapters (All chapters take place in July)_**

 ** _POV will switch between Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh throughout the chapter._**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I am excited about my sisters wedding but I can tell Toby is not. Toby was happy to get 2 weeks off of work and he was getting paid for his vacation time off this time around. We flew from LAX to Philadelphia on the way to London. Melissa's wedding is on July 10th, Toby and I will arrive in London late on July 9th. Jason and my parents were already in London.

"Remind me again why we have a lay over in Philadelphia before we fly to London tomorrow morning?" I asked

"I have to talk to my dad about something. Plus I haven't seen him in about a year and it would be nice to spend a little time with him." Toby said

It was 6 PM Eastern coast US time, Our flight left LAX at 10 AM but it was already 1 PM in Philadelphia and the flight was 5 hours. We just arrived in Philadelphia and we got our luggage. We were staying at the Philadelphia airport Marriott so we only needed to take an airport shuttle to the hotel.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

My dad was meeting us for dinner. I texted my dad when we landed and had him meet us at the hotel. We ate dinner at the Aviation Grill inside the Marriott hotel. The grill reminded me of the Apple Rose Grill in Rosewood where Spencer and I had our first date. My dad ordered a Philadelphia Cheesesteak. I ordered a Marriott Burger. Spencer ordered a Chicken and Avocado wrap.

We ate dinner and my dad offered to pay the bill. I offered to pay tax and tip since the bill was already $40.00 for the three meals. After dinner Spencer went back to the hotel room because she was tired, Making this the perfect time to ask my dad something that I had to be careful not to ask him with Spencer around.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm asking Spencer to marry me when we are in London." I said

"Toby, are you sure because you both are young." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I would have married Spencer last year when she graduated high school but I decided to wait another year to ask her because I didn't think she was ready. I'm not asking for your approval since I'm 20 and Spencer is 19 we don't even need your permission anyway." I said

"I'm happy that you found a girl to spend the rest of your life with a start a family with someday but you getting married before you can even legally drink in this country doesn't make sense." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Spencer and I will more then likely wait a year to get married." I said

"If you promise not to rush the wedding then I'm proud of you and Spencer." Mr. Cavanaugh said

* * *

I got to the hotel room and Spencer was blow drying her hair. I almost scared Spencer because she didn't hear me walk in the door.

"Did you have a good talk with your dad?" Spencer asked

"Yes, did you have a good shower?" I asked

"Yes, I'm going to finish my hair and then go to bed since we have an early flight in the morning." Spencer said

I took a shower and then joined Spencer in the hotel room bed. She was already asleep so I carefully kissed her without waking her up. We woke up at 5 AM the next morning since our flight left for London at 7 AM which is 12 PM in London. It was a 7 hour flight but with the 5 hour time difference we landed in London at 7 PM London time.

* * *

On the plane Spencer had the window seat and I had the seat next to her. Spencer was resting on my shoulder but I could tell she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Do you want your airplane pillow?" I asked

"I forgot to pack it." Spencer said

"Actually you didn't forget it, I packed the pillow in my carry on for you because your carry on bag was full." I said

As Spencer got up to get the pillow out of my carry on I had to stop her. If she saw the engagement ring in my bag she would know I was planning to propose.

"Wait Spence, I will get it for you." I said

I got Spencer's pillow and handed it to her.

"Is there something you didn't want me seeing?" Spencer asked

"I may have a gift or two in my carry on bag for you." I said

"You want to give me a hint Toby?" Spencer asked

"No, because that will ruin the surprise." I said

The plane took off and Spencer slept for more then half the flight. We arrived at London Heathrow airport at 7 PM (UK time) on July 9th.

* * *

 ** _Spencer POV_**

Toby and I were finally in London. The rehearsal dinner for my sisters wedding was tonight. We missed half of it because we were originally supposed to be in London last night but Toby had to change the plane tickets because he had to work up until July 7th.

Melissa's wedding is going to be at an airport hotel called Sofitel London Heathrow. Melissa and Wren picked this hotel because they knew most of Melissa's friends and family would be flying in from the United states. Sofitel London is an upscale hotel and much fancier then the hotel in Philadelphia that Toby and I stayed in last night. Toby and I would only be staying in this hotel for tonight and tomorrow night. On Saturday morning we were renting a car and driving to the Holiday Inn London - Wembley. Holiday inn hotel is not only in our price range but also walking distance from Wembley Stadium where the Ed Sheeran concert is on Saturday night.

"You finally showed up. I was beginning to think you were not going to be here in time for my wedding." Melissa said

"I'm so sorry Melissa. Toby had to work an extra day and we live in California so it takes us a lot longer to get here." I said

"If Toby's here that means you lied about being broken up." Melissa said

"It's a long story but if you want to know the full story ask dad." I said

"Is it true that Toby almost went to jail?" Melissa asked

"Yes and if it hadn't been for mom then Toby would probably be in jail right now." I said

* * *

I was asked to help clean up from the rehearsal dinner. The actual wedding was going to be in a different room so we had to move everything into Wren's hotel room. In the room Wren suddenly made a move towards me. I told him I had to go to the bathroom so I did. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom but I needed to send a quick text to Toby for my safety. I could only text a mixture of numbers and letters because Wren was pounding on the bathroom door telling me to hurry up.

 _H 911 - R 411 - Wren -S_

Hopefully Toby would be able to figure out what I meant before Wren does anything to bad.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

I was wondering what was taking Spencer so long. I tried to avoid Spencer's parents but it wasn't long before they noticed I was here.

"You didn't break up with my daughter like I asked you to?" Mr. Hastings said

"I tried but Spencer and I love each other." I said

"You owe me back every single cent of the $250,000 I gave you to keep you away from my daughter." Mr. Hastings said

"LA county courthouse has that money. I could have turned you in for black mail but I didn't." I said

"You lied to me Toby. You told me you moved out of the house in LA and moved in with a LAPD coworker." Mr. Hastings said

Mrs. Hastings walked over so Mr. Hastings stopped talking because she was under the impression that Spoby broke up on their own.

"That was really nice of you to come with Spencer to Melissa's wedding even after you two broke up." Mrs. Hastings said

"Actually Spencer and I got back together 2 months ago. I pulled Spencer over for speeding and things just happened from there." It was a half lie but they seemed to believe it.

"As long as you and Spencer are happy then so am I." Mrs. Hastings said

"I wish I could say the same thing but for Spencer her University grades are the most important." Mr. Hastings said

Melissa and Jason also walked over to me. I think now is good time to tell them I'm asking Spencer to marry me.

"Saturday night, I'm taking Spencer to the Ed Sheeran concert and I'm asking her to marry me." I said

"I'm happy for you." Jason said

"My sister meet the best guy possible for her." Melissa said

"Toby, Don't rush the wedding. Let Spencer tell you when she wants to get married." Mrs. Hastings said

"If I don't approve you dating my daughter then I'm not going to approve you marrying my daughter." Mr. Hastings said

"Dad, it's not your choice. If Spencer and Toby want to get married then let them get married." Melissa said

"Toby is great for Spencer and eventually you will see that." Jason said

* * *

After that conversation I checked my phone and noticed I had a text message.

 _H 911 - R 411 - Wren -S_

"What is this supposed to mean?" I asked Jason

"Spencer's in trouble. I will call 911 while you go up to room 411 and see what is going on." Jason said

I ran up 4 flights of stairs because I thought it would be quicker then the elevator. I got to room 411 and knocked on the door. No one opened it and I could hear Spencer saying "No", "Please stop", "Don't do this to me".

I learned how to pick locks in the police academy and they even taught us how to pick the key card locks. Within a few minutes I was inside the hotel room. I almost yelled at Spencer but I knew this wasn't her fault. She didn't want what Wren was doing to her.

* * *

It took time and a little bit of struggle to get Wren off of Spencer but when I finally did all I cared about was Spencer. Spencer grabbed her cloths before running off into a corner to cry. I wanted to talk to her but I had to keep Wren from running off.

"Toby, let him go." Spencer said

"Why should I? The police are going to be here any second to arrest him." I said

Jason walked into the room. It took him a minute to figure out what happened.

"I thought you were calling the police?" I asked

"I did, they told me that if we didn't have proof Spencer was in danger then there was nothing they could do." Jason said

"I don't have handcuffs on me so what are we going to do?" I asked

"We do whatever Spencer wants us to do." Jason said

"Can you two forget you saw this and pretend it never happened?" Spencer asked

* * *

Spencer left the room and I followed her. We were back in our hotel room. Spencer took a really long shower. After the shower Spencer got in bed and cried some more.

"If he hurt you that much then you really should go to the police station in the morning." I said

"Wren is marring Melissa tomorrow. I can't do that to her. If I ruin her wedding day again she will never forgive me." Spencer said

"This isn't your fault Spence." I said

"No but if Melissa finds out about what Wren did to me she will blame it on me." Spencer said

"So did he actually-" I didn't finish my sentence because I knew what Spencer's answer was going to be.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Spencer's cry. Last night I watched her fall asleep but I'm not sure how long she was asleep. Spencer and I had the morning to ourselves. I calmed her down. Melissa wedding was good besides the fact both of us had to see Wren for longer then we wanted to. Wren had that look on his face that said "I'm sorry what I did to you but don't tell anyone".

That night Spencer and I were alone in our hotel room. It was the last night in the fancy hotel so we made the night worth it. Spencer and I had a romantic love making session before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

We both woke up at the same exact time Saturday morning. Tonight would be the night I proposed marriage to Spencer.

"I wish we could stay at this hotel longer." Spencer said

"I promise you there will be another time that we get to stay in a fancy hotel." I said

We checked out of the hotel at noon. The we rented a car and drove to the other hotel. The hotels were only about 12 miles apart so it wasn't that far of a drive. We walked around the Wembley area of London because check in time at the Holiday in wasn't until 3 PM.

 _Hours later at the Ed Sheeran concert_

* * *

 ** _Spencers POV_**

So far Toby and I were having an amazing time at the concert. The opening act was Taylor Swift. She sang "We are Never Ever Getting back Together". The song that Toby made me change every single time it was on the radio. I loved the song but he hated it.

(Beginning of the song)

 _I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

* * *

Then Taylor sang "Wildest Dreams" from her newest CD

(Middle of song)

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do, "  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

* * *

The third song she sang was "Everything has Changed" This song Taylor sings with Ed Sheeran.

 _(Middle of Song)_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

* * *

Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran also sang "Love Story" before Taylor went off stage.

 _(Begging, Middle, and End part of the song)_

 _We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. _

_'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". _

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
 _I love you, and that's all I really know._  
 _I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I almost proposed to Spencer during "Love Story". I decided to wait for Ed Sheeran to sing "Thinking out Loud" or "Photograph". Ed usually saves his best songs for last so it was going to be a little while. When Ed announced that he only had two more songs left and he was going to sing "Photograph" first.

(Part of the song)

 _Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

* * *

When the song ended it was the prefect time to ask Spencer to marry me.

"Spencer, I took you to this concert not just because I love you. I took you because I have something special to ask you. Spencer Hastings will you marry me?" I asked

Spencer was crying but this time it was happy tears. She motioned her head yes before she said the word. My proposal was so special that I left her speechless.

"Yes, I would never say no to you Toby." Spencer said

I put the ring on Spencer's finger. She looked down at it and smiled. Then we kissed. It was out first official kiss as an engaged couple.

"Congrats to the happy couple. Would the two of you like to come up on stage for the last song?" Ed asked

Spencer and I walked up to the stage.

* * *

"Thinking out Loud" is a great song to dance to so well Ed Sang the song we slow danced on stage in front of thousands of people.

(Part of the song)

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

* * *

After the concert was over we had a meet and greet session with Ed and Taylor. After the concert we hung out backstage with Ed and Tyler. It was like we were famous. Ed and Taylor invited us to tomorrow nights concert as well. It was a dream come true.

Spencer and I went back to our hotel room to celebrate. The next morning we were eating breakfast. It was our first meal as an engaged couple. I was reading the Sunday newspaper that I got from the hotel lobby. In the entertainment section I found a story about last night concert and of it mentioned the proposal. Spencer and I not only had our names in the paper but also a picture from last night. I read the story to Spencer. She was worried about her parents reaction but I told her not to worry.

The rest of our London vacation went by fast. On the way home we flew London to New York City and then the next day we flew NYC back to LA. It was the best trip of out lives.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be July. It will be a continuation of the summer vacation chapters (The next 5 chapters are summer vacation chapters) . Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison will be going on their own vacation. Kayla will take a trip to Philadelphia and work things out with her father during the time everyone is on their vacations. Who's summer vacation chapter should be Next? Haleb?, Ezria?, Emison? or Kayla?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Spoby's vacation?_**

 ** _How long should Spoby be engaged?_**

 ** _When and where should Spencer and Toby get married?_**

 ** _I only did the thing with Wren to cause a little bit of Drama but he is hardly going to be in this story._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comment._**


	15. Haleb's Summer Vacation in Paris, France

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Haleb's Summer Vacation - Paris, France_**

 ** _2nd of 5 summer vacation chapters (All chapters take place in July)_**

 ** _POV will switch between Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers throughout the chapter._**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb and I were on our way to France. We left on July 8th (Same day as Spoby). We wouldn't get to Paris until July 9th because we had an overnight layover in Philadelphia. Spencer and Toby were on the same flight we were from LAX to Philadelphia. We were staying in different hotels for our one night in Philadelphia. Spencer and Toby were staying at the Philadelphia Airport Marriott while Caleb and I were staying at Embassy Suites by Hilton Philadelphia Airport.

Are you choosing the restaurant for dinner or am I decided where we ate?" I asked

"I already made a 7 PM reservation for the Ruby Tuesday a few blocks from our hotel." Caleb said

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked

"Hanna, I forgot to tell you and I'm sorry. We don't have to eat there but the menu is large so both of us can find something that we want to eat." Caleb said

"It's fine. I actually loved the restaurant as a kid. My parents used to take me to Ruby Tuesday all the time when they were still together. I haven't been back since my parents divorced because it was always a family thing whenever we had something to celebrate." I said

* * *

Caleb and I checked into the hotel before walking a few blocks over to Ruby Tuesday for dinner. I was surprised to see my mom and Caleb's dad waiting for us.

"Caleb, Did you invite my mom and your dad or do they just so happen to be here together and at the same time as us? "I asked

"I invited them. Don't be mad but it's payback from the time a few months ago when you invited my dad to dinner without telling me first." Caleb said

"I'm not mad, Just a little surprised but happy." I said

We ate dinner. Caleb got a Bacon Cheeseburger. I ordered Chicken Bella. Caleb's dad got Parmesan Shrimp Pasta. My mom ordered Grilled Salmon.

"How is life in LA for you two?" Ms. Marin asked

" It's great and our relationship is great as well. We still have the occasional fight but every couple fights." Caleb said

"It feels good to get away from LA for 2 weeks." I said

"How is school going for you Hanna?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I'm doing better then I thought I would." I said

"Caleb, you should be going to UCLA like Hanna." Mr. Rivers said

"Actually I am taking a business and finance class this fall at UCLA." Caleb said

"He even got me to take the class." I said

"Is that the only class you plan on taking?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I took the basic required classes online this year so I am going to get a college degree eventually." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

When Hanna went to the bathroom I texted Toby.

"Can you do me a favor and hang out with Hanna for like an hour. I need to talk to my dad and her mom without Hanna being with me - Caleb."

I received a text back almost right away.

"Sure, I'm finishing up dinner with my dad now but I can spend some time with Hanna- Toby"

"Thank you Toby, text Hanna and tell her you need to talk or something - Caleb".

Hanna walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

"I got a text from Toby and he wants to talk to me so I am going to meet him outside our hotel." Hanna said

"Great, I will see you back in the hotel room later Han." I said

* * *

I waited until I knew Hanna left and I thought about what I was going to say. I had already told my mom that I was proposing to Hanna. She was really happy for me and couldn't wait to see pictures from the proposal. I decided not to tell Hanna's dad. I didn't know him well enough and I would rather have Hanna tell him after we were engaged.

"I'm asking Hanna to marry me when we are in France." I said

"You better be joking." Mr. Rivers said

"No I'm not. Hanna and I are going to be engaged before we go back to LA." I said

"Hanna loves you and you love her so I see nothing wrong with it." Ms. Marin said

"Knowing Hanna she is going to want to do a lot of planning and that is going to take time so the wedding probably isn't going to be until next year." I said

"Is she pregnant like Kayla, is that why you are getting engaged?" Mr. Rivers asked

"No and even if she was pregnant it wouldn't matter dad. I would still love Hanna as much as I do now." I said

"Who's Kayla?" Ms. Marin asked

"Hanna didn't tell you?" I asked

"No, is she a friend of Hanna?" Ms. Marin asked

"I guess you could say that but Kayla is also my half sister thanks to my dad." I said

"I'm surprised Hanna didn't tell me you had a half sister." Ms. Marin said

"Hanna and Kayla didn't get along at first and it was affecting our relationship in a bad way. Now that Hanna and Kayla got to know each other better they are a lot more friendlier with each other." I said

"I know you love Hanna but Caleb I think going from Boyfriend/Girlfriend to engaged is a not a good decision. You and Hanna are young and you really should wait a few years to make sure things are still working out between you two." Mr. Rivers said

"You are not the one getting married dad so you can't make this decision for me. It's my life, I get to decided who I am with and how I live my life." I said

* * *

Diners with my dad never went well and the reason why is because he never likes what I have to say and he doesn't respect me enough to let me make adult decisions. I said goodbye to my dad and Hanna's mom before walking back to the hotel. I walked into our room, Hanna was listening to music and exercising.

"What did Toby want to talk about?" I asked

"He's asking Spencer to marry him in London. He wanted to know if he should propose at the Ed Sheeran concert or in their hotel room so it's just him and Spencer." Hanna said

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"That Spencer would love the proposal no matter what he decided." Hanna said

"Funny because that's exactly what I told Toby when I helped him pick out the engagement ring for Spencer." I said

Toby also helped me pick the engagement ring I bought for Hanna but I couldn't tell her that.

"Hanna can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yes." Caleb said

"If you were pregnant you would tell me right?" I asked

"I would tell you first Caleb but I'm not pregnant."Hanna said

Hanna and I got ready for bed and cuddled up next to each other.

"I love you Han." I said

"I love you Caleb." Hanna said

Hanna and I got up early the next morning because we had a 730 AM flight from Philadelphia to Paris. It was a 7.5 hour flight and with the 6 hour time difference we wouldn't land in Paris until 9 PM (Paris time).

* * *

 ** _Hours later in Paris, France_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Caleb and I just arrived in Paris, France. I love it already. We are staying at the Europe Hotel Paris. Our room is amazing. The Eiffel tower is so large you could see it off in the distance.

"How far are we from the Eiffel Tower?" I asked

"1.6 Kilometers." Caleb said

"Caleb, you know I don't know how far Kilometers is." I said

"1 Mile Hanna." Caleb said

A few days into our trip Caleb and I have done a lot of sight seeing and shopping. We also spent some time in our hotel room. We had not gone to the Eiffel tower yet but we will go before we have to go back to LA.

"For dinner tonight I thought we could do the Eiffel tower in our own special way." Caleb said

"Special, I love the sound of that." I said

"We tour the Eiffel Tower, eat dinner, then after words we watch walk around outside and watch the sunset." Caleb said

"Caleb, I love it and I don't think I could have thought of better plans myself." I said

* * *

Every time I see the Eiffel tower in a picture I imagine what it would actually look like in person. The girls and I have always talked about taking a vacation to Paris but I secretly always wanted to go with Caleb.

We got to the Eiffel tower a few hours before dark. We bought some things from the gift shop for us and our friends. We ate dinner at one of the restaurants inside the tower.

"Caleb, if this is to expensive we don't have to eat here." I said

"Han, let me worry about the money." Caleb said

"I saw the papers before we left LA. I know you are taking out a business loan." I said

"We can talk about this later." Caleb said

"No, we can talk about it now Caleb." I said but I didn't yell because we were in public and I didn't want to make a huge scene.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Caleb asked

"Yes or I'm getting on the next flight back home." I said

"I gave half my savings account to Kayla. I used the rest of my savings account to pay for this vacation. I needed money so I took out a business loan." Caleb said

"You could have told me you couldn't afford to go on a vacation to Paris, France. We could have picked somewhere closer to LA and way less expensive." I said

"Hanna, I didn't tell you because I had already bought the plane tickets and paid for the hotel on my credit card before I knew I didn't have the money." Caleb said

"I can't really help you with the money because I have to pay for UCLA but I will work for less pay." I said

"Are you mad at me Hanna because if you are I understand?" Caleb asked

"Yes, I'm mad Caleb but I don't want this to ruin our night." I said

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I am second guessing if I still should propose to Hanna tonight or not. I couldn't even tell Hanna that I bought an engagement ring with the rest of my money. Would Hanna even say yes, If Hanna's mad at me and I propose I'm afraid she will say no.

"I'm sorry Hanna. I wanted to tell you about my money issues so many times but I couldn't say the right words." I said

"Can we forget about it for now and then worry about things later?" Hanna asked

"Yes but I want you to know I am sorry." I said

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have got mad at you earlier." Hanna said

We walked around and passed time until the sun was starting to set.

"I still love you Caleb, always have and always will." Hanna said

"Han, can I borrow your phone?" I asked

"What about your did you leave it in the hotel room or something?" Hanna asked

"No, I have my phone but my battery is almost gone." I said

"The guy who runs a phone store can't even remember to keep his own phone charged." Hanna said

"It's not funny Hanna." I said

Hanna gave me her phone. My phone wasn't really out of battery. I needed Hanna's phone for reason. I looked through all of the songs on Hanna's phone and found the perfect one. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. It was Hanna's all time favorite song. I played the song. Hanna sang along. She didn't even care people were watching her.

A few minutes later it was getting dark. Hanna and I were watching the sunset behind the Eiffel tower. When it was dark enough "Will you Marry me?" light up on the tower.

"Some couple is having a special night." Hanna said

"Turn around Hanna, that lucky couple is us." I said

Hanna turned around and she smiled.

"Hanna Marin, Before we met I never imagined myself meeting a girl like you. When we met is was magical and I knew my heart would always belong to you. We may be young but our love for each other is special. In the last few years we have gotten to know each others family's and more importantly each other. I am going to ask you the most important question I will ever ask you Han, Will you marry me?" I asked

"OMG Caleb, I don't know what to say." Hanna said

"All I need is one of two answers. Is it going to be a yes or a no Hanna?" I asked

"Caleb, I need to think about this." Hanna said

"Han, just tell me no if your not ready." I said

"Yes, Caleb I would love to marry you." Hanna said

Hanna and I kissed while everyone around us watched.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be July. It will be a continuation of the summer vacation chapters (The next 5 chapters are summer vacation chapters) . Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison will be going on their own vacation. Kayla will take a trip to Philadelphia and work things out with her father during the time everyone is on their vacations. Who's summer vacation chapter should be Next? Ezria? Emison? or Kayla?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Haleb's vacation?_**

 ** _How long should Haleb be engaged?_**

 ** _When and where should Hanna and Caleb get married?_**

 ** _Is Caleb going to be able to solve his money issues before they get any worse?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	16. University Life - Ezria in Rome, Italy

**_Read, Vote, and Comment_**

 ** _Ezria Summer Vacation - Rome, Italy_**

 ** _3rd of 5 Summer vacation chapters (All take place in July)_**

 ** _POV will switch between Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz throughout chapter_**

 ** _Ezria's Summer Vacation in Rome, Italy_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

This summer vacation for Aria and I is going to be special. We never got to celebrate our engagement expect for that one night in the hotel room on valentines day. Since then I have been busy with work and Aria has been busy with school. Now that it was Summer Aria had some time off from UCLA. Hardy is in LA taking over Cappuccino books cafe for me while I am gone. Wesley offered but I couldn't let him because he doesn't know about Julie living in the apartment above or that her son Greg is also his son.

"Aria when we get to Philadelphia your parents are meeting us for dinner." I said

"No, Ezra, No, that can't happen." Aria said

"Why not?" I asked

"They don't know we are engaged." Aria said

"It's been 5 months Aria and you didn't think to tell them Aria." I said

"I told Mike so that has to count for something. Did you tell your mother yet Ezra?" Aria asked

"I told Wesley but no my mom doesn't know we are engaged." I said

"See so I'm not the only one keeping it a secret." Aria said

* * *

Aria and I were on the same flight to Philadelphia that Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby are since we went on vacations at the exact same time just to different places. In Philadelphia Aria and I took a shuttle to our hotel. We were spending the night at Renaissance Philadelphia Airport. It was one of the more expensive hotels by the airport.

"It's for one night Ezra. I didn't need a fancy hotel." Aria said

"Aria, you need to stop worrying about the money. I told you the Books Cafe made a lot of money so far and the year is only half over." I said

"I'm not but a $200 hotel room for one night is going a little over the top." Aria said

"I can still get some of my money back if you want to switch hotels." I said

"No, it's fine." Aria said

"The Engagement ring." I said

"What about the engagement ring?" Aria asked

"You should take it off if you don't want your parents to know." I said

"No because you are right Ezra. I need to tell them." Aria said

* * *

We met Aria's parents at a restaurant inside the hotel called The Sanctuary. They had everything you could think of including steaks, seafood, pasta, and sandwiches.

"So you are still with him Aria?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"Yes." Aria said

"We live together with our friends and we are even - " I was stopped by Aria

"Ezra don't I need to say it." Aria said

"Tell us Aria." Mrs. Montgomery said

Aria took the hand with the engagement ring and pulled it out from under the table.

"Ezra and I are engaged." Aria said

"Since when?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"Valentines day." Aria said

"That was 5 months ago Aria." Mr. Montgomery said

"I know, I didn't tell you before because I was scared of your reaction." Aria said

"You are young Aria but it's your life." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Thanks mom." Aria said

"He was your teacher Aria and now you think I am going to let you marry him." Mr. Montgomery said

"Keyword was dad. You can't say that anymore more." Aria said

"Does he even have a job now?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"Ezra owns and manages a coffee/book/cafe called "Cappuccino Books Cafe"." Aria said

"My business does really well. Aria works there and she is doing really well." I said

"Aria, are you balancing school and work?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"Yes, I'm handling it. When I have classes at UCLA I only work part time but during school breaks and the summer I'm working full time." Aria said

"I'm still not happy about this." Mr. Montgomery said

"Aria, no matter what your dad says you don't have to listen to him. Just be you and if you want to marry Ezra then go right ahead." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I love your daughter and we both want to have a future together." I said

"We haven't actually made any wedding plans yet so it's not like we are getting married right now." Aria said

* * *

After dinner Aria and I went back to our hotel room.

"I wouldn't be mad if you wanted to call off the engagement. Maybe wait a year and bring it up with your parents again." I said

"Ezra, Calling off the engagement would give my parents what they want but not what I want." Aria said

"As their future son in law, I don't want them to hate me right from the beginning of our marriage." I said

"So you are having second thoughts about the engagement now?" Aria asked

"Aria, I didn't mean it like that." I said

"That's a relief because your mom isn't going to love me as her daughter in law anymore then my parents would love you as a son in law." Aria said

Aria and I went to bed because we had an 8.5 hour flight early the next morning. We had a 730 AM flight from Philadelphia to Rome but with the 6 hour time difference we landed in Rome at 9 PM (Italy time). Aria and I took a shuttle to the hotel in Rome. The hotel was called UNA hotel Roma. We were staying in a suite so we also had a living area in addition to the bedroom and bathroom. The suite was also an upper floor suite so we had a balcony. The hotel was really close to the metro station so we could get around the city easier.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Ezra and I are already halfway through our Rome,Italy vacation. We still had one week left. The bar in the hotel had a karaoke night tonight. I was old enough to drink in Rome but Ezra made me promise him I wouldn't get that drunk. I was singing karaoke first and I decided to sing "Just Another Song" by Lucy Hale. I loved Lucy Hale as a singer and I always thought her singing voice sounded just like mine.

 _It's a good day,  
good cup of coffee to drink,  
it's a good day,  
no dishes piled up in the sink,  
I'm a long way from the place I used to be,  
it's a good day_

 _Oh, tear drops are gone,  
oh, then I hear that song._

 _It takes me to me and you,  
black and white movie,  
I made you watch then we kissed,  
oh I knew I was falling for you and I,  
when it's on the radio,  
that's when it hits me you're gone,  
and baby to you it's probably just another song._

 _But for me it's a bullet out of a gun,  
yeah to me it's a knife and a damn rusty one,  
it's a floodgate of memories I don't want to feel,  
oh it's all just a little too real._

 _Oh, just when the tear drops are gone,  
oh, why do I hear that heartbreak and take me back song._

 _It takes me to me and you 45 spinnin',  
I made you dance then we kissed,  
oh I knew I was falling for you and I,  
when it's on the radio,  
that's when it hits me you're gone,  
baby to you it's probably just another song,  
baby to you it's probably just another song,  
baby to you._

 _It takes me to me and you under the street light,  
you said goodbye then we kissed,  
oh I knew I was fallin' into pieces,  
oh when it's on the radio,  
that's when it hits me you're gone,  
baby to you it's probably just another song,  
baby to you, it's probably just another song,  
baby to you, it's just a good day._

* * *

I went back to my seat next to Ezra who was talking to someone I thought I was never going to see again. It was Jackie his ex.

"Hi, Aria." Jackie said

"Hi, Jackie" I said trying to be nice

"Ezra, told me you and him are engaged. Congrats, but I was engaged to Ezra once and he broke off the wedding." Jackie said

I wonder why Ezra didn't tell me this. I knew I wasn't the first girl he ever loved and I wasn't his first either but that doesn't bother me as much as this. Jackie walked away. I wanted to ask Ezra about his past engagement with Jackie but I didn't want to start a fight in a public bar. I had to know a few things and I needed to know now.

"When were you going to tell me that you were engaged before?" I asked

"I didn't think it was important. It's not like I married Jackie and we got a divorce." Ezra said

"Did you know she was going to be here in Rome?" I asked

"Yes, Jackie is a teacher at Hollis and she brought some of her students abroad for the summer." Ezra said

"You must still love Jackie then and in that case this ring belongs to her." I yelled

I took the engagement ring off my finger and gave it back to Ezra.

* * *

Ezria didn't want to sing a song so I decided to sing another one. This one is called "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande

 _I was a liar  
I gave into the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it  
But stay with me a minute  
I'll swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should have been more careful (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you baby_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I know I shouldn't fight it  
At least I'm being honest  
Just stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
'Cause I don't want to be without you_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

* * *

When I was done singing I could tell Ezra was upset but so was I. I was drinking and getting drunk really fast. Ezra and I were getting ready to leave the bar because I was more drunk then I should be at this point when we ran into some important people.

I couldn't believe that standing right in front of me are Hillary Scott and Charles Kelley. The lead singers of my favorite country group Lady Antebellum. Also in front of me Connie Britton, Hayden Panettiere, Charles Esten, Lennon Stella, and Maisy Stella from my favorite TV show Nashville. Standing right next to them was the one and only Lucy Hale.

"I heard you sing Karaoke and if I didn't know better I would think that was me on the stage." Lucy Hale said

"OMG, so it's not just me that thinks we sound alike." I said

"No, Aria you might be the person that I have always been looking for." Lucy Hale said

* * *

Ezra and I got autographs from everyone and we got pictures taken with them. We were also asked to go to the Lady Antebellum concert tomorrow night in Rome. The starts of Nashville were the opening act. At the concert Ezra and I sat in the VIP section with Lucy Hale. Halfway through the concert Lucy was asked to fill in for Hillary Scott because she was losing her voice. Lucy even sang her own songs "You Sound good to me", "Lie a Little Better", and "Just Another Song"

(Lie a Little Better)  
 _I just missed my exit  
Last night I lost my keys  
I'm fumbling over the words I  
Don't feel a bit like me  
These days_

 _I would be a liar if I said I was fine  
But I can't help being honest  
And I know now is not the time  
Cause_

 _The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces  
Anytime that you're around  
Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out  
Ooh_

 _Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'  
Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud  
Truth is there's no turnin' back now  
I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

 _Been trying to cover_  
 _This heart out on my sleeve_  
 _Been set on playing this down but_  
 _I think your catchin' on to me_

 _The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces  
Anytime that you're around  
Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out  
Oh_

 _Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'  
Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud  
Truth is there's no turnin' back now  
Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

 _I'm losing this battle  
With every word I say  
Wish I had a better lesson  
Of not givin' myself away  
Cause_  
 _  
The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces  
Anytime that you're around  
Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out  
Oh_

 _Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'  
Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud  
Truth is there's no turnin' back now  
Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better  
Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better_

* * *

If Ezra and I don't stay together then my life would fall apart.

 _The full moon  
Is shining like a spotlight  
Yeah, I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night  
When you whisper  
Yeah baby, when you lean in  
Yeah, I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'_

 _It's like Amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
Strumming them guitar strings  
And like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Pushin' through the water when the river rose  
Winding wild and free_

 _Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me_

 _Tell me  
All of your story  
And don't you leave nothin' out 'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry  
Every little thing you say  
Got a real nice ring to it  
The way it rolls off your lips  
And oh, when you give me that kiss_

 _It's like Amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
Strumming them guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Pushin' through the water when the river rose  
Winding wild and free_

 _Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me_

 _Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, mm-mm_

 _Like an Amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
Strumming them guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Pushin' through the water when the river rose  
Winding wild and free_

 _Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound so good_

 _Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good (to me)_

* * *

Lucy Hale and Lady Antebellum covered a song called "Where We Ended Up" by Annabelle Road. The song was about a torn apart relationship. By the end of the song Ezra and I kissed. I'm not sure if we forgave each other yet but it was a start.

The concert was almost over because there were only 2 songs left. My two favorite Lady Antebellum songs. "Just a Kiss" and Need you Now". Lucy did an amazing job singing them.

* * *

 _Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

 _I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

 _I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

 _No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams_

 _Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight  
_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_

 _With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_

* * *

Ezra and I were having so much fun that we didn't want the concert to end.

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._  
 _  
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
 _  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

 _Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now._

* * *

The Lady Antebellum concert was over. Ezra and I had meet and great passes so the night wasn't over yet. The rest of our vacation was spent touring the city of Rome. Ezra and I had talked about where we stand in our relationship.

"If you don't want the ring back right now, I understand Aria." Ezra said

"I want the engagement ring back on my finger. I was upset and a little bit jealous that you were engaged before we were engaged." I said

"I'm jealous every single time you are with Jason but I trust you Aria." Ezra said

"I love you Ezra. Jason may have been my first kiss but you were my first time." I said

"When did you and Jason kiss?" Ezra asked

"I was 14, Alison dared me to kiss Jason so you don't need to be jealous about it." I said

"I love you Aria and nothing will change that." Ezra said

Just like that Ezra and I were happy again. Hopefully the next time we go on a vacation we won't fight with each other.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be July. It will be a continuation of the summer vacation chapters (The next 5 chapters are summer vacation chapters) . Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison will be going on their own vacation. Kayla will take a trip to Philadelphia and work things out with her father during the time everyone is on their vacations. Emison is next and then Kayla's chapter will be after that._**

 ** _Thoughts on Ezrias vacation?_**

 ** _How much longer should Ezria be engaged before they get married?_**

 ** _When and where should Aria and Ezra get married?_**

 ** _What should happen next for Ezria?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 _ **Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comme** nt._


	17. University Life - Emison Summer Vacation

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Emison Summer Vacation_**

 ** _4th of 5 Summer vacation chapters (All take place in July)_**

 ** _General POV_**

Emily and Alison decided to take a longer vacation then all the other couples. They were also going to more then one country. Emily decided it would be fun to spend time in the cities where the summer Olympics has been in recent years. There first stop is Athens, Greece. Then after that was London, England. Finally Emily and Alison would be in Rio De Ganeiro, Brazil when this years summer Olympics were going on. Emily was not competing but a few teammates from the UCLA swim team are. Emily had competed in the Olympic trials earlier in the summer but she unfortunately finished one place out of the rankings to have a chance to go to the Olympics. Emily would try again in 4 years.

Their relationship status had changed so many times that no of their friends knew if they were dating or just close friends. This bothered Emily but Alison never wanted to talk about it.

"Ali, why is it so hard to tell me if we are actually dating or not?" Emily asked

"My mom loves us together but my dad not so much. Even Jason hasn't been 100 percent supportive of us." Alison said

"They don't know us like we know each other." Emily said

"Why do you need to know anyway Em?" Alison asked

"Before we left LA, I was training another girl on the UCLA swim team and we sort of had a moment in the locker room." Emily said

"A kiss moment or an almost kiss moment?" Alison asked

"I'm not going to tell you Ali and it's not cheating if you can't even call me your girlfriend." Emily said

"If it's not cheating then can I be jealous?" Alison asked

"If you want to be jealous but I don't even know if this girl thinks of other girls the same way I do." Emily said

"Where do you see us after we graduate UCLA?" Alison asked

"Living somewhere together but just the two of us. I also think within a year or so of graduating UCLA we will have a few pets and possible adopt at least one kid."Emily said

"That's a big dream Emily. I wish I could promise that you would get your dream but I don't know Em." Alison said

"Ali, I'm tired of you games." Emily said

"I'm sorry Em but my i'm thinking about University and my family right now." Alison said

"Can we at least promise that we are friends for life?" Emily asked

"Yes Em, that is a promise I can make." Alison said

* * *

Most of the rest of Emily and Alison's vacation was drama free. There was a health scare for Alison and Emily. They both ended up seeing a doctor and prescribed medication for food poisoning. The Olympics was a fun experience even though Emily was a little sad that she couldn't swim. The girl Emily was cheering for won Olympic gold in the swimming team relay and Olympic bronze in the individual swimming competition.

"You did amazing." Emily said to her swim friend

"You would have won Olympic silver or even Olympic gold if it had been you swimming Emily." She said

"The Olympic trials for swimming happened shortly after my dad passed and I wasn't in the right mindset to do my best that day." Emily said

"I'm really sorry Emily. I lost my dad a few years ago. I still have days where I'm so upset that I can't even get out of bed." She said

"I'm sorry. It's been 7.5 months now and it's still hard for me but it's getting better." Emily said

"How's your mom?" She asked

"She's doing better then me actually. I wanted to move back home after it happened and my mom actually told me I should stay in LA." Emily said

"My mom and step dad are moving to LA because he got a new job. If you ever need anything my mom might be able to help." She said

"Thanks, I would love to meet your mom." Emily said

"I have watched some of your swimming videos from when you were in high school and I have to say I have never seen a teenager swim as well as you." She said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Sorry it was short. I like writing Emison , for me it's just hard to think of ideas for them._**

 ** _Next chapter will be July. It will be the last chapter of the summer vacation chapter's. Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison will be going on their own vacation. Kayla will take a trip to Philadelphia and work things out with her father during the time everyone is on their vacations. Kayla's chapter is next and it's the last vacation one to write._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review._**


	18. University Life - Kayla Rivers

**_3 bedroom, 2.5 Bathroom Townhouse_**

 ** _1,700 square feet_**

 **homedetails/1351-Killashee-Ct-1061-Charlotte-NC-28213/2109312612_zpid/** _  
_

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _(Kay is Kayla's nickname)_**

 ** _Last summer vacation chapter - Time will move faster in this story after this chapter_**

* * *

 ** _Song for the chapter: "Human" by Christina Perri_**

 _I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah  
_

 _I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

 _I can take so much  
Until I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

* * *

 ** _Kayla POV_**

As I was getting on a plane from LAX to Philadelphia I thought about what I would say to my dad. I bought the plane ticket from the money that Caleb gave me. I saved half the money for future baby expenses. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mom in 4 months. She is due on November 21st. My belly was big and I could sense people staring at me because I was so young and pregnant.

My dad doesn't know I'm on my way to see him. No one else knows either because everyone else is on their couple summer vacation. Jason's in London for Melissa's wedding. I was all alone in LA and board so I decided to buy a plane ticket. As much as I didn't like my dad I needed to work things out with him for his future granddaughter.

I got to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the middle of the afternoon. I got my suitcase and rented a car. I drove to the familiar townhouse in Rosewood that I hadn't been to in 1 year. I had only lived here for 1 year before moving to LA. This was Caleb's childhood home. I was nervous as I walked up the front porch steps and rang the doorbell. Minutes later the door opened and I was face to face with my dad.

"Kayla, I wasn't expecting you." Mr. Rivers said

"It was a last minute decision and I wanted to see you." I said

I walked into the house. My dad took my bags upstairs to my old bedroom while I looked around the house. Nothing really looked new. The furniture and decorations were still the same as they had been a year ago.

"I know last time we saw each other things didn't go well but I want you to know that I do love you." Mr. Rivers said

"I love you to dad and I'm sorry for not saying it enough." I said

"How are you with everything?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I was kind of hoping you would show up at my high school graduation but other then that I'm great." I said

"Kayla, I really wanted to be at your graduation but something came up and I couldn't make it to LA." Mr. Rivers said

"What's more important then going to your pregnant daughters high school graduation?" I asked

"Kayla, there is no easy way to say this but your mom got out of jail. She was still under house arrest but she got someone to give her drugs and she over dosed." Mr. Rivers said

"My mom's ok though right?" I asked concerned of what the answer would be.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry but when the EMS arrived at her house it was to late." Mr. Rivers said

"When did this happen?" I asked. I hadn't spoken to my mother since she went to jail 2 years ago but I was upset by the news and the fact that I never got to say goodbye.

"I got the call around 5 am on June 6th. I was supposed to be on a plane to LA later that morning because your graduation was June 7th. I had to stay in Rosewood because the police didn't know exactly what happened and they wanted to question me." Mr. Rivers said

"How long were you planning on hiding this from me?" I asked

"Kay, it wasn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone." Mr. Rivers said

"I don't want you keeping things from me or your granddaughter." I said

"So it is a girl. I asked Caleb and he wouldn't tell me if you were having a boy or a girl." Mr. Rivers said

"I have a short list of names but I'm 99 percent sure I am going to name her Abigail. She is due on November 21st." I said

My mom's name was Gail so naming her granddaughter Abigail seemed to be the perfect fit.

"You can tell me the other names you were thinking about?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Emma, McKenzie, Lucy, Skylar, and Sydney." I said

"I hope Jason plans on helping you with expenses and caring for her because babies are expensive." Mr. Rivers said

"Last time I talked to Jason we got into a fight about the babies last name. I really want her to have Rivers as her last name." I said

"I helped your mom's sister clean out Gail's house and we found some things you might want. Your aunts staying at that house for right now if you want to see her." Mr. Rivers said

My dad handed me a few pictures and then my first pair of ballet shoes that I didn't know my mom still had.

"I wore these ballet shoes when I was 5 years old." I said

"You never told me why you quit dancing." Mr. Rivers said

"I was the scholarship kid and when my mom went to jail I lost my scholarship. At the time I had only been living with you and Caleb for a week. I didn't want to ask you for money when you hardly knew me." I said

"Kay, if you wanted to move back to Rosewood you could live here. We can change Caleb's bedroom into a baby room or we can use yours as the baby room and you could have Caleb's bedroom." Mr. Rivers said

"Dad, I will think about it but I think I'm better off staying in LA where I will have more help." I said

"Kimberly will be home from work soon. You can help me with dinner if you want." Mr. Rivers said

"Who's Kimberly?" I asked

"I forgot that you don't know who she is. Kimberly is my girlfriend and she moved in with me a few months ago." Mr. Rivers said

* * *

I went up to my former bedroom. Everything looked the same. I still had an old Jonas Brothers poster up on the wall and some winter cloths in my closet that I didn't take with me to LA. I got out my laptop from my carry on bag. I decided to Skype Caleb. It was late in Paris but maybe he was still awake.

"Kay, Is everything ok?" Caleb asked

"No, everything is not ok." I said crying

"Hanna's sleeping so I have to be quite. What happened and why does it look like you are in your bedroom at dad's house in Rosewood?" Caleb asked

"That's because I am in Rosewood. I went to see dad." I said

"Is that why you are crying? Did dad say something to you?" Caleb asked

"No, i'm not crying because of dad. My mom was released from jail last month, she overdosed and now she is gone." I said

"Dad, finally told you." Caleb said

"Caleb, you knew about this and didn't tell me." I said

"I didn't tell you Kay because I was worried about what you would do and I had your unborn baby girl to think about." Caleb said

"Did you also know dad has a girlfriend named Kimberly?" I asked

"Yes Kay, Our dad and Kimberly go way back. He dated her for years after him and my mom got divorced. A short time before I met you, our dad was going to propose to Kimberly and then she found out about you and the affair he had with Gail when he was still married to my mom. Kimberly and our dad got into a huge fight and she left him." Caleb said

"I will let you sleep now but I love having you as a brother Caleb." I said

"I love having you as a sister Kay." Caleb said

* * *

An hour later I met Kimberly. Dinner didn't go that well and Kimberly was judging me for being a pregnant teenager. What made matters worse was that my dad wasn't even defending me.

"How old are you Kayla?" Kimberly asked

"18." I said

"Don't you think that are a little young to be pregnant?" Kimberly asked

"Sometimes things just happen. I don't see much difference if I got pregnant now or a few years from know because it would still be my child." I said

"I hope you don't plan on keeping the baby." Kimberly said

"I am keeping her. I have friends that will help me raise her and love this baby." I said

" What about college and did you even finish high school?" Kimberly asked

"I plan to take online classes and I graduated high school last month." I said

"A girl like you who gets pregnant so young probably didn't have the best grades." Kimberly said

"I graduated with a 3.5 and before my senior year my GPA was 2.9 so I must be doing something right." I said

* * *

I stayed in Rosewood for one week before going back to LA. My dad promised to visit me in LA when the baby is born. I got back to LA. Jason called and he wanted to talk to me. Jason got back from London yesterday and everyone else was still out of town. I drove to his apartment so we could talk and maybe work some things out.

"I thought about it and I realized I was wrong so I'm sorry. You can give our baby whatever last name you want her to have. The important thing is that we agree on the babies first name." Jason said

"Abigail and don't try and talk me out of it." I said

"Abigail is the perfect name." Jason said

"You can help me with Abby's room if you want. My room is small so I might have to put my bed into storage and sleep on the couch." I said

"Better idea Kayla. This is a 2 bedroom apartment. How about you move in here. I give my room and we change the second bedroom into a baby room." Jason said

"If we did that where would you sleep?" I asked

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep on the couch." Jason said

"You would be willing to sleep on the couch in your own apartment for me?" I asked

"Kay, I got you into this mess it's the least I can do for you." Jason said

"I would love to accept your offer but I don't want Caleb to be mad at me." I said

"It's not his choice were you live with our baby, it's your choice Kay." Jason said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on the chapter?_**

 ** _Will Kayla move into Jason's apartment so they can raise their baby together?_**

 ** _Will Kayla and Jason fall in love with actual feelings?_**

 ** _Will Jason get a new girlfriend and would Kayla be jealous when she meets her?_**

 ** _Do you want Abigail to be born on her due date, a few days before, or a few days after?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be August. Everyone will be home from their vacations. The group will hang out at the house or at cappuccino books cafe and talk about their vacations._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Remember to Review_**


	19. University Life - Summers Almost Over

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _General POV (August)_**

Everyone was back from their summer vacations. Overall everyone had a great time. Spencer and Toby decided they wanted go back to London in a few years. Hanna and Caleb wanted to go back to Paris in a few years. Ezra and Aria wanted to go back to Rome in a few years. Emily and Alison decided they wanted to take another vacation next summer. Kayla promised she would stay in touch with her dad but she didn't know the next time she would be back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon in LA. The group was hanging out at Cappuccino Books Cafe. The cafe was open but since it was in between lunch and dinner there were only a few customers. Spencer and Hanna were showing off their engagement rings.

"How did Caleb propose?" Spencer asked

"We were at the Eiffel tower. It was the best night of my life. How did Toby propose?" Hanna said

"Ed Sheeran concert. Our engagement even made a London paper." Spencer said

"Well our engagement made a Paris magazine." Hanna said

* * *

Caleb and Toby were talking with each other.

"How was the vacation?" Caleb asked

"Great except Spencer had an incident with Wren that didn't end so well." Toby said

"Hanna found out about my money situation and we fought it out." Caleb said

"You will work something out Caleb." Toby said

"I know I will but when is the question." Caleb said

* * *

Wesley showed up in LA to surprise Ezra. Ezra and Aria were doing everything they could to keep him from finding out about Julie and Greg. That worked until Wesley saw Julie at Cappuccino Books Cafe. Aria watched it all go down.

"What are you doing here?" Wesley asked

"I live in the apartment above with my 2 year old son Greg." Julie said

Wesley figured it out as soon as he saw Greg.

"If he's 2 that means you would have gotten pregnant 3 years ago." Wesley said

"Greg is your son. Your brother has known for the last 2 months and he offered me a place to stay because I was a month away from being homeless." Julie said

"Ezra, you knew about this and didn't tell me." Wesley said

"Look, you were in Australia until a few days ago. What was I supposed to send you an email to tell you that you have a son." Ezra said

"You didn't even bother to tell me you proposed to Aria 6 months ago. I'm surprised that I have yet to miss the wedding." Wesley said

"Aria's parents didn't even know about the engagement until a few weeks ago." Ezra said

"Ezra didn't want to tell you because he knew you would tell your mother Wesley." Aria said

"When my mom does find out she is going to try and break you two apart." Wesley said

"I love Aria and that will never change." Ezra said

"Did Aria tell you about the time she was pregnant with your kid but decided she didn't want to have the baby?" Wesley said

"Aria, what the hell is my brother talking about?" Ezra asked

"I was 16 Ezra. It was right after our first time. Wesley caught me with the pregnancy test. We talked and he got me a fake ID saying I was 18 so I could go to the free clinic and get an abortion" Aria said

"Aria, go home now and we will talk about this later." Ezra said

* * *

On the way out Aria ran into Jason.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked

"Not really, Ezra found out about something I did a few years back." Aria said

"Want to talk about it?" Jason asked

"Yes but Ezra's still here so can we go somewhere else?" Aria asked

Jason drove Aria to his apartment.

"Wow, so you are serious about this baby thing with Kayla." Aria said

"I finally committed to something I should have committed to as soon as I found out Kayla was pregnant." Jason said

"When Kayla told me she wanted to move into this apartment with you I thought she was joking." Aria said

"What happened with Ezra?" Jason asked

"He was in an argument with his brother and Wesley told Ezra I got an abortion when I was 16." Aria said

"Is that true Aria?" Jason asked

"Yes and now Ezra's mad at me for a decision I made almost 3 years ago." Aria said

"If you had the chance to go back 3 years and re live the moment would you have gone through with the abortion?" Jason asked

"No, I would have gone to Ezra and told him the truth. Ezra and I would have decided together if we wanted to keep the baby or give it up for adoption." Aria said

"Tell Ezra that tonight Aria and hopefully he will understand." Jason said

* * *

Jason drove Aria home. An hour later everyone else but Ezra got home.

"Ezra seemed upset about whatever happened between the two of you." Kayla said

"He has a lot going on right now and with Wesley showing up in LA unexpected it made matters worse." Aria said

Dinnertime and Ezra still wasn't home so everyone else had dinner. Caleb and Kayla got a chance to talk.

"Jason told me about your plan to move in with him." Caleb said

"Moving in with Jason is what's best for Abby. I don't want her growing up without a dad." Kayla said

"Well you turned out well considering you didn't know who your dad was until you were 16 Kayla." Caleb said

"Jason's changed, he's not the same person he was 6 months ago." Kayla said

"Do what you want Kayla but don't come to me crying because he broke your heart." Caleb said

* * *

It was late and everyone was sleeping except Aria. Aria tried to sleep but couldn't because she was worried about Ezra. Just as Aria was drifting off to sleep Ezra walked in their bedroom.

"Ezra." Aria said not sure if she actually saw him or was dreaming.

"I thought you would be sleeping." Ezra said

"Cappuccino Books Cafe closed 2 hours ago and I was worried about you so I couldn't sleep." Aria said

"I just came back to get some things." Ezra said

"Wait, where are you going?" Aria asked

"I'm going to the apartment above Cappuccino Books Cafe. Julie and Greg are staying in a hotel room with Wesley. Wesley is looking to buy a house in LA so they can move in with him. I am going to be staying at the apartment to give us some space." Ezra said

"You said we would talk about this and now you are not even letting me tell you why I did what I did 3 years ago." Aria said

"Aria, I can't go back and pretend I don't know about what you did." Ezra said

"Ezra, it was 3 years ago. I wasn't ready to be a mom and our relationship was complicated enough at the time." Aria said

"It doesn't matter if it was 3 hours, 3 days, 3 months, or 3 years ago. You still should have talked to me before you did something that you can't take back." Ezra said

"Are we breaking up?" Aria asked

"I hope it doesn't come to a break up between us but I also think we should put a hold on the engagement for now." Ezra said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter_**

 ** _Will Ezria work things out?_**

 ** _Another pregnancy?_**

 ** _I know the answers to these questions and if you tell me what you think then I can maybe give you a spoiler for the next chapter._**

 ** _Next chapter will be September. It's a special dating anniversary for one of the couples. The chapter should focus on Ezria. I believe they will be able to work things out with each other. Also in the next chapter is homecoming. Some drama for the couples but also some romantic moments and dancing._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 _Any other ideas?_

 _What characters should have scenes together?_

 _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._

 _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comment._


	20. University Life-Ezria 3 year Anniversary

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Ezria 3 year Dating Anniversary and UCLA Homecoming._**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*September 1st*_**

UCLA classes started yesterday. I'm a sophomore and it feels like I just finished freshman year. Working with Ezra these past few weeks has been awkward. We only talked about work related things. I had a morning class so my shift at Cappuccino Books Cafe started at noon. I was a little late for class this morning because I overslept. Kayla was still working but she was only waiting tables during non busy times meaning I would be waiting the tables during the lunch hours. The cafe was just starting to get busy for lunch. I brought two tables there bills so once they leave we can seat the few people waiting for a table.

"This bill is wrong?" A customer said

"Who was your waitress?" I asked

"The pregnant girl." She said

"She has a name and it's Kayla." I said

"Sorry, I didn't remember her name." She said

"Ok, well according to what what written down this is what you ordered." I said

"Isn't the cheeseburger and salad combo supposed to be $5.99 instead of $9.99" She asked

"That promotion doesn't start until Friday." I said

"I have a coupon advertisement and it says special September 1st through September 7th." She said

"I'm sorry it must be an advertisement error but I will talk to the owner and he will fix it for you." I said

* * *

I had to go tell Ezra and I was not looking forward to it. He was in his office. The door was open so I walked right in. When I saw Ezra I realized that today is our 3 year dating anniversary.

"Did you know they printed the wrong date for the Cheeseburger and Salad special on the advertisement?" I asked

"They didn't print the wrong date. I called the company and changed the date so the promotion would run for a full week." Ezra said

"It would have been useful if I knew this information." I said

"I would have told you but I didn't get the chance to." Ezra said

I walked back to the customer and told her it was my mistake and fixed the price for her.

* * *

Hours later around 8 PM my shift was over and Cappuccino Book Cafe was getting ready to close.

"Can you stay another hour?" Ezra asked

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked

"You can help me with closing but first you and I need to have a little chat in my office." Ezra said

I walked into Ezra's office. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"I was reading the comment and suggestion cards today. I noticed that most of the negative ones had you written down as the waitress." Ezra said

"Ezra what am I supposed to do about this?" I asked

"I need you working more because Kayla is going to need time off once the baby comes. I also need to you act better towards the customers." Ezra said

"I'm tired of customers calling Kayla the pregnant girl so I'm sorry if I lost it a few times." I said

"I told Kayla not to take it personal and if she's dealing with it so can you." Ezra said

"I'm dealing with a lot right now and some of that has to deal with you." I said

"If you want to talk about it we can go upstairs and talk in the apartment once Cappuccino books cafe closes for the night." Ezra said

"I don't see how talking is going to help." I said

"I at least owe you dinner for how I have been treating you these past few weeks." Ezra said

"Dinner but after that I'm not staying." I said

"If you change your mind you are welcome to spend the night Aria." Ezra said

* * *

I helped Ezra close for the night and then we went upstairs.

"Do you mind if we have leftovers or do you want me to take the time to cook something?" Ezra asked

"Leftovers is fine." I said

Ezra and I ate leftover Chinese.

"Be honest, did you make this or is this carry out?" I asked

"I made it and if you want me to be honest it was a sweet and sour chicken helper." Ezra said

"This dinner tastes really great. I haven't had a dinner this good in a few weeks." I said

"How's UCLA?" Ezra asked

"I only had a few classes but my english professor already hates me." I said

"What did you do?" Ezra asked

"Nothing besides the fact I missed half of the class this morning because I over slept." I said

"If you need help at least you have me to ask." Ezra said

"Do I have you to ask?" I asked

"I know things have been awkward between us but I am really hopping they can go back to normal." Ezra said

"Things will go back to normal you move back into the house." I said

"I like it here Aria. I was hopping maybe you could move into this apartment with me." Ezra said

"Ezra, I can't move into this apartment with you." I said

"Why not, it's not like we haven't lived together before Aria?" Ezra asked

"I like the house and I love being around my friends every day." I said

"Aria I promise if you move into this apartment with me you can still see your friends whenever you want. I wouldn't even care if you had a girls night at this apartment." Ezra said

"I will think about it Ezra." I said

"Aria, what if you just stay over for one weekend and we can see how it goes?" Ezra asked

"Sounds like a plan. One weekend and then I will make my decision." I said

* * *

After we cleaned up the dinner dishes I was moments away from leaving. Ezra hugged me goodbye. We almost kissed but then I pulled back. I changed my mind and decided I wanted to stay the night.

"Actually I want to spend the night here." I said

"I'm sorry about the almost kiss." Ezra said

"Well you don't have to be sorry because the almost kiss is why I decided to stay." I said

"I will sleep on the couch if you want the bed." Ezra said

"No, I think it's time we get our relationship back to what we had." I said

"Do you want desert?" Ezra asked

"It depends on what you have." I said

"I have Key Lime pie in the fridge." Ezra said

"Well I can't pass Key Lime pie up but I only want a small slice with whip cream." I said

* * *

Ezra got the desert out for both of us. After we had Key Lime pie the plates and forks were siting on the coffee table next to the couch. I still had whipped cream on my lips. Ezra took his finger and wiped it off my lip. As he did that we got closer and we kissed. It was a little kiss at first but after a brief moment the little kiss turned into a big kiss.

Moments later both of our shirts were off and we moved from the couch in the living are to the bedroom. Maybe Ezra and I got caught up in the moment but things between us felt normal again.

* * *

 ** _*The Next Morning*_**

I woke up cuddled next to Ezra. I remembered back to last night. I had mixed thoughts in my head. Part of me enjoyed last night but then another part of me regretted last night. I put my cloths back on and left the apartment before Ezra woke up. I went back to the house, took a shower, and put on clean cloths. I looked at the time and it was 10 AM. I remembered what I was supposed to do today. I was supposed to be at Jason's apartment helping him finish Abby's room. Kayla's baby was due in less then 3 months and Jason wanted to make sure Abby's room was done early.

"Sorry, I'm late" I said when I finally got to Jason's apartment.

"I didn't give you an exact time so I figured you slept in." Jason said

"I worked late last night and then I ended up spending the night with Ezra in the apartment above Cappuccino Books Cafe." I said

"I'm glad to see the two of you worked things out." Jason said

"I think we did but I left before he woke up this morning." I said

"Do you regret it?" Jason asked

"No." I lied

"Be honest with me Aria. I care about you and all I want is for you to be happy." Jason said

"I regret it a little but I love Ezra and I want to be with him." I said

"Talk to Ezra and tell him how you feel. Who knows maybe he feels the same way about things." Jason said

"Guys don't regret sex." I said

"Some guys do regret sex. Take me for example. I was 14 and a freshman in high school. This blond varsity cheerleader who was 18 and a senior invited me to her party. My parents said no because they were going out of town for the weekend and they asked me to watch Alison because she was only 7 and couldn't be left home alone. An hour after they left the girl showed up at my house with a bunch of her friends. She told me that because I couldn't come to her house she moved the party to my house. I got way to drunk and I wasn't watching Ali at all. I lost my v card that night to the senior cheer girl. Sometime in the middle of that night Alison fell down the stairs and broke her arm. If I wasn't so busy getting drunk and hooking up with that girl then Alison wouldn't have gotten hurt." Jason said

"How mad were your parents?" I asked

"They grounded me until that school year was over plus they never let me watch Alison alone again." Jason said

"Did you ever see that girl again?" I asked

"At school but by the time I was ungrounded she had a boyfriend." Jason said

* * *

Jason and I got Abby's room all painted. I painted Abigail and painted little hearts on the wall near were her crib is going to be. Jason had already bought the crib, a changing table, and rocking chair. I helped him set it up even though he did most of the work.

"I am trying to figure out a date for Kayla's baby shower. It should be a surprise but I was thinking sometime next month." Jason said

"Can we have it like in the middle of October?" I asked

"Yes, This apartment building has a party room so I was going to have it there and my backup plan if the room is already booked would be to have it at Cappuccino Books Cafe on a Sunday if that's ok with Ezra." Jason said

It was after 2 PM once we were done with everything. I told Jason I had to leave because I had a UCLA class at 3 PM.

* * *

 ** _*A Few Weeks Later - September 26th*_**

UCLA homecoming dance is tonight. Last night was the homecoming football game and we all went. Everyone was going to the dance except for Kayla and Jason. Ezra and I were back together and the engagement was officially back on. I also officially moved in with him last week. Ezra was working and I was upstairs in the apartment. In my hand I had a test that I bought a few days ago at the drugstore. I have been meaning to take it since I bought it but I haven't been alone long enough to take the test.

I was in the bathroom waiting for the 3 minutes to pass. Once the time was up I looked at the test and it was positive. How am supposed to tell Ezra that I am 3.5 weeks pregnant. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried. Eventually Ezra walked into the apartment to get ready for the dance. Now was not a good time to tell him but I didn't want to keep the secret from him any longer then I had to.

"Aria." Ezra said looking for me.

"I'm in the bathroom." I said

A minute later, I walked out of the bathroom with the positive pregnancy test in my hand.

"Is the test yours?" Ezra asked

"Ezra, please don't be mad but I'm pregnant." I said

"Aria, I would only be mad if it wasn't my baby." Ezra said

"It's yours Ezra." I said

"I guess it's a good thing this is a two bedroom apartment." Ezra said

"Ezra,can you promise me something?" I asked

"Of course Aria, I will do anything for you." Ezra said

"Will you not tell anyone I'm pregnant tonight. I want to tell my friends but I want this to be something that only we know until I am ready to tell my friends." I said

"I promise Aria." Ezra said

"I love you Ezra Fitz" I said

"I love you Aria Montgomery soon to be Fitz once we get married." Ezra said

"I can't wait for the day I marry you." I said

I put on my dress for the dance and I re did my make up since I messed it up from crying. The dance was fun. When it was over I couldn't wait for the next UCLA dance.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter or the story in general._**

 ** _Now that Aria is pregnant, do you think Ezria will get married before or after the baby is born?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be October. I don't have a lot planned out for it but Kayla's baby shower will be in the chapter and Aria will make her pregnancy announcement to all of her friends._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to Review._**


	21. Kayla baby shower and Ezria announcement

**_Read and Review_**

 ** _Kayla Baby Shower, Ezria Announcement, and Halloween #2_**

 ** _*October 10th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Jason picked Kayla up from work. She wasn't waiting tables anymore but she was answering phone calls and doing some paperwork with Ezra's help. Kayla thought she was going back to Jason's apartment to see the completed nursery for Abby but instead she was going to her baby shower. The baby shower was at the party room in Jason's apartment complex.

"Surprise" everyone said when Kayla walked into the room.

Kayla was surprised and was beginning to cry happy tears.

"This is for me?" Kayla asked

"For you and Abby." Jason said

Kayla looked around the room to see who was there.

"You don't know how hard it was to keep this a secret from you." Caleb said

"Did you tell dad about the baby shower?" Kayla asked

"I did but he decided that he had more important things to do. He promised me he would be in LA for a visit when the baby is born." Caleb said

Kayla was silent and Caleb was worried.

"Are you feeling alright?" Caleb asked

"Yes, I'm fine, I think it's just false labor pains. The doctor said that I should be able to tell the difference between the fake ones and the real ones." Kayla said

"Kayla, please call me first when you actually go into labor." Caleb said

"What if I can't get a hold of you?" Kayla asked

"Then call Hanna." Caleb said

* * *

Meanwhile Ezra had texted Aria saying he was still at work but would be at the party as soon as he could. Aria was trying to hide the fact that she was feeling nausea from her own pregnancy. Ezra has been great so far and kept quite. Aria was worried that he would tell people before she was ready to let her friends know.

When Ezra finally arrived his concern was Aria. She spent half the party hiding in the bathroom. Ezra found Aria in the bathroom. It was the girls bathroom but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"I don't know how much longer you can hide this Aria." Ezra said

"I know but today is not the day to tell people. Once I start telling people this pregnancy becomes real." Aria said

"Aria, please don't tell me you are considering another abortion?" Ezra asked

"No, I can't do that to you. It wasn't fair the first time and it's wouldn't be fair this time." Aria said

"I'm just worried about you Aria." Ezra said

"I'm fine Ezra." Aria said

"You don't seem happy about this pregnancy." Ezra said

"I am happy but today I am having a bad day." Aria said

"Aria, tell me what's really going on." Ezra said

"I talked to Mike today and he thinks our parents are breaking up again. It worries me that we are going to be like my parents." Aria said

"Aria, don't think like that. We are not like your parents." Ezra said

"Maybe we are not like my parents but I still ended up pregnant at 19." Aria said

* * *

Alison walks into the bathroom with a look on her face like she heard what Aria just said.

"Alison, you can't tell anyone what you heard me say." Aria said

"If you really expect me to keep your pregnancy a secret you must be dreaming." Alison said

"Alison, If you tell even just one of our friends then I will no longer be friends with you." Aria said

* * *

Alison left the bathroom after checking her makeup.

"You need to get Ali to leave this party now." Aria said

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ezra asked

"I don't know but figure it out Ezra." Aria said

"Aria, I think it's best if you tell your friends now before Alison does." Ezra said

* * *

Aria and Ezra left the bathroom. When they got back to the party it was to late. Ali already spilled Aria's pregnancy news.

"Alison Dilaurentis, I need to talk with you right now." Ezra said

Alison and Ezra went out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry but if Aria wasn't going to say anything then I had to." Alison said

"You either apologize to Aria right now or you leave." Ezra said

"I don't get why you are mad. It's not like I'm spreading lies or anything." Alison said

"That was not your secret to tell Alison." Ezra said

"I'm not even surprised Aria ended up pregnant. Aria and you have been together for 3 years and besides me she was the first one of the girls to loose her virginity." Alison said

"I mean it Alison, Apologize to Aria or leave right now." Ezra said

* * *

Meanwhile back in the party room Aria was mad at Alison but she wasn't going to take her anger out on the wrong person.

"I'm happy for you and Ezra." Emily said

"I didn't expect you to end up pregnant next but this is a good thing Aria." Hanna said

"Aria, you may not be happy about this now but look at Kayla. She is just over a month away from giving birth and I have never seen her this happy." Caleb said

"Aria, I'm willing to be this kid's second mother if you need me to." Spencer said

"Aria, You love kids so this should be easy for you." Toby said

"When you think about it our kids can grow up together." Kayla said

"Kayla's right. Abby can grow up with your son or daughter Aria." Jason said

"Thank you for all the support and I love all of you." Aria said

Ezra walked back into the party.

"Don't worry about Alison because I got her to leave." Ezra said

"I love you Ezra." Aria said

"If Ali left I'm leaving as well." Emily said

The rest of the party went great. Later that night Aria and Ezra were in the apartment above Cappuccino Books Cafe.

"Did you make a doctors appointment yet?" Ezra asked

"No but I promise I will call my doctor first thing tomorrow morning." Aria said

* * *

 ** _*October 21st*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I called my doctor and made an appointment like I promised Ezra. We were going to the doctor this morning. The appointment is at 9 am and it is currently 730 am.

An hour later we arrived at the doctors office. Ezra and I were early so we sat in the waiting room for a few minutes.

"I know it's to early for the doctor to tell but do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked Ezra

"It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy and we are both happy." Ezra said

Before we knew it I was in the doctors office getting an ultrasound. Ezra was sitting right next to me.

"Ms. Montgomery, You are 7 weeks pregnant and everything looks great so far." My doctor said

"When do I need to make my next appointment?" I asked

"3 to 5 weeks. The appointments will be more spread apart now but once you are closer to your due date the appointment will be every 1 to 2 weeks." My doctor said

"Can you tell us the due date or should we do the math?" Ezra asked

"You will be 40 weeks on June 7th." My doctor said

"Thank you so much." I said

Ezra and I booked a return appointment for November 20th.

* * *

 ** _*October 31st*_**

The party was 3 weeks ago and I still haven't talked to Ali. She was the least favorite of all my friends. Ali always likes to boss people around. I thought she changed after high school but she went back to her old ways. I don't understand how Emily can be such an amazing friend to her. I don't even think I could stand being around Alison if someone was paying me.

"I'm having another Halloween party at Cappuccino Books Cafe tonight."Ezra said

"Is Alison going to be there?" I asked

"I invited her and Emily is showing up so I assume Ali will be there as well." Ezra said

"Then I'm skipping this party." I said

"Aria, you would rather stay up here by yourself while everyone is downstairs having a fun time?" Ezra asked

"If it means avoiding Alison then yes." I said

"Aria, Do you really want me to uninvite Alison for you? I do own the cafe so I can control who is allowed inside." Ezra asked

"I would actually be able to have fun if Alison stays away." I said

* * *

Ezra uninvited Alison because that's what I wanted him to do. Emily stayed at the house with Alison. At the party was Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Kayla, Jason, Ezra, and I.

Last year Spencer and Toby were cop and bad girl costumes. This year Spencer and Toby were dressed as firefighters.

Last year Hanna and Caleb were Juliet and Romeo. This year Hanna and Caleb were Dorthy and the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz.

Keeping the Wizard of Oz theme Jason was dressed as the Lion and Kayla was wearing a pregnant Witch costume.

Ezra and I were dressed up as two characters from the Great Gatsby. I was Daisy and he was Jay.

Overall it was a fun night. I tried not to eat to much candy because it wasn't good for the pregnancy. We played a game with candy but I had Ezra eat most of my candy. Kayla did the same thing with Jason because she didn't want to eat that much candy.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter_**

 ** _Will Aria and Alison be friends again?_**

 ** _When will Aria's parents find out about her pregnancy and how will they react?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be November. I don't have a lot planned out for it but Kayla's baby will be born someday in November (Towards the end of the next chapter). November 5th will be a good day for Haleb. Hanna is going to find a way to help Caleb with his money problems._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	22. Haleb and Spoby double date plus more

**_All Characters will at least have a mention in this chapter_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Friday November 6th*_**

Hanna and Caleb's 3 year dating anniversary was yesterday but they chose to go out with Spencer and Toby whose 3 year dating anniversary is today. All 4 were going out to dinner after work. Hanna had a surprise for Caleb, one that would fix his money issues. Yesterday Hanna bought some lottery tickets and they were actually winners. Hanna played the number combination 1105 on the daily 4 and won $5,000. That wasn't the biggest win. Hanna also bought a Lucky for Life Ticket playing the numbers 1 , 5, 7, 11, 15, and a lucky ball number 7. The exact combination of numbers fell last night. The jackpot was $1,000 a day for life. Technically according to game rules it's only for the next 20 years but they would no longer have to worry about money plus they would even be able to share the money with friends.

Spencer and Hanna both got salads. Toby and Caleb both got cheeseburgers with french fries. Hanna was stealing Caleb's french fries. Caleb was a little mad but didn't say anything because he loved Hanna so much.

"Hanna, If I were you I would stop with that." Spencer said

"Sorry but I have a craving for french fries and if Caleb wasn't ok with it he would say something." Hanna said

"Han, I'm not mad but just ask next time. I can always get another order of french fries." Caleb said

"I'm not going to eat all my french fries if any of you want some." Toby said

Spencer ate some of Toby's french fries because it was hard to resist them when he was offering them.

* * *

In between dinner and desert Spencer and Hanna were in the bathroom.

"Did Caleb tell you not to buy him anything because that's what Toby told me?" Spencer asked

"Yes, Caleb was acting like a dating anniversary is not important enough to buy a gift." Hanna said

"I think maybe the summer vacation was supposed to be an extra early gift. Toby barley let me pay for anything in London." Spencer said

"I paid for a few meals but other then that I only was aloud to pay for a few things at a drug store in Paris." Hanna said

"What did you buy from a drug store?" Spencer asked

"I sort of forgot to pack something so I had to make an emergency trip to the drug store." Hanna said

"Hanna you should always have that with you even when it's not that time of the month." Spencer said

"I hope Caleb doesn't mind but I have a gift for him." Hanna said

"Han, tell me your not -" Spencer said and didn't finish the sentence

"No, I'm not pregnant but it's something that will change Caleb's life for the better." Hanna said

"Well I stayed true to my word and didn't buy Toby anything. I think tonight once Toby and I got some private time together it will be better then buying each other gifts." Spencer said

"I'm sure Caleb and I will do the same thing once we get private time together." Hanna said

* * *

Hanna and Spencer walked back out to the table.

"I was beginning to think you two girls skipped out on desert." Toby said

"Hanna and I were just talking in the bathroom." Spencer said

"What about?" Caleb asked

"Um, girl stuff." Hanna said

While Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb were eating there desert Hanna handed Caleb a wrapped envelope.

"Han, we said no gifts." Caleb said

"Trust me this gift is worth way more then I paid for." Hanna said

"Han, I didn't buy you anything so I can't accept this." Caleb said

"You and Toby are splitting the dinner bill so that's a gift to Spencer and I." Hanna said

The restaurant had the evening news on the TV. The current story had been about the mystery lottery winner. Both Tickets were bought from Cappuccino Books cafe. It was not only a big win for the winner but also for the cafe because they would get a money prize for selling the winning ticket.

"Who ever won the money is really lucky." Caleb said

"What if I told you that you know the winner and she is giving her prize winnings to you." Hanna said

"Han, I don't think that's possible. Winning a jackpot like that has million to one odds." Caleb said

"Open the envelope Caleb." Hanna said

Caleb opened the envelope and he found two lottery tickets from yesterday.

"Hanna, Are these winning tickets?" Caleb asked

"Yes and look I even purchased them at 1105 AM on November 5th so I knew they would be lucky." Hanna said

"I can't believe this but this is the best thing besides you that has happened to me in a long time." Caleb said

It was a moment of celebration between Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby before they boys paid the dinner bill and they left the restaurant.

* * *

Back at the house Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb watched a movie together. After the movie Spencer and Toby as well as Hanna and Caleb went into their bedrooms.

(Spoby Bedroom)

Spencer and Toby were making out and proving their love to each other.

"I would trade the gifts for this any day?" Spencer said

"I feel bad for not buying you anything but you are right romance is better then spending money on a gift." Toby said

After having sex Spencer fell asleep in Toby arms with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

(Haleb Bedroom)

After having sex Hanna could tell Caleb had a confused look on his face.

"What are we going to do with all the money?" Caleb asked

"Not we, It's all your money Caleb." Hanna said

"No, I have to give you at least enough to pay for the rest of your university Han." Caleb said

"Deal but I think some of that money should go to charity as well. At least the local animal shelter, The animal shelter back in rosewood, and a childrens charity." Hanna said

"Deal and I also want to set up a college fund for Kayla and Abby." Caleb said

"Kayla I agree with but Abby's not even born yet so Kayla has 18 years to worry about a college fund for her." Hanna said

"I want to buy something for my mom. I also should buy something for my dad even though he isn't exactly the best dad." Caleb said

Hanna and Caleb fell asleep thinking of all the ways they would spend and save the money.

* * *

 ** _*12 Days later - Wednesday November 18th*_**

Abby's due date was only 3 days away. Kayla was nervous but also excited to give birth to her. Kayla had been living with Jason for a few weeks now. Both her and Jason were ready for this baby.

Ezra had asked Jason to take over Kayla's job while she was out on maternity leave. Ezra had Jason and Aria working opposite shifts just to make sure nothing happened. Ezra trusted Aria 100 percent but he only trusted Jason about 50 percent of the time.

 ** _*1PM*_**

Kayla was alone in the apartment when she felt her water break as she was cleaning up the kitchen table from the lunch she just ate. Kayla went into panic mode but grabbed her cell phone and called Jason.

"Jason, It's an emergency my water just broke."Kayla said

"Kayla, stay calm. If I leave now I can be there in 10 minutes to take you to the hospital." Jason said

10 minutes ended up being 20 because of LA traffic.

"What took you so long?" Kayla asked

"I'm so sorry Kayla. It's not my fault I got stuck behind a slow truck." Jason said

"I could have called 911 and been to the hospital by now." Kayla said

"I know but I am here now and I will get you to the hospital." Jason said

Jason got Kayla to the hospital as fast as he could. Jason didn't care that he could have gotten a traffic ticket for speeding because Toby would have been able to get him out of it. Kayla was given a hospital room on the maternity floor right away. In between contractions her and Jason were talking.

"My dad's flight isn't until Friday morning." Kayla said

"Do you want me to call him?" Jason asked

"No but can you call Caleb?" Kayla asked

Jason called Caleb and he arrived 30 minutes later with Hanna. Spencer and Toby arrived by 3 pm. Aria and Ezra were at the hospital by 4 pm. Alison and Emily arrived a little later then that because of school and Emily had swim team.

 ** _*Hours Later*_**

Abigail Rivers was born at 1118 PM on November 18th. She was healthy and weighed 8 pounds 1 ounce. Kayla held Abby in her arms first and then everyone else took turns holding her.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter_**

 ** _How will Kayla and Jason handle being parents?_**

 ** _Will they fight or work together to take care of Abby?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be December. Aria will have a health scare but don't worry because her unborn baby will be just fine. Christmas and New Years will either be in the next chapter or the one after that._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Review. Thanks Again._**


	23. Don't scare me like that again

**_Characters for this chapter: Aria, Ezra, Alison, Jason, and Aria's mom_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Don't scare me like that again_**

 ** _*Friday December 4th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

My last exams of first semester sophomore year are today. I can't wait to be done so I can have the next month off from UCLA. I'm 3 months pregnant and starting to show a little more each day. Ezra keeps reminding me how I'm going to have to tell my parents about the pregnancy. I get a headache just thinking about how they are going to react. I'm not worried about my mom's reaction but I am worried about how my dad will react to the news. Mike doesn't know about my pregnancy either because we haven't exactly been talking.

Ezra and I shared a kiss before he went down to the cafe and I went out the back exit down the stairs to my car. I got to UCLA just in time for my first exam. I barley even had enough time to breath. I was tired and I couldn't even drink coffee to keep me awake so hopefully water will keep me awake.

* * *

"Hi Aria." Alison said

Ali was in this class but until today we hadn't said one word to each other.

"Hi Alison." I said

"Aria, Is everything ok because you look like you are about to throw up." Alison said

"I'm fine." I said

"Are you sure because you look really pale?" Alison asked

"Ali, I don't want you to worry about me like you care." I said

"I do care about you Aria. I'm your best friend." Alison said

"Maybe you are my best friend but you sure don't act like it Ali." I said

"At least I can still wear cloths that don't make me look fat." Alison said

"I'm not fat Ali. I'm pregnant, Ezra and I are actually happy about starting a family." I said

"Starting a family before you get married that means your're not even in a committed relationship." Alison said

"Ezra loves me or we wouldn't be engaged right now." I said

"I should have stayed with Ezra when I had the chance." Alison lied

"No, you never had Ezra." I said

"Actually I did. Before I went missing that summer Ezra and I were going to run away together and secretly elope. The only reason I didn't go was because Jason found out and he was going to tell my parents." Alison lied

Alison is known for lying so I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not. I couldn't think about anyone of this while I was taking the exam. As the minutes passed I got more dizzy and I felt more nausea. On top of that I had the worst headache that I could possibly have. My vision is bleary and it was becoming harder to take the exam. In the next moment I was on the floor and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I texted Aria good luck on your exams and she hasn't texted me back. I'm trying not to worry but it's harder when you have to worry about more then just Aria's life. Around 11 am I got a call on my cell phone from LA community hospital.

"Hello, Is this Ezra Fitz?" She asked

"Yes, this is Ezra Fitz." I said

"Aria Fitz was just brought into the Emergency Room by ambulance. She had a friend with her and the friend said to call you." She said

"Do you know what happened?" I asked

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about her condition. I was just told to call you." She said

"Aria is 3 months pregnant." I said

"Thanks for telling me. I will make Aria's ER doctor aware of her pregnancy." She said

"Thanks for calling me. I'm on my way to the hospital now." I said

I hung up the phone.

* * *

"Jason, can you stay at work later then scheduled?" I asked

"How late?" Jason asked

"I'm not sure. Aria's in the hospital and I really need to go now to see what's going on." I said

"I can stay but if it's gets slow later would it be ok for me to leave for a little bit? Just to see how Kayla and Abby are." Jason asked

"Sure, I wouldn't want to keep you from seeing your baby." I said

"Thank you for understanding and can you call me to let me know how Aria is once you find out?" Jason asked

"I can do that." I said

* * *

I grabbed some coffee to go before getting in my car and driving to the hospital. 15 minutes later I was parking at the hospital. I walked inside as fast as I could. I saw Alison waiting the emergency waiting room.

"What happened to Aria?" I asked

"We were taking an exam. Then all of the sudden Aria just fell to the floor and she was unconscious. I was the first one to notice so I called 911." Alison said

"How is Aria now?" I asked

"I don't know, no one will tell me anything because I'm not family. I even had to lie and say you were Aria's husband." Alison said

"It's not really a lie Ali. Aria and I are engaged so we are only one step away from getting married." I said

* * *

I found out from the receptionist that Aria was in room number 301. I ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor and walked into opened the door to room 301. Aria was sleeping so I quietly sat down in a chair. I looked at the screen monitoring Aria's and the baby's vital signs. I wasn't a doctor but everything seemed normal and no alarms were going off. 30 minutes later Aria woke up in the hospital room bed.

"Aria, don't scare me like that ever again." I said

"Why are you even here Ezra?" Aria asked

"Alison told someone from the hospital to call me." I said

"Alison's here as well? I didn't think this day could get any worse." Aria said

"Alison saved your life Aria. She called 911 when you were unconscious. If it wasn't for her I could have lost you and our baby." I said

"Someone else in that class besides Alison could have very easily called 911. I would rather have Jason in this hospital room right now then you." Aria said

"Why do you suddenly hate me Aria?" I asked

"You know why and it has to do with Alison." Aria said

"Aria, What are you taking about?" I asked

"The summer Alison went missing you and her had plans to run away together and secretly elope." Aria said

"I don't know who told you that Aria but it's 100 percent a lie." I said

"wait so Alison and you never loved each other?" Aria asked

"I have to be honest with you Aria. Yes Alison and I went on a few dates but that was years ago. Alison told me she was 18. As soon I found out Alison was 18 what we had was over." I said

"I'm so sorry I ever believed Alison in the first place." Aria said

"I know you and Alison are not in the best place right now but I think it's time you two become friends again." I said

"I will be friends with Alison again if you tell me why you still have Jason and I working opposite shifts." Aria said

"I'm worried that if you and Jason work together then something will happen that's more then just a friendship." I said

"Jason and I will always have a connection, maybe those feelings between him and I are still there but no matter what I love you Ezra." Aria said

Aria and I kissed. A doctor walked in as we were kissing. Aria and I pulled apart as quick as possible. The doctor was young and he looked like he just got out of med school within the last year.

* * *

"We ran some tests on Aria and we found no trace of prenatal vitamins in Aria's blood." He said

"The vitamins were making me have dizzy spells so I stopped taking them almost 2 weeks ago." Aria said

"As a doctor I am going to say that I don't think it was the vitamins. You could have had those dizzy spells because you were not eating or drinking enough. Since your pregnant Aria, your body is trying to feed for two." He said

"Aria eats when I'm with her but I don't know how much she eats or drinks when she's at UCLA." I said

"To be honest, I haven't really been eating that much at school. Most days I skip lunch because I'm to busy studying." Aria said

"That's a bad habit that needs to stop now if you want to keep her alive." He said

"Wait, so our baby is a girl?" Aria and I both asked

"I'm so sorry, I thought you two knew what gender the baby was." He said

"We were going to find out anyway at the next ultrasound." I said

"How long am I going to have to stay in the hospital?" Aria asked

"In a day or two you should be able to go home." He said

The doctor left the room. Aria asked me to tell Alison to come into the room. I went and got her. I waited in the hallway outside the room while Aria and Alison talked. Aria might be mad at me for this but I decided to call Aria's mom. I told her about Aria's pregnancy and that she was in the hospital for a day or two so the doctors could monitor Aria and the unborn baby. After the phone call I walked back into Aria's hospital room. Alison and Aria were hugging, from the looks of things they were friends again.

* * *

 ** _*The next day - Saturday December 5th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

This morning Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Jason had visited Aria. Kayla had even stopped by to see Aria for a few minutes with Abby. Aria would be released from the hospital tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Everything was fine but the doctors were still monitoring how the unborn baby is doing.

Later that afternoon Aria got a surprise visit.

"Mom, how did you know I was here?" Aria asked

"Ezra called, He told me about the pregnancy. I decided late last night that I wanted to come to LA so I could see you." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Thanks because I really needed a visit from my you right now." Aria said

"Don't worry Aria, I didn't tell your dad why I was going to LA to visit you." Mrs. said

"What about Mike did you tell him?" Aria asked

"I didn't tell him about the pregnancy but I did tell him you were in the hospital. I asked your brother to come with me but he didn't really seem to care." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Mike is back with Mona and ever since I found out we haven't really been talking." Aria said

"If Mike is happy with Mona then let them be happy. Just like how I support you and Ezra together." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I think Mona's cheating on him. A few weeks ago I discovered that Mona had a secret Facebook account. She goes by the name Janel Parish. I asked Caleb to get into her account for me. She has been messaging and sending pictures to another boy. It's only a matter of time before Mike gets his heartbroken." Aria said

"You have two options Aria. You can forget what you saw or you can tell Mike. I'm not going to make that choice for you so decide carefully what you want to do." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Mom, Ezra and I found out the gender yesterday if you want to know." Aria said

"Aria, I would love to know. I want you to know that I'm happy for both you and Ezra but I want you to be prepared once your dad does find out." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Ezra and I are having a girl." Aria said

"Would you and Ezra like to come back to Rosewood for Christmas? Both of you can sleep in Aria's old bedroom." Mrs. Montgomery asked

"I think it would be nice to be back home and have the family together again for Christmas." Aria said

"We would love to spend Christmas in Rosewood but we can pay for a hotel." Ezra said

"I just thought you would want to stay at the house because then the money you would have spent on a hotel room can go to future baby expenses." Mrs. Montgomery said

"We will think about it but I think we are going to want the hotel room." Aria said

"No matter what happens when your dad finds out about the pregnancy Aria, I promise I will always be here for both you and the baby." Mrs. Montgomery said

Aria was released from the hospital on Monday. Aria promised Ezra that she would take her prenatal vitamins and if she ever had a dizzy spell again he would be the first person to know.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter_**

 ** _Baby names for Ezria baby girl? I have one in mind that I really love but I am always open to more name suggestions._**

 ** _Next chapter will be still be December. It will be the Christmas and New Years chapter. For this chapter Spoby will be doing Shop with a cop. This is where Police Officers and Fire Fighters take kids shopping whose parents can't afford to buy presents for the holiday season. Haleb will be volunteering and giving gifts to kids in LA Children's hospital. Ezria will be back in Rosewood. Emison will be doing something together (I don't know what yet). Jason and Kayla will spend Abby's first Christmas together._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	24. University Life - Christmas New Years 2

This chapter will have things in current time _**plus** also Imaginations of how life could be different. **This chapter will also have 5 different parts, one for each couple (Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, Emison, and Jason/Kayla)**_

 ** _Also Multiple POV's in this chapter. I apologize in advance because this is an extra long chapter._**

 ** _Part 1 Spoby_**

 ** _*Friday December 11th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Thinking back to last year at this time I know this Christmas will be much better for Spencer and I. Last year I was in the hospital because I was shot. I wanted to help people but I had to take a few months off work to recover. Spencer was stressing out and we were fighting.

This year I am doing the shop with a hero program through LAPD and LAFD. I would be taking a kid shopping so they can get Christmas presents for themselves and family members. Spencer was helping me and by special request we are helping my former partners wife kids. She has twin daughters that are now 8 years old and twin sons that are now 7 months old. Spencer and I are are on way to Target with the twin girls. We just picked them up from the house they live in.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Without you my girls wouldn't get Christmas presents this year." She said

"Say bye to your mom girls." I said

"Bye mom, Love you." Both girls said

"What do you girls want?" Spencer asked

"Barbie dream house, littlest pet shop." Both girls said

"We will get that but we also have to get something for your baby brothers." I said

"Don't forget their mother Toby. I think the girls should pick a Christmas gift for her and so should we." Spencer said

We got to Target and the girls ran to the toy area in the store. Spencer followed them and I stayed behind because I trusted Spencer to keep an eye on the kids.

I knew the twins mom was having money problems even though she didn't want to admit it directly to me. A few weeks ago she called Spencer asking if we could help her. She told Spencer that the money she was supposed to get from the state because of what happened last year to her husband fell through. She was a teacher and lost her job do to budget cuts so now she is unemployed.

I thought what if Spencer and I had kids and we couldn't afford to buy them Christmas presents.

* * *

 _Toby's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _Christmas this year wasn't even going to feel like Christmas. Spencer and I didn't even have a tree up in the living room this year. We didn't know if our 5 year old daughter Mia was going to have anything to open up on Christmas morning. Spencer was right we would have been better off giving Mia up for adoption when she was born. At the time Mia was born Spencer was 17 and I was 18. Spencer's parents had kicked her out and took away her trust fund. Spencer somehow managed to finish high school and get a 2 year degree from Rosewood Community College. I finished high school but got a job instead of furthering my education. Spencer was working from home part time and a full time stay at home mom because we couldn't afford to pay for child care. We had a small house in Rosewood. It was one floor with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. We had a small basement with nothing but a laundry room and a small storage area._

 _Spencer and I were not married but I planned on proposing to her soon. I somehow managed to get just enough money to buy a ring. I wanted to propose sometime between now and December 31st._

 _Yesterday I went through the mail and found a notice that no one wanted to get. If we didn't pay up the mortgage in the next 45 days this wouldn't be our house anymore. I knew I needed to pick up some extra shifts at Rosewood PD but that would mean getting less time with Spencer and Mia. I tried to hide the letter from Spencer but she found it the next day and of course that meant we were going to fight about it._

 _"Why didn't you tell me about this Toby?" Spencer yelled_

 _"I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to worry." I yelled_

 _"What are we going to do?" Spencer yelled_

 _"I don't know but we will figure something out even if it means begging your parents to let us move into the barn." I yelled_

 _"I don't see that happening. My parents won't even talk to me let alone see me. You know the only way Mia gets to see them is because Melissa picks her up once a month and takes her to my parents for the weekend." Spencer yelled_

 _Spence, everything is going to be ok." I said_

 _"No it's not going to be ok. Not when we can't even be happy at Christmas time and Mia won't have any presents from us this year." Spencer yelled_

 _"I'm going to pick up Mia from kindergarten and we will talk about this later without fighting after Mia goes to bed tonight." I said_

 _I went to pick up Mia but before that I stopped by Spencers parents. No one answered the door but Melissa drove up just as I was leaving._

 _"Melissa, I really need you to do Spencer, Mia, and I a huge favor." I said_

 _"What is it Toby?" Melissa asked_

 _"Can you talk your parents into letting Spencer, Mia and I move into the barn? I promise it will only be temporary but we are about to loose our house and we have no where else to go." I said_

 _"I will try but I can't promise you anything Toby?" Melissa said_

 _A few weeks later our Christmas wish happened. Spencer's parents let us move into the barn and they decided they wanted to be in her life again._

 _end of Toby's imagination_

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

I was watching the twins pick out the toys they wanted. We had a spending limit but Toby and I can put in some money if we have to. I see them happy but I think how they must have been when their dad first passed away. Thankfully I still have both my parents but it must still be hard for the twins and their mother at times. I thought about what it would be like if I had kids with Toby and he got shot again but wasn't lucky enough to survive this time.

* * *

 _Spencer's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _I was 27 years old and my life took a major turn from happy to sad. Today is the day I would be saying my final goodbyes to my husband Toby Cavanaugh. Last week he was on a drug bust call and things didn't go how they should have._

 _Our 5 year old daughter Mia didn't take the news well. She cries but I don't think she understands completely that her dad is gone. We lived in a 2 floor, 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom house in Rosewood. Mia and I have been staying in the barn for the past week because living in the house is just to painful for me right now._

 _I was pregnant again and I was planing to tell Toby on Christmas morning. If I had known this was going to happen to Toby I would have told him instead of deciding to wait a few more weeks._

 _"I think you and Mia should come with me when I go back to London next week." Melissa said_

 _"I can't, Mia has school and I have work." I said_

 _"Mia will be on Christmas break. You work at mom and dad's law firm. I'm sure they would give you more time off if you ask them." Melissa said_

 _"I will think about it Melissa." I said_

 _"I don't want to leave my sister alone but I can't be away from Wren forever" Melissa said_

 _I started crying again. Life without Toby has already been hard and it's only going to get harder before it gets easier._

 _"Spencer, I didn't mean to make you cry." Melissa said_

 _"You don't know what it's like Melissa. You still have Wren but I don't have Toby anymore." I said_

 _"Spencer, Mia needs another father figure in her life right now and I think Wren wants to be that person for her." Melissa said_

 _"Mia has Toby's dad and our dad here. I wouldn't want to take something else away from Toby's dads life right now." I said_

 _The funeral was making me cry even more. For the service Melissa and I sat so Mia was in between us. Toby's dad sat next to me and My parents sat next to Melissa. Everyone was emotional. All my friends and all Toby friends were at the funeral. Toby was closer to Caleb then Ezra and Jason but they all showed up to support Mia and I. Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison were all here as well._

 _I ended up deciding to go to London with Melissa. After a few weeks Mia seemed to be doing better and enjoying life for the first time since her dad died. Mia and I ended up moving to London. We lived with Melissa and Wren for the time being. Mia wasn't to happy when she learned we were staying here and she would have to go to a new school but she eventually realized that living in London was a good thing. Mia and I went back to Rosewood to visit friends and family whenever we could. Melissa and Wren went with us sometimes as well. Toby's dad visited us in London a few times. Mostly to see Mia but also to make sure I was ok._

 _end of Spencer's Imagination_

* * *

 ** _Part 2 Haleb_**

 ** _*Friday December 18th*_**

 **Caleb's POV**

Hanna and I are currently at LA childrens hospital. We decided that we wanted to visit with the sick kids. Hanna also did some shopping and bought some gifts for the kids. I also planned on giving a donation to the hospital. We had only been at the hospital for an hour and I was already thinking about what life would be like if Hanna and I had a kid that was sick

* * *

 _Caleb's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _Hanna and I were 30 years old. We lived in a 3 bedroom NYC apartment and we had been married for 7 years. We have a 7 year old daughter named Leah and a 2 year old son named Caleb Jr. (CJ). Last fall we got some bad news about Leah's health. She has cancer. We are trying to keep a positive outlook but the doctors tell us every that it's a miracle Leah is still alive today. Leah has been in the hospital since Thanksgiving and would likely still be in the hospital a few days from now on Christmas Eve. Hanna and I took turns between the hospital and the apartment. Hanna's mom had made the 2 hour drive from Rosewood to NYC and she is helping us out with CJ. Hanna's mom has spent some time at the hospital to visit Leah but she knew we needed help with CJ._

 _"Han, I love you and Leah's doctors are doing everything they can for her." I said_

 _"What if she doesn't make it Caleb? I can't let her go." Hanna said_

 _"Han, I know it's hard but we have to stay positive." I said_

 _I didn't mind spending Christmas in the hospital because it was being spent with Hanna, Leah, CJ, and Hanna's mom. We spent the next few weeks praying and hoping that Leah would be able to come home. Within a month she was doing better and we got to finally bring her home. It would be several more months before Leah beat the sickness and could be a happy kid again._

 _end of Caleb's Imagination_

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Seeing all the sick kids in the hospital today was hard but it was something that Caleb and I were really glad that we did. To see the kids smile when we gave them presents and seeing their parents happy even just for a moment was well worth it. I couldn't help but think about if Caleb and I were in that situation.

* * *

 _Hanna's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _Caleb and I had been basically living in a NYC hospital for the last month because our 7 year old daughter Leah was really sick with cancer. Caleb and I had hope but the doctors told us her days were numbered. Christmas day has been really hard and it only lunch time. We had to face the heartbreak that this would likely be Leah's last Christmas._

 _"Caleb, this isn't fair at all." I said_

 _"I know Han, I hate to see Leah so sick and you so sad." Caleb said_

 _"I haven't seen you cry yet." I said_

 _"I have Han just not when your standing next to me." Caleb said_

 _As time passed Leah's health got worse. Unfortunately we had to say a tearful goodbye to Leah just 2 weeks after Christmas._

 _end of Hanna's Imagination_

* * *

 ** _Part 3 Ezria_**

 ** _*Thursday December 24th*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Aria and I have been in Rosewood since Sunday afternoon. We rented a car and were staying with Aria's parents. Aria has been fighting with her dad and I'm this close to getting a hotel room for us but Aria doesn't want to make her mom mad if we leave. I wanted to make things better so I decided to talk to Mr. Montgomery myself.

"I want you to know that Aria and I didn't plan this pregnancy but we will love and take care of our daughter." I said

"When Aria first left for LA over a year ago she didn't tell me you were going with her. If I had known the truth I never would have let her go." Aria's dad said

"I know how you feel about me but I am certiantly a better boyfriend then someone like Noel Kahn." I said

"That didn't give you permission to get my daughter pregnant at 19." Aria's dad said

"I love Aria and you need to accept that or I will not let you be in my daughters life." I said

"If it was up to me the two of you wouldn't be staying in this house right now." Aria's dad said

"Aria is your daughter and you should actually try to love her for who she is." I said

I didn't want to start a fight with Aria's dad so I walked away. Mr. Montgomery may not like the fact that Aria is having a baby at 19 but he doesn't know that she could have had a baby at 16. Ever since I found out I couldn't help but think what our life would be like if Aria didn't have the abortion when she was 16.

* * *

 _Ezra's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _Aria and I moved to Boston after Aria graduated high school in Rosewood. Now 1 year later I am a published author and Aria works at a day care. Aria and I have a 3 year old daughter named Daisy. The last 3 years haven't always been easy but the love Aria and I have for each other as well as Daisy Fitz has been stronger then ever._

 _Tonights the night I was going to ask Aria to marry me. We were going to a Boston Red sox baseball game. Daisy was going with us. She helped me pick out the ring. She knew the ring was for her mom but she didn't really know what it was for. Daisy was excited all day for the game and finally it was time for us to leave. The 3 bedroom house we lived in was only 30 minutes from the ballpark but it took a little longer with the traffic. I waited until the 7th inning stretch and then I decided it was time to ask Aria._

 _"Aria, When I met you a few years ago the first thing I thought was she's the one. I thought we would have gotten married before we had a kid but sometimes life is better when it happens out of order. Now I am going to ask you a really important question, Will you marry me?" I asked_

 _"Ezra, I love you but I can't marry me." Aria said_

 _I couldn't believe she turned me down._

 _"What do you mean you can't marry me Aria?" I asked_

 _"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm to young to get married. Ask me again in 2 years and maybe then I will say yes." Aria said_

 _"You may be young but we have a daughter together." I said_

 _"Ezra, I'm not ready for marriage and if you love me then you will respect my decision." Aria said_

 _After the baseball game we went home and fought it out after Daisy fell asleep._

 _"You do realize I expected you to say yes?" I asked_

 _"I know Ezra and I'm sorry." Aria said_

 _"I don't know how you could say no in front of all those people. If I had waited 6 months and asked you in front of the Christmas tree would that of made any difference in your answer." I yelled_

 _"Honestly no, I know when I'm ready for something and you can't make choices for me." Aria yelled_

 _"Can we just forget I ever asked you to marry me tonight because I really didn't think it would be a problem?" I asked_

 _"Ezra, I never meant to start a fight. I'm sorry and I love you Ezra" Aria said_

 _"Technically I started the fight so I'm sorry about that. I love you Aria." I said_

 _I didn't bring up the marriage thing again until Christmas. As we were putting up the ornaments on the Christmas tree Daisy found the ring I had for Aria and put it up on the tree. I decided to take my chances and ask Aria again._

 _Aria, When I met you a few years ago the first thing I thought was she's the one. I thought we would have gotten married before we had a kid but sometimes life is better when it happens out of order. Now I am going to ask you a really important question, Will you marry me?"_ I asked

 _Aria was silent for a moment and I thought she was going to say no again._

 _"Yes and Ezra I want to know that I realized saying no to you 6 months ago was a big mistake." Aria said_

 _Aria and I waited until she was 21 to get married but it was well worth the wait._

 _end of Ezra's imagination_

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

As we were getting ready for Christmas dinner my dad was giving me a weird look. Almost like he had something to say but was trying not to upset me again.

"Dad, I'm sorry but what is so bad about me having a baby at 19?" I asked

"You are young Aria. You may be happy about this baby now but once she is born you will change your mind." My dad said

"You don't know that dad. I could of had a baby at 16 but I got an abortion because I was to scared to tell you and mom. I regret that now." I said

"Aria Montgomery you are no longer welcome in this house." My dad said

"Fine, I don't even live here anymore anyway so I don't know why you care." I said

"Aria, I didn't mean it. Stay for Christmas dinner please, for you mom." My dad said

"I will stay for Christmas dinner but after that Ezra and I will be getting a hotel room." I said

I didn't talk to my dad for the entire dinner. Ezra stayed quiet and he could tell that I was trying to hold back my tears. After dinner we left. I didn't even tell my mom where Ezra and I were going. As we were driving around Rosewood I imagined how my life could be if I had the baby when I was 16.

* * *

 _Aria's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _I was 19 with a 3 year old named Daisy. I lived in a small 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment in Rosewood. I had help from my and my friends but life with Daisy was a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. Ezra is Daisy's dad but he was only around for her birthday June 12th and Christmas._

 _I hadn't been able to move on because I still loved Ezra._

 _"Tomorrow's Christmas Daisy." I told her._

 _"I get to see Daddy?" Daisy asked_

 _"Yes." I said_

 _"Does he love me like you love me?" Daisy asked_

 _"I'm sure he does. I wish he could see you more but the choice isn't up to me." I said_

 _I woke up the next morning to find more presents under the tree then I had put there. I thought it was my mom because she was the only one to have a key but it ended up being Ezra._

 _"You scared me." I said as I walked into the kitchen to get some food._

 _"Your mom gave me a copy of the key." Ezra said_

 _"Daisy's still asleep but you should know that since it's only 7 am." I said_

 _"I broke things off with my girlfriend because I have been thinking that letting you go wasn't the best decision." Ezra said_

 _"I love you but if we get back together you have to promise me that Daisy becomes your #1 priority and I become your #2." I said_

 _"I promise you Aria. I'm mad at myself for hardly being in Daisy's life but I love her just as much as you." Ezra said_

 _Daisy was happy to have her parents back together. Ezra and I had broken up before Daisy was even born so this is the first time we felt like family._

 _end of Aria's imagination_

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Ezra and Aria were driving past the Rosewood church.

"Ezra can you pullover at the church?" Aria asked

"Yes but tell me what wrong first." Ezra said

"Nothings wrong but lets get married." Aria said

"Right here, right now." Ezra asked

"Yes, the Rosewood church is the perfect place for us to get married. The bar where we first met is less then a mile from here so it's kind of special." Aria said

"Are you sure because we can have a real wedding as soon as we get back to LA. You don't even have a wedding dress Aria." Ezra said

"A wedding dress isn't important to me and besides I wouldn't look good in any dress right now." Aria said

"You look cute with the dress you have on now." Ezra said

Aria and Ezra walked inside the church. The pastor was here preparing for midnight mass in a few hours. He agreed to marry Aria and Ezra after they told him how much they loved each other. Ezra had bought a new ring for Aria before they went to Rosewood and he just so happen to have the ring with him. Ezra didn't even care that Aria didn't have a ring for him.

"I do" Ezra said

"I do." Aria said

"You may now Kiss the bride." he said

Aria and Ezra kissed. They drove from the church to Rosewood inn. Ezra and Aria were lucky enough to get the last hotel room available.

* * *

 ** _* Friday December 25th*_**

Aria's mom stopped by the hotel to give Aria and Ezra a Christmas present. Ezra's got $25 cash from Aria's mom. Aria got a special gift from her mom. It was a picture frame. The frame had space for 2 pictures and only 1 was currently in there. Arias mom put a picture of a mother/daughter picnic in Rosewood park when Aria was 7 years old. The other picture space was blank but Aria knew she would be putting in a picture of her daughter sometime in the future.

Aria and Ezra decided not to tell Aria's mom that they got married last night. Lucky for them she didn't notice the new ring on Aria's finger.

* * *

 ** _Part 4 Emison_**

 ** _*Monday December 28th*_**

Alison and Emily stayed in the LA area for the holidays but they went on a staycation to Disney Land. Emily and Alison got a hotel room that was Paris themed.

"Em, What would our life be like if we actually moved to Paris instead of LA?" Alison asked

"I don't know but let's imagine our life together in Paris" Emily said

* * *

 _Emison's Imagination (This doesn't actually happen)_

 _Life was amazing for 2 people who loved each other and would do anything for each other. After graduating Rosewood high Emily and Alison moved to Paris instead of following their friends to LA. Currently Alison and Emily are both 19. They lived in a small one bedroom apartment above a French bakery that both girls were working at. They worked full time during the summer and weekends only while they both took classes at Paris University walking distance from the apartment. Emily decided not to continue her swimming career after high school because she wanted something different in life. Alison and Emily had plans to adopt a child together after University and one day own their own french bakery._

 _end of Emison's Imagination_

* * *

 ** _Part 5 Jason and Kayla (Kason)_**

 ** _*Thursday December 31st*_**

Jason and Kayla had just gotten 6 week old Abby to fall asleep. It was 8 PM so hopefully Abby would sleep untill at least midnight. Taking care of Abby was tiring but Kayla knew in the long run it would be worth it. Jason and Kayla were now sitting on the couch looking through pictures that had been taken over the last 6 weeks. Jason's Christmas gift to Kayla was a picture frame college. It had room for 3 pictures.

"I think instead of having all baby only pictures we should have one with you and Abby, the second one with Abby and I, then the third one can be the three of us together." Jason said

"Great idea or we could do Abby as she grows up like newborn, 1 year old, and then 2 years old." Kayla said

"We can always put pictures in there and then change them later on if we find better ones." Jason said

"Jason, just think if I had listened to my dad then Abby wouldn't even be here right now." Kayla said

"That was not right of your dad to offer you money to have an abortion." Jason said

* * *

 _Jason and Kayla's Imagination in Kayla's POV_ _(This doesn't actually happen)_

 _8 months later, I couldn't believe that I listened to my dad. I could have been siting here with a baby right now but instead I am here all alone. Jason hardly talks to me and most of the time if he has something to say he tells Aria to tell me. I am so mad at my dad that I am avoiding him as well. Caleb's mad at my dad but he told me I should move on with my life._

 _end of Jason/Kayla imagination_

* * *

"Don't get to lost in your thoughts" Jason said

"I'm just so glad to have you and Abby. I think she may have been a good thing because I love having someone to take care of." Kayla said

"I love having both you and Abby to make sure both of you are happy and healthy." Jason said

Jason and Kayla were cuddled up on the couch watching a New Years eve special. They both had a little bit to drink to celebrate the New Year. Midnight arrived and they put both drink cups together to ring in the new year. Then just after midnight a kiss that neither of them expected. After a minute Jason pulled away and Kayla looked upset.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in the moment." Jason said

"Don't be sorry." Kayla said

"Should we go to bed now?" Jason asked

"Yes but I should check on Abby first." Kayla said

"We will check on Abby together." Jason said

Jason and Kayla checked on Abby. After that they both walked into the other bedroom.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch anymore." Kayla said

"Are you sure?" Jason asked

"Yes, I think sharing a bed will be good for us." Kayla said

That night Jason and Kayla did more then sharing a bed. Kayla loved Jason but she was still unsure exactly how Jason felt about her.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter. I know it's really long and I was going to split it up into multiple chapters but I decided not to._**

 ** _Next chapter will be January. An Ezria wedding party plus their first official dance as a married couple._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review_**


	25. Sorry Tonight didn't go as Planned

**_Characters for this chapter: Aria, Ezra, and Jason_**

 ** _(A/N) go on You tube, look at Ezria music videos to "All of Me" and "A Thousand Years"_**

 ** _*Saturday January 9th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I was working at Cappuccino books cafe earlier today. I got off work around 2 because Ezra didn't want me to work a longer shift. I understood him because I am 4 months pregnant and it's our baby he is thinking about. I called Jason and asked if I could come over and spend some time with Abby.

"Your fiance gives me the evil eye every single time I bring up your name to him." Jason said

"Actually Ezra's my husband now, we sort of tied the knot at Rosewood church on Christmas eve." I said

"So that's why Ezra wants everyone at Cappuccino books cafe tonight." Jason said

"How come I'm the only one that doesn't know about this?" I asked

"I guess he wanted to surprise you with a wedding party." Jason said

"I'm not really in the mood for a party but it's not like you can skip your own wedding party." I said

"I keep trying to convince Ezra that there is nothing to worry about because nothing is going on between us." Jason said

"Ezra doesn't see it that way because I don't hang out with Caleb or Toby as much as I am with you." I said

"How were your parents with the pregnancy news?" Jason asked

"My mom's really happy but my dad not so much." I said

"He should be happy that Ezra is around to help you with the baby."Jason said

"The thing is I don't think my dad will ever support Ezra and I. If I had asked him to walk me down the aisle I'm sure he would have said no." I said

"I don't know what's worse. Having a dad that doesn't support the person you love or having a dad that you didn't know you had until a few years ago." Jason said

"It depends on how you think about it." I said

"I'm just glad to be around for Abby." Jason said

"I'm sure Ezra and I are going to be great parents but it's kind of scary to think about us as parents so soon." I said

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Jason asked

"Just one, Ezra isn't sure if he likes it but I really want to name her Gabriella." I said

"I think Gabriella is a great name. If Ezra doesn't like it he can always use Gabby for her name." Jason said

"Abigail and Gabriella can grow up together and I think it will be a really cute friendship." I said

* * *

The entire time I was talking to Jason , I was holding Abby who was now sleeping in my arms. My cell phone ringtone went off to alert me I had a text. I carefully handed Abby to Jason so I could read the message.

 ** _"Meet me at Cappuccino Books Cafe when you get this text, it's important - xoxo Ezra"_**

"Ezra wants me to meet him back at the cafe but should I wait until Kayla gets back?" I asked

"She should be back in a few minutes. It doesn't take that long to buy diapers and baby wipes." Jason said

"Unless Kayla found other things to buy, you know how us girls are with shopping." I said

"Kayla knows her spending limit because I gave her $50 cash." Jason said

A few minutes later Kayla got back. She gave Jason his change back and I offered to put away what she bought.

"I guess I should go see what Ezra wants." I said

"Goodbye Aria." Jason said

"Goodbye Jason. Kayla I'm only a phone call or text away if you need help with Abby." I said

"Thanks, Jason and I are doing well with parenting but if you want the experience taking care of a baby just ask." Kayla said

* * *

I got in my car and before driving away I texted Ezra saying I was on my way. I got a mile away from Jason's apartment when a speeding car turned left in front of me as I was going through the intersection. I had less then a second to prepare for the collision. In that second all I could think about was mine and Ezra's baby. The car was spinning and I thought for sure it was going to flip but thank god it didn't. The car finally stopped. I was really shaky and panicking, not knowing what to do now. I tried but failed at getting out of the car because the door wouldn't open. I could have tried crawling out the broken window but glass was everywhere and I didn't want to risk it with the baby. A witness had called the cops and paramedics, within minutes they were on the accident scene.

"The paramedics are going to get you out of here." Toby said

I recognized the officers voice because it was Toby. Within minutes I was pulled safely out of the car.

"Aria." Toby said

"Can you call someone for me? It doesn't matter who. I would do it myself but I just can't right now." I said

"Aria, take a few deep breaths and the paramedics will check you out." Toby said

I only had a few small cuts that a paramedic stitched up. They did an ultrasound in the ambulance and the baby appeared to be fine. Besides still being shaky myself I could feel her kicking.

"Toby, do you know who was in the other car?" I asked

"It was Wesley Fitz." Toby said

"Ezra's brother, how bad is he injured?" I asked

"I don't know much but it was bad enough that he got rushed to the hospital in one of the ambulances while you were getting pulled out of your car." Toby said

* * *

Jason showed up at the scene because Toby called him.

"Aria, what happened?" Jason asked

"I was driving and then a car turned out. I couldn't stop and it was so scary." I said

"Is she ok?" Jason asked Toby

"Other then a few small cuts on her arms and forehead Aria is fine. Physically she is ok but emotional she is still pretty shaken up about the accident." Toby said

* * *

We got my car towed to a repair shop and then Jason drove me to the hospital just to make sure everything was ok with the baby. Her heartbeat was strong but the doctors did advise me to take things easy for the next few days. Jason then drove me to Cappuccino Books cafe. Jason walked into Cappuccino Books cafe. He was holding my hand to make sure I was ok.

"Aria, you can relax now. It's over and more importantly your going to be alright." Jason said

Jason hugged me and tried to make me feel better. He even kissed me on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss so I didn't mind and it did make me feel a lot better.

* * *

"So this is what took you 3 hours from your "On my way" text to get here." Ezra said and he seemed mad.

"Ezra, it's not what you think. Nothing is going on between Jason and I." I said

"Then why was Jason hugging you and why did he kiss you on your cheek?" Ezra asked

I stayed silent because I just couldn't say what I wanted to say.

"Aria was in a car accident. Physically she is fine but emotionally and mentally she is still badly shaken up because of it." Jason said

"What about the baby?" Ezra asked

"I took her to the hospital and the baby is fine but Aria does need to take things easy for the next few days." Jason said

"Thank you Jason for helping out with Aria?" Ezra said

"It wasn't a problem and Toby said to tell you that he called me because I was closer to the scene of the accident." Jason said

"I guess that makes sense and Aria probably would have done the same thing knowing you could get to her faster." Ezra said

* * *

Jason left Ezra and I alone to talk.

"I bought you this." Ezra said as he handed me a dress.

I went to try it on.

"I love this dress almost as much as I love you." I said

"I'm glad because I didn't have much choice because I had to buy you a dress that would fit you." Ezra said

"It's to bad I won't be able to wear this dress when I'm not pregnant." I said

"Enjoy it now and then you can always give it to one of your friends or save it for another time." Ezra said

* * *

It wasn't long before Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, Toby and Caleb showed up.

"I guess I can tell you now that we are going to have a party celebrating our wedding because we didn't get to have one when we got married." Ezra said

"Ezra, there is something I have to tell you." I said

I didn't want to ruin the party but I think I need to tell Ezra about his brother. I tried to tell him but I ended up saying something else.

"I'm sorry but Jason told me about the party tonight. I know it was supposed to be a surprise." I said

"As long as we still get our first dance as a married couple then it doesn't matter." Ezra said

"Lets dance then." I said

"I couldn't decide on a song so I had Caleb help me mix up All of Me John Legend and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." Ezra said

"Aw, your favorite song and my favorite song, It couldn't be any more perfect." I said

* * *

 _"All of Me" by John Legend_

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

* * *

 _"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri_

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _(back to the chapter)_

* * *

Ezra and I danced slow danced romantically for what seemed like 5 minutes. Almost as soon as we finished dancing Ezra's cell phone rang and he answered it. Ezra seemed upset a few minutes later when he hung up the phone.

"Aria, we have to go the hospital. Wesley was in a car accident a few hours ago." Ezra said

"Ezra, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but Wesley was the one that hit me." I said

"You should have told me but now it not the time to yell at you." Ezra said

Ezra drove to the hospital. I sat silent in the passenger seat the entire time. We got to the hospital and found out Wesley was stable but still in critical condition. Ezra called his mom who said she was getting on the next flight to LA. It would be a day or two before she could get to LA because of the distance and time difference from Australia.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter will be February. I'm unsure if I am going to do valentines day again but It still could be romantic for some or all the couples.**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?**_

 _ **Any other ideas?**_

 _ **What characters should have scenes together?**_

 _ **Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama.**_

 _ **Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review.**_


	26. University Life - Why?

**_Characters for this chapter: Ezra, Aria, Spencer, Toby, and Caleb_**

 ** _The other characters get a mention._**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Friday February 5th*_**

This week has been hard on everyone but mostly for Ezra. Wesley passed away on February 1st after being in the hospitably for 3 weeks. Ezra was right by his side. Mrs. Fitzgerald had been in the hallway talking with Aria at the time. Aria regrets not being in the room with Ezra at the time. Just like the group of friends had all gone to Emily's dad's funeral last year, they all went to Wesley's funeral.

"I know it's hard right now for you Ezra but on a positive note we get to have a baby in 4 months." Aria said

"You weren't in the room at the time Aria. You don't know what it feels like to see your younger brothers monitor go flat line as you tell him how much you love him and that you would be back tomorrow." Ezra said

"Your right, I don't know what it feels like and it's sad just thinking about it." Aria said

"Why did it have to be Wesley in the car that hit you?" Ezra asked

"Oh so now it's my fault your brother died." Aria yelled

"Aria, I didn't mean it like that." Ezra said

"Then what did you mean because that's exactly what it sounded like?" Aria yelled

Aria stormed out of the apartment and Ezra followed her.

"Don't follow me?" Aria yelled

"Aria, I'm sorry for what I said." Ezra said

"I'm sorry to Ezra but I need to be alone right now." Aria said

Aria went back upstairs to their apartment while Ezra stayed downstairs inside Cappuccino Books Cafe. A few hours later everything was fine between Aria and Ezra.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Sunday February 14th*_**

I woke up to find Toby putting on his uniform. I didn't think he had to work today because it was Sunday and he was normally off.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Toby asked

"Since when do you work on Sundays?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I don't normally but today I'm picking up an extra shift at LAPD." Toby said

"Today of all days Toby? Please tell me it's not to late for you to call in sick?" I asked

"Why is today so special?" Toby asked

"Toby seriously you didn't remember that it's valentines day today?" I asked

"Spence, I'm so sorry." Toby said

"Are you just going to forget about me Toby like Melissa did?" I asked

"No and I'm sure Melissa didn't forget about you." Toby said

"Ask Melissa because we haven't talked in weeks." I said

"Spence, your sisters probably just busy." Toby said

"I'm still worried about her. It's not just the phone calls, She isn't responding to my emails either." I said

"Spence, If something had happened to your sister then you would have known from your parents." Toby said

"Just please don't go to work today Toby." I said

"Why not Spence?" Toby asked

"I'm going to be alone all day and I want to be with you." I said

"What about Hanna, Caleb, Emily, or Alison?" Toby asked

"Caleb's working today and Hanna's helping him. Emily and Alison have plans to spend the day at the zoo." I said

"Ok then what about Ezra, Aria, Jason, or Kayla?" Toby asked

"I'm sure Ezra and Aria are busy with everything that they have been dealing with. I don't really want to bother Jason and Kayla." I said

"What about that UCLA friend of yours?" Toby asked

"We haven't been friends since the semester ended 2 months ago." I said

"Spence, I'm sorry but we have tonight to spend together." Toby said

"If you go I may not be here when you get back." I said

"What is that supposed to mean Spence?" Toby asked

"I don't know Toby, I really don't know." I said

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I left for my shift at LAPD. I know I should have stayed home with Spencer but my job is an important one. Spencer and I would have tonight to spend together.

At lunch time I decided that I was going to check in with Spencer. I texted Spence telling her that I was going to come home for lunch. Spencer didn't respond back. I tried not to get worried but she normally responds quickly to my texts.

Caleb and I got to the house at the same time.

"Caleb what are you doing here?" I asked

"Hanna told me to check on Spencer. Han got a text from Spencer and she was worried." Caleb said

"What did the text say?" I asked

"Hanna's text from Spencer said "Tell Toby goodbye for me." Caleb said

"Caleb, you don't think she would -" I said leaving out the last few words.

"Toby, it's either that or she plans on leaving LA without telling you." Caleb said

* * *

I got into the house as fast as I could. Caleb and I looked around for a good 5 minutes before we found where Spencer might be. The door to the bathroom that Spencer and I share was locked. I was able to pick the lock almost right away thanks to my police training and Caleb's help. Spencer was lying on the floor and seemed to be unconscious. I checked and Spencer wasn't breathing but she did have a faint pulse.

"I'll call 911." Caleb said

"No don't we have to get her to the hospital ourselves." I said

"Why not?" Caleb asked

"If we call 911 the police are going to want to do an investigation and write a police report. None of that is important. All I care about is Spencer." I said

"My car or the police car?" Caleb asked

"Police car because I can use the sirens." I said

* * *

I picked up Spencer from the floor and Caleb picked up the bottle of pills laying next to her. We got her into the back of the police car. Caleb sat with Spencer in the back and I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

I carried Spencer into the hospital and an emergency room doctor got her into a room right away. I was in the hallway outside the room for what seemed like forever but in reality it was 15 minutes before a doctor walked out of the room.

"She's awake now." He said

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked

"I don't know at this point. Do you know what pills and how many she took?" He asked

"I don't know how many but this was the pill bottle." Caleb said and handed the bottle to the doctor.

"Can we see her now?" I asked

"Yes." He said

I walked into the hospital room and Spencer just looked at me with a silent stare. She didn't really seem like she was happy to see me.

"Spence, You know how much I love you so why would you do this to yourself?" I asked

"I did something for that UCLA friend a few months ago and I might get into big trouble." Spencer said

"You didn't tell Toby yet?" Caleb asked

"How do you know about this and I don't?" I asked

"Toby, I was going to tell you but I thought I had things under control." Spencer said

"What did you do Spencer?" I asked

"I can't tell you because of your job Toby and your in uniform right now so I really can't tell you." Spencer said

"Spencer, trust me that I will do everything that I can to protect you." I said

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Spencer said

* * *

Caleb and I walked out into the hallway for a moment

"Caleb, what did she do?" I asked

"Spencer may have stolen copies of UCLA exams for her friend." Caleb said

"That explains why Spencer told me this morning she wasn't friends with that UCLA girl anymore." I said

* * *

We walked back into the hospital room just before another doctor walked in and asked to talk to Spencer alone. Caleb left the room but I told him I was staying.

"We ran some blood tests and it turns out that Spencer you are pregnant." He said

"How far along am I?" Spencer asked

"From the looks of things only about 3 weeks. Spencer, you still have plenty of time to make a decision and decide what you want to do." He said

"How did the drugs she took affect the baby?" I asked

"We won't know unless we run some more tests." He said

"Can you give us some time to talk." Spencer asked the doctor.

"Did you know before you took the pills Spence?" I asked

"No and I never would have done that if I had known." Spencer said

"The baby Spence, you don't seem happy about it." I said

"We can't have a baby right now Toby. I'm only a sophomore at UCLA and I need that Pre Law degree or my parents are going to hate me." Spencer said

"Spencer, nobody said we can't have a baby and you also can't get your university degree." I said

"I'm to young and we are not ready to have a kid." Spencer said

"Spence, If Kayla can handle having a baby at 18. Aria is about to have a baby in a few months then I think we can handle a baby." I said

"What if we can't handle parenting Toby? I have university and you have your job." Spencer asked

"We will work this out together Spencer." I said

"I just don't picture us with a baby right now." Spencer said

"Spence, to be honest I didn't picture us with a baby for at least another 3 years but it is what it is." I said

Caleb helped me make some calls but of course I had to be the one to call Spencer's parents. I didn't tell them about Spencer being pregnant because I didn't think she would want me telling them.

"What did my parents say?" Spencer asked

"They will be on a flight to LA as soon as they can. Your sister called me and Melissa's on her way as well." I said

The next day Mr and Mrs. Hastings got to LA. Melissa arrived a few days later.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter._ _Next chapter will be March. I don't know what will happen next so write me some ideas in the comments._**

 ** _What will Spencer and Toby do about her pregnancy?_**

 ** _Do you think Spencer will try to harm herself or the baby again?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	27. University Life-Whats the right decision

**Characters for this chapter: Spencer, Toby, Melissa, Mr and Mrs. Hastings. Hanna and Jason are also in the chapter.**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday March 1st*_**

Spencer has been in the hospital for 2 weeks now. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings didn't want Spencer to be released until she went through a 30 day treatment program for teens at the hospital. I visited Spencer every single day. Sometimes I would only get to stay for an hour or less but other times I would be with her for a few hours. It all depended on when Spencer would have to see the doctor and when she had her teen recovery program for that day.

When I got to the hospital after my LAPD shift Spencer was talking with her parents. I walked into the room and they didn't even notice I was there.

"I don't want to be in the hospital anymore." Spencer said

"Spencer, your mom and I don't feel you are ready to be released yet." Mr. Hastings said

"You have 2 more weeks Spencer and then it might be possible for you to be released." Mrs. Hastings said

"Spencer's no longer a minor and she hasn't been for almost 2 years so you don't get to decide that for her." I said

"Toby, I know you care about Spencer but do you honestly think she is ready to be released from the hospital?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"It's clear she doesn't want to be here. The more UCLA classes that Spencer misses the harder it's going to be for her to catch up." I said

"Toby, I contacted UCLA and withdrew her from the university. My wife and I both think that when Spencer is released she is better off coming back to Rosewood with us." Mr. Hastings said

"You didn't think to talk to me about this first." Spencer yelled at her dad.

"How is she better off going back to Rosewood? Spencer loved UCLA even though she didn't always act like it." I asked

"Spencer is our daughter Toby and we have to do what we think is best for her." Mrs. Hastings said

"Well if Spencer is going back to Rosewood with you then so am I." I said

"Toby you need to stay here in LA. It's not good for Spencer to be around you." Mr. Hastings said

"I'm not the reason Spencer took pills and tried to kill herself." I said

* * *

Melissa walked into Spencer's hospital room.

"You may not think that Toby but my sisters behavior changed the day she met you." Melissa said

"Toby don't listen to them." Spencer said

"Spencer is just lying to tell you what you want to hear." Melissa said

"Spencer, Your dad and I will give you another option if it's ok with your sister." Mrs. Hastings said

"She can live with Wren and I in London if that's what you were asking." Melissa said

"I don't want her anywhere near Wren." I said

"Toby, If Spencer would rather live with Wren and I in London instead of going back to Rosewood with our parents then you have to let her." Melissa said

"I don't want any of that. All I want is to get out of this hospital and go back to living with Toby." Spencer said

"Living with Toby in LA is no longer an option for you Spencer." Mr. Hastings said

"Like Toby said I'm no longer a minor so you can't make that decision for me anymore." Spencer said

"Your dad and I are scared that if we let you stay in LA with Toby you will try to kill yourself again." Mrs. Hastings.

"Spence, Mom and dad are right so it's either live with them in Rosewood or in London with Wren and I." Melissa said

"Can you give me a 3rd option that lets me stay in LA with Toby?" Spencer asked

"No." Mr. Hastings said

"I love you but I don't think it's a good idea to let you stay in LA." Mrs. Hastings said

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday March 15*_**

Spencer was being released from the hospital today. Of course that also meant Spencer would be going back to Rosewood. I didn't want her to leave but I lost the fight with Spencer's parents. I couldn't even convince Melissa that I would make sure nothing happened to Spencer.

I got to the hospital around 330 PM only to find out that Spencer was released to her parents 30 mins ago. I left feeling heartbroken. I was thinking would Spencer really leave without saying goodbye? I drove back to the house. I was clearly upset.

"Spencer didn't leave without at least trying to say goodbye." Hanna said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Spencer just left like 5 minutes ago. Melissa helped her pack up her things and then they left." Hanna said

"So I just missed her. Do you think I have enough time to drive to LAX and make it there in time to find Spence before she boards the plane?" I asked

"It's worth a try. Spencer really wanted to say goodbye to you Toby but her dad wouldn't let her stay here until you got back home." Hanna said

"I wish Spencer didn't have to go back to Rosewood." I said

"I feel the same way. Spencer shouldn't have to leave LA if she doesn't want to." Hanna said

* * *

Before leaving I called Jason to see if he knew what flight she was on.

"I missed Spencer when she went to the house to pack her things and I really need to see her before she goes back to Rosewood." I said

"Spencer isn't leaving until tomorrow morning. She's with her parents and Melissa at The Concourse Hotel at Los Angeles International Airport." Jason said

"Do you happen to know what room number?" I asked

"No, I'm assuming they didn't tell me because they thought I would tell you." Jason said

* * *

I drove to the hotel and got a room for the night. I then went to eat some dinner at the restaurant inside the hotel called The Palmira Bar and Grill. I texted Spencer telling her I was here and that she could meet me at the restaurant or in room 214 later. I waited hours for Spencer in the hotel room and so far nothing. I didn't even get a text back. It was almost midnight and I was close to falling asleep because I didn't think Spencer was going to show up. I heard a knock on the door and I knew it had to be Spencer.

"Spence, I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to see you before you got on a plane back to Rosewood." I said

"I'm so sorry Toby. I had to wait until my parents and Melissa were sleeping so I could sneak out of the hotel room." Spencer said

"Well now that you are here can we have one last night together?" I asked

"Our last night for now because I promise you Toby that I will be back to LA as soon as I can." Spencer said

"I would quit my job and move back to Rosewood if you wanted me to Spence." I said

"I would like to have you in Rosewood with me but then we would hiding you from my parents and I don't want that." Spencer said

"Spence, I can handle your parents." I said

"No you can't Toby, not when both my parents are lawyers." Spencer said

"So I'm just supposed to stay here in LA 2,400 miles away from you in Rosewood Spence?" I asked

"We dealt with distance before, during the summer between my junior and senior years of high school when I was in London for the summer with Melissa." Spencer said

"Things were different then Spence. We hadn't even been dating a year and we didn't even have sex yet at that point." I said

"I know but if our relationship survived then it will survive this time." Spencer said

"It's different now Spence. Not only are we engaged but you are pregnant." I said

"I love you, I always have and I always will love you Toby. I promise no amount of distance will change that." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer and I had a night full of sex and sleeping in each others arms. Once daylight arrived Spencer got dressed before leaving my hotel room to sneak back into her parents room before they woke up and she was caught for sneaking out. Spencer had told me when her flight was so I meet her again at the airport to hug her goodbye. Once Spencer, Melissa, and their parents boarded the plane I left LAX to go back to the house. I was supposed to work at LAPD but I called in sick and spent the day with Jason instead.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_ _Next chapter will be April. I want to do a Haleb chapter but I need to know what I should write for it?_**

 ** _Did Spencer's parents have the right to withdraw her out of UCLA without talking to Spencer first?_**

 ** _Should Toby find a way to see Spencer in Rosewood?_**

 ** _When and Where should Spoby see each other again? (It will happen but it might be a few chapters)_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comment_**


	28. University Life - Haleb at Coachella

**_Characters for this chapter: Hanna and Caleb_**

 ** _Also Caleb's step dad and Caleb's mom_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Friday April 8th*_**

After taking a UCLA exam I drove over to Caleb's phone store.

"How was the exam?" Caleb asked

"Stressful, How was the store?" I asked

"So busy that I had customers waiting longer then they should have." Caleb said

"With Spencer back in Rosewood maybe Emily or Alison can help out at the store." I said

"I would say Emily but she has swim team and Alison is just not good interacting with people." Caleb said

"Give her a chance Caleb. I forgave her for all the crappy stuff she said to me in middle and high school." I said

"Tomorrow but only if Emily is available to help her." Caleb said

"I will text them right now and see what they think." I said

"I need someone that I can trust here tomorrow or I'm going to have to close for the day." Caleb said

"Why, do you have plans that I don't know about or is something else going on?" I asked

"We have plans tomorrow." Caleb said

"I know tomorrow is Saturday but I don't remember making plans with you." I said

"It's supposed to be a surprise Han so you will find out tomorrow." Caleb said

"Can't you just tell me so I know what to wear?" I asked

"No but wear something that you are going to be comfortable walking around outside in." I said

"That's real helpful Caleb." I said

"Han, I know exams are stressing you out but is something else bothering you?" Caleb asked

"No, I just miss Spencer." I said

"If you want to go visit Spencer once your UCLA exams are done I will buy you the plane tickets to Rosewood and back to LA." Caleb said

"I don't want to deal with Spencer's parents." I said

"Well what if I go with you to Rosewood for a week?" Caleb asked

"No offense Caleb but unless Toby goes then you would be the 3rd wheel." I said

"You could ask Aria, Alison, or Emily to go with you?" Caleb said

"Aria's pregnant and I don't want to stress her out with Hastings family drama. Alison can't stand Spencer's parents. Emily might want to go but you know how serious she is about training for swimming competitions." I said

"Well If you ask Emily maybe she would go." Caleb said

"I suppose I could always ask Jason. I'm sure he wants to see his sister." I said

"No Hanna, you are not doing that." Caleb said

"Jason's over me now that he has Kayla." I said

"Oh sure Hanna, I don't think I have ever heard Jason say that to you." Caleb said

"You have no reason to be jelous Caleb." I said

"Just because Aria and Jason have a strong friendship that doesn't mean it's a good idea for you to have friendship with Jason." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _*Saturday April 9th*_**

Caleb was driving and I was trying to figure out where we were going.

"A new restaurant?"I asked

"No, not even close." Caleb said

"The mall?" I asked

"No Han, just relax and we will be there soon." Caleb said

"I just really want to know and every minute you drive further from LA it makes me more curious." I said

"I wouldn't drive 2 hours for a new restaurant or a mall." Caleb said

We were on the freeway and I was seeing signs for coachella. I didn't think Caleb was actually going to take me there. Caleb got off the freeway at the same exit you would get off for coachella.

"I didn't think Coachella was something you wanted to do." I said

"We don't have to go Hanna but I do have the weekend pass for 2." Caleb said

"No, I want to go." I said

"That's not all because I booked a hotel room in Palm Springs for the night." Caleb said

"Not that it matters Caleb but which hotel in Palm Springs?" I asked

"The Palm Springs hotel." Caleb said

"Caleb, how can we stay overnight in a hotel when we didn't pack any cloths?" I asked

"Han, I packed an overnight bag with cloths and toilet-tress for both of us." Caleb said

"Why did you pick Palm Springs?" I asked

"Don't be mad at me Hanna but my mom called a few weeks ago and my step dad is in a sober living treatment center in Palm Springs so I'm visiting him tomorrow. There is a shopping center nearby if you don't want to visit him with me." Caleb said

"Wait but isn't it like 200 miles and like a 3.5 hour drive between Palm Springs and Montecito?" I asked

"Yes but it was the only sober living treatment center with an opening on the west cost and the only other one with in opening in the country is in Philadelphia. My mom respected that I don't want him near my dad." Caleb said

"When did this happen Caleb because you never told me?" I asked

"My step dad got into drunken driving incident about 2 months ago. He went to court and it was either 12 months in jail or 12 months in a alcohol rehab facility." Caleb said

"Why are you just telling me this now?" I asked

"By the time I found out from my mom he was already in Palm Springs. I didn't really plan on visiting him at all until my mom called asking me to go see my step dad." Caleb said

"I'm sorry you are going through all this Caleb." I said

We finally parked at Coachella. We spent the next several hours walking around listening to music. Caleb's 21 now so he bought a beer and let me have a few sips because he didn't want the entire can. We stayed at coachella until after dark. By 11 pm we left and drove 30 minutes to the hotel in Palm Springs. It was a nice hotel room but we could only stay for one night. Caleb and I took a shower together before going to bed.

* * *

 ** _*Sunday April 10th*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna decided to stay in the hotel room to get some extra sleep while I went to visit my step dad. I promised I would take her out to lunch and shopping after I saw him. I was hopping to make this a quick visit because I never really enjoyed spending time with him.

"Caleb, I didn't think you would visit me." He said

"I'm only visiting you because my mom wanted me to see you one time just to be nice." I said

"I'm glad to see you. How are things?" He asked

"Things are great for the most part." I said

"I don't really now that much about you. We hardly see each other and when we do one of us ends up leaving upset." He said

"My girlfriends name is Hanna, actually she's my finance now. Hanna's a Sophomore at UCLA. I have taken a few business classes and I own a phone store. Also I just turned 21 last week." I said

"I need some money Caleb and I can't ask your mom because she's not going to give me anymore." He said

"I'm not giving you money without thinking about it first. I know my mom didn't give you money because she told me a few days ago that the money I gave her went missing a few months ago." I said

"Look Caleb, I didn't steal your mom's money. I only borrowed it and I will give her every penny back." He said

"Borrowing is the same thing as stealing if you don't ask first." I yelled

"In my defense I was drunk when I took the money from your mom." He yelled

"I don't care if you were drunk it was still a mistake and you had no right taking my mom's money which technically was my money in the first place." I yelled

"I don't have any kids Caleb so I think of you as my own son but you don't act like you love me as a father." He yelled

"Well that's because I don't. To be honest my dad treated my mom so much better in the few years they were married then you have treated my mom for the last 10 years." I yelled

"I'm sorry Caleb." He yelled

"I'm not sorry, I'm leaving now and don't expect me to come back and visit you because I won't." I yelled

* * *

I walked out but of course as I was walking outside back to my car I ran into my mom.

"I'm glad you went to see your step dad. How did it go?" My mom asked

"It went the same as every other time I see him mom. We got into a fight and I left." I said

"Caleb, I'm so sorry. I was hoping this once that you and him would get along." My mom said

"I just wish you would give my dad another chance. I know he cheated on you but that was years ago." I said

"Caleb, your dad's engaged to Kimberly and they are really happy together." My mom said

"I know mom because I got the wedding invite in the mail last week. He invited Hanna as well but I don't think we are going." I said

"You should go Caleb. Your dad flew with you out to Montecito so you could be at my wedding when I got re married 10 years ago." My mom said

"I might go but I'm not going to make Hanna go with me if she doesn't want to." I said

"Speaking of Hanna I'm surprised that she's not here with you." My mom said

"Hanna and I went to coachella yesterday. We were up really late and we got a hotel room in Palm Springs so she stayed at the hotel to sleep." I said

"Hanna, you, and I should have dinner together sometime soon. I would be willing to help you plan your wedding with Hanna. You can even invite Kayla if you want." My mom said

"Mom that's so nice of you to offer but Hanna and I will figure our wedding out ourselves." I said

"Well can you at least think about it and let me know?" My mom asked

"Yes and I will mention it to Hanna." I said

* * *

My mom and I said our goodbye's. I went back to the hotel. Hanna was awake and reading.

"It must have went well seeing as it took your a few hours." Hanna said

"I thought things were going to go well for once but it turned out that it didn't. Don't worry because I really don't want to see my step dad again for a long time." I said

Hanna and I ate lunch at the hotel restaurant after checking out of the room.

"I ran into my mom as I was leaving." I said

"What did she have to say?" Hanna asked

"My mom thought you would be with me but she did say that she wants to have dinner with us sometime soon. My mom also asked if she could help plan our wedding." I said

"You know how I want to go into wedding planning career Caleb and I'm not going to get people that want me to plan their weddings if I can't even plan my own wedding." Hanna said

"I told her I would think about it and see what you think." I said

"I suppose your mom would make a good helper because I have 0 experience in wedding planning and you mom has already been married twice." Hanna said

Hanna and I spent the rest of the afternoon shopping in Palm Springs before driving back to LA.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_ _Next chapter will be May. Hanna might go to Rosewood so she can visit Spencer._**

 ** _If Hanna goes to Rosewood for a chapter who should go with her?_**

 ** _Should Caleb give his step dad money or is it a bad idea because his step dad will most likely keep asking for more and more money?_**

 ** _Should Caleb's mom help plan Haleb's wedding?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	29. University Life - How are Things?

**_Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Monday May 2nd*_**

I was on my way to LAX. Jason was driving my car because It was an early morning flight and I was half asleep. Jason was going with me back to Rosewood to see Spencer. We arrived at 6 am to LAX almost 2 hours before departure time. By the time we got through the long lines at the check in desk and security we had less then an hour to wait until the plane boarded.

"Why is the airport this busy?" I asked

"May is the start of summer travel season." Jason said

"True, plus UCLA finished there semester last week and so did USC meaning everybody who doesn't live in LA is on their way home for the summer." I said

"How mad do you think Caleb is because I'm going with you to Rosewood and not him?" Jason said

"Caleb will be over it by the time we are back in LA." I said

"Really because I don't think he appreciated that I slept over at the house last night." Jason said

"You were in Kayla's old bedroom last night so Caleb had no reason to have an issue with that." I said

"If Caleb didn't have an issue then why did he not even say one word to me before we left the house but he gave you the longest kiss I have ever seen?" Jason asked

"Caleb still thinks you are in love with me." I said

"I'm over that Hanna and besides I have Kayla now." Jason said

"Are you and Kayla actually dating because last time I asked you didn't seem to know for sure?" I asked

"We kiss and make out but we haven't been on an actual date. With Abby only being 6 months old it's a little hard for Kayla and to have date nights." Jason said

"I can babysit Abby." I said

"Aria has babysat Abby a few times. Just last week I had to work and Kayla had a doctors appointment." Jason said

"Aria is close to having her own baby meaning you will need a new baby sitter soon." I said

"I never said you couldn't babysit Abby. All I said was that Aria is happy to babysit her for now." Jason said

* * *

It was time for Jason and I to board the airplane. I had the window seat and Jason had the aisle seat. The airplane took off at 8 am. It was a 5 hour flight from LAX to Philadelphia international airport. We landed in Philly around 4 pm. It was still only 1 pm in LA but it was 4 pm on the east coast united states.

Jason and I got some food and then went down to the baggage pickup area. We got our suitcases and then went to the rent a car place so Jason could get a rental car for the week. We drove to Rosewood. There was traffic so it was almost 6 before we pulled up at the Hastings house. I had already told Spencer mom that I would be visiting for a week.

"Han, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked

"Your parents didn't tell you that Jason and I are visiting Rosewood for a week?" I asked

"No but i'm really happy to see you and Jason." Spencer said

"I asked Toby but he said you didn't want him near your parents." Jason said

"I would love to see Toby but it's not like we would get any alone time together. My parents constantly watch me and they probably would have made Toby sleep in the guest bedroom downstairs." Spencer said

* * *

Once Spencer's dad got home from work we ate dinner.

"Spence, was this your idea to invite your friend and Jason because I never told you that you were allowed to have them here in Rosewood?" Mr. Hastings asked

"I told Hanna she could visit Spencer and bring another friend. I thought she would ask one of the girls and not Jason." Mrs. Hastings said

"If you have a problem with me visiting then I can leave." Jason said

"Jason, I want you here." Spencer said

"I didn't mean leave Rosewood. I meant I would go next door to my parents house." Jason said

"I think you should do that Jason." Mr. Hastings said

"Dad, How can you say that to him? Jason's your son even though you don't seem to care." Spencer said

"It's obvious he doesn't want me here Spence." Jason said

"Jason please stay at least for the rest of this dinner. Spencer and I both want you here." I said

The rest of the dinner was spent listening to Mr. and Mrs. Hastings argue back and forth if Jason should be able to stay at the Hastings or not.

"I decided I'm going to spend tonight with my parents but I will see both you and Hanna tomorrow." Jason said to Spencer.

* * *

Spencer and Jason shared a quick hug before I joined them and it became a group hug.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked

"We can but we have to watch it in my bedroom and be super quiet because my parents have a strict 10 pm bedtime and it's already 930 PM." I said

"You have a bedtime Spence, isn't that for kids?" I asked

"Look, I told you my parents have really stick rules. I don't always get to have my cell phone either." Spencer said

Spencer and I went upstairs into Spencer's bedroom.

"I'm surprised you don't have a picture of Toby and you on your nightstand." I said

"I did but looking at picture of Toby everyday just became really hard when I don't know the next time I will see him." Spencer said

"I guess that means romantic movies are out because they would remind you to much about your relationship with Toby." I said

"I will watch what ever movie you want to watch." Spencer said

"What if we just watch a few episodes of Parenthood. I have really been missing that show since it went off air." I said

We were watching one last episode of parenthood and Spencer got really teary eyed when one of the characters found at they were pregnant. I didn't know if it was happy or said tears.

"Spence, Are you ok?" I asked

"Did Aria have her baby yet?" Spencer asked

"Nope, Aria isn't due to have her baby for another month." I said

"Well there will be another addition later this year." Spencer said

"Wait are you trying to say that you are pregnant Spencer?" I asked

"Yes and before you ask Toby is the only one that knows." Spencer said

"How far along because I can hardly tell that you gained weight?" I asked

"3 months. I have my ways of hiding it because once my parents find out things will get really bad." Spencer said

Spencer and I finished the episode of Parenthood before falling asleep.

* * *

 ** _Jasons POV_**

After dinner I walked out of the Hastings house with my suitcase and next door to my parents house. I still had a key but I didn't want to just walk in so I rang the door bell. My mom answered the door a minute later.

"Jason, I wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing in Rosewood?" My mom asked

"Spencer has been back in Rosewood for the last month and a half so I am in town for a week visiting with her." I said

"You know if you need a place to stay for the week you are more then welcome to stay here. This was your childhood home after all." My mom said

"I was planing on staying in the Hastings guest room but I think I will stay here at least for tonight." I said

I walked into the house that I hadn't been inside for almost 2 years. My parents had gotten some new furniture and appliances but other then that everything was the same.

"Your dads not here and I don't know when or if he's going to go back." My mom said

"Are you trying to tell me dad moved out?" I asked

"More like I kicked him out but yes." My mom said

"What's going on between you and dad?" I asked

"There's another woman and I think they have been together for awhile. Well maybe not together for the last several years but they have a 5 year old son together named Alec." My mom said

"Mom, I'm so sorry but maybe it's better to just divorce him and move on with your life." I said

"It looks like it's going to be that way. I already talked to Spencer's mom and she's going to write up the divorce papers." My mom said

"Where is dad living now?" I asked

"Another house in Rosewood. I have the address if you want to go talk to him." My mom said

"No, I think I want to stay away from him for now. Besides when you think about it because dad isn't biologically my father Alec isn't even related to me." I said

"True but Alec is Alison's half sibling so maybe you should at least tell her about him." My mom said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

The rest of the week went better for Jason and Hanna. Jason talked with Alison on the phone but he didn't want to tell her about Ethan. Hanna called Toby and she talked to him and let him talk to Spencer before hanging up the phone. Hanna saw here mom while she was in Rosewood and even spent a few nights sleeping at her childhood house.

"Hanna, I missed you so much." Mrs. Marin said

"I missed you too mom." Hanna said

"What brings you to Rosewood?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Spencer's parents made her leave LA and come back to Rosewood so I was just visiting her for the week." Hanna said

"Is Caleb here in Rosewood with you?" Mrs. Marin asked

"No but Jason is here in Rosewood because he wanted to see Spencer." Hanna said

"Since you and Caleb have been engaged for almost a year have you two made any wedding plans yet?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Caleb and I just started planning for our wedding. Caleb's mom offered to help us so we are hopping to have a wedding in the next 6 to 8 months." Hanna said

"Not that it matters but are you going to have the wedding here in Rosewood or in LA?" Mrs. Marin asked

"I don't know about LA but Caleb and I would like our wedding to be somewhere in California." Hanna said

"It's just I think that your father would be more likely to come if the wedding was here in Rosewood." Mrs. Marin said

"If my dad doesn't want to fly out to California for his daughter's wedding then that's his loss and not mine." Hanna said

"If that happened who would walk you down the aisle Hanna?" Mrs. Marin asked

"You would walk me down the aisle mom." Hanna said

"I would be happy to do that for you Hanna because every wedding doesn't have to be the same." Mrs. Marin said

On May 9th Hanna and Jason returned to LA. Both Hanna and Jason wished they could take Spencer back to LA with them but because of Spencer's parents they couldn't. Caleb really missed Hanna so he was happy to have her back in LA.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_ _Next chapter will be June. It will be an Ezria chapter and Aria will have her baby._**

 ** _Will Spencer ever be able to return to LA and be with her friends again?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	30. University Life - Ezria: Gabriella Fitz

**_Aria's POV_**

 ** _* Tuesday June 21st *_**

Gabriella was still inside me. Her due date was 2 weeks ago on June 7th. I have been in the hospital for the last few days because of abdominal pains. The doctors wanted to do a c section but I wanted to wait and see if she would come out on her own.

"The longer you wait Aria the more risky it is for you and our baby girl." Ezra said

"The surgery has risks so how is waiting any different?" I asked

"I don't want to loose you or this baby Aria. The doctors are right so at this point it's better to do the c section." Ezra said

"Give her one more day and then we will do the c section tomorrow if we have to." I said

"One more day but if something happens to you or our baby because you decided to wait then I don't know if I can be married to you anymore." Ezra said

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby or I because I want to wait one more day before the c section." I said

"Aria, it's better to be safe then sorry." Ezra said and then left Aria's hospital room

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I walked into the hallway because it was obvious that I wasn't going to be able to change Aria's mind about the c section.

"Did you get Aria to change her mind?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

Aria's mom has been in LA since Rosewood high was out for the summer and didn't need her to teach summer school. Aria's dad decided he wanted to stay in Rosewood because he was teaching at Hollis college over the summer. Mike graduated from Rosewood High but he couldn't come to LA because he got a summer job as a councilor at Lacrosse camp.

"I tried but Aria did promise me that if the baby isn't ready to come out on her own by tomorrow she would have the c section." I said

"Waiting one more day could kill her Ezra and the baby." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I know but Aria doesn't want to have to go through the surgery if she doesn't have to." I said

* * *

Mrs. Montgomery and I were standing in the hallway right outside Aria's hospital room but we were still close enough to hear the monitoring machine beep loudly signifying something was wrong. 2 doctors and a nurse rushed into Aria's hospital room. The 2 doctors moved Aria as quick as they could out of the room up to the emergency surgery room.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"Mrs. Montgomery, your daughter has to have the c section now if there's any chance of her or the unborn baby surviving." The nurse said

"Can I be with her while she has the c section?" I asked

"Since this is emergency surgery the doctors prefer that both of you wait in the waiting room." The Nurse said

* * *

Aria's mom and I walked over to the emergency department waiting room.

Mrs. Montgomery called Mr. Montgomery and Mike to let them know what was going on. I called Hanna, Emily, Alison, Caleb, Jason and Toby. I called Spencer but it went to voicemail and it wouldn't even let me leave a message because the voice mail box was fill. I tried texting Spencer but the message bounced back and wouldn't send.

"What if Aria doesn't make it?" I asked

"Aria is going to make it and so will the baby. You just have to think positive." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I know this is not the best time to tell you this but Aria and I got married last Christmas." I said

"I was not expecting you to say that but I see how much Aria loves you and you love her." Mrs. Montgomery said

"So does this mean you are happy Aria is a Fitz now?" I asked

"As long as Aria is happy then so am I." Mrs. Montgomery said

* * *

During the hours that Aria had been in surgery Hanna, Emily, and Alison showed up at the hospital. Caleb, Jason, and Toby also showed up but only for a short visit because all three had their jobs to get back to. Kayla was at Jason's apartment with Abby but she did call me to ask if I heard anything about Aria's condition.

Aria went into emergency surgery around 2 PM and it was 530 PM before I heard any news.

"Mrs. Montgomery and Mr. Fitz." The doctor called

"How did the surgery go?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"The surgery went alright but not perfect." The doctor said

"What does that mean for Aria and the baby?" I asked

"Aria lost a lot of blood in the surgery. So much that she hasn't woken up yet. Your baby girl was born slightly underweight considering she was a few weeks late and she was born anemic." The doctor said

"How do we treat Aria and the baby?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"This is treatable right?" I asked

"I would give both Aria and the baby about a 50/50 chance. Aria is going to need blood donation because of how much she lost and the baby is going to most likely need the same thing." The doctor said

Mrs. Montgomery and I both got our blood tested to see if we were a match. It turned out I was a perfect match for Aria and Mrs. Montgomery was a match for the baby.

* * *

Hours later after donating blood to Aria and her mom donated her blood for the baby. Aria woke up in the hospital room. I was holding her hand and Mrs. Montgomery was holding the baby. Emily, Alison, and Hanna all went home once they knew Aria was going to be ok.

"What happened" Aria asked

"You had the c section and your mom is now holding our beautiful baby girl." I said

"I told you I didn't want the c section." Aria said

"Aria, It was a life or death situation for both you and the baby." I said

"The doctors had to do the c section or you would be here awake in this hospital right now." Mrs. Montgomery said

"That's not all." I said

"Our baby is healthy right because I don't want any bad news right now?" Aria asked

"Our baby is fine now and so are you thanks to your mom and I." I said

"You lost a lot of blood in the surgery Aria so the doctors asked Ezra and I to get tested to see if we could give you blood." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Our baby was born anemic so your mom donated blood to the baby and I donated blood to you." I said

"I'm so grateful that both you and the baby are healthy now. Aria and Ezra, neither of you told me what you were going to name my granddaughter." Mrs. Montgomery said

"That's because we never picked one name. We had a list narrowed down to a few choices but we never officially decided." I said

"The perfect name for our daughter is not even on the short list of names. I can't believe I didn't think of this before but her name is going to be Gabriella." Aria said

"Aria, that's a perfect name." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Do you know why it's perfect?" Aria asked her mom

"Gabriella has Ella in it so it's like you are naming her after me." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I didn't even think about that name until now but I love it Aria." I said

"Gabriella Fitz, Welcome to the world. I'm your mom and I love you Gabriella." Aria said

"I'm your grandma and I love you Gabriella." Mrs. Montgomery said

"I'm your dad and I love you Gabriella." I said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_ _Next chapter will be July. Chapter will have Toby and Spencer. Spoby will see each other and I think it will have some romantic moments._**

 ** _I think Gabriella is the perfect name for Ezria baby. Daisy is great but I have used it before in other stories and it gets used a lot in other writers fan fiction stories._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember review._**


	31. University Life - Spoby Together Again

**_*Friday July 1st*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I haven't seen Spencer since the day she left LA. I decided that not seeing Spencer because of her parents was not going to happen anymore. I worked at LAPD yesterday and then I'm taking a week and a half off because I'm going to Rosewood so I can see Spencer.

I haven't been able to get in contact with her and it worries me. Every time I call Spencer's cell phone it goes to voice mail and says "Voice mailbox full". I tried texting Spencer several times and the message doesn't go through.

I'm currently eating breakfast with Caleb before leaving for LAX. Hanna, Emily, and Alison were all getting ready for the day so they were not in the kitchen yet.

"Have a safe flight and can you text me when you land so I know you made it to Rosewood safely?" Caleb asked

"Not a problem at all and I can even update you on Spencer and then you can tell the girls how she is." I said

Later in the day I arrived in Philadelphia. I texted Caleb to let him know I landed safely. After getting my suitcase I rented a car because I didn't want to call my dad and ask if he could pick me up from Philadelphia international airport.

* * *

I drove to Rosewood and arrived at the Hastings house 45 minutes later. I rang the door bell and waited but no one answered. I figured no one was home and I would try again later so I drove to the Brew. While I was at the brew I ran into someone I used to work with on Rosewood PD.

"Toby, I didn't know you were back in Rosewood." He said

"I'm not, I'm only here in Rosewood for a week visiting my finance." I said

"I thought she moved to LA with you? Congrats on the engagement." He said

"Spencer did move to LA but some things happened and she had to come back to Rosewood." I said

"You know if the long distance gets to hard you can back to Rosewood. I'm sure everyone would love to have you back on Rosewood PD Toby." He said

"Thanks but I think I am going to stay with LAPD. 2 Decembers ago they did a lot for me and I hadn't even been working there for 6 months yet." I said

"I know all about that Toby." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"After you got shot it wasn't just all over the news in LA. It was all over the news in Rosewood since you used to live here and you did previously work for Rosewood PD." He said

So you know all about me having to go to court, the charges and the jail time I almost had?" I asked

"Yes, I would have helped but Rosewood PD higher ups didn't want me to get involved with a former Rosewood police officers case." He said

"I understand plus it all ended up working out." I said

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking I said goodbye and left the Brew. I went back to the Hastings and this time both of Spencers parents were home.

"Toby, I wasn't expecting to see you." Mrs. Hastings said

"I wanted to see Spencer." I said

"Spencer isn't here." Mr. Hastings said

"Well I can come back later when she is back at the house." I said

"What my husband means is that Spencer isn't in Rosewood anymore." Mrs. Hastings said

"Are you telling me Spencer went back to LA and is now probably wondering where I am?" I asked

"No, I told Spencer to go live with her sister in London." Mr. Hastings said

"Why would you do that? I know why because you wanted her even further from me so Spence and I had no chance of living a happy life together." I yelled

"Did you know Spencer's pregnant Toby?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Yes, Spencer and I found out together back when she was in the hospital before you even made her leave LA." I said

"I told Spencer that if she wanted to have this baby then she needed to leave Rosewood and go away to London." Mr. Hastings said

"I can't believe you sent Spencer even farther from me and our friends." I yelled

"Peter thought it was better for Spencer to be with her sister in London. He gave her 2 choices but she really only had one option because it was to late in the pregnancy for Spencer to get an abortion." Mrs. Hastings said

"That's not even your decision to make. Spencers the one pregnant and I'm the babies father. Other then being this kids grandparent you have nothing to do with it." I yelled

"Toby, we are Spencers parents and you are just her boyfriend." Mr. Hastings yelled

"Fiancee and we have been engaged for almost 1 year." I yelled

Mr. Hastings walked out of the house upset.

* * *

Mrs. Hastings microwaved some dinner for both of us to eat.

"I don't agree with my husband but I didn't want Spencer to be around to hear him and I fighting. If it were up to me Spencer would be back in LA with you." Mrs. Hastings said

"I suppose this means you don't want me to go to London so I can see Spencer." I said

"I never said that Toby. Look I will even buy your plane ticket to London." Mrs. Hastings said

"Thanks but no thanks, I can buy my own ticket to London." I said

"Toby, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do so please accept the money for the plane ticket." Mrs. Hastings said

"How about you buy the plane ticket from Philadelphia to London and I buy the ticket from London back to LA?" I asked

"Deal." Mrs. Hastings said

Mrs. Hastings went on her laptop and booked a ticket for tomorrow morning. I would worry about buying a plane ticket back to LA at another time.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night? I wouldn't advise you to stay in Spencer's old bedroom because Peter will probably be back sometime tonight but the barn is available for you to spend the night in." Mrs. Hastings said

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to see my dad and I'm sure he will let me spend the night." I said

"Well if for some reason your dad doesn't want you to spend the night you are more then welcome to stay in the barn." Mrs. Hastings said

* * *

I left the Hastings house after saying goodbye.

"Toby, I didn't know you were going to be in Rosewood." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"Spencer's been in Rosewood since mid March. I was going to see her but it's a long story and I have to get on a plane to London tomorrow." I said

"Why is Spencer in London?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Her sister lives in London and like I said it's a long story." I said

"Why do I get the feeling that you are not telling me something Toby?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Spencer's pregnant and I haven't been able to get in contact with her so that's why I flew from LA to Rosewood in the first place." I said

"I assume you are the baby daddy?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked

"Yes dad, before you yell at me saying "you're to young to have a kid" and "You should have been more careful". I love Spencer and we are going to love this baby." I said

"Toby, your 21 so even though I didn't think I would be a grandparent for a few more years I think you are ready to handle a baby." Mr. Cavanaugh said

"I think I can handle a baby. 2 of Spencer's friends already have a baby and once we are back in LA everyone will be glad to help us once we have the baby." I said

"Did you eat dinner because I can re heat leftovers for you?" Mr. Cavanugh asked

"I already ate at the Hastings but I could really use a beer right now." I said

"You are 21 Toby so I guess I can't stop you from drinking." Mr. Cavanaugh said

My dad and I had a beer together. After drinking I went to bed because I had an early morning flight.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday July 2nd*_**

The next morning I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, grabbed some breakfast and said goodbye to my dad.

After a 7.5 flight I landed at London Heathrow airport. It was 730 PM UK time when I got my suitcase from baggage claim. I had Melissas address from last summers wedding invitation. Instead of renting a car I took a cab to Melissa and Wren house. It was a large house in the middle of the city probably as big as the Hastings. I knocked on the door and Wren answered.

"Toby, what are you doing in London?" Wren asked

"Not that you care but I am here in London to see Spencer." I said

"Spencer is out with Melissa for sisters dinner and movie night but they should be back sometime tonight." Wren said

I walked inside the house and waited for Spencer to get back to Melissa's house. I followed Wren upstairs to Spencer's bedroom and left my suitcase in her room. Just before I left the bedroom I noticed something on the nightstand. It was the engagement ring I gave to Spencer last summer. Underneath the engagement ring was a photo.

The photo was taken 2 years ago when Spencer and I had just moved to LA with all her friends. We were so happy in this picture. It was the day before I started my job at LAPD so we had the entire day together. That day we went to Los Angles zoo and had a picnic lunch. Our friends were with us so we all took turns taking pictures.

"I'm sure Spencer doesn't want that ring anymore so why don't you take it back and give it to the next girl that you get pregnant." Wren said

"No Wren there has got to be a better reason why Spencer isn't wearing the engagement ring on her finger right now." I said

"That reason is because your girlfriend loves me." Wren said but it was a lie

"No, Spencer would never love you not even if I wasn't in her life anymore." I said

"Spencer kissed me and on a few occasions we did even more then that." Wren said but it was another lie

"You have got to be kidding me." I said

"It's the truth Toby." Wren said before leaving the room.

I didn't want to believe it but if Spencer wasn't wearing the ring then maybe it really was true. I changed into pajamas before lying down on the bed and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

It was close to midnight before Melissa and I got back from sisters dinner and movie night. Wren was in the living room watching some baseball game that had gone way into extra innings. Melissa went into the kitchen to make some tea before going to bed. I was inches away from the stairs when Wren got up from the couch. Melissa doesn't know but he is still trying to get with me. I have gotten good at making up excuses as to why Wren couldn't kiss me.

"I have vomit breath Wren and it smells worse then onion breath." I said

"No kisses tonight then but don't think you will be able to get out of it anymore after tonight." Wren said.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth before walking into the bedroom to put on pajamas. For some reason it took me several minutes to realize someone was in the bed and that someone was Toby. He was sound asleep so I guess we would just wake up the same bed in the morning. I quietly got into the bed so I didn't wake him up.

* * *

 ** _*Sunday July 3rd*_**

Toby and I woke up around the same time as the sun was shine brightly in the bedroom.

"When did you get here Toby" I asked

"Around 8 pm last night. Sorry I feel asleep before you and Melissa got back to the house." Toby said

"That's understandable after a long flight and by the time I got back to this house it was midnight." I said

"How was the dinner and the movie that you went to with Melissa last night?" Toby asked

"It wasn't that good of movie but it was nice to get away from Wren for the night." I said

"Spence, please be honest with me but I really need to know what is going on between you and Wren?" Toby asked

"Nothing, well there is something but it's all one sided. I don't mind living with Melissa but Wren scares me." I said

"Spence if he hurt you I will go to the police station right now and report him." Toby said

"Toby, no my sister is really happy and last night Melissa told me something she hasn't even told Wren yet." I said

"Let me guess Melissa is pregnant?" Toby asked

"Yes but Melissa doesn't want to tell Wren until after she has it confirmed by her doctor." I said

"I'm sorry Spencer but if Wren has kissed you and/or had sex with you since you have been in London and while he is with Melissa then he doesn't deserve to raise your sister's kid after he or she is born." Toby said

"Toby I have it all under control." I said

"I don't think you do Spence because you couldn't even text or call me to let me know you went from Rosewood to London." Toby yelled

"Toby my parents took away my cell phone after they found out I was pregnant but I did text you my new number and said we needed to talk once I got to London." I said

"I never got that text Spencer so how am I supposed to believe you actually sent me a text?" I asked

I picked up my cell phone and realized I made a pretty stupid mistake.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry Toby, I stupidly sent the text from my new cell phone to my old cell phone." I said

"No wonder why I never got the text Spence." Toby said

"Oh and if you were wondering why I'm not wearing the engagement ring it's because my finger was swollen from the pregnancy and the ring didn't fit." I said

"I figured it was something like that Spence but Wren made is seem like you moved on from me to him. Wren even told me to save the engagement ring for the next girl that I got pregnant." Toby said

"How dare Wren say that to you, I hate him so much Toby but if I tell Melissa everything then she will blame it all on me." I said

* * *

Toby and I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Melissa was in the kitchen also eating.

"Wren got an emergency call from a patient at the hospital so he won't be back until later." Melissa said

"Toby and I need some time together so maybe you can go out for a few hours." I said

"Better yet how about you and Toby just get married and go back to LA." Melissa said

"Why would we do that?" I asked

"Spence, get married and your last name will be Cavanaugh. Mom and dad won't care anymore because once your not a Hastings it will be harder for them to tell you what to do." Melissa said

"Where are Spencer and I going to get married in London?" Toby asked

"One of Wren's patients owns a church and does weddings plus his wife owns a bed and breakfast place so you could spend a few nights there before going back to LA." Melissa said

"Melissa, if you don't mind I want you to be with Toby and I when we get married." I said

"Really, I would be honored to watch you and Toby get married." Melissa said

"Yes really, I just want to thank you for all you have done for me this past month and I think being present when I get married to Toby is a great way to show my thanks to you." I said

"Are you sure you don't want this to be a special moment just for you two?" Melissa asked

"It will be special but I wouldn't want to get married without my sister seeing it." I said

* * *

I went with Melissa to a maternity bridal shop and bought a dress while Toby was at another store buying something for him to wear when we got married.

An hour later we were at the church in London ready to get married.

"This is my sister Spencer Hastings and this is the love of her life Toby Cavanaugh." Melissa said

"Nice to meet you Spencer and Toby. I can marry you today or we can set a date for a later time." He said

"Today is good since I have to be back in LA by the 10th because I have to be back on a LAPD shift by July 11th and we want a few days in the bed and breakfast place for our honeymoon." I said

With that Toby and I were moments away from officially being a married couple.

"Do you Toby Cavanaugh take Spencer Hastings to be your wife, to love forever, in hard times and good times, in sickness and in health?" He asked

"I do." Toby said

"Do you Spencer Hastings take Toby Cavanaugh to be your husband, to love forever, in hard times and good times, in sickness and in health?" He asked

"I do." I said

"Do you have any rings?" He asked

"Yes they do." Melissa said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Melissa had not only bought a wedding dress for Spencer but also helped Spencer find a ring for Toby. Toby had bought a ring for Spencer but the chances of it fitting her finger were about 50/50.

Spencer and Toby exchanged rings. They lucked out because Spencer's new ring fit.

"You may now kiss each other and once kissed you two are officially married." He said

Spencer and Toby spent the next few days at London's newlywed bed and breakfast resort before leaving London and heading back to LA on July 9th.

"The last few days being with you at this bed and breakfast was the best part of my time in London." Spencer said

"I wish we could stay at this bed and breakfast place longer but I have a job to get back to and everybody misses you in LA." Toby said

"How is everyone because it's been over a month since I had any type of communication with them?" Spencer asked

"Hanna and Caleb missed you the most. Emily and Alison missed you but not as much. Aria had her baby on June 21st so her and Ezra have been busy. They named her Gabriella Fitz. Kayla and Jason are happy with Abby who is now almost 8 months old." Toby said

"I guess I should mention we are having a baby girl and she is due on October 30th." Spencer said

"Have you thought of any names yet for baby Cavanaugh?" Toby asked

"I thought we could name her Mia Cavanaugh after Marian or Emma Cavanaugh after Emily since she is really good friends to both of us." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter? Spoby is now married and I am thinking the next few chapters should have less drama._**

 ** _Vote for baby Cavanaughs name: Mia Cavanaugh, Emma Cavanaugh, or any other name you want her to have?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be August. All I know for that chapter now is that Spencer and Toby will be back in LA._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Review_**


	32. University Life - Back in LA

**_*Monday August 1st*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Spencer has now been back in LA for 3 weeks. Toby was happy to finally have her back and she was happy to be back. Their relationship was fairly strong although they did have some arguments about baby things.

"Spence, I'm leaving for work now." Toby said

"Love you, see you later." Spencer said

"It might be a little later then normal because I asked about overtime." Toby said

"Why are you so interested in overtime all of the sudden?" Spencer asked

"It's more money Spence and we are going to have a baby in a few months." Toby said

"I know but I can drop out of UCLA if money really is an issue for us." Spencer said

"Come on Spence, I know you and Spencer Hastings wouldn't drop out of university." Toby said

"Well Toby remember i'm Spencer Cavanaugh now and she would do that." Spencer said

"You wouldn't be happy dropping out of UCLA so I'm not going to let you do that Spence." Toby said

"Well if you can find a way to go to UCLA and raise a baby let me know." Spencer said

"Spence, i'm sure you will figure it out. You have enough credits now to get your 2 year degree" Toby said

"Not exactly because my credits and classes got all messed up. I was able to finish half but not all of them at Rosewood community college." Spencer said

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't realize life was going to get so complicated." Toby said

"What do you mean? Spencer asked

"Nothing has been the same since Valentines day. You were in the hospital and we found out you were pregnant. Then your parents made you go back to Rosewood and after finding out about the pregnancy they sent you to London. I finally decided it was time to face your parents because I couldn't be apart from you anymore. I went to find you in London. We got married because your sister convinced us. Now we are back here in LA and it's like a completely different life." Toby said

"Toby, did we only get married because Melissa suggested it or did we get married because we had been engaged for a year and we loved each other enough to get married?" Spencer asked

"Spence, I really don't know how to answer that question." Toby said

"You better leave for work before you are late." Spencer yelled

"Spence, don't fight with me about why we got married." Toby said

"I need to know Toby." Spencer yelled.

"I think your sister may have influenced our decision to get married but she didn't force us to get married. It's the complete opposite of what Wren did to you." Toby said

"Can you just leave Wren's name out of this conversation?" Spencer yelled

"Spence, you can tell me the truth because I may not want to know but I need to know if you were going behind my back with Wren." Toby said

"I told you what happened Toby. Wren was trying to get me to love him and not you. I never ever felt that way and I never will feel that way about Wren." Spencer yelled

"Spence, if you were sleeping with him in London then there is some sort of connection between you two." Toby said

"Toby, I don't want to talk about this, not today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year or ever." Spencer yelled

"I can't try and get past this Spencer unless you tell me." Toby yelled

"Fine Toby, there were a few nights when Melissa was out with her friends and things happened between Wren and I. I didn't want them to happen one bit but you can blame it on me because I let it happen." Spencer yelled

"Spence, this is not your fault at all. If anything it's my fault because I wasn't there to protect and save you like I was last summer at Melissa/Wren's wedding." Toby said

Spencer was clearly upset and since Toby was already late for work he decided to call in sick.

"I'm staying home with you all day Spence. This is your day to do whatever you want." Toby said

"I want to forget about it Toby but I will never be able to." Spencer said

"You will forget about it Spence, I don't know when but you will get past this." Toby said

* * *

Spencer left the bedroom to take a shower and Toby went downstairs. Toby saw Hanna in the kitchen eating breakfast alone so he sat down with her.

"That was some fight you and Spencer had." Hanna said

"You heard it?" Toby asked

"Caleb was already awake because he had to get ready for work but that fight woke me up." Hanna said

"I don't know exactly what you heard but you can't tell anyone about what the fight was really about." Toby said

"Wren deserves to go to jail after what he did to Spencer." Hanna said

"I agree but it's up to Spencer to make that call." Toby said

"Your a police officer Toby so why can't you do it for Spencer?" Hanna asked

"I could but if I do that then Spencer might deny it. Even if she doesn't deny it then in court it would likely be Wren's lies against Spencer's truth." Toby said

"Wren raped Spencer and if he doesn't go to jail for it then he is free to do it again to Spencer or any other girl." Hanna said

"Hanna I know but I don't want to make Spencer any more upset then she is already is by turning Wren in to the police." Toby said

"If I talk to her about this maybe she will change her mind." Hanna said

"No don't because then Spencer will know I told you about Wren." Toby said

"Fine but how is Spencer going to get past this knowing Wren can go on living his life like nothing happened?" Hanna asked

"Lets talk about something else. How is the wedding planing going? Have you and Caleb decided on a date yet?" Toby asked

"I think a Santa Monica beach wedding would be nice but Caleb thinks we should have the wedding at Disney Land. " Hanna said

"I have an idea, You and Caleb can get married on the beach and then honey moon at Disney land. It would be great if you could get the Paris Themed hotel room." Toby said

"That's perfect because we got engaged at the Eiffel tower in Paris." Hanna said

"I wasn't really planing on Spencer and I getting married in London but we got engaged in London so maybe it happened for a reason." Toby said

Spencer walked down the stairs and was about to walk out the door when Toby stopped her.

"Spencer wait, I love you but I would like to know where you are going?" Toby asked

"My doctor here in LA called because she got the ultrasounds from the doctor I saw in Rosewood and Melissa's doctor that I saw in London. She assured me that nothing was wrong with the baby but she wanted to see me to talk about the baby and the rest of my pregnancy." Spencer said

"Well I'm glad she sad nothing was wrong with the baby but don't you think I should go with you since this is our baby?" Toby asked

"Toby, you can go to the next ultrasound but let me handle this myself." Spencer said

Spencer left.

"She seems stressed and worried about something. You don't think Spencer was lying about the baby being fine do you?" Hanna asked

"No, I think Spencer just wants to go to the doctor alone and as her husband I have to respect that." Toby said

"you know Toby, We never really had a group party to celebrate yours and Spencer's wedding." Hanna said

"I don't think Spencer is up for a big party but maybe we could just have a group dinner together here at this house." Toby said

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later - Sunday August 21st*_**

Aria, Ezra, 2 month old Gabriella Fitz, Jason, Kayla, 10 month old Abigail Rivers, Emily, Alison, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby were all about to eat dinner together for the first time in awhile because of everyone's busy schedule. Spencer was doing a little better and she or Toby hadn't gotten in any fights with each other since a few weeks ago.

"What's the point of this dinner?" Spencer asked

"It's just a dinner between all of us to celebrate our wedding. I didn't think you were up to a party like Hanna suggested so I decided to go with dinner." Toby said

"Since when do you and Hanna have conversations alone?" Spencer asked

"We don't normally but she heard our fight a few weeks ago and she was worried about you." Toby said

"Just great Toby, I didn't want anyone else to find out about what Wren did to me." Spencer said

"Spence, she agreed not to tell anyone although Hanna does think I should turn Wren in if you don't." Toby said

" I'm starting to think maybe I should turn Wren in but then again Melissa may never talk to me again if I do." Spencer said

"Let's not talk about this right now since anyone in this house can walk into this room and hear us. Think about it and let me know what you decide and Spencer I will be right there with you if you decide to tell the police about this." Toby said

At the dinner table, Aria and Ezra sat across from each other on the right side so Gabriella could be in her high chair on the right end in between them. Jason and Kayla sat across from each other on the left side so Abigail could be in her chair on the left end in between them. Spencer and Toby sat on Aria and Jason's side of the table. Hanna and Caleb sat on Ezra and Kayla's side of the table. Since there was only one chair left on each side Emily and Alison sat right across from each other in the middle of the table.

"I went online and picked the my 3rd year UCLA classes today." Aria said

"How are you able to have your junior year at UCLA with Gabriella only being 2 months old?" Spencer asked

"I have a few classes on campus and a few mostly online that only require me to go on campus for exams. Ezra saved up enough money so we can get a babysitter/nanny for Gabriella." Aria said

"You could just use me. I took a year off but I am about to start online classes for Los Angles Community College. I will have to go on campus for exams but either Jason can watch Abby or she is old enough to be in daycare now." Kayla said

"It wouldn't matter Kayla, you are busy enough with school and Abby. We would still have to pay you anyway so it's not like we would be saving the money for something else." Ezra said

"That may be true but you wouldn't have to pay me as much as a nanny/babysitter would want." Kayla said

"Kayla's really good with Abby so you can trust her with Gabby." Jason said

"Gabby's only 2 months and I'm not sure Kayla can handle a 2 month old and a 10 month old at the same time." Hanna said

"Hanna, you don't even realize how much Kayla matured since she had Abby. When I first met Kayla she was really shy and she didn't trust anyone including me." Caleb said

"We all grow up and learn from our mistakes and besides I have done way worse then Kayla has." Alison said

"How about we find out the gender of the next baby in our friendship group." Emily suggested

"Baby Cavanaugh is going to be a ..." Toby said and was stopped by Spencer before saying girl

"Toby and I know the gender but I would rather keep it between us. I would like everyone besides Toby and I to be surprised when baby Cavanaugh is born." Spencer said

"Why Spencer, everyone is going to know in a little over 2 months anyway and Spence I don't know if I can keep another secret." Toby said

"What else are you hiding Spencer?" Alison asked

"Nothing." Spencer said eyeing Toby to make sure he didn't say anything.

"Is it twins because that would be double the fun?" Emily asked

"No twins unless Spencer is keeping a secret from me." Spencer said

"I'm not having twins Toby, You would know if I was." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter? Well more Spoby drama but I promise you they are not breaking up, at least for right now._**

 ** _Vote for baby Cavanaughs name: Mia Cavanaugh, Emma Cavanaugh, or any other name you want her to have?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be September. I don't know what it will be about yet but I'm thinking of doing an Ezria chapter since it would be their 4th dating anniversary, and the 1st dating anniversary as a married couple._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	33. Ezria 4 Year Dating Anniversary

**_Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Thursday September 1st*_**

This dating anniversary for Ezra and I would be different. It was our first one as a married couple and at the same time our first one with a kid. Gabriella is just over 10 weeks old. At 2.5 months old she almost sleeps through the night. Motherhood has been tiring so far. Ezra helps when he can but he also has Cappuccino Books Cafe to run so I'm with Gabby more then him.

For our dating anniversary Ezra and I were having a stay cation in Long Beach, CA. We are leaving in the middle of the afternoon today and we are staying at Hotel Maya - a Double Tree by Hilton Hotel in Long Beach. The hotel is right near the Pacific ocean so the view will be really nice.

Gabriella is staying in LA with our new Nanny/Babysitter. I met her once and she seems nice. We come back to LA on Monday afternoon. UCLA classes start up again next Tuesday. I am a little nervous leaving Gabby but knowing that Ezra and I will only be 45 minutes away helps.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked

"Yes, If you are worried about Gabby she will be fine." Ezra said

"I know we checked her background, met and got references from her friends but I'm still unsure about not being with Gabby for a few days." I said

"Relax, she has younger siblings and since her mom was the only adult taking care of them she helped out. She has a degree in child care from UCLA." Ezra said

"It's just she is only 25. What if she invites friends over and it turns into a party?" I asked

"There was a reason why I asked her to stay in this apartment and not do it from her place. I installed a camera in Gabriellas room, in our room, in the kitchen, and in the living room so all I have to do is go on my laptop and see what is going on." Ezra said

"So basically you covered the entire apartment except for the bathroom." I said

"Yes but Aria if you still don't feel comfortable leaving Gabriella then I can cancel the hotel reservation and we can go another time." Ezra said

"I actually feel much better about leaving her now. It's for less then a week so knowing I will see her again next week helps. Besides it wouldn't just be the hotel that we would loose our money on. We also have tickets for the Arm Musem, The ballet, and the Aquarium." I said

"She has both our cell phone numbers as well as your friends just in cause something goes wrong with Gabby and she can't reach us by phone." Ezra said

"Now you are scaring me that something will go wrong with our baby." I said

"Aria, I promise you everything will be alright with Gabby." Ezra said

"I guess this will be the practice run because I go back to UCLA next week." I said

Our nanny/babysitter arrived an hour before we planned on leaving for Long Beach so we could go through bottle feeding, dipper changing, and other baby care things. I feel so much better now then I did this morning about leaving Gabby. We left the apartment after saying goodbye to Gabby and our babysitter/nanny.

45 minutes later Ezra and I arrived in Long Beach, CA. The rest of today was going to be used for relaxation. Tomorrow Ezra and I would be going to the Long Beach Museum of Art, Saturday Night we had tickets to Complexions Contemporary Ballet at the Richard & Karen Carpenter Performing Arts Center. Sunday Ezra and I were going to Aquarium of the Pacific. Monday Ezra and I would probably spend some time on the beach before heading back to LA.

We ate dinner at the restaurant in the hotel then watched a movie once we got back to the hotel room. Before watching the movie we checked in with our Nanny and Gabby. Everything was going great so far.

* * *

 ** _*Friday September 2nd *_**

Ezra and I got to the Art Museum just after 11 AM. Admission was $7 each but we already had prepaid tickets so we didn't have to wait in the long ticket line. Ezra and I walked around looking at all the art for almost 2 hours before sitting down to lunch at the Museum Cafe. Ezra got the Apple Pecan entree salad and I wanted breakfast for lunch so I got Banana Walnut Buttermilk Pancakes. We both got Martinelli's sparkling cider to drink.

"Should I check in with the nanny now or later?" I asked

"Aria, I'm sure Gabby is fine. We can call the nanny tonight before dinner." Ezra said

After lunch we walked around the Art Museum for another hour and then went back to the hotel. Later we ate dinner and had a daily check in call with Our nanny.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday September 3rd*_**

Since Ezra and I were not going to the Ballet until tonight we stayed in the hotel room for most of the day. Tonight was date night. The ballet was on the California state University - Long Beach campus. Since I go to UCLA I got a University student discount ticket but Ezra had to pay full price for his.

Ezra and I still had a few hours in the hotel room so instead of watching another movie we decided on romance before date night.

"Usually the romance comes after the date but I don't mind this." Ezra said

"Well I figured by the time we got back to the hotel room we would be tired." I said

"I'm never to tired for sex so maybe we can have round 2 later." Ezra said

"We will see Ezra." I said

This is the first time that Ezra and I were having sex since Gabby was born. We had romantic make out sessions but I had been stopping before we got to sex.

"Condom" I reminded him

"I thought you would be back on the pill by now Aria?" Ezra asked

"I am but I don't want to do it unless we have double protection. I love Gabriella with all my heart but I don't want another baby in the near future." I said

The next hour was romantic and passionate love making. Afterwords Ezra and I took a shower together.

After getting ready for the ballet we called Gabriella's nanny to check in. Everything was perfect. Only 2 more days and I would see my baby again.

We went out dinner and got to the ballet 30 minutes before the show. Ezra and I were looking through the program.

"It figures?" I said

"What figures?" Ezra asked

"Look at the page that has a list of names of people who have made donations to this performing arts center." I said

"Let me guess, my mother?" Ezra asked

"Yep, a $10,000 donation from Diane Fitzgerald. To think we still had to pay for these tickets." I said

"Aria, don't worry about the money." Ezra said

"Your mom sends money to everyone but you. Yes she ends you smaller amounts of money in birthday cards and Christmas cards but that doesn't even come close to $10,000." I said

"My mom gave me money last time I her just before I bought your engagement ring. Your wedding ring I had enough money in savings so I didn't have to ask her." Ezra said

"We told her about Gabriella and she hasn't even bothered to travel to LA once to see her. My mom was in Rosewood the entire summer helping me learn how to raise Gabriella." I said

"Well that's because your mom cares about you more then my mom ever will." Ezra said

The ballet was really nice and probably the last one we would see for awhile since we needed to use the money for other things.

* * *

 ** _*Sunday September 4th*_**

Today was our last full day in Long Beach, CA. We slept in a little bit and got to the Aquarium around 10 am. It wasn't to busy yet since people were at church and out running other errands. Ezra and I had purchased advanced tickets because they were a few dollars cheaper each ticket. Mine was even cheaper because I got the UCLA student discount. Over the next 2 hours we saw fish, penguins, turtles and many other aquatic animals. Ezra and I were now getting lunch. After lunch we would see the sea otters, dolphins, and whales.

"In a few years we should come back to this aquarium with Gabby." I said

"I think she would love this place." Ezra said

"It could just be a day trip because LA and Long beach are less then an hour apart." I said

"We could do an overnight trip because I was looking at the schedule last night and the CSU - Long Beach does have some kid's programs." Ezra said

"Let's not plan something right now that's 3 years away." I said

Ezra and I took lots of pictures to show to Gabby in a few months when she is a little older.

* * *

 ***Monday September 5th***

Ezra and I got up around 8 am, we showered and got dressed before going downstairs to get breakfast. After breakfast we went back to our room and finished packing. I put a swim suit under my cloths since we were going to the beach after checking out of the hotel.

I was lying out on the beach. The beach was fairly busy because of labor day and it's the last official day of summer.

"You need to put sunscreen on before your skin gets all red." Ezra said

"Fine." I said even though I didn't like using it.

"You can still get a tan with sunscreen on." Ezra said

Ezra helped me put sunscreen on my back since it was harder to reach then my arms and legs. Ezra eventually talked me into going in the water. We didn't go really far in but the water felt really good on this warm day.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be October. Spencer is close to having her baby so that may happen in the next chapter. I thought of a new name - Mackenzie Cavanaugh. I think I will go with Mackenzie instead of Emma or Mia. Emma and Mia will be used at a later time so maybe Emison adopts twin girls._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	34. University Life - Halloween and Babies

**_*Monday October 31st*_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

This year we were not doing anything as a group for Halloween. Aria was on her way to Jason's with Gabby. Gabby and Abby were supposed to have a play date today. Abby is almost a year old. Aria didn't have any UCLA classes on Monday but Cappuccino Books Cafe is open so I would be working most of the day.

It wasn't long before I saw Aria walk through the cafe doors with Gabby in her hand.

"Back so soon?" I asked Aria

"Abby has an ear infection and I didn't want to risk it with Gabby." Aria said

"I'm going to be working most of the day but you can hang out down here with Gabby if you want." I said

"Actually do you mind if I call the girls to see if they want to see Gabby?" Aria asked

"Of course not." I said

Aria left to make a few phone calls and then a few minutes later she was back.

"Nobody answered their cell phone's so I'm just going to go over to the house." Aria said

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

It wasn't the best idea to leave a 9 month pregnant 20 year old home alone but everyone else had things to do. My water broke a little while ago and I was panicking while looking for my cell phone. As I was looking I heard keys opening the front door. I thought it was Toby coming back to the house so he could check up on me but it wasn't. Aria walked in the house with Gabby.

"Thank god you are here." I said

"What's going on?" Aria asked

"I need you to drive me to the hospital like now." I said

"Oh my god, are you in labor?" Aria asked

"I have been for like an hour since my water broke." I said

"Toby just left you alone?" Aria asked

"He got called into work because of an emergency situation. Caleb is at work. Hanna, Emily, and Alison are at UCLA." I said

* * *

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I helped Spencer get into my car then I put Gabby into the car seat. I drove Spencer to the hospital. I drove to the hospital. Once inside a nurse helped us right away by getting a wheelchair for Spencer and pushing her wheelchair into a hospital room. I stayed in the waiting room so I could call Toby from my cell phone. I didn't have to call Toby because he showed up at the hospital for some reason.

"Toby, I was just about to call you. How did you even know Spencer's in labor?" I asked

"I didn't know but thanks for letting me know. I'm here at this hospital because there was a situation at UCLA and I have to talk with a doctor." Toby said

"What kind of situation?" I asked

"A bomb threat. Don't worry UCLA was searched and it was just a threat. The police dogs did find some drugs in students lockers so I'm here to talk with a doctor about the drugs." Toby said

"Just to be clear the drugs were not found in Emily, Hanna, Alison, or my locker right?" I asked

"No but the drugs did turn up in Spencer's locker. I think its a set up but I need to talk to a doctor and Spencer about this." Toby said

"It had to be a set up Toby. Spencer hasn't even been to UCLA in over 6 months." I said

"I'm going to forget about my job for right now and check on Spencer." Toby said

"Good because Spencer needs you." I said

"How are you, Ezra, and Gabriella doing?" Toby asked

"We are doing well. Cappuccino Books Cafe is short on help again so Ezra has been really busy." I said

"Since I am here now you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I knew Spencer wasn't taking drugs because she didn't show any signs. I know Spencer well and she wouldn't put our baby's life in jeopardy like that. I couldn't help but think it was an A setup. I got Spencers hospital room number from the lady at the desk.

"Toby, you are finally here. Did Aria call you?" Spencer asked

"Actually she didn't have to call me because I went to the hospital for something work related." I said

"Crap, your still on duty Toby?" Spencer asked

"I am but I don't care about work right now Spence, I care about you." I said

"It hurts so bad Toby." Spencer said

"Do you need anything?" I asked

"Can you go get a nurse or a doctor? I can feel another contraction starting." Spencer said

I was back within minutes with a nurse and a doctor.

"Your halfway there Spencer." The nurse said

"How much longer?" Spencer asked

"It still could be a few more hours." She said

"Both of us will be back soon to check on you?" The doctor said

Spencer and I were left alone in the hospital room again.

"You never told me what this emergency situation was that you had to deal with." Spencer said

"Now is not the right time to talk about this Spence." I said

The TV was on in the room and just then a news story about the bomb threat at UCLA was being talked about.

 ** _"A bomb threat was called into UCLA today causing all students and staff to be evacuated. After a locker search by LAPD police dogs no bombs were found, however drugs were found in at least one of the students lockers. UCLA has been determined to be safe. At this current time students and staff are being questioned by LAPD so they can get to the bottom of the situation." A news reporter said_**

"Is this what was going on when you got called into work?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you but I guess I have to now. Drugs were found in your locker Spencer." I said

"That's not possible Toby. I haven't even been to UCLA since February." Spencer said

"Spence, don't worry I believe you." I said

"Do you think it was A who put drugs in my locker?" Spencer asked

"It was either A or Andrew Campbell." I said

"Wait, Andrew I thought he went to U Penn?" Spencer asked

"He did but I talked with the dean of admissions to get names from the student locker numbers and Andrew's is right next to your's. He said that Andrew transferred from U Penn and started UCLA as a Junior last month." I said

"I'm just about to have our baby, I can't go to jail for something I didn't do." Spencer said

"I know and Spence I'm not going to let that happen. Once LAPD finds out who made the call and who put the drugs in your locker this will be all over." I said

"Speaking of calls have you seen my cell phone because I couldn't find it when I went to look for it to call you today? Come to think of it I don't remember using my cell phone for the last week or so." Spencer asked

"I remember the weekend before last you asked me to put your cell phone in the pocket of my jacket since you were wearing a maternity dress. I must have forgotten to give it back to you." I said

I looked in both of the jacket pockets and I couldn't find Spencer's phone.

"Spence, Your phone isn't in here." I said

"Toby, you don't think someone stole it do you? I mean you were at UCLA in the last week talking about safety, awareness, and how to prevent bad situations from happening." Spencer said

"Spence, you think someone or possibly Andrew Campbell stole your cell phone?" I asked

"I don't know maybe. What if Andrew or whoever has my cell phone called that bomb threat into UCLA?" Spencer asked

"Spence, let me handle this." I said

A few hours passed and our baby was ready to be born. Spencer did great through the entire process.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked

"Mackenzie." Spencer said

"Are you really naming her after me or did you already have Mackenzie in mind?" She asked

"I think it's a great name and I love the sound of Mackenzie Cavanaugh." I said

"Prior to today we were debating on Emma Cavanaugh or Mia Cavanaugh. I wanted Mia and Spencer wanted Emma." I said

"It's really nice to find a name that we don't have to fight about." Spencer said

Spencer was in the hospital for few days after giving birth to Mackenzie. During that time our friends all took turns visiting Spencer and Mackenzie.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on this chapter?**_

 _ **Next chapter will be November.**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?**_

 _ **Any other ideas?**_

 _ **What characters should have scenes together?**_

 _ **Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama.**_

 _ **Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review.**_


	35. I'm not Going to Let That Happen

**_*Saturday November 5th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Mackenzie is now 5 days old. I can see a part of Spencer and a part of me in her. We were able to take her home from the hospital on Wednesday. We are still living at the house with Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Alison. We switched up the bedrooms a little bit. Alison and Emily moved into the 1st floor bedroom. Hanna and Caleb moved up to Aria and Ezra's old bedroom on the 3rd floor. Hanna and Caleb want a kid soon so Alison and Emily's bedroom will eventually be turned into to a nursery. Spencer and I stayed in our bedroom on the 2nd floor and we are using Hanna and Caleb's old bedroom for Mackenzie's nursery.

"Toby, you have to tell me what you know?" Spencer yelled

"Spence, I'm not even working on the case anymore." I said

"Why not, I thought you would be working on the case because you were on the scene at UCLA that day?" Spencer asked

"My boss won't let me work on it because it involves you." I said

"If I end up in jail for something I didn't do it's going to be your fault Toby." Spencer said

"Spence, I'm not going to let that happen. All I have to do is get Andrew to confess and get his confession recorded." I said

"Do you know if they even found my phone?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I found your cell phone on top of a trashcan near your locker Spence." I said

"If you found it then why didn't you just give it back to me?" Spencer asked

"I had to turn it in Spence. Look you just had our baby and your friends can confirm that you were not anywhere near UCLA that day." I said

"You are supposed to be helping me and by turning my cell phone into LAPD you made it worse." Spencer yelled

"That's not how I see it. If I didn't turn the phone in then the case would never be solved. I don't know yet if the call was made from your cell phone but I will try to find out." I said

"What about the drugs found in my locker?" Spencer asked

"I'm hopping that Andrew will confess to putting those drugs in your locker. I am going to speak with him no matter if my boss likes it or not." I said

"Toby, are we even sure it was him?" Spencer asked

"No but right now he is the only suspect in my mind that would do this and set you up to take the fall." I said

"Did you ever think that maybe it could have been someone like Alison?" Spencer asked

"That's crazy Spencer, Alison has done some bad stuff in the past but she wouldn't do this." I said

"I'm sure if I hadn't met you then I would have been dating Andrew Campbell at this very moment. My parents once set me up on a date with him but I never showed up." Spencer said

"When was that?" I asked

"Remember the night we spent in the edge-wood motorcourt motel 4 years ago. I was supposed to have a date with Andrew Campbell that night. I was planning on making it up to Andrew until the next morning when you and I had our first kiss together." Spencer said

"That just proves even more that Andrew makes sense. He's still upset about you standing him up and now 4 years later he wants his revenge." I said

"Can we just think of all possible people before we blame it all on Andrew?" Spencer asked

"Spence, I honestly don't know who else it could be unless you are not telling me something." I said

"Mona could have done it. I did beat her by .001 for Rosewood high class valedictorian. I told Mike Mona was cheating on him even though it was a lie that A made me tell." Spencer said

"Have you even heard from Mona in the last 2 years?" I asked

"I saw her when I was back in Rosewood. She was back in Rosewood on break from university so my mom and her mom asked us to eat lunch together." Spencer said

"That must have been an awkward lunch." I said

"I told Mona I was pregnant and oddly enough the next day my parents found out I was pregnant." Spencer said

"Do you think Mona had anything to do with that?" I asked

"I don't know, It's was either Mona, A, or my parents could just tell because I was showing then." Spencer said

Mackenzie's cries interrupted the conversation.

* * *

 ** _*Friday November 18th*_**

Jason and Kayla's baby Abigail is turning 1 today. Over the last few weeks I had been helping Jason plan a surprise party. It was a surprise because Kayla didn't know about it. She had been feeling down lately because she had a fight with her dad and they weren't speaking at the moment. I met with Jason on my lunch break from LAPD

"How's Kayla?" I asked Jason

"I'm worried about her Toby. She barley manages to get through the day. I think Abby's the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart." Jason asked

"My dad and I have our fair share of fights but we it doesn't usually get the point where we are not on speaking terms." I said

"Kayla has only known her dad for a few years so maybe it's different with her." Jason said

"True, plus Spencer told me that the father/daughter bond is different then the father/son bond." I said

"Speaking of Spencer how is she?" Jason asked

" She's still worried about the UCLA thing but I have it under control. I talked with Andrew and of course he didn't confess but he was acting suspicious. " I said

"How is it being a dad to Mackenzie?" Jason asked

"It can be tiring and stressful at times but we both love her. It's hard sometimes when I work a midnight shift. I get home just after 7 AM and Spencer's had a rough night with little sleep meaning I have stay awake so Spencer can get some sleep." I said

"I know all about those sleepless nights. Luckily it doesn't happen that often anymore with Abby." Jason said

"Abby's lucky to have you as a dad." I said

"She is but I think you will be an even better dad to Mackenzie." Jason said

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Your relationship with Spencer started because two people had feelings for each other but my relationship with Kayla started with sex." Jason said

"Just because you and Kayla didn't love each other before Abby came along that doesn't mean that you or Kayla can't be great parents." I said

"Do you think Kayla and I are actually going to last?" Jason asked

"I think so but I don't want to get involved. Just promise me no matter what happens don't leave Abby." I said

"I would never leave Abby but I have been thinking about going back to Rosewood." Jason said

"I don't think you should go back to Rosewood unless Kayla and Abby are going with you." I said

"It wouldn't be forever, I just need some time away from LA." Jason said

* * *

That night everyone was eating dinner at the house. Kayla looked like she didn't want to be around anyone including Jason.

"Did you really think this dinner was going to change things?" Kayla asked

"This isn't even about you tonight. This is about Abby." Jason said

"My dad didn't even call today to wish Abby a happy birthday so it's obvious he hate's her just as much as he hates me." Kayla said

"Your dad doesn't hate you Kayla. So what you two had a fight but that happens sometimes. It's been a month now Kayla, it's time to apologize and move on." Jason said

"It's not easy to forgive and forget. My dad told me that he wishes that my mom wouldn't of even had me." Kayla said

The conversation between Kayla and Jason almost turned into a fight but before that could happen an unexpected visitor show up. I answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw the LA police chief and another LAPD officer standing on the other side of the door.

"Is Spencer Hastings here?" He asked

"Yes." I said just as Spencer was coming to the door.

"Spencer, you are under arrest for calling in a bomb threat to UCLA on October 31st and for having drugs in your locker." He said

"I didn't make the call and those drugs are not mine." Spencer said

"An LAPD officer found your cell phone on top of a trashcan near your locker and the drugs had your name on the bag." He said

"Someone set me up." Spencer said as she was being handcuffed

"You can't do that to Spencer. She was in the hospital having a baby on October 31st." I said

"All the evidence leads us to Spencer." He said

"Just give me one night to figure this out please?" I asked

"I'm sorry but we can't do that." He said

"If you arrest Spencer right now then I quite LAPD." I said

"Fine, one more night but if you don't figure this out by 12 pm tomorrow then you will be fired." He said

The police Chief took the handcuffs off Spencer. Spencer hugged me in tears and the police officers left.

"It's going to be ok, I promise you Spence." I said

"How can you say that Toby?" Spencer asked

"Trust me Spence." I said

Once dinner was over Jason and Kayla left with Abby. I decided to go talk to Andrew now. I didn't want to tell Spencer where I was going because it was late and she would worry about me to much.

"Toby, not that it's any of my business but where are you going?" Jason asked

"I have to go talk to Andrew now. I need him to confess and I need to get it recorded without him knowing." I said

"You are not going alone Toby. I am going with you no matter if you like it or not." Jason said

Jason gave his car keys to Kayla so she could drive back to their apartment and then he got into my truck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked

"I only have until noon tomorrow or Spencer is arrested and I am fired from LAPD." I said

* * *

I drove to Andrew's house as calmly as I could. It wasn't really in the best neighborhood and it was late so I had to be careful. Since it wasn't really a safe area of LA I wouldn't let Spencer be alone and tell you the truth I'm glad Jason is with me and not Spencer. I made sure I had my cell phone set to record and I hid it so Andrew couldn't see. Jason did the same with his phone. I knocked on the front door of Andrew's house. We walked into his house after he opened the door.

"Why are you here Toby? I thought I told you last time not to come back." Andrew asked

"I'm only here to talk." I said

"You brought someone else with you this time." Andrew said

"This is Jason DiLaurentis. He used to live in Rosewood so I would think you know who he is." I said

"Alison's sister Jason?" Andrew asked

"That's the one." Jason said

"Why did you choose to transfer from U Penn to UCLA?" I asked

"No reason really, I was just ready for a change and I thought living on the other side of the country might be nice." Andrew said

"Did you know Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison went to UCLA before switching schools." I asked

"Mona told me Spencer went to UCLA but I didn't know that Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison also went to UCLA." Andrew said

"Wait, are you and Mona together?" Jason asked

"Mona and I are not dating but I am helping Mona. You can't tell anyone about this. I called in the bomb threat to UCLA using Spencer's cell phone. I found her phone at UCLA, Mona and I came up with a plan. She was the one that told me to plant drugs in Spencer's locker." Andrew said

I had the confession from Andrew but as Jason and I got up to leave he figured it out.

"You came over here to get a confession out of me and I just gave it to you." Andrew said

"Look Andrew, we were only trying to clear Spencer's name." Jason said

"The only way you can clear Spencer's name is if you got my confession recorded." Andrew said

"Jason and I were smart enough. It's to late Andrew. I got what I needed so as soon as I turn the recording in to LAPD the cops with be at this house arresting you." I said

I was thinking Andrew was going to run and leave town. At this point as long as Spencer's name was cleared I didn't really care what happened to Andrew. I wasn't expecting what happened next. Andrew got a gun. Jason and I tried to leave but Andrew wouldn't let us. He had the gun pointed at me and was about to pull the trigger. Jason was standing behind me but all of the sudden moved so he was in front of me. The gun went off and since Jason had moved to protect me he was the one that got shot.

Andrew ran off which he should have done in the first place. I grabbed a kitchen towel to put on Jason's wound to try and help with the bleeding. I called 911 with my cell phone as I was putting pressure on Jason's wound. I told the 911 dispatcher that my friend had just gotten shot and I gave them Andrew's address. The ambulance arrived rather quickly. After Jason was in the ambulance headed towards the hospital I got into my truck and drove back to the house.

* * *

I needed to get Spencer before going to the hospital. It was after midnight by the time I got back to the house. I walked into our room and woke Spencer up.

"Where were you, what were you doing, and why is there blood on your shirt Toby?" Spencer asked

"I don't have time to answer questions. Right now I need you and Alison." I said

"Wait if this involves Alison, OMG Jason. What happened Toby?" Spencer asked

"Jason and I went to pay a visit to Andrew and things didn't turn out well." I said

"No Toby, please don't tell me Jason got shot." Spencer said

"I'm so sorry Spencer." I said

I went to go wake up Alison. I also woke up Emily because I needed her to keep an eye on Mackenzie for Spencer and I. A few minutes latter Spencer, Alison and I got into Spencer's SUV. I drove because I both Alison and Spencer were upset about Jason.

"What about Kayla? I think we should tell her." Alison asked

"Let's get to the hospital and see how Jason is before we tell Kayla." I said

"Are you sure Toby because I think she should know." Spencer said

"Yes, I'm sure. Kayla doesn't need to know right now. She has enough going on with her dad and Abby." I said

At the hospital we found out Jason was still in emergency surgery but he should be ready for visitors in a few hours. The lady at the front desk told us to leave and come back but we decided to stay in the waiting room just in case there was any news on Jason. Spencer was crying and I was doing what I could to make her feel better.

"At least it's not me this time." I said

"Don't joke around about that Toby." Spencer said

"Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better Spence." I said

"Jason's my brother. I don't want to loose him." Spencer said

"Nobody wants to loose him. It wouldn't just be you and me loosing a brother. Abby would loose her dad, Mackenzie would loose her uncle and Kayla would loose her boyfriend." Alison said

Hours passed by. I didn't think it was the best time to tell Spencer I had what I needed to get her out of the UCLA mess but I wanted to tell her.

"I have good news Spence." I said as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Really, because I need some good news right now." Spencer said

"Andrew's confession is recorded on both my phone and Jason's phone. As soon as we know more about Jason't condition I will take this to LAPD and you will no longer be on the suspect list." I said

Spencer sat silent almost as if she didn't believe me.

Jason's surgery went well and now he would be focused on recovery. Luckily the bullet managed to just miss Jason's lungs or he may not have been able to survive.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be November._**

 ** _I have an idea for a new story. It's PLL but also mixed with the Canadian tv show Heartland. The main PLL characters would be Spoby, Rosie Cavanaugh (from Pretty Little Liars Next Generation) Bella Kingston (from Pretty Little Liars Next Generation) and Melissa/Wren._**

 ** _The story line would start with Toby, Rosie, and Bella going to visit Heartland Ranch in Hudson, Alberta, Canada (A small fictional town located near Calgary, Alberta, Canada)._**

 ** _They will find out some secrets and one of the characters from Heartland Georgie (Played by Alisha Newton) is going to have a connection to Spoby and Rosie._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Vote and Comment._**


	36. University Life - Thanksgiving 3

**_General POV_**

 ** _*Thursday November 24th*_**

Another Thanksgiving, the 3rd one since everyone moved to LA. 3 of us now have a kid. Kayla and Jason's baby girl, Abigail is now 1 year old. Aria and Ezra's baby girl, Gabriella is now 5 months old. Spencer and Toby's baby girl, Mackenzie is almost a month old.

Jason was still in the hospital recovering and would likely be there for at least another week. Kayla was going with Aria and Spencer. They were taking Abby with them to see Jason. Alison had gone to visit Jason everyday so she was taking a break today to be with Emily.

"How's Abby doing with everything?" Aria asked

"She's a confused 1 year old. One day her daddy is around and now she hasn't seen him in a week." Kayla said

"Toby feels really guilty for what happened." Aria said

"He should feel guilty. Jason getting shot was his fault." Kayla said

"Kayla, it's not Toby's fault. It was Andrew who was the one with the gun." Spencer said

"Jason shouldn't of been with Toby that night." Kayla said

"Look Kayla, I know what it feels like to have someone you love get shot." Spencer said

"When Toby got shot you two didn't have a baby yet." Kayla said

"Just because Mackenzie wasn't born then, that doesn't mean it hurt any less to see Toby in pain then it does for you right now to see Jason in pain." Spencer said

"Jason will recover Kayla, just like Toby did." Aria said

"It's still Toby's fault Jason got shot and nothing you say will make me change my mind." Kayla said

Aria and Spencer kept quiet not wanting to start a fight with Kayla.

* * *

"Aw, you brought Abby with you." Jason said when he saw Kayla walk into his hospital room.

"Well you did say you missed Abby and wished you could see her." Kayla said

Aria and Spencer let Jason have a moment alone with Kayla and Abby before walking into the hospital room.

"Kayla, I have been thinking that once I am out of the hospital, I think I'm going back to Rosewood." Jason said

"How long would you stay in Rosewood before coming back to LA?" Kayla asked

"I'm not sure yet." Jason said

"What about your job and more importantly Abigail?" Kayla asked

"Once I'm released from the hospital I am going to ask Ezra to give my job back to you. I would like to take Abby with me to Rosewood." Jason said

"You can't just take Abby away from me. She's my daughter too Jason." Kayla yelled

Aria and Spencer decided it was time to walk in the room

"Kayla, you have no reason to yell at Jason." Spencer said

"Yes I do, Jason wants to take Abby away from me and take her to Rosewood with him." Kayla said

"I have a daughter and so does Spencer. I wouldn't want Ezra taking Gabby away from me and leaving LA but if he wanted to I would let him as long as I knew he was coming back." Aria said

"I agree with Aria. I mean Toby wouldn't take Mackenzie away from me and leave LA unless he thought she was better off." Spencer said

"How would Abby be better off in Rosewood?" Kayla asked

"I wasn't saying Abby would be better off in Rosewood with Jason but I think if Jason wants to you should let him." Spencer said

"Kayla, I love you but I love Abby more. Once I can, I need to go back to Rosewood but I'm not leaving my daughter in LA." Jason said

"Where does that leave us Jason? If you plan on breaking up with me I want to know now." Kayla asked

"I'm not sure right now at this moment Kayla." Jason said

* * *

Meanwhile Hanna and Caleb were at the house babysitting Gabby and Mackenzie since Ezra and Toby were both working.

"Are we going to have Abby, Gabby, and Mackenzie in the wedding?" Hanna asked

"I haven't really thought about that yet." Caleb said

"Can we please figure this out because you haven't wanted to do much wedding planing lately. Aria and Ezra have been married for almost a year. Spencer and Toby have been married since July." Hanna said

"This wedding thing isn't a competition between us and our friends. Don't forget Aria and Ezra eloped in Rosewood. Spencer and Toby got married in London without us." Caleb yelled

"Well then having a baby isn't a competition between us and our friends. I already told you I would like to be married before we have a baby." Hanna yelled

"Let me remind you, babies are made from sex so maybe we should just stop having sex until after we are married." Caleb yelled

"Caleb, I didn't mean it like that. If I happen to get pregnant before our wedding then I do and we deal with it." Hanna yelled

Ezra arrived at the house around 230 to pick up Gabby.

"Everything go ok with Gabby?" Ezra asked

"Yes, Gabby was so easy compared to Mackenzie." Caleb said

"Thanks for watching her." Ezra said

"It really was no problem." Hanna said

Around 330 Toby came home so Hanna and Caleb no longer had to babysit Mackenzie.

"Spencer isn't back yet?" Toby asked

"Aria texted me saying her and Spencer were going out to lunch and they were going to walk around the park. Spencer texted me about 5 minutes ago saying she was on her way back to the house." Hanna said

"Is everything ok because you look like you could cry at any moment?" Toby asked

"Caleb and I had a fight." Hanna said

"Why?" Toby asked

"He told me that getting married wasn't a competition between friends and I told him having a baby wasn't a competition between friends. Then he said that since babies are made from sex we should stop having sex until we are married." Hanna said

"You and Caleb will work it out Hanna." Toby said

Thanksgiving dinner was with everyone minus Jason, Kayla, and Abigail.

"Spencer, do you know why Kayla didn't show up?" Caleb asked

"Kayla told me she wasn't coming over for dinner tonight because she's mad at Toby." Spencer said

"I wasn't aware Kayla was mad at me." Toby said

"Kayla thinks Jason getting shot is your fault. Spencer and I defended you but Kayla wouldn't change her mind." Aria said

"Did she go back to the hospital to see Jason because I just called and texted Kayla a little while ago and I haven't heard back from her?" Caleb asked

"Probably not because Kayla is also mad at Jason." Aria said

"So is Kayla mad at me to because she usually reply's back to my texts fairly quickly?" Caleb asked

"No, Jason wants to go back to Rosewood and he wants to take Abby with him." Spencer said

"I can see why Kayla would be mad at Jason because she gets really defensive when it comes to Abby." Caleb said

"I know, I was holding Abby when she started crying and Kayla was like give her back to me now." Spencer said

"Kayla did the same thing to me another day Spencer so don't feel bad." Aria said

"I asked my boss for tomorrow off Spencer if you want to go back to the hospital with me to see Jason." Toby said

"I might go shopping with Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison but I should have time to see Jason." Spencer said

The next day Spencer went shopping with Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. After shopping they checked in with the babysitter/nanny for Gabby and Mackenzie. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison met Toby, Caleb, and Ezra at the hospital.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be December. Possibly a Christmas/New Years chapter._**

 ** _Do you think Jason will leave LA and take Abigail with him?_**

 ** _Do you think Jason and Kayla will break up?_**

 ** _Do you think Haleb will be pregnant before or after their wedding?_**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	37. University Life-Please don't leave Jason

_**Jason's POV**_

 _ ***Thursday December 15th***_

I have now been out of the hospital for 2 weeks and the doctors have told me I was now ok to fly. tomorrow I am flying from LAX to Philadelphia international. I only bought a one way ticket for Abigail and I since I didn't know when we were returning back to LA. I told Kayla she could have my car since I was leaving it here in LA.

"Jason go to Rosewood if you want but please leave Abby with me." Kayla said

"I'm sorry Kayla but this way it allows you to focus on school and your job." I said

"My job was taking care of Abby until you decided to take her away from me." Kayla said

"Kay, I just can't live in LA for right now and I'm not leaving my daughter behind." I said

"Abby is our daughter Jason, not just yours." Kayla said

"I'm coming back to LA at some point but right now I don't know when." I said

"Is that return to LA going to be days, weeks, months, or years Jason?" Kayla asked

"I don't but how ever long it is Kayla just know that I love you." I said

"Jason if you would just leave Abigail here in LA with me it would give you a reason to come back." Kayla said

"I can't trust you to take care of Abby anymore." I yelled

"Really so that's what this is about and I want to know why you suddenly can't trust me?" Kayla yelled

"I saw you taking some pain pills Kayla. I know they were from my prescription." I yelled

"I can explain that Jason. I ran out of Advil and I needed them for cramps. I only took them that one time." Kayla yelled

"So you are telling me if I went to the drug store right now and bought a drug test the results would come back clear." Jason yelled

"Yep, all clear." Kayla said

I needed to see that for my self so I left and made a quick trip to CVS. It was less then a mile from the apartment so I was back in 15 minutes.

"You must really not trust me." Kayla said

"Drug and alcohol addiction is a serious issue Kayla. I had an alcohol addiction in university before I was even of legal age. I have known both family and friends that have dealt with drug addiction." I said

"I don't have an addiction Jason." Kayla said

"Why don't you prove that to me right now by peeing in this cup." I said

While Kayla went in the bathroom to take the drug test, I went into Abby's room since she woke up at started crying. Kayla came out of the bathroom and handed me the drug test cup with this "I'm sorry" look on her face.

"So you did lie to me when you said the drug test would be all clear." I said

"Jason, I'm sorry but I promise you I'm not addicted to those pills." Kayla said

"Not addicted yet but if you take anymore you will be addicted Kayla." I Yelled

"Can we not yell around Abby because I don't want her to grow up with fighting parents?" Kayla asked

"Kayla you know that I love you but I just can't be with you anymore." I said

"Did you just break up with me Jason?" Kayla asked

"Yes, Kayla I'm breaking up with you." I said

Kayla ran into our bedroom crying. I decided to leave Kayla alone and I slept on the couch.

* * *

 _ ***Friday December 16***  
_

I had already packed up cloths and personal belongs a few days ago so my suitcases were all ready to go. I had my things in 2 suitcases and Abigail's in another so I had 3 bags to take. I had all the suitcases in Abby's room. I wanted Kayla to say goodbye to Abby but she was still upset about last night and wouldn't come out of our bedroom.

"Go away Jason" Kayla said after I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Spencer is picking me up soon and I thought I would give you a chance to say goodbye to Abby before I leave." I said

"I don't want to say goodbye because i'm just going to miss Abby more once you leave." Kayla said

"Kay, are you sure because I wouldn't want you to regret your choice." I said

"Yes I'm sure, now please just leave me alone Jason." Kayla said

"Goodbye Kayla. Don't hesitate to call me if you decide that you want to come visit Abby in Rosewood." I said

"Goodbye Jason. Tell Abby I love her." Kayla said

30 minutes later Spencer was here to pick Abby and I up because she was driving us to LAX airport. We stopped by the house so I could say goodbye to everyone else. Ezra, Aria, and Gabby were at the house so we didn't have to make another stop at their apartment above Cappuccino books cafe. Alison decided she wanted to ride with us to the airport.

"Does mom know your moving back to Rosewood?" Alison asked

"Yes, I called her last week. She told me that Abby and I would be welcome to move back into the house with her." I said

"That's good I guess because now mom will have you and Abby." Alison said

"I just wish I wasn't going to be living next door to the Hastings." I said

"Jason, my parents are not all that bad. Well maybe our dad but my mom is friendly with people." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _*At LAX airport*_**

Spencer and Alison got special permission so they were able to wait with me at the gate until it was time to board the plane.

"Spence, can you keep an eye on Kayla for me?" I asked

"Sure, I'm kind of surprised she didn't come with you to the airport." Spencer said

"That's probably because I broke up with her last night." I said

"Jason, what happened? I thought you were happy with Kayla." Alison asked

"Kayla and I have been fighting almost every day these last few weeks. Plus she did something she shouldn't have and then she lied about it." I said

"If Kayla cheated on you Jason, I'm so sorry." Both Spencer and Alison said

"No, she didn't cheat but Kayla has that look and I just couldn't be with her anymore." I said

"What look?" Both Spencer and Alison asked

"That drug look, you know what I'm talking about Spencer since you went through the same thing when you were in high school." I said

"You think Kayla has been taking drugs?" Alison asked

"I know Kayla has because I bought an at home drug test and made her take one yesterday." I said

"Poor Kayla." Alison said

"I will do what I can to help Kayla but she has to be the one that is willing to stop." Spencer said

* * *

When it was time for Abby and I to board the plane Spencer and Alison left. I would miss Spencer and Alison the most since they are my sisters. The flight went well. Abby cried for about half the flight but other then that she did well for her first time on a plane. My mom was happy to see me and she even picked us up from the airport. We went back to her house for dinner.

"I was really surprised to hear you were coming back to Rosewood Jason." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

"I just needed to get away from things in LA. I decided to go back to Rosewood because I have you here." I said

"I'm glad to finally have the chance to meet Abby in person. Skype is really nice but it's the same as actually being able to hold her in my arms." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

"Last Christmas I thought it would have been nice for you to meet her but Abby was still a newborn then." I said

"Jason, I'm truly sorry I wasn't able to fly to LA when you were in the hospital. Alison asked me but with the divorce money has been really tight." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

"I understand mom. I'm on my way to a complete recovery now so there is nothing to worry about." I said

"Are you still with Abby's mom?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked

"No, Kayla and I broke up. Maybe someday we can work things out but right now things are complicated." I said

* * *

 ** _*Sunday December 18th*_**

I have only been in Rosewood for a few days and so far things are going well. Abby and I went to the grocery store to buy some things for dinner tonight. My mom said she would go but I offered. I had an unexpected awkward run in with Kayla's dad Mr. Rivers.

"Kayla never said anything about being in Rosewood for the holidays." Mr. Rivers said

"Did you talk to her recently?" I asked

"Yesterday Kayla and I had a really long phone conversation. Something seemed to be bothering her but she said everything was fine so unless you know something I don't." Mr. Rivers said

"Kayla and I broke up a few days ago that may be it." I said

I didn't want to tell Kayla dad anything about the fact that Kayla may have a drug addiction so I didn't say a word about that.

"So Kayla's in LA and you are here in Rosewood with Abby?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Yes, it's better for us to spend some time apart. I'm not planning on staying in Rosewood forever but I do need some time away from LA." I said

"I would like to spend some time with Abby if that's ok with you?" Mr. Rivers asked

"Maybe you should come over for Christmas eve dinner. I'm sure my mom won't have a problem seeing as you are one of Abby's grandpa's." I said

"I will think about it and let you know." Mr. Rivers said

We exchanged phone numbers because we didn't have each others. I went home and asked my mom about Christmas eve dinner. My mom said that she was only doing it for Abby.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be January or possibly late December (Christmas/New Years)_**

 ** _Do you think Jason and Kayla will get back together? If so how long will the breakup last? How will they get back together?_**

 ** _Do you think Kayla really has a drug problem or was it only a few time thing?_**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	38. University Life-Christmas New Years 3

**_Christmas/New Years #3_**

 _(A/N: I apologize that some parts of this chapter are short and others a little longer)_

 ** _General POV_**

This year for the time around Christmas and New Years everyone seemed to have their own plans. Emily and Alison decided to spend some time with Kayla so she didn't have to be alone over the holidays. Aria and Ezra would be staying in LA at their apartment with now 6 month old Gabby. Ezra's mother had decided to surprise them by making an unexpected visit. Hanna and Caleb were staying with Caleb's mom in Montecito over the holidays. Spencer and Toby would be staying at the LA house with almost 2 month old Mackenzie. Jason was still in Rosewood with Abby. The only 2 people that talk he talks to on the phone are Spencer and Alison.

* * *

 ** _1\. Jason's apartment - Kayla, Alison, and Emily_**

 ** _*Wednesday December 21st*_**

"Jason sent me this picture of Abby today." Alison said as she was showing the picture to Kayla.

"I don't understand him at all." Kayla said

"What do you mean?" Alison asked

"Jason told me I can call him anytime to see what's new with Abby but he hasn't called me back and it's been 2 days since I called." Kayla said

"It's because my brother broke up with you and knowing Jason he probably moved on with some other girl by now." Alison said

"It might be because of something else. Spencer told me she called Jason and he told her about this awkward run in 3 days ago with your dad Kayla." Emily said

"Did Jason tell you what made it so awkward between him and my dad?" Kayla asked

"Jason invited your dad for Christmas dinner so he is probably just waiting to see how that goes before calling you back." Emily said

"I can't imagine that dinner to go well." Kayla said

"Would it help if I book a flight to Rosewood and surprise Jason for Christmas?" Alison asked

"Not unless you can get Abby back for me." Kayla said

"Well unfortunately the only way that can happen is if I kidnap Abby for you and I'm not doing that to my brother." Alison said

* * *

 ** _2\. Ezria's apartment above Cappuccino Books Cafe_**

 ** _*Thursday December 22*_**

Dealing with Ezra's mom visiting hasn't exactly been the best time for Aria.

"You know when Ezra told me that you and him had a baby I thought he was joking at first." Mrs. Fitzgerald said

"Well Ezra and I did have a baby. Gabriella is the best thing in both Ezras and my life right now." Aria said

"What kind of name is Gabriella anyway? It sounds like some Disney Character or something?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked

"Yes Gabriella Montez from High School Musical but that isn't why we chose her name. Gabrielle Douglas is one of my favorite girls in Gymnastics and the Olympics. We changed the E at the end into an A because my moms name is Ella." Aria said

"I suppose you and Ezra got married because of the baby?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked

"I guess you could say that but Ezra and I married because we love each other. If we didn't get married last Christmas we would probably be married by now since we were already engaged at the time." Aria said

"One more question, Do you and my son plan to live in this apartment forever?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked

"There is nothing wrong with this apartment but to make you happy we do plan on moving into a house sometime in the future. Ezra and I would then rent this apartment out to someone else." Aria said

"Aria you do realize when you and Ezra have another kid you are going to need to find a bigger place to live?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked

"Yes I do but point #1 I'm not currently pregnant and point #2 Ezra and I are being careful so another pregnancy has a less of a chance to actually happen." Aria said

"Are you and Ezra ever going to have a real wedding?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked

"I thought we were done with all these questions. The wedding Ezra and I had was real enough for us." Aria said

"Eloping at Rosewood church, I don't call that a real wedding Aria. I'm sure Ezra spent way more on your engagement and wedding rings then eloping in a church cost." Mrs. Fitzgerald said

"Ezra and I didn't need some fancy expensive wedding. We were actually smart to save up money that will go towards a house and gabby's college fund instead of wasting it all on a wedding. Weddings only last one night but our future is years." Aria said

"If you call one of your friends to babysit Gabby I can take you out to lunch. The restaurant in the hotel is really great." Mrs. Fitzgerald said

"It may be great food but it's also one of the most expensive hotel restaurants in LA." Aria said

"Is there somewhere you would like to eat lunch?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked

"I was going to suggest that we do downstairs to the cafe. That way Ezra can join us for lunch." Aria said

Ezra's mom didn't go for that idea so Aria ended up going down to the cafe with Gabby. Aria waited a little while in Ezra's office because the cafe was busy so Ezra couldn't join her for lunch yet.

"Where's my mom?" Ezra asked

"Probably at the fancy and expensive hotel restaurant that she wanted to take me for lunch but I told her I would rather eat in the cafe with you." Aria said

"I know you don't get along with my mom Aria but at least we can be thankful that she is sleeping in a hotel room and not on our apartment couch." Ezra said

"Your mom told me that because we eloped in a church it doesn't count as a real wedding." Aria said

"Aria, don't listen to my mom. The wedding we had in Rosewood church was real." Ezra said

* * *

 ** _3\. Spoby - The house in LA_**

 ** _*Friday December 23rd*_**

Toby had just gotten home from work. It was the middle of the afternoon on the day before Christmas Eve.

"Spence, LAPD asked me to work tomorrow and the next day. Christmas Eve is the 3 PM to 11 PM shift and Christmas day is the 7 AM to 3 PM shift.." Toby said

"I thought you told me you asked to have Christmas eve and Christmas day off." Spencer said

"I did and the police chief already approved it off but someone else that was scheduled to work had a family emergency and needed the time off." Toby said

"I'm not happy about it but you do get double pay for working on a holiday so I guess it's fine." Spencer said

"You know Spence, we can celebrate Christmas tonight." Toby said

Spencer and Toby celebrated Christmas with Mackenzie. It was her first Christmas so they tried to make it extra special for the family. Spencer and Toby took plenty of pictures so Mackenzie could remember her first Christmas. Spencer and Toby bought each other gifts but they also made sure to buy things for Mackenzie.

* * *

 ** _4\. Haleb - Caleb's mom's house_**

 ** _*Saturday December 24th*_**

Hanna and Caleb were having a great holiday so far. Hanna and Caleb will be in Montecito, California for almost another week but would be home in LA just in time for New Years.

"We should spend more holidays together as a family." Caleb said

"You and Hanna are welcome here and it doesn't just have to be on holidays." Caleb's mom said

"We know mom." Caleb said

"Caleb and I would stay for New Years but we want to be back in LA with our friends." Hanna said

"Have you made anymore wedding plans?" Caleb's mom asked

"All we have to do now is pick the date and location which Hanna and I can't seem to agree on." Caleb said

"If you wanted to have the wedding in Montecito you two are more then welcome to have it here." Caleb's mom said

"Actually that sounds like a great idea. Caleb and I will think about it and let you know." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _5\. Jason, Abby, and Alison in Rosewood, PA_**

 ** _*Saturday December 31*_**

Jason was really surprised when Alison showed up in Rosewood yesterday.

"I wish Spencer was here in Rosewood with us." Jason said

"I asked Spence to come with me but she wanted to spend the New Years with Toby, Mackenzie, and everyone else in LA." Alison said

"I understand but It would have been nice to have all 3 of us together for New Years since we weren't together for Christmas." Jason said

"You were the one to leave LA Jason. It was your choice, not mine or Spencers." Alison said

"I need time and space away from LA so that's why I left. I wasn't happy with how my relationship with Kayla was going." Jason said

"You didn't have to break up with her before you left LA." Alison said

"If I didn't the long distance relationship probably wouldn't have lasted very long so Kayla and I would have been headed for a breakup." Jason said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be January._**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	39. University Life - Haleb Wedding

**_Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Saturday January 21st*_**

This day is very special since it will be the day Caleb and I get married. Caleb's mom had been nice enough to let us use her house. Since we are in California we could have the wedding outside even in January. Caleb and I had decided on having Jason and Kayla as best man and made of honor. We made the decision before they broke up but Jason promised to come back to LA for the wedding.

Caleb went to his mom's house last night so we could follow the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. Aria already made an arrangement so that Gabby and Mackenzie were going to be watched by the babysitter/ nanny until sometime tomorrow.

Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Alison, Kayla, and I all met up at Cappuccino books cafe the morning of. The wedding wasn't until 5 PM but we were going to be on our way to Montecito by noon so we had time for hair and make up once we got there.

"Spence, how did you tell Toby that you thought you were pregnant?" I asked

"I didn't tell Toby because we found out that I was pregnant when I was in the hospital last year on Valentines day." Spencer said

"Ezra just walked into the apartment at the exact moment I was taking the test so I had to tell him then." Aria said

"So Han, you think you might be pregnant?" Emily asked

"I took a pregnancy test about an hour ago and it was positive." I said

"Well I think you should tell Caleb as soon as you see him." Alison said

"I was actually thinking of waiting until tomorrow to tell Caleb." I said

"Han, I think you should tell Caleb tonight but wait until you two are alone. That way it will be way more special." Aria said

"I say just show Caleb the test and wait for him to ask if it's your test." Kayla said

"Caleb will be happy about this but I'm scared that if I don't find the right time to tell him then 2 simple words "I'm pregnant" will start a fight for Caleb and I." I said

"Everyone fights Hanna. It's not true love without at least one fight." Spencer said

"If the fight turns into a breakup then I don't see how that's true love." Kayla said

Kayla, you and Jason will work things out. If not for you two then at least for Abby." Aria said

"Is Jason still coming to Hanna and Caleb's wedding?" Kayla asked

"Yes, but Jason is leaving Abby back in Rosewood with our mom." Alison said

"We told him that Gabby and Mackenzie had a babysitter/nanny for the weekend." Emily said

"I'm so angry with him right now. Abby's my daughter just as much as she is Jason's daughter." Kayla said

"Jason doesn't want Abby around you Kayla because he thinks that you have a drug problem." Spencer said

"To be honest I might of had a small issue with drugs but not anymore." Kayla said

"Are you sure about that Kayla or do I have talk to Caleb about your drug problem so he can get you help?" I asked

"I'm sure and Caleb can never know about this." Kayla said

"I promise to not say a word about this to Caleb but if he finds out from someone else I'm sorry." I said

"Toby just texted me and he's going to drive up later because he can't get off LAPD until 3 PM." Spencer said

"Same with Ezra because he's not planing on leaving LA until 2 PM." Aria said

The 6 girls split up between Alison's car and Kayla's car. 2 hours later they were in Montecito and the wedding was still 3 hours from beginning.

* * *

Ezra got to Montecito around 4. Jason had arrived by 430 and apologized for not getting there earlier because his plane was delayed almost 2 hours. It was minutes before 5 when Toby finally showed up.

"I was beginning to think you got held up at work." Spencer said

"I'm so sorry for not getting here earlier. My boss is being really strict about taking time off." Toby said

"You are here now so that's what matters." Spencer said

"I know the wedding is about to start but if you could just tell Hanna that I need a few minutes so I can change. I don't think her or Caleb would appreciate if I was in their wedding while wearing an LAPD uniform." Toby said

Once Toby changed the wedding started.

"Hanna, Our first date was more then 4 years ago but I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Since then our love for each other has grown each day. Even when we fought I knew our love was true. As your wife I will make sure to keep you happy and do everything I can for our future children. I believe our marriage will last for a long time and I will always love you Hanna no matter what." Caleb said

"Caleb, If you told me on our first date that we would be getting married today I would have told you that it wasn't going to happen. That was because I hadn't fallen in love with you yet. Our first kiss was romantic and you made the night even more special. Our love story is beautiful, romantic, and true love. As your husband I promise to love you forever and always. I believe our marriage will be long lasting and we won't let anything get in the way." I said

"Do you Caleb Rivers take Hanna Marin to be your wife through sickness and health, rich and poor, and all those happy and sad moments?"

"I do" Caleb said

"Do you Hanna Marin take Caleb Rivers to be your Husband through sickness and health, rich and poor, and all those happy and sad moments?"

"I, I'm pregnant" I said accidentally

I was embarrassed from saying I'm pregnant instead of I do. I didn't know what else to do so I ran into the house.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I gave Hanna and minute to herself and then I went into the house so we could talk.

"Han, Is what you said true?" I asked

"Yes and Caleb I'm so sorry." Hanna said

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is what we wanted Hanna." I said

"I know and I'm happy about being pregnant it's just the words were not supposed to come out of my mouth in front of everyone." Hanna said

"How long have you known?" I asked

"I found out this morning when I took the pregnancy test and it was positive." Hanna said

"So did you plan on waiting until you went to a doctor to tell me about your pregnancy?" I asked

"No, I was planning on telling you tonight when we were alone in a hotel room. I wanted the moment to be special and instead I ruined our wedding." Hanna said

"Han, In no way did you ruin our wedding. In a way you made it easier so we don't have to tell everyone at separate times and worry about people finding out from other people besides us." I said

"Wait, so your not mad I said "I'm pregnant" instead of "I do" because I feel embarrassed about that." Hanna said

"Hanna, You know I love you so lets go back outside and get married." I said

Hanna and I walked back outside. We re said our vows and I do's. Hanna got it right this time. Hanna was crying happy tears when I put her wedding ring on her finger. The kiss was even more special then any other kiss we had. Hanna and I ate dinner along with all the other wedding guests. I was glad that both Hanna's mom and dad were her. Both my mom and dad were here as well.

After eating Hanna and I shared our first dance as a married couple. When we were planning the wedding I decided to let Hanna chose the song. I was almost 100 percent sure Hanna would choose "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and that's the exact song she choose.

Our wedding night couldn't have been anymore perfect. Hanna and I were spending the night at a hotel in Santa Barbara, California called "Coast Village Inn". Our friends were spending the night at my moms house before driving back to LA tomorrow.

"Han, do you want to tell me again what you said earlier?" I asked

"You already know Caleb so it's not going to be special or romantic." Hanna said

"Nobody said we can't recreate the moment but this time say it how you would have said it if I didn't already know." I said

"I found something out this morning." Hanna said

"What was that Han?" I asked

"Well I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. Caleb, I'm pregnant." Hanna said

"Han, I love you." I said

"Caleb, I love you." Hanna said

It may not have been the first time today I heard Hanna say "I'm pregnant" but this time was just as amazing as the first. It was still a romantic and special moment for us even though I already knew Hanna was pregnant.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be February. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _Hanna is pregnant but how far along is she in the pregnancy?_**

 ** _Does Kayla really still have a drug problem?_**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember Review._**


	40. University Life - Valentines Day Drama

**_*Tuesday February 14th*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I have known for about 3 and a half weeks that I was pregnant. My doctor was booked up so today was the first day she could fit me in for an ultrasound. In a way it was sort of romantic for Caleb and I to have the ultrasound on Valentines Day.

"How far along do you think you are Hanna?" Caleb asked

"I would guess around 7 or 8 weeks but I'm not really sure." I said

"I think that sounds about right. We did have a lot of sex between Christmas and New Years." Caleb said

Caleb drove me to the doctors appointment. The phone store wasn't short staff anymore so he didn't have to rush back. Our appointment was at 11 am and Caleb told me we could go out to lunch after. After a 15 minute wait in the waiting room the nurse called my name.

"Is this your first ultrasound appointment?" She asked

"Yes." I said

I was nearly 100 percent sure I was pregnant because I haven't gotten my period in over 2 months and I had morning sickness. I don't know why but I was still scared of being told I wasn't pregnant. Maybe it's because this is the first ultrasound I have ever gotten.

"Hanna, You are pregnant." She said

"How far along?" I asked

"About 7 weeks. Based on this your due date would be October 3rd." She said

"It's to soon to find out the gender right?" I asked

"Yes, you will likely find out sometime between 16 and 20 weeks. Sometimes the ultrasound shows it at 12 weeks but most doctors like to wait until their patient is closer to halfway through the pregnancy." She said

After the appointment Caleb and I went out to lunch. We could have gone to Cappuccino Books Cafe but Caleb and I decided to go somewhere different. We went to Panera Bread. It was nice to go somewhere different for a change.

"After you graduate from UCLA do you think you are going to want to stay in LA?" Caleb asked

"I think so yes, our son or daughter would have a better life here in LA rather moving back to Rosewood." I said

"There are other options besides LA and Rosewood Han." Caleb said

"I know but you have your phone store in LA." I said

"I can sell it if New York City is still your dream place to live." Caleb said

"Caleb, NYC was in my dreams when I thought I would be going to NYU." I said

"Our NYC plans didn't have to change just because you didn't get into NYU Hanna." Caleb said

"Caleb, I lied. I actually did get into NYU but I decided not to go." I said

"Why did you decide not to go to NYU?" Caleb asked

"Kate got in to NYU and my dad basically said if I went to NYU he was going to force us to share a dorm room." I said

"You gave up on your New York dreams Han because of your sister." Caleb said

"Step sister." I corrected Caleb.

"Right, Sorry Han. Kayla and I dropped the Half and call each other sister/brother. I didn't realize you don't do the same with Kate. I mean you have known her for almost 5 years." Caleb said

"Caleb, I will never consider Kate my sister and besides step and half siblings are two very different things." I said

"I understand Hanna." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Meanwhile Toby was working. He was driving around LA in a LAPD police car. Toby had just pulled someone over for an expired licence plate tab. After giving the person a ticket Toby sat in the police car as the car he had pulled over left.

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I was just about to leave when I heard a loud noise. I realized someone had just hit the back of the police car. Since I was stopped at the time of the crash and the other car was moving, the police car got pushed up a few inches. I have been a cop for a few years and this was my first accident with the police car. Since I was stopped at the time of the crash and the other car was moving, the police car got pushed up a few inches. I have been a cop for a few years and this was my first accident with the police car.

I got out of the police car so I could see if the person in the other car was ok. It turned out I knew who the driver was. Caleb's half sister Kayla. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Kayla had passed out behind the wheel of Jason's car and that had likely caused the car to hit the police car. Thankfully the window was down far enough that I could reach my hand in the car and hit the unlock button to on the door. Once I got the door open I got Kayla out of the car. Her breath smelled like she could have been drinking. I wouldn't be surprised if she took drugs as well. Drugs and Alcohol don't mix at all. I needed to get Kayla to the hospital.

I drove Kayla in the police car with the sirens on to the hospital. I knew I would have to call Caleb but that would have to be done was a doctor was able to see Kayla since time mattered between life and death. I decided to tell the doctors as little as possible.

"Kayla Rivers, she's my friends sister." I said

"What happened to her?" He asked

"I found her like this and brought her to the hospitial." I said

"Good call because she would have died if no one helped her." He said

Kayla was admitted to the hospital a short time later.

"Hi Caleb." I said

"Hi Toby, I'm with Hanna so right now isn't really a good time to talk." Caleb said

"Caleb, It's an emergency." I said

"If you are going to say you and Spencer got in a fight then I don't have time for that right now." Caleb said

"No, Kayla's in the hospital." I said

"What happened?" Caleb asked

"All I know right now is that Kayla was drinking and she possible took some drugs. Kayla was unconscious but she's not anymore. The doctors are running some tests on her as we speak." I said

"Hanna and I will be at the hospital as soon as we can." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

After Caleb told me about Kayla's emergency I told Hanna. I told Hanna that I would drop her off at home if she didn't want to go with me to the hospital. Hanna decided she wanted to come with me.

"Thanks for saving my sisters life?" I said to Toby.

"I didn't save her yet. Besides she had bigger problems to worry about and so do I." Toby said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Kayla crashed Jason's car into my LAPD police car. Kayla's under 21 and was drinking. It's going to be even worse if she has drugs in her blood as well." Toby said

"You can't report this to the police Toby." I said

"I don't really have a choice Caleb. If I don't report it then I could get fired from LAPD. Besides I think the hospital will be required to since Kayla's underage." Toby said

"This has been going on with Kayla for at least the last 2 months. She needs help Caleb." Hanna said

"Please explain yourself Hanna." I said

"I don't know about the drinking but Kayla started taking drugs just before Jason left LA." Hanna said

"Hanna how long have you known about this and why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Spencer told me a few weeks ago. I didn't tell you because Kayla promised me she was done with the drugs. Kayla begged me not to tell you and I promised her I wouldn't say a word to you about this." Hanna said

"I don't care if Kayla didn't want you to tell me Hanna. I'm telling you Kayla lied to you, She was on drugs then and couldn't admit that she needed help." I said

"I'm sorry Caleb. I know I should have told you about Kayla as soon as Spencer said something to me." Hanna said

"What am I supposed to do with Jason's car? I can't just leave it on the side of the road." Toby asked

"Just give Spencer some cash to get it fixed. That way no one else has to know Kayla was involved." I said

"You want me to get Spencer mixed up in this?" Toby asked

"It's got to be her or you." I said

"Look Caleb, I already have a cop car with back end damage to deal with. I can't also deal with Jason's car with front end damage." Toby said

"I'm sure you will figure something out Toby." I said

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Toby just told me everything that happened in the last few hours. I almost said no when he offered me cash to go get Jason's car fixed but I love Toby so I said yes. Mackenzie is with Emily for the day so we didn't have to worry about finding someone to watch her. Toby drove me to where the car was. Jason's car had front end damage but was still drive able. I took the car to the repair place. Toby told me to call him if I needed more cash and when I needed a ride home. While I was waiting to find out how much the car was going to cost and how long the car repair was going to take Jason called.

"Hi, Jason." I said

"How are things going?" Jason asked

"Today has been a bad day." I said

"Did you and Toby have a fight?" Jason asked

"Nope." I said

"Where are you because I can hear noise in the background?" Jason asked

"I'm at the car repair place." I said

"Is something wrong with your car?" Jason asked

"Actually it's not my car." I said

"Well then whose car is it?" Jason asked

"Kayla crashed your car. It's still drive able but the front bumper and front head lights are damaged." I said

"If Kayla crashed my car then why didn't she deal with getting the car fixed?" Jason asked

"Kayla's in the hospital. I do believe she is going to be ok but she had alcohol and drugs in her blood at the time of the crash." I said

"I'm booking a flight to LA." Jason said

"See you in a few days Jason. I wouldn't bring Abby because Kayla's probably still going to be in the hospital when you get here." I said

* * *

 ** _*Few days Later - Saturday February 18th*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Caleb had called his and Kayla's dad to let him know she was in the hospital. He booked a flight to LA and got here today. Kayla was still in the hospital but she was doing a little bit better. Caleb and his dad where talking about how to handle the situation. They were visiting Kayla but she was in the hospital room bathroom at the time of their conversation. Hanna was in the same hospital room visiting Kayla. Jason was also here and in the hospital room.

"Caleb this is all my fault and I'm sorry. I should have said something to you and not Spencer two months ago." Jason said

"You didn't know it was going to get this bad." Caleb said

"If I hadn't left LA and taken Abby with me then this wouldn't of happened." Jason said

"It's neither of your faults. I was always scared something like this was going to happen. I'm not 100 percent sure but It's possible her mom was taking drugs and drinking while she was pregnant with Kayla. The addiction may have always been in Kayla and we didn't know until now." Mr. Rivers said

"What the next step in Kayla's recovery?" Caleb asked

"Kayla is going to be put in a drug/alcohol addiction program for 90 days. The first month will be inpatient. After that depending on her progress she may be able to be released from the hospital but continue outpatient rehab." Mr. Rivers said

"Dad, Once Kayla's better I promise that I will never let something like this happen again to my sister." Caleb said

You better not break that promise Caleb because you know Kayla could have died." Mr. Rivers said

"Mr. Rivers, I knew that it was possible Kayla was on drugs and I didn't say anything. My friends knew as well and also didn't say anything." Hanna said

"I wish you would have at least told Caleb but you didn't so now we are faced to deal with this." Mr. Rivers said

"I thought you would be mad at me but I wanted to be honest with you." Hanna said

"I'm more worried about Kayla getting better and recovering then being mad at you or anyone else that knew for not telling me." Mr. Rivers said

"Thank you Mr. Rivers." Hanna said

* * *

Kayla was out of the bathroom now so they could no longer talk.

"Dad, you know I didn't mean for any of this to happen?" Kayla said

"You made a mistake Kayla. It may have been a bad mistake but we will all help you get through this." Mr. Rivers said

"I just want to go home." Kayla said

"Home as in Jason's apartment in LA or home as in my house in Rosewood?" Mr. Rivers asked

"I just want to be anywhere but this hospital." Kayla said

"For right now this hospital is the best place for you to be. Kayla, When you are released living situations have to be changed." Mr. Rivers said

"What do you mean dad?" Kayla asked

"I don't want you living alone Kayla so I think it's best if Caleb moves in with you." Kayla said

"Dad, that can't happen. I'm not leaving Hanna to move in with Kayla." Caleb said

"Then all three of you can live together in the apartment If Jason has no plans to move back to LA." Mr. Rivers said

"Remember at my wedding when Hanna said she was pregnant. She wasn't supposed to say it then but Hanna is really pregnant. A two bedroom apartment wouldn't work for Kayla, Hanna, and I once the baby is born." Caleb said

"Kayla is either going to have to live with you and Hanna or she is going to have to come back home to Rosewood with me." Mr. Rivers said

"Jason, I have an idea if it's ok with your sister and Emily. What if Alison and Emily move into Jason's apartment? That way Kayla can have her bedroom back at the house in LA." Hanna said

"Great idea Hanna. I'm sure my sister and Emily wouldn't have a problem with that." Jason said

"Emily and Alison always complain about not having enough privacy at the house so this is a perfect idea." Caleb said

Mr. Rivers, Kayla, Caleb, Hanna, and Jason all seemed to agree that that was the best plan once Kayla was released from the hospital.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _A lot of drama but I loved writing this chapter._**

 ** _Next chapter will be March. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._ _I'm thinking maybe Melissa and/or Wren show up in LA for a surprise visit to see Mackenzie._**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to Review._**


	41. I Didn't Think You Would Care

**_Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Friday March 3rd*_**

I was woken up to Toby surprising me with breakfast in bed. It was 730 am on a Friday. He was supposed to be working at LAPD right now, unless Toby's schedule got changed last minute and he forgot to tell me.

"It's 730 am on a Friday Toby so why are you not at work?" I asked

"I took a vacation day. I requested the day a few weeks ago but I think I forgot to tell you." Toby said

"I wasn't expecting you to take any days off for a long time." I said

"I figured you might like some help with Mackenzie plus we need some you and me time." Toby said

"Breakfast in bed, you and me time, What did I do to deserve this?" I said

"You not only married me but we also had a baby together last year." Toby said

"I'm so lucky to have you and Mackenzie in my life." I said

"I could say the exact same thing Spence." Toby said

"You better start thinking and planing Toby because I expect a special anniversary this year." I said

"I still have 8 months Spence." Toby said

"I realize that but it's our 5 year dating anniversary this November and I want something to remember forever." I said

"Spence, We will make it special. I promise you that." Toby said

Mackenzie started crying and since I hadn't eaten breakfast yet Toby went to see what she needed. As I was eating breakfast I let my mind get a bunch of thoughts. I hadn't heard from Melissa in awhile. I didn't want to worry about it because this has happened before and Melissa was fine. Melissa was due to have her baby last month. I'm everything was fine, Melissa was just busy and forgot to call me. Then again I haven't talked to my parents either. I had kind of a disconnect with my parents shorty after Mackenzie was born just over 4 months ago.

Toby was back in our bedroom after checking on Mackenzie. Mackenzie was quiet now so she must have fallen back asleep. Once I was done eating we had some alone time.

"What would you like to do today?" Toby asked

"Let's start with this because I don't know how long Mackenzie will stay quiet." I said

Toby and I kissed. He has been working a lot of late shifts so most nights I fell asleep before he got home from work. Our sex was romantic no matter what time of day or night we had it. I knew what Toby wanted and I was sure to give it to him.

It started as a little make out session. Then I take his shirt off and Toby takes my shirt off. Our kisses became more frequent and our hands were all over each other. We rolled over so I'm now on top. I took Toby's pants off. He was only in his boxers but moments later he wasn't wearing anything. I could tell Toby couldn't wait any longer. This was my least favorite part of sex but Toby always returned the favor afterwords by making me feel special.

Toby and I were in the middle of having sex when I thought I heard something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" Toby asked

"I thought I heard something downstairs like a knock on the door or something." I said

"I say since no noise is being made through the baby monitor we keep going and not worry about it." Toby said

"Your right Toby, I mean it's probably just one of the girls coming home because they forgot something." I said

"True or it could be nothing and your mind is playing tricks on you Spence." Toby said

Toby and I went right back to where we left off. Both of us without any cloths on. I can't help but think maybe we should have stopped, put some cloths on and went downstairs to see what the noise was.

A few minutes later Toby and I had the most embarrassing moment to ever happen to us during sex. Melissa walked into the bedroom. Toby had left the bedroom door open just to make sure we heard Mackenzie if she cried.

"OMG, Melissa." I said

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to I didn't mean to interrupt you and Toby." Melissa said

"This is so embarrassing so can you please just go out in the hallway for like 2 minutes?" I asked

"Sure but you should really close the door if you and Toby are going to have sex." Melissa said

"We normally do but this time we didn't because no one else is home besides baby Mackenzie and we weren't expecting you to show up." I said

Once Toby and I got dressed we let Melissa back into the room.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I was coming to LA." Melissa said

"Not that it matters but why didn't you at least send me an email?" I asked

"I thought if I told you that I was coming to LA you wouldn't want me here." Melissa said

"Melissa, we are sisters so of course I would want you here." I said

"I have to tell you something and it's not something I could say to you over the phone or in an email." Melissa said

"Does this have anything to do with a baby?" I asked

"It does and it's not a happy story." Melissa said

She started crying before she could say anymore words.

"Toby, Can you please give Melissa and I some time alone?" I asked

"Sure, I will be in Mackenzie's room if either of you need anything." Toby said

"What happened to the baby Melissa?" I asked

"I went into the hospital about a week before they were due because I had severe flu symptoms. It was twins Spence, 1 girl and 1 boy but they didn't make it through the labor." Melissa said

"I'm sorry Melissa." I said

"I know Spence, I'm still sad over it and probably will always have moments were I just break down crying." Melissa said

"Do mom and dad know?" I asked

"Yes, Mom flew to London when I was first in the hospital and dad flew to London after I lost the babies." Melissa said

"How is Wren? I mean is he there for you or is he to busy working?" I asked

"Wren said working keeps his mind off of things but I don't know how that is true when he works in the same hospital our babies died in." Melissa said

"Whatever you need Melissa. I am here for you." I said

"I appreciate that so much Spence. I waited a month to tell you because I didn't think you would care." Melissa said

"Of course I care Melissa. What makes you think I wouldn't care?" I asked

"You have your own life her in LA with Toby and Mackenzie while I am in London with Wren." Melissa said

"Your my sister Melissa and I love you." I said

"Spence, I love you so much. Your the best sister I could ask for." Melissa said

"Do you want me to be there with you when you tell Jason?" I asked

"Jason, already knows." Melissa said

"You told Jason before telling me." I said

"2 weeks ago I went back to Rosewood with mom and dad. Wren and I were dealing with grief differently and we both agreed to separate time. Mom was with me when I told Jason. He even let me watch Abigail for a few hours." Melissa said

Melissa and I shared a sisterly hug before leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs. Melissa was at a loss for words so she asked me to tell Toby what happened. Toby told Melissa how sorry he was about losing her babies.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be April. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember review._**


	42. You are Going to Regret not Going

**_*Saturday April 1st*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I have not had a single fight since our wedding day other then Hanna not telling me about Kayla until she ended up in the hospital. Kayla was a month into her rehab program for drugs and alcohol. Kayla was staying at the rehab center but once she gets to the halfway point in about 2 weeks Kayla should be able to change from in patient to out patient rehab. I only visit Kayla once or sometimes twice a week because the rehab center is stricter on visiting hours then the hospital was.

"I'm going to visit Kayla if you want to come with me?" I asked Hanna

"How Long of a visit Caleb?" Hanna asked

"I'm not sure, Maybe around 2 or 3 hours." I said

"I'm going to stay here because I need to study." Hanna said

"Exams are not for another month and you can study tomorrow." I said

"Caleb, I really need to study now because it's going to be a lot harder in the fall when the baby is born." Hanna said

"I understand Han, If you change your mind just join us later." I said

"I'm talking to a UCLA councilor next week about next years plan. I only have one year left and I really want to get a UCLA degree." Hanna said

"I'm sure you will figure something out. Both Aria and Spencer have a kid and they are still taking classes at UCLA." I said

"I'm just scared that I'm going to fall behind in school because of the baby. Spencer's a semester behind and has to finish her Junior year this summer so she will graduate on time." Hanna said

"Relax Han, everything will be fine. It doesn't matter to me if you graduate a few months or even a year later then you planned on." I said

"It matters to me Caleb." Hanna said

"I'm going to leave now and see my sister before this conversation turns into a fight for us." I said

"See you later Caleb, I love you." Hanna said

"See you in a few hours Han, I love you." I said

I was kind of surprised that Hanna would rather study then go see Kayla with me.

"Is Hanna with you?" Kayla asked

"No, Hanna has to study for UCLA exams." I said

"Can you tell Hanna that I didn't mean anything that I said to her in the email." Kayla said

"Yes but only if you tell me what you said to Hanna." I said

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you." Kayla said

"Kayla, what ever it is it can't be that bad." I said

"I told Hanna she was the reason Jason and I broke up. I think something may have happened between them again which gave Jason reason to break up with me because he cheated." Kayla said

"Kayla, Something did happen between them back in December but Hanna didn't hesitate one moment to tell me the truth and I forgave her." I said

"Was it more then a kiss?" Kayla asked

"I told Hanna that I didn't want to know if it was more then a kiss. I forgave her because Hanna knew it was a mistake and she isn't the only one that has made mistakes in recent months." I said

"How are you not mad at Hanna for doing that to you?" Kayla asked

"People make mistakes, Sometimes things happen and you do stupid things without thinking." I said

"If that's true then why make mistake after mistake?" Kayla asked

"You and I have both learned from our mistakes in the past." I said

"Did you get dad's email with the pictures?" Kayla asked

"Yes and then I called dad to tell him how mad I was that he went back home to get married instead of postponing the wedding and being here in LA for you." I said

"What is it like to have a step parent because my mom was never married so I don't know what it's like?" Kayla asked

"Sometimes they tell you they love you like you are their own kid but most of the time they don't act like it." I said

"Dad got remarried with out us being there so I think I am more mad at him then I am mad at Kimberly." Kayla said

"If it makes you feel better I was invited to dad's wedding but I turned it down because you couldn't be there." I said

It wasn't long before I had to say goodbye to Kayla. I would be visiting her again next weekend and soon she would be able to come home.

* * *

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

After dinner I finally took a break from studying.

"Do you want to go see a movie because we haven't had a Saturday night date in a long time?" I asked

"Yes, I would love to go to the movies." Caleb said

Caleb and I went to the movies. After the movie Caleb was driving back home and my phone rang. It was my mom and I was rather worried because she called me a few time while Caleb and I were in the movies and I let it go to voicemail. There were voicemail messages from her that I hadn't listened to yet. Since it is midnight now in Rosewood I am concerned that it's an emergency.

 _"Hanna, I am so glad you finally answered your cell phone." My mom said_

"Sorry mom but Caleb and I were at the movie theater." I said

 _"Your dad had a heart attack tonight Hanna." My mom said_

"Is my dad going to be alright?" I asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

 _"If he can get through the next 24 hours then your dad should be alright but there's also a chance he won't make it through the night." My mom said_

"Call me back when if you know anything else." I said

Caleb had just pulled up in to the driveway of the house in LA. I was crying and couldn't find any words to say.

"Han, talk to me. What happened with your dad?" Caleb asked

"My dad had a heart attack and my mom said the doctors don't even know if he is going to make it through the night." I said

"Hanna, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to help you pack a suitcase and I will drive you to the airport so we can get on the next flight to Philadelphia?" Caleb asked

"No, I don't want to go at all." I said

"Han, if you don't want me going with you that's one thing but this is your dad and if you don't go you are going to regret this." Caleb said

"Something could happen to my dad before I can even get there. I would rather just stay in LA until I know more." I said

"Han, would you go if Emily went with you? I really want to go with you but not if you don't want me to." Caleb asked

"Caleb, if something happened to your dad right now would you go?" I asked

"Yes, if I knew there was a chance he might now make it through what ever it was." Caleb said

"Fine then I will go but I want to do this alone." I said

We went into the house and Caleb packed a suitcase for me. Caleb then drove me to the airport and parked. Caleb went in with me because he wanted to be helpful and make sure the plane ticket was purchased. I was able to get a flight leaving LAX at midnight and landing at Philadelphia International airport at 8 am.

* * *

 _*Sunday April 2nd*_

I got to Philadelphia International airport on time. My mom picked me up. I could tell she had been crying. My parents have been divorced for over 5 years and my dad has been remarried for the last 5 years but my mom but this was still hard on her.

"Hanna, I'm really sorry to tell you this but your dad passed away about an hour ago." My mom said before pulling me into a hug and I cried more then last night.

After a few minutes I got into my mom's car.

"I know the situation is different then last night but if you still want me to take you to the hospital so you can see him." My mom said

"No, mom I would rather just go back to your house." I said

"Is there a reason Caleb isn't here with you?" My mom asked

"He wanted to come but I told Caleb not to come with me." I said

45 minutes later we were at my mom's house in Rosewood. Ted was there and so were a few people from Rosewood church. I ran upstairs to the bedroom I grew up in. I was only lying in bed crying for a few minutes when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Mom, is that you?" I asked

"No, It's Jason." Jason said

The door was unlocked so he opened it and walked into my room.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Han." Jason said

"You didn't know him so why are you here at my mom's house?" I asked

"Actually, I don't know how you don't know this but when I was at U Penn I did a summer internship with your dad for 2 summers." Jason said

"I'm surprised my dad didn't tell me but then again he tells me almost nothing." I said

"Do you want to stay in bed crying or do you want someone to talk to? Abby is with my mom and since it's sunday she has time to watch her for almost the entire day." Jason asked

"Jason, I think it might make me feel better if I go back to your mom's house and see Abby for a little while." I said

Jason drove me back to his mom's house and I spent the afternoon with Abby. My dad's funeral was a few days later and it really helped having Jason there with me.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 _ **I actually had a review on fanfiction for this story about Jason/Hanna/Caleb love triangle** "_ _Still would love to see a Jason/Hanna/Caleb love triangle, as long as it ends with Haleb. What if it came to a point where it had to be determined whether Caleb or Jason was the father of Hanna's soon to be born baby?" **That is what she said in her review.**_

 ** _ **Next chapter will be May.** Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	43. University Life - I Love You

**_*Monday May 1st*_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I decided to stay a month in Rosewood and today was the day I fly back to LA. I wanted to stay in Rosewood for my mom. I have been emailing back and forth with my UCLA professors so I could stay up to date with my classes. I start exams tomorrow so It was time to come back to LA. Caleb and I have Skype called, non Skype called, texted, and emailed each other over the past month.

My mom drove me to the Philadelphia airport.

"I don't have to stay in LA mom. I can come back to Rosewood after my UCLA exams are over." I said

"Hanna, I'm fine and besides I'm sure Caleb misses you." My mom said

"I miss Caleb, he misses me but you are my mom and I have to make sure you are alright." I said

"How about I come out and visit you and Caleb this summer. It would only be for a week or so maybe in July." My mom said

"That would be great mom." I said

"I love you Hanna." My mom said

"I love you mom." I said

* * *

I was back in LA 7 hours after saying goodbye to my mom. Caleb was waiting for me at baggage claim. The first thing Caleb and I did when we saw each other was hug and kiss. I got my suitcase. Caleb and I walked outside LAX to where his car was parked.

"I was beginning to think you were not coming back to LA Han. You changed your flight twice Hanna." Caleb said

"I'm sorry Caleb, I wanted to come back to LA sooner but I also didn't want to leave my mom." I said

"I just wanted to make sure you stayed in Rosewood longer for your mom and not for Jason." Caleb said

"Why would I stay in Rosewood for Jason?" I asked

"Han, can we talk about this after we get home?" Caleb said

"Yes but only if we can eat dinner first." I said

Caleb drove us back to the house in LA. Spencer and Toby were home with Mackenzie. Kayla was also at the house.

"Kayla's back from drug and alcohol rehab?" I asked

"Kayla was able to come home today but she still has about a month of outpatient drug and alcohol rehab left." Caleb said

* * *

Caleb went to make something for him and Hanna to eat for dinner.

"Welcome home Kayla." I said

"Welcome back to LA Hanna." Kayla said

"I have some pictures of Abby to give you." I said

"How much time did you spend with Jason?" Kayla asked

"Most of the time I was with Jason it was just to see Abby." I said

"I really meant how much alone time did you spend with Jason?" Kayla asked

"A few times but I'm not trying to get with him or anything." I said

"Just because Jason and I broke up, that doesn't mean we won't get back together so we can be a family again." Kayla said

"You, Abby, and Jason will always be a family no matter if you and him are together or not." I said

"Until Jason moves back to LA with Abby it's not going to feel like we are a family." Kayla said

"Kayla, I don't know if Jason's going to come back to LA." I said

"Why?" Kayla asked

"Jason seems to think that Abby's better off growing up in a small town like Rosewood." I said

"Well then maybe I should move back to Rosewood. I don't really want to live with my dad but if I can see Abby then maybe I should." Kayla said

"I think Caleb wants you to stay here in LA and believe it or not I would miss you." I said

* * *

"That was really nice of you to say Hanna." Caleb said

"Kayla's your sister and since we are married she is like a sister to me." I said

"I'm sorry for interrupting but dinner is ready." Caleb said

Kayla joined Caleb and I for dinner since she hadn't had dinner yet. After dinner Caleb and I talked.

"What I don't understand Hanna is how there are so many pictures of you and Jason on both his and your Facebook page." Caleb said

"Most of the pictures are with Abby so It doesn't seem like something you should be worrying about Caleb." I said

"It's a big deal Hanna because you spent a month in Rosewood and with all those pictures it seems like you were with Jason almost every day." Caleb said

"I love you Caleb and I promise you nothing more is going on with Jason." I said

"Han, I know I said that I didn't want to know if what you and Jason had was more then a kiss but now I need to know the truth." Caleb said

"5 months ago when Jason was released from the hospital Spencer didn't pick him up that day, I did. We went back to the house and I cooked lunch for him and me. No one else was home. Jason and I were talking one minute and then the next minute we moved from the living room couch to the bedroom on the main level." I said

"Hanna, Did you just admit to me that you slept with Jason?" Caleb asked

"Yes but I promise you and I promise myself it will never ever happen again." I said

"Why did you sleep with him Hanna?" Caleb asked

"Caleb, you and I were fighting about the wedding and you wanting a baby more then I did. At the time it felt good to have sex with someone and not have any fights with that person before or after sleeping together." I said

"I'm not happy about this at all Hanna but fighting with you isn't going to change what already happened." Caleb said

"It's in the past and I really want to move on from it." I said

"I do have one question Han. How can I be sure that this baby you are pregnant with is mine?" Caleb asked

"Caleb, I would be 3 weeks further along in the pregnancy if this baby was Jason's. She's 100 percent your baby Caleb." I said

"You said she Han. Does that mean you already know this baby is a girl?" Caleb asked

"I missed my doctors appointment here because I was in Rosewood so my mom had called her doctor. I had the 4 month ultrasound checkup in Rosewood last week and I found out we were having a girl." I said

"I guess since you know this baby is a girl Hanna we should start thinking of names." Caleb said

Caleb and I continued to talk. I'm glad we didn't fight about Jason or anything else.

"I love you Caleb." I said

"I love you Hanna." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be June. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	44. University Life - Gabby's First Birthday

**_*Wednesday June 21st*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Gabriella's 1st birthday is today. I have loved having her in my life for the past year. Ezra enjoyed having Gabby in his life. I was excited to have the summer off so I could spend more time with Gabby. I only had one more year of UCLA left before graduation. Last week our nanny "Quit". Well that's what Ezra thinks but I actually fired her. My snowflake necklace went missing and I'm pretty sure she stole it. The necklace was special because Ezra had bought it during Christmas time my senior year of high school right before the ice ball.

I was at the library for mommy and me class this morning. Ezra was busy working so I had Gabby with me when I went to the grocery store and ran a few other errands. By the time I got back to the apartment it was close to dinner time. I was so busy today that I gave Gabby her bottle while we were out but I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning.

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

It was around 4 pm when our babysitter/nanny walked into Cappuccino Books Cafe. Aria told me that she quit last week.

"Can we talk about my job?" She asked

"Yes, We can go upstairs to talk about it in a few minutes once this place is a little less busy." I said

About 30 minutes later we walked upstairs to the apartment so we could talk.

"I was really hopping if possible I could get my job back as Gabriella's babysitter/nanny?" She asked

"That depends on one answer to this question I'm about to ask you. Why did you quit your job in the first place?" Ezra asked

"I didn't quit my job as Gabriella's babysitter/nanny, Aria fired me." She said

"Really because that's not what Aria said. According to my wife you quit your job." I said

"Aria fired me last week and she didn't even tell me why. I assumed that it was because Aria was going to be off UCLA for the summer meaning she would be home for Gabriella." She said

"I would love to give you your job back but I really should talk to Aria first." I said

"I understand but just so you know I really enjoyed taking care of Gabriella." She said

"I'm sure once I talk to Aria you can have your job back." I said

Aria walked into the apartment moments later.

"What is she doing here?" Aria asked

"She walked into Cappuccino Books cafe and wanted to talk about her job." I said

"You mean the job that she quit." Aria said

"Aria, I know that she didn't quit because she told me you fired her." I said

"That's a lie because I didn't fire her, she got herself fired." Aria said

"Aria, I don't know exactly what you are talking about but the point is she didn't quit and you lied to me." I Yelled

"She stole my snowflake necklace so I had no choice but to fire her." Aria Yelled

"I didn't steal anything so you wrongfully fired me Aria." She said

"Then explain to me why I noticed my snowflake necklace was missing right after you left the apartment." Aria Yelled

"You must have just misplaced it Aria." She said

"Aria, you can't accuse her of stealing the necklace without proof that she did." Ezra said

"Why are you taking her side Ezra?" Aria asked

"I'm not taking her side Aria but you can't accuse someone of something that they might not have done." I Yelled

Just then something looked off with Aria. I didn't think she was having dizzy spells again but maybe this was something else Aria was lying to me about.

"Aria, are you alright?" I asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Aria said

Aria wasn't fine because less then a minute later she fainted. I called 911 because Aria needed medical attention and it was faster then me driving her to the hospital.

"I need you to stay with Gabriella until I know what is going on with Aria." I said to our babysitter/nanny

"I don't think Aria would want me to do that." She said

"Aria doesn't really get to decide this right now." I said

"Your right so I will gladly stay here with Gabriella." She said

An hour later I was at the hospital and still waiting to hear news about Aria.

"Mr. Fitz, your wife is awake now." A nurse said

"Can I see her and can someone tell me why she fainted?" I asked

"Follow me to Aria's hospital room and you can see her." The nurse said

5 minutes later I was in Aria's hospital room. A doctor was in the room. He told me that Aria was just severally dehydrated and had likely skipped a meal which explains why she fainted. Once the doctor left the hospital room Aria and I were able to talk.

"Aria, did you skip lunch today?" I asked

"Where is Gabby?" Aria asked

"With our babysitter/nanny but please Aria just answer my question honestly." I said

"I didn't eat lunch today or have any snacks during the day." Aria said

"Aria you can't not eat all day. I want you to promise me this will never happen again." I said

"I'm sorry Ezra and yes I promise not to skip any more meals but at least I'm not pregnant this time." Aria said

"The doctor told me he thinks you should go to an eating disorder group meeting at least once a week so you have someone that you can talk to." I said

"I'm not anorexic and I don't have any other eating disorder either." Aria said

"I know that but this will help you to not get an eating disorder. I'm just concerned you may have been skipping more meals that I don't know about." I said

"Ezra, why can't you just trust me?" Aria asked

"I trust you but I also agree with the doctor that an eating disorder group meeting would be a good idea." I said

The next morning Aria was released from the hospital. Aria's snowflake necklace was found in Gabriella's baby bag. Aria was still unsure about going to a support group for eating disorders but even if she doesn't have an eating disorder Aria still could be helping herself and someone else.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be July. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _New Story called "Secrets of the Past" is now posted_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	45. University Life - What Abby Needs

**_A/N: I can only post a new chapter once a week because of these reasons:_**

 ** _1\. I do not write ahead (This is a personal choice because I would probably spoil what happens next if I already had the chapters written)._**

 ** _2\. I am writing more then one story. "University Life" and "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" are the stories I am focusing on right now._**

 ** _3\. I know a week in between chapters seems long sometimes but just think of it as a weekly PLL episode or an episode of any other TV show that you watch_**

 ** _4\. It also is sometimes confusing to remember the characters ages and what story lines are in each story. So far so good because I haven't mixed any of them up yet._**

* * *

 ** _Jason's POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday July 4th*_**

Yesterday I received an official notice from the LA courthouse. Kayla wants full custody of Abigail and she is willing to fight me for it in court. I have to appear next week on July 11th in the LA courtroom. I can't get out of this because if for any reason I don't show up in LA with our daughter next week I will be arrested. I didn't even have a lawyer and the one person I could ask is unlikely to say yes but I have to try.

Abby and I went for a little walk next door to the Hastings.

"Hi Jason?" Melissa said

Melissa moved back in to the Hastings guest house a few months back.

"Kayla wants full custody of Abby and I was hopping your dad well our dad would be my Lawyer." I said

"I'm not so sure our dad would help you Jason because he didn't even want to help Toby when he was in trouble. I can try to talk him into it for you but it might not work." Melissa said

"I really appreciate it but I think I should be asking him myself." I said

"Do you have any plans for tonight because I think you have a better chance of our dad saying yes if you ask him over dinner? Melissa asked

"No actually I don't have any plans tonight since my mom is out of town for some real estate conference." I said

"Jason, If you don't mind I would like to take care of Abby for a few hours." Melissa said

"Sure, I don't mind at all Melissa." I said

"Thanks Jason." Melissa said

"I know this is none of my business but what's going on between you and Wren right now?" I asked

"Wren and I talked over Skype 2 days ago. He really wants me to come back to London but I told him I wasn't ready yet." Melissa said

"Melissa, Do you think that you will work things out with Wren or are you thinking about divorce." I asked

"I'm not really sure. If I move back to London then I think Wren and I can work our marriage out but if I stay here in Rosewood then we might make the temporary split more permanent with a divorce." Melissa said

I left Abby with Melissa and walked back next door to my mom's house. I decided I wanted to bring something tonight so I went to the grocery store to buy something. Since Rosewood is a small town I tried to get in and out of the store quickly so I didn't see anyone I knew. I wasn't so lucky today since Kayla's dad was in the grocery store at the same time.

"Jason, I have been meaning to tell you something but by now you probably already know." Mr. Rivers said

"I found out Kayla's trying to get custody of Abby and I have to appear in court next week." I said

"Don't get mad at me but I told Kayla to fight for the custody of Abby. Kayla's free from drugs and alcohol now. All Kayla wants is to have her daughter back in her life." Mr. Rivers said

"I wish you wouldn't have done that but it's not worth being mad at you for trying to help your daughter." I said

"Thank you for understanding." Mr. Rivers said

After talking with Kayla's dad I bought the Ice cream and Wine. I went back to my mom's house and then went over to the Hastings for dinner.

"You didn't have to bring anything?" Mrs. Hastings said

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. Melissa invited me over for dinner and I felt that it was important to bring something." I said

"Melissa said there was something you wanted to ask me." Mr. Hastings said

"I don't know exactly what Melissa told you but Kayla's trying to get custody of Abby. I was thinking since you are a Lawyer that you could help me?" I asked

"I'm sorry Jason but I can't." Mr. Hastings said

"I don't know what I'm going to do because there is no way I'm going to win this case without a lawyer." I said

"Since my husband won't help you I will help Jason." Mrs. Hastings said

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings." I said

During the next week I let Melissa have Abby for a few hours a couple times.

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday July 11th*_**

I have been back in LA with Abby since last night. Abby was back in her bedroom at my apartment. I slept on the couch last night since Emily and Alison are now living in this apartment. Kayla stopped by last night for an hour to see Abby. I tried to get her to pull out of the custody battle by saying I think we can work something out without getting the courts involved but it didn't work out.

Alison went with me to the courthouse. I already asked her to have Abby with her while I was trying to convince the judge I should have custody. Emily couldn't go because she had training for a swim meet in a few weeks. Once we got to the courthouse I found out that Mr. Hastings had gone against me by being Kayla's lawyer. This means both Mrs. and Mr. Hastings were taking opposite sides and going against each other.

I noticed both Mr. Rivers and Caleb siting in the courtroom. They would both be taking Kayla's side. Spencer was also here but she was sitting on the other side meaning she was siding with me. I was surprised not to see Aria or Hanna but they probably didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Hanna isn't here because she didn't want to choose between sides plus she is at the house with Mackenzie and Gabby. Aria had a group meeting thing at the eating disorder clinic. Toby and Ezra are both working." Spencer said

"I'm just glad to have someone on my side other then Alison." I said

"I'm your sister Jason so it wouldn't feel right taking Kayla's side." Spencer said

The judge asked Kayla to talk first.

"I'm Abigail's mom and Jason won't let me see her. Yes Jason is Abigail's dad but he took her all the way back to Rosewood, Pennsylvania for 7 months. I want the custody of Abigail." Kayla said

"Did you see Abigail at all in the last 7 months?" The judge asked

"No except for right now because Abby is sitting on Jason's sister Alison's lap." Kayla lied because she did see Abby last night

"Jason, why did you take Abigail away from Kayla?" The judge asked

"Kayla was taking prescription drugs that were prescribed to me and then after I left with Abigail she got more drugs on her own. I left with Abigail because I didn't want her to be around Kayla." Jason said

"Kayla has been clean from drugs for almost 5 months now." Mr. Hastings said

"I realize that but Kayla isn't the type of person that you can trust her word for things. I wasn't taking Abigail away from Kayla forever but I had to make sure that Kayla was 100 percent free from drugs and alcohol." Jason said

"Kayla told me that you were drinking the night she got pregnant with Abigail. You have a past history with alcohol addiction so you can't ever be sure that Kayla is 100 percent recovered when you still drink." Mr. Hastings said

"I had a history with Alcohol but I never had a drug addiction." I said

"Jason cares for Abigail and My daughter Melissa wrote a letter saying how well Jason takes care of his Daughter. Melissa would be here to read the letter out loud but she's going back to London tomorrow and couldn't be here in LA." Mrs. Hastings said

"Melissa isn't here so how does the judge know that those are her true words?" Kayla asked

"Melissa spent some time with Abigail and Jason has some pictures to prove it." Mrs. Hastings said

"Melissa spent a lot of time with Abigail over the past few months but I never told Kayla that she couldn't see her daughter." I said

"If you never told Kayla no to seeing Abigail then why didn't Kayla see her?" Mr. Hastings asked

"Kayla let drugs and alcohol get in the way of seeing Abigail. Kayla lied to you earlier when she said that she hadn't seen Abigail in 7 months before right here in court. Kayla was over at my apartment last night for an hour to see Abigail." I said

"Kayla is that true?" The Judge asked

"Yes but you can't believe everything Jason says either. I wanted to see Abigail but since I was in rehab for drugs I couldn't leave LA." Kayla said

"Abigail's last name is Rivers so she shares the same last name as Kayla. Why is Abigail's last name Rivers and not DiLaurentis?" The Judge asked

"Kayla and I did date but not until after Abigail was born. While Kayla was pregnant we fought about what Abigail's last name should be. I wanted DiLaurentis and she wanted Rivers. I let Kayla win the fight because I didn't want to be fighting about the last name anymore." I said

"Abigail's last name should have nothing to do with who gets the custody. Jason's biological father is not actually Mr. DiLaurentis but that didn't change his last name to Hastings." Mrs. Hastings said

"Lets not get into this here because that has nothing to do with custody of Abigail." Mr. DiLaurentis said

"I can't believe you would choose to go against me and help Kayla rather then helping your own biological son." I said

"Jason, you need to stop now because this isn't going to help your case to get Abigail's custody." Mrs. Hastings said

"Before this gets anymore off track I made a decision on the custody. Jason has been doing a great job raising Abigail for the last 7 months but Kayla should also be able to raise Abigail. Since both of Abigail's parents want to care for her I am going with 50/50 custody. I am going to suggest an every other week but it's really up to both Jason and Kayla how they split their time with Abigail. In addition to this Jason will not be able to take Abigail outside of LA without Kayla's permission. The same goes for Kayla meaning she would need Jason's permission to take Abigail outside of LA. Should there be any reason that both Jason or Kayla can't take care of Abigail then she should be with Alison DiLaurentis. If Alison is also unable to care for Abigail then she can decide who gets to care for her." The Judge said

Walking out of the courtroom I was happy about having 50/50 custody other then the fact that I had to be in LA to care for Abby. Alison still had Abby when we left the courthouse. Walking outside to her car I saw Mr. Hastings.

"Exactly why did you choose to help Kayla instead of me?" I asked

"I had to keep Abby's best interest in mind. Two weeks ago I had a business lunch with Mr. Rivers and he asked me to help Kayla. Jason, when you asked me last week I had to say no because I had already told Kayla's dad I would help her." Mr. Hastings said

Even though I understood that Mr. Hastings had already promised to help Kayla get Abby back I wished he would have been honest with me in the first place instead of just telling me no when I asked him to help.

Emily and Alison ended up staying in my apartment. During the first week Kayla had Abby I stayed with my sister and Emily. One week later I moved into the apartment next door. Toby, Caleb, and Ezra helped me to set up Abby's new bedroom. Since it was a three bedroom apartment I let Kayla stay in the extra bedroom during her week with Abby so she only had one bedroom and we didn't have to move her things around every week. To avoid fighting and extra stress on Kayla. I spent her week with Abby in the 2 bedroom apartment with Emily and Alison.

Within a few weeks Kayla and I ended up both moving into the 3 bedroom apartment to care for Abby so the entire every other week custody thing didn't even matter anymore. Kayla and I talked about getting back together but for right now we are just friends taking care of our daughter together.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be August. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	46. University Life - He is My Best Friend

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2017_**

 ** _*Saturday August 12th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I was working at LAPD but not until tonight. I am working on something special for Caleb. Hanna knows about it but she is trying hard not to tell Caleb. I am building a crib and changing table for Hanna and Caleb's baby girl. Spencer and I were up late last night watching a movie so she was still sleeping when I got up. The house was quiet so Hanna and Caleb must still be sleeping.

Later in the morning Spencer walked into the room with 9.5 month old Mackenzie in her arms.

"So this is what's been keeping you so busy when you are not working Toby." Spencer said

"Yes, I'm just helping out a friend." I said

"I'm glad that you care so much about Caleb but why didn't you just go to IKEA and buy the crib plus the changing table?" Spencer asked

"Why would I go to IKEA when I know how to build the baby crib and changing table?" I asked

"Knowing how to build the crib and changing table didn't keep you from buying them for Mackenzie at IKEA." Spencer Yelled

"Spence, I would have loved to build the crib and changing table for Mackenzie but last year I was really busy with LAPD so I didn't have the time to make them myself." I said

"You lied to me about it Toby. I should have said something to you a long time ago but I kept quiet because I didn't want to start a fight." Spencer Yelled

"No use fighting now because that doesn't change anything." Toby said

"Toby, You are making me feel like you care a lot more about Caleb then you do about me." Spencer said

"Spence, I don't ever want you to feel that way. You know I love you Spencer but Caleb is my best friend." I said

"I get that Caleb is your best friend but what about us?" Spencer asked

"Spence, It doesn't change anything for us. You have your best friends and I have Caleb plus my other friends." I said

"One day several months ago Caleb and I were talking and we -" Spencer said

I didn't let her finish the sentence because I didn't want to hear Spence say she kissed Caleb.

"I want every single gift back that I ever gave you and that includes both the engagement and wedding ring." I yelled

"Toby, it's not what you think?" Spencer yelled

"Spencer, Tell me you didn't kiss Caleb because that's what I really need to hear." I yelled

"Caleb and I almost kissed but I stopped him." Spencer said

"An almost kiss only makes things a little bit better. Spence, please explain to me how you and Caleb almost kissed." I said

"This happened back when Caleb thought something was going on between Hanna and Jason again. Caleb wanted to know what it was like to kiss a friend and he wanted that friend to be me. We were about to kiss and I told Caleb I didn't want to kiss him because it would feel like I was cheating on you." Spencer said

"Did Caleb end up kissing one of your friends?" I asked

"Caleb kissed Aria and that's why Aria has been trying to avoid him for months. Hanna knows about this kiss but I don't think Ezra knows so you can't tell him." Spencer said

"Why didn't you tell me this months ago so we could have avoided the fight we just had?" I asked

"I was scared that you wouldn't believe me Toby if I told you Caleb and I almost kissed. I didn't realize until today that I couldn't keep a secret anymore." Spencer said

"Spence, you and I don't do secrets. Secrets cause more harm then good and you know that." I said

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner Toby." Spencer said

"If your not doing anything important and you want to help me then I wouldn't mind the help." I said

"I'm going to feed Mackenzie and eat something myself. Then I should take a shower but after that I can help you." Spencer said

Spencer didn't know much about building things but I loved teaching her. we spent the next couple hours working on the crib and changing table. In those few hours I finished them but I probably still wouldn't of if it hadn't been for Spencer. Spencer had to check on Mackenzie a few times because she was awake and wanting attention.

Spencer and I decided to go out for a dinner date so we called Emily over to the house so she could watch Mackenzie while we were away from home.

"My dad called me earlier but I haven't had a chance to call him back yet." I said

"What did he want?" Spencer asked

"You always seem to know when he wants something from me." I said

"I just guessed because you don't normally tell me when your dad calls." Spencer said

"I told you this time because we need to be completely honest with each other. My dad's a little behind on his bills and he wants me to loan him some money." I said

"Are you going to give him some money?" Spencer asked

"I'm still thinking about it so that's why I didn't call him back yet. I was hoping to go on vacation somewhere with you and Mackenzie in the next few months. If I give money to my dad then that vacation will most likely have to wait until he pays me back." I said

"Family helps family so I can do without a vacation in order to help your dad out." Spencer said

"You would really do that for my dad Spence?" I asked

"Yes, I may have grown up with rich parents who would buy me just about everything that I asked for but that didn't make me a person who only cared about myself and not others." Spencer said

"I love you so much Spencer." I said

"I love you Toby." Spencer said

Spencer and I had a nice dinner date. After dinner I drove her back to the house in LA. I stayed for a little while but then I had to leave for my LAPD shift.

On Sunday afternoon I called my dad back and told him that I could give him some money but it was a loan so I needed to be payed back over time.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be September. Ideas for the next chapter would be great. Haleb's baby will be born in the next chapter_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	47. University Life - It was a Mistake

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2017_**

 ** _*Friday September 29th*_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Avoiding Caleb has been hard because it also sometime means avoiding Hanna. I want to see my best friend but I now that's she is really close to giving birth Caleb is almost always with her. I think Ezra has picked up on some things. He asked me why I didn't want to be with Hanna and the other girls. I couldn't tell him that being with them also meant seeing Caleb so I just said I had really bad cramps and didn't feel like being with my friends.

Kissing Caleb was a mistake and something that I never wanted to tell Ezra about. I'm scared that he will find out but I don't want to hurt Ezra by telling him. The last time I saw Caleb was about a month ago when he helped Ezra install a nanny can. I didn't stay in the apartment the entire time because I had to go the the UCLA book store so I could buy books for university. Ezra and I hired back the nanny because we needed someone to watch Gabriella while I was in school.

It was fairly early in the day and it was already really hot outside. It was so hot that LA public schools closed early today and because of that Cappuccino Books Cafe was extra busy today.

There was a knock on the apartment door. I answered it thinking it was one of the girls but it was Caleb instead.

"Hi Caleb, I wasn't expecting anyone." I said

"I sent you a text Aria and I didn't get a response." Caleb said

I looked and my phone and saw the text from Caleb.

"Can we talk - Caleb"

I had received the text an hour ago and I just now noticed it.

"Well since you are here I guess we can talk." I said

"I wanted you to know that I was really sorry about the kiss we shared. I really just want to go back to being friends and I hope that kiss didn't mess up our friendship." Caleb said

"I can't be friends with you right now Caleb." I said

"If you can't be friends with me then can you at least not let us affect your friendship with Hanna?" Caleb asked

"I will try but I can't promise anything." I said

"Hanna really misses you. Hanna is with Spencer and Kayla right now. They are talking about baby things and I just thought you should be with them." Caleb said

"If your going to be there with them then I'm not." I said

"I told Hanna about the kiss we shared. Spencer told Toby that you and I shared a kiss. Honestly, the only way that I see us moving past this is if you tell Ezra." Caleb said

"Caleb, I can't ever tell Ezra that we kissed. I have to live with it for the rest of my life and the least I can do is not let Ezra find out." I said

I heard a key opening up the door. Ezra was the only one besides me that had a key. We only gave the nanny a key when she was watching Gabby and we asked for it back when she left.

"Caleb you need to leave now so Aria and I can talk." Ezra said and he sounded mad.

"How much did you hear?" I asked

"Only the part about not letting me find out." Ezra said

"Honestly Ezra, it's better if you don't know." I said

"Did you sleep with Aria?" Ezra yelled

"No but Caleb and I kissed." I said

"You kissing Caleb is not as bad as you sleeping with him Aria but how could you do this to me?" Ezra asked

"It was months ago Ezra and kissing him was a mistake." I said

"Wait a minute, you kept this from me for months Aria?" Ezra yelled

"I'm really sorry Ezra. I guess I just thought that if the kiss between Caleb and I meant nothing that I didn't need to tell you." I said

I thought Caleb had left but he just went down to the cafe and now he was back.

"Why are you still here?" Ezra asked

"I just got a text from Spencer, Hanna's in labor. I'm on my way to the hospital now but I thought Aria should know that Hanna's about to have her baby." Caleb said

"Caleb, I'm coming with you to see Hanna." I said

"You are not going anywhere with him Aria." Ezra said

"I'm going with him Ezra and it doesn't matter what you think." I said

I left with Caleb.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Ezra was pretty upset with Aria but he was more angry at Caleb. Ezra understood that Aria wanted to see Hanna but wished she could have gone to the hospital on her own and not with Caleb. It wasn't much more then an hour later when Ezra got a call from Aria phone.

"Ezra, before you yell at me there is something that you need to know." Caleb said

"Why do you have Aria's cell phone?" Ezra yelled

"I kind of got into a car accident on the way to the hospital." Caleb said

"Caleb, Are you saying that you are calling me from Aria's cell phone because she is really hurt and can't call me herself?" Ezra asked

"I called 911 and we are at the hospital now. Aria's right arm is broken and she might of had a concusion but other then that she is going to be alright. I called you because she would want you here at the hospital with her." Caleb said

"If you see Aria before I get to the hospital tell her I am on my way." Ezra said

A short time later Ezra was at the hospital. Caleb was in Aria's hospital room. Caleb got up to leave so he could go to Hanna's hospital room but Ezra stopped him.

Ezra was so angry at Caleb that he hit him twice.

"What was that for?" Caleb asked

"One for kissing Aria and two for the car accident." Ezra said

"I was speeding so I'm going to take full responsibility for the car accident." Caleb said

By the time Ezra got to the hospital Aria was awake.

"Aria, if you count Gabby being born this is 4 times that you have been in the hospital in the last 2 years." Ezra said

"It's not funny Ezra." Aria said

"I didn't say it was funny. I don't blame you for kissing Caleb because I realize it probably happened in the moment and he might of talked you into it." Ezra said

"Who said I kissed Caleb?" Aria asked

"You told me just a few hours ago Aria." Ezra said

"I don't remember any of it." Aria said

"What is the last thing you remember Aria?" Ezra asked

"Honestly, I can't remember very much past Gabriella being born." Aria said

"That was 15 months ago Aria." Ezra said

Both Ezra and Aria were assured by a doctor that her memory loss was only temporary and she would have her memory back within the next few days to a week.

About 3 hours later Hanna gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Caleb and Hanna named her Lillian (Lilly) Rivers. Caleb and Hanna planned on calling her Lilly most of the time.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be October. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	48. Recovering and Fixing Our Realationship

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2017_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday October 31st*_**

I still have a cast on my right arm since it's broken but at least I am out of the Hospital. Ezra and I haven't talked about my kiss with Caleb. I have full memory back now. I do realize that Ezra and I will eventually have to talk about the kiss. I hope this doesn't effect our marriage to much.

"I'm going to see the girls tonight and Spencer wants to know if you are coming to." I said

"Well that depends are you bringing Gabby?" Ezra asked

"I hadn't planned on bringing Gabby but if that's the only way you will come then yes." I said

"Aria, I just don't think you need me if you have the girls. If I'm taking care of Gabby it's one thing but if I'm going and we get the nanny for Gabby it's different." Ezra said

"Is this because Caleb and I kissed?" I asked

"Why are you bringing that up Aria?" Ezra asked

"I don't know but maybe it's because we haven't talked about it." I said

"We will talk about it but right now you need to be focused on your broken arm healing." Ezra said

"I just want to know if you still want to be married to me?" I asked

"Aria, I never want you to have to question our marriage. Since it was only one kiss I don't even want to consider a divorce." Ezra said

"I feel a little better now knowing a divorce isn't in our future." I said

"Aria, We have been married for almost 2 years and our daughter is 16 months old. Even though I was really mad when I first found out, I realize now that it was just a kiss and nothing more." Ezra said

We went to the house in LA. I was happy that we did bring Gabby because what I thought was going to be a hang out with the girls ended up being a 1st birthday party for Mackenzie.

"You didn't tell me this was a birthday party." I said

"How could I not give Mackenzie a birthday party?" Spencer asked

"Were Ezra and I the only 2 not to know because everyone else has gifts?" I asked

"Hanna was the one to organize the party so she would be the one that forgot to tell you and Ezra." Spencer said

I went to go talk to Hanna.

"I will remember not to use you as a party planner unlike Spencer." I said

"What did I do because if I remember correctly you kissed Caleb so really I should be mad at you and not the other way around." Hanna said

"You forgot to tell me that this wasn't just a group get together. Thanks to you Ezra and I don't have a present for Mackenzie." I said

"I'm sorry Aria. I just had Lilly a month ago and life is crazy busy right now." Hanna said

"I get that babies take time but somehow you manged to have the time to tell everyone but Ezra and I." I said

"Maybe that's because it seems like we were trying to avoid each other." Hanna said

"I was avoiding Caleb but that also meant avoiding you. Now that Ezra knows and we are working through things I don't want to avoid you or Caleb anymore." I said

"From this moment on can we go back to being best friends?" Hanna asked

"Of course Hanna because I don't want Gabby and Lilly to grow up and not be friends." I said

"Abby, Gabby, Mackenzie, and Lilly are just like Emily, Alison, Spencer, you, and I in a way. The 4 girls will always be the best of friends like sisters." Hanna said

"You can't forget Kayla. She may not have been our friend for as long as the other girls but I think she should still be included." I said

"I wasn't going to forget Kayla but we didn't grow up together so it's a little different." Hanna said

"Once Emily and Alison adopt a baby we can add her or him to the friendship group." I said

"We should make a best friends and babies group." Hanna said

"We could but it wouldn't be far to leave the boys of it." I said

"The boys can have their own group because I miss the days when us girls could just go to the mall together." Hanna said

"Yes I agree we need to have girl time but we need to include the boys for some things." I said

"I'm sure we will." Hanna said

Since it was Halloween the birthday banner was Orange. The paper cups, plates, and plastic silverware were also orange. Emily and Alison were in charge of the food. They had gotten carry out pizza. They also baked desert including birthday cake and chocolate chip cookies.

"I saw you talking to Hanna earlier." Caleb said

"We worked everything out and are best friends again." I said

"I didn't realize that you and Hanna had stopped being friends to begin with." Caleb said

"You messed my friendship up with Hanna when you kissed me." I said

"I'm sorry Aria, I really didn't think one little kiss was going to have so many complications." Caleb said

"It's over and done with now so there's no going back to keep the kiss from happening in the first place." I said

"Can we ever go back to being friends like we were before the kiss even happened?" Caleb asked

"I think so but Ezra and I have some things to work through before I go back to being friends with you." I said

"I understand Aria, take the time you need and hopefully before you graduate UCLA we can be friends again." Caleb said

Later that night Ezra and I went home. Gabby feel asleep in the car so Ezra carried her into the apartment.

"I noticed you and Caleb talking right before we left." Ezra said

"Caleb just wanted to check up on me and see how I was doing." I said

"Caleb's not your husband so that's not his job." Ezra said

"We also talked about Hanna and how Caleb hopes that I can be friends with him again soon." I said

"Aria, if a friendship with Caleb is what you want then I can't stop you even though it's going to be hard for me to trust you around him." Ezra said

"Ezra, you trust me around Jason and at one point I had romantic feelings for him. I don't have romantic feelings for Caleb so it shouldn't be hard for you to trust me around him." I said

Ezra and I were only just beginning to get our marriage back to where it was but at least it was a start.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be November. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 _ **Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review.**_


	49. University Life - Getting Back Together

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2017_**

 ** _*Friday November 17th*_**

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Kayla and I had been broken up for one month less then a year now. Living with Kayla as friends in the 3 bedroom apartment has been going well. Kayla and I each had our own bedroom so it we didn't have to worry about sharing a bedroom and only being friends. Abby turns 2 years old tomorrow. I'm hopeful that Kayla and I can get back together sometime in the near future. I'm asking Kayla on a date tonight.

"Kayla, I was thinking we could go out tonight?" I said

"Go out like a date?" Kayla asked

"Yes, I was thinking about us and I was wondering if we could possibly get back together?" I asked

"Jason, remember you cheated on me with Hanna. It's going to take a lot more then one date before we maybe get back together." Kayla said

"I never should have cheated on you in the first place." I said

"You made it worse by not letting me find out that you cheated until after we broke up." Kayla said

"I admit that I should have told you Kayla before breaking up with you." I said

"Jason, If you had told me first then I probably would have been the one to break up with you." Kayla said

"Lets not worry about something that happened almost 1 year ago and just go from this moment forward." I said

"If we do go on a date tonight who's babysitting Abby or are we taking her with us?" Kayla asked

"Alison and Emily are picking up Abby at 4 pm. Then once we are both dressed and ready we will go out. My sister wants to spend more Aunt/Niece bonding with Abby. I thought this was the perfect way plus Abby's spending the night with my sister and Emily." I said

"Are we going somewhere fancy because if so I don't have anything to wear?" Kayla asked

"I haven't really planned the date out because I was going to let you pick the restaurant. I did go to the mall recently with Alison and she helped me pick out a dress for you." I said

"I would love to go on the date with you but does Abby have to sleepover at Alison and Emilys?" Kayla asked

"I don't see what the big deal is with Abby sleeping over at Alison and Emilys. It's not like her birthday is today." I said

"I know but her birthday is tomorrow and I really wanted to be the first one that wishes Abby a happy birthday." Kayla said

"Abby's still going to love you the same no matter if you are the first person or last person to wish her a happy birthday." I said

"Jason if you really want to go on this date tonight then we can go." Kayla said

"So is that a yes." I said

"Yes." Kayla said

Kayla went out to lunch with some of her school friends. Almost as soon as Kayla got back I got a call from Aria asking me to help her give Gabby a bath. I told Kayla I didn't know how long this was going to take but I would be back in time for our date.

"Sorry for asking you to come over last minute but this is kind of an emergency." Aria said

"I'm glad that I can help you Aria." I said

"I really appreciate it Jason. I can't give Gabby a bath myself because I still have the cast on my right arm." Aria said

"Does Ezra know that Gabby got skunked in the park?" I asked

"I called Ezra and told him but he's really busy with work today and can't help me for at least a few hours." Aria said

"How bad does she smell?" I asked

"Not only can you smell the skunk now in most of the apartment I had to go in the back entrance to avoid everyone in cappuccino books cafe from smelling it." Aria said

"Since when is there skunks out in the middle of the day?" I asked

"I don't know but the skunk was hiding in the bush. When Gabby got a little to close to the bush the skunk must have felt threatened and sprayed." Aria said

"Did the skunk get you to our just Gabby?" I asked

"Mostly Gabby. I only smell from holding her while we walked back from the park." Aria said

We had to bath Gabby in tomato juice and lots of baby shampoo to get the smell to mostly go away.

"Aria, I wish I could stay longer but I have a date tonight." I said

"Did you meet someone new and not tell me?" Aria asked

"No, this date is with Kayla. I really want to work things out with her and she's willing to give me a second chance." I said

"Good luck with that." Aria said

"Aria,Do you know when you are getting the cast off?" I asked

"I go back to the doctor in two weeks so hopefully then. I went to the doctor 2 weeks ago and she said that by next time I go if I'm lucky the cast will come off." Aria said

"Keep me updated with your cast and hopefully Gabby will not get skunked ever again." I said

"I hope not because the skunk smell on Gabby is almost worse then a dirty diaper." Aria said

"I don't know about the smell being worse but for one thing it was a lot harder to get the smell to go away then just changing a diaper." I said

I got back to my apartment just a few minutes after Emily and Alison picked up Abby for the night. I had to take a shower and put on what I was wearing for my date with Kayla. Kayla and I left for our date around 530 PM. Since it was a Friday not and we had no reservation we went to a couple different restaurants before we could find one without a long wait for a table.

"Maybe we should make a reservation next time we go out on a Friday or Saturday night for dinner." I said

"We could have made a reservation if we had just decided where to go out ahead of time." Kayla said

"I'm sorry but I really wanted you to pick the restaurant so it would make up for the a lot of things in our relationship." I said

After the dinner part of the date Kayla and I went back to our apartment. We decided to watch a movie. I let her pick one from movies on demand. Before picking the movie she asked me if her choice was ok because Kayla wanted to make sure I was happy with the movie choice. We watched the movie and cuddled up together in my bed. After the movie things got romantic.

"Wait, Are you sure about this Kayla?" I asked

"Yes, I love you and you love me." Kayla said

"I know but considering 2 years and 9 months ago our relationship started with sex and pregnancy, I don't think this is a smart idea." I said

"I have been on birth control for almost the last 2 years and Jason as long as you use a condom we should be fine." Kayla said

"Kay, we went on a date and both of us had a good time but that doesn't mean the date has to end with sex." I said

"If you don't want sex then why don't we just fool around a little bit without having the actual sex part the could mean a pregnancy." Kayla said

Kayla and I kept things romantic in bed without going all the way into sex. I'm not sure if we are officially back together again but if not we are taking positive steps toward getting back together and loving each other again.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be December. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	50. Christmas and New Years 4

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2017_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Friday December 1st*_**

Today was the day Aria is supposed to be getting her arm cast off. It had been a rough last 9 weeks for Aria only being able to use one arm. Ezra took Aria to her doctors appointment at 10 AM. They had Gabby with them so it was a great time for some family bonding.

"I bet you can't wait to get the cast off." Ezra said

"I never wanted it on in the first place but my arm was broken so I didn't have much of a choice." Aria said

"You could have decided to have the 2nd surgery and then you would have been out of the cast at least a month ago." Ezra said

"If the 1st surgery didn't completely fix the arm what makes you think the 2nd one would have?" Aria asked

"It might have worked Aria." Ezra said

"You do remember why I decided against the 2nd surgery. According to the medical insurance company the 2nd surgery would have been considered an elective surgery and we would of had to pay for most of it ourselves." Aria said

"Cappuccino Books Cafe is doing pretty well right now so I could have just borrowed some money from my business account if I needed to." Ezra said

"Ezra, you keep your business bank account separate from our shared checking and savings account for a reason. I wouldn't have wanted you to take money from the business account and used it for my surgery." Aria said

Aria got called in for her appointment about 15 minutes after her appointment time. Ezra was holding Gabby and followed Aria into the room.

"Sorry we are running a little bit behind today. The doctor will be here shortly but at least you can wait in check up room and not the lobby." A nurse said

Aria waited another 15 minutes or so to see the doctor.

"Let's see if we can take that cast off today." The doctor said

"I thought I was for sure going to get the cast off today." Aria said

"You should be able to Aria but we need to take another x ray first just to make sure." The doctor said

"I really hope it can come off today because it makes things a lot more complicated." Aria said

"I hope you do realize Aria that even if the cast comes off today you will need at least a month of physical therapy before your arm should be close to 100 percent back to were it was before the break." The doctor said

Aria was able to get the arm cast off.

"It's up to you Aria if you want to do PT 2 times a week for 6 weeks or 3 times a week for 4 weeks." The doctor said

"I have UCLA exams coming up so I might have to start PT at 2 times a week and then PT 3 times a week during the semester break." Aria said

"If that works for you then that sounds like a smart plan. Your daughters really cute, how old is she?" The doctor asked

"Gabriella's going to be 1 year and a half on December 21st." Aria said

"It's really great that you had a baby and stayed in school." The doctor said

"3 of my friends also had a baby while in University. 1 baby is older then Gabby and the other 2 are younger. All of us help each other out with the kids." Aria said

"It sounds like you have a really good support system Aria." The doctor said

"I do plus we celebrate birthdays and holidays together." Aria said

Aria and Ezra went home after the doctor for lunch before Ezra had to work at Cappuccino Books Cafe.

"I still don't think it's fair that you had to deal with a broken arm for a few months and Caleb wasn't injured at all." Ezra said

"That's just how it happened but we should be thankful that it was nothing more then a broken arm." Aria said

"We should go out to dinner tonight." Ezra said

"Actually we kind of already have dinner plans. There is this dinner thing at LA city hall tonight and we have to dress up for it." Aria said

"Why didn't you tell me about this Aria?" Ezra asked

"It's supposed to be a surprise but you are up for Los Angeles area business owner of the year award. I already asked Alison to baby sit Gabby. Also, Jason and Emily are helping out at Cappuccino Books Cafe tonight." Aria said

"Are we sure Alison can babysit Gabby?" Ezra asked

"Yes, her and Emily babysit Abby all the time." Aria said

"I mean without Emily's help I don't know how much I can trust Ali with our daughter." Ezra said

"Trust me Ezra, I wouldn't let Ali babysit Gabby alone if I didn't think she was capable of doing so. Should anything happen Emily will be right downstairs to help her." Aria said

A few hours later Aria and Ezra were ready to leave for their dinner thing. Ezra was wearing a suit with a tie and Aria was wearing a dress. Ezra won the award for LA area business owner of the year and had to give a speech.

"5 years ago if you told me that I would be standing up here today accepting an award for LA area business owner of the year I would have said that's not going to happen. 5 years ago I was an high school english teacher in a small town near Philadelphia, Pennsylvania called Rosewood. The local coffee shop called the Brew was a popular coffee cafe for many Rosewood teens. 4 years ago that coffee shop was for sale and if no one bought it the business would have been closed. I decided to quit my teaching job and buy the Brew. 6 months after that I moved to LA with my girlfriend Aria who is now my wife. She was going to be starting UCLA that fall and we didn't want a long distance relationship. At that point in time I had planned on going back into teaching English. Once again I found a business for sale and decided to buy it. Aria helped me decide on the name Cappuccino Books Cafe. As for the Brew that business is still open but someone else owns it now. I'm thankful to be getting this award and I hope to keep Cappuccino Books Cafe open for many more years." Ezra said and every clapped when he was done with his speech.

* * *

 ** _*A Few Weeks Later - Wednesday December 27th*_**

Instead of having a get together for Christmas it was decided that this year there would be a get together between Christmas and New Years.

"Kayla went back to Rosewood yesterday to stay with her dad for a week." Jason said

"Is there a reason you and Abby didn't go with her?" Spencer asked

"On Christmas eve I kind of asked Kayla to marry me and she said no." Jason said

"I thought you and Kayla got back together so why would she say no?" Hanna asked

"Kayla didn't exactly tell me but she did say something about it being to soon after we got back together." Jason said

"Does that mean you and Kayla broke up again?" Alison asked

"No, we are still together but it's to soon for marriage and I should have known better." Jason said

"You can always ask Kayla again but make sure she is ready before you ask again." Emily said

"Since we were not all together for Christmas we should go around the table and talk about how our Christmas went." Aria said

"That's a great idea Aria. Well you already know about the proposal that didn't work out but before that we told Abby that her mommy and daddy are back together again." Jason said

"Aria and I had a Christmas movie marathon. I dressed up as Santa for Gabby and we baked cookies." Ezra said

"Hanna and I went to my mom's house in Montecito for Christmas weekend. My mom got to hold Lilly for the first time. She had looked at some pictures of Lilly these past 3 months but this is the first time she actually got to meet her. Hanna's mom even joined us at my mom's house for the few days we were there." Caleb said

"Spencer and I stayed in LA. I had to work a few extra shifts at LAPD to cover for other officers on vacation. We took Mackenzie to the park and she started walking while we held her hand." Toby said

"Alison and I decorated our apartment so it was Christmas in Paris. We talked about adopting and decided that we are ready to be parents." Emily said

"Emily and I still want to wait until we graduate UCLA but that is coming up in less then 6 months so we decided now is the time to start preparing to adopt." Alison said

It was a great get together between friends. Everyone loved it when Abby, Gabby, Mackenzie, and Lilly could spend time together. No one knew if they would all still be living in LA this time next year so it was nice to spend as much time together as they could.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be January. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	51. Haleb 1st Wedding Anniversary

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2018_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

 ** _*Friday January 19th*_**

2 days from now Caleb and I will be married for 1 year. Our adorable daughter Lilly is 10 days away from being 4 months old

"Caleb, Why did your mom just text me asking what time we were dropping Lilly off at her house?" I asked

"My mom is babysitting Lilly for the weekend." Caleb said

"That's news to me because I had no idea." I said

"It's a surprise Hanna." Caleb said

"Is the surprise the fact that you are taking me away from our daughter or is there something else Caleb?" I asked

"My mom is babysitting Lilly for the weekend because we are going on a little weekend vacation." Caleb said

"Caleb, you should know that I don't want to be away from Lilly even just for a few days." I said

"Relax Han, We are staying at the same hotel near my mom's house that we spent the night of our wedding." Caleb said

"Some advance warning would have been nice Caleb. What if I had plans this weekend that you didn't know about?" I asked

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Caleb asked

"No but I do now thanks to you." I said

"Do you want to go or do I need to cancel the hotel reservation?" Caleb asked

"Caleb, I would love to go but i'm probably going to worry about Lilly all the time." I said

"Lilly will be fine and to make you feel better Han my step dad is out of town from yesterday until the middle of next week." Caleb said

"That does make me feel better but Caleb this is mostly about a first time mom wanting to be around her daughter as much as possible." I said

"It's only 2 days Hanna and if you want to see Lilly you can because the hotel is only a 15 minute drive from my mom's house." Caleb said

"Deal we can go as long as I can see Lilly at your mom's house tomorrow." I said

"I'm sure my mom won't have a problem with that." Caleb said

"Do I need to pack a suitcase or did you already do that for me?" I asked

"I packed my suitcase and a bag with Lilly's stuff but you still need to do yours." Caleb said

"Do I need to pack anything fancy or does it not really matter what cloths I wear?" I asked

"You can wear whatever you want Han. I would pack for an extra day just in case my mom wants us to stay for dinner on Sunday and it gets late." Caleb said

Once I was packed Caleb and I ate lunch before leaving the house in LA. 2 hours later we were at Caleb's mom's house dropping off Lilly. We stayed about an hour because we couldn't check into the hotel until 4 pm.

"Caleb, The honeymoon suite." I said

"I felt bad because last year the honeymoon suite wasn't available. This year it was not available at first but I was lucky enough that there was a cancellation for this weekend just a few days ago." Caleb said

"I love this honeymoon suite so much." I said

"I hope not as much as you love me." Caleb said

"I love you so much more Caleb." I said

"I'm glad because this honeymoon suite is really nice but I love nothing more then you." Caleb said

A few hours later we ordered room service for dinner.

"Can we go out to dinner tomorrow night?" I asked

"Yes, I was planning on going out tomorrow night." Caleb said

Caleb and I had a really nice evening together.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Caleb?" I asked after he ordered more drinks up to our room.

"No but I figured it wouldn't really matter since it's just the two of us." Caleb said

"I don't want to drink to much in cause there's an emergency with Lilly." I said

"I'm sure Lilly's just fine with my mom. Han, I don't want you to feel pressured to drink anymore then you want to. Just know that the sex is better when we are drunk." Caleb said

"No Caleb, I actually think the sex is better when we are sober." I said

"Why do you think that Hanna?" Caleb asked

"The sex is a lot more memorable when we haven't been drinking. I still remember that first time in the tent when you kept making sure I was alright." I said

"We were so young then Hanna and I didn't want to push things if you weren't ready for them." Caleb said

"Drunk sex just isn't as special or romantic." I said

"I see your point Hanna so after this bottle is empty no more alcoholic drinks for the weekend." Caleb said

By the time Caleb and I were done drinking we were a bit drunk but not so drunk that we couldn't remember things happening. The sex was memorable but I still think the alcohol makes it less fun and romantic.

On Saturday we spent about 2 hours with Lilly and ate lunch with Caleb's mom. She didn't seem to mind that I wanted to see Lilly. I guess she understood because she was once a first time mom just like me.

Caleb and I stayed true to our word when we promised each other not to drink for the rest of our anniversary weekend. We wanted to see if the sex would be more romantic when we were sober. It turned out the that sex we had was pretty much the same no matter if we were drinking or not.

On Sunday we checked out of the hotel room at noon. Caleb and I stopped for some lunch before going to his mom's house. It was a good thing that we packed cloths for an extra day because we ended up staying at his mom's house for dinner and spending the night before going back to LA on Monday.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be February. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	52. University Life - Plans For the Future

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2018_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Wednesday February 14th*_**

It may have been valentines day but Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison were all worried about UCLA gradation coming up in a few months plus there future plans.

* * *

 ** _1\. Emison_**

Emily was at the UCLA pool training for her final swim meet on the UCLA team. Alison thought this was the perfect time to do a little snooping around on her laptop. Alison went on Emilys laptop and looked at her google search history. She noticed that Emily had been looking up a lot of things about babies. Alison knew they needed to have that conversation about life together after gradation. Where would they end up? Alison dreamed of a life in Paris but would Emily want to stay in LA or move back to Rosewood?

Emily finished her swim practice and went into the locker room to shower. Emily missed a call from Alison while she was taking a shower. After getting dressed Emily got the message.

It wasn't anything to important and since Emily was on her way back to the apartment she didn't bother to return Alison's call.

"Hi, Em. Did you get my message?" Alison asked

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure what we need to talk about but yes I got the message." Emily said

"Nothing much but I was wondering if we would stay in LA after UCLA gradation?" Alison asked

"I don't know Alison, I guess it just depends on a few things." Emily said

"What would those things be Emily?" Alison asked

"I applied for a few coaching positions one at UCLA and one at the high school level. If I don't get either of those Ezra said he would hire me full time or if I get a job I can work at Cappuccino Books Cafe during the off swim season only. " Emily said

"If I moved to Paris after UCLA gradation could we work out a long distance relationship?" Alison asked

"We could always try but if things don't work out it might also hurt our friendship." Emily said

* * *

 ** _2\. Haleb_**

Caleb left the phone store early so he could be home when Hanna got back from UCLA. Caleb's mom had Lilly and was bringing her back tomorrow.

"Why are looking at real estate near New York City?" Hanna asked Caleb when he walked in the door.

"I will answer that when you tell me how you found out?" Caleb asked

"I was using your laptop to write a mid term paper because mine was acting all weird." Hanna said

"We are still planning on moving to New York after you graduate UCLA right Hanna?" Caleb asked

"I thought we would be staying in LA since we have Lilly now." Hanna said

"So I guess I should be looking for a house or apartment in LA then." Caleb said

"Why can't we just stay here in this house?" Hanna asked

"Spencer told me that her dad only signed a 4 year rent agreement so once you girls graduate university this house will no longer be our to live in." Caleb said

"When did you find out about this Caleb?" Hanna asked

"Months ago but every time I tired to tell you we were interrupted by Lilly crying." Caleb said

"Where are we going to live Caleb?" Hanna asked

"I was hoping that I would find something in New York before then but so far no luck." Caleb said

"I really don't want to put Lilly through a cross country move until after she is 1 year old." Hanna said

Just then Caleb's mom unexpectedly walked in.

"I thought you were keeping Lilly until tomorrow?" Caleb asked

"I was going to but your step dad wanted me to bring her back to you now." Caleb's mom said

"Do you have to go along with everything he wants mom?" Caleb asked

"If it wasn't valentines day then I would have just told him that you wanted me to have Lilly until tomorrow." Caleb's mom said

"Hanna and I were in the middle of discussing something really important." Caleb said

"If you, Hanna, and Lilly need a place to stay then you are welcome at my house for as long as you 3 need to be." Caleb's mom said

"No because I don't want Lilly around Caleb's step dad any longer then she needs to be." Hanna said

"Han, this might be are only option at the moment. This would only be until we find that perfect place of our own." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _3\. Jason and Kayla_**

Kayla has been taking most of her University classes online. It was really nice because she could be away from LA and still be able to finish her classes.

"I was kind of thinking about moving back to Rosewood but only if you wanted to as well." Kayla said

"I'm not sure if I want to yet but I will think about it Kayla." Jason said

"We don't have to do it now or in the next few months. If we were to move then I think we should do it before Abby starts school." Kayla said

"So that gives us about 2 and a half years." Jason said

"Yes but it might be a good idea to stay looking for a place to live in Rosewood over the summer." Kayla said

* * *

 ** _4\. Spencer and Toby_**

Spencer got home later in the afternoon from her UCLA classes then Hanna did. Spencer checked the mailbox but it was empty. They had one mailbox outside but everybody had their own box with that person's name on them inside the house. Spencer checked her box and found a letter. Over the past few months Spencer had applied to UCLA law school, University of Chicago law school, and U Penn law school. At this moment Spencer hadn't heard back from any of the 3 schools but this letter was from UCLA.

Spencer ran upstairs to open the letter because she didn't want to bother Hanna and Caleb who were downstairs. Once Spencer opened the letter from UCLA and read it she broke down crying. It wasn't an acceptance letter but rejection letter instead. Of the 2 school Spencer was sure that UCLA would be one that she would get into since she was already a student. For the next few hours Spencer just laid in her bed crying. That's where Toby found her when he got home from another 12 hour LAPD shift.

"Spence, What's wrong?" Toby asked

Spencer pointed to the letter and Toby picked it up to read it.

"I'm so sorry Spence. Have you heard back from Chicago or U Penn yet?" Toby asked

"No but what if those are rejection letters as well?" Spencer asked

"You are going to get into a law school somewhere Spencer." Toby said

"What about us? I really wanted UCLA law because that way we didn't have to worry about so many other things." Spencer said

"I talked to my boss today about a transfer. The sooner I apply for one the better because it can take anywhere between 6 months and year." Toby said

"I would be leaving for law school in 6 months." Spencer said

"I know Spence but worse comes to worse you go and I will stay in LA until I can get the transfer approved." Toby said

"What about Mackenzie? It was hard enough before going through a long distance relationship without Mackenzie." Spencer asked

"Everything will be fine Spencer. We have gone through so much in the past that we can handle what ever it is we need to deal with." Toby said

* * *

 ** _5\. Ezria_**

Aria was just getting back from watching Mackenzie for Spencer. Her and Gabby had a play date today since Aria didn't have any UCLA classes on Wednesday. On her way upstairs to the apartment Aria walked through Cappuccino Books Cafe. She saw Ezra but he was busy talking to someone Aria didn't recognize. Ezra did see Aria but he could only wave a hello at her and Gabby. By the time Aria had made something for dinner Ezra had finished what he was doing and was now upstairs in there apartment.

"How was your day?" Ezra asked

"Good, how was your day?" Aria asked

"Same as it normally is." Ezra said

"Who were you talking with?" Aria asked

"Some guy who is interested in franchising Cappuccino Books Cafe." Ezra said

"What did you tell him?" Aria asked

"I told him for right now I wasn't interested in having more then one location." Ezra said

"He must not have been happy about your answer." Aria said

"He wasn't but then he asked me if he could co own and I told him that I had someone else in mind." Ezra said

"Who?" Aria asked

"Who do you think Aria?" Ezra asked

"Oh you were talking about me?" Aria asked

"Yes and I think at this point it's best if we stay in LA after you graduate UCLA." Ezra said

"I was planning on staying in LA but I don't know about me co owning Cappuccino Books Cafe with you." Aria said

"If you want to get a job on your own then I understand." Ezra said

"No, I love the idea but I don't know if it would be something that I would want to do long term." Aria said

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be March. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember review._**


	53. University Life - Surprise Visit

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2018_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Friday March 23*_**

Springtime has arrived in LA. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison were just a short few months away from UCLA graduation. Emily and Alison would complete their final class in just a few weeks. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna each had 2 spring semester classes at UCLA because they took some time off after they each had a baby.

Aria was busy writing an English paper and trying to keep an eye on Gabriella. She wasn't exactly doing the best job keeping an eye on her and Ezra's daughter. Gabby had been wondering all over the apartment. She had gone into the bathroom and that's were trouble struck.

All of the sudden Aria heard a loud noise and then stopped writing her essay right away and got up to see what had happened. Aria didn't exactly know were Gabriella was but as she got closer to the bathroom the cries got louder. Aria walked into the bathroom and she saw Gabby lying on the ground. Aria didn't know exactly what happened but from the looks of things Gabby fell and hit her head on the bathtub.

Aria could see that Gabby was bleeding, not a whole lot but enough that she needed to be taken to the hospital. Aria quickly grabbed a towel from the linen closet and picked Gabby up. Aria was able to calm her down a little bit but she was still crying.

Aria went downstairs to find Ezra. She didn't know exactly how to explain this to him but Aria knew that she needed him.

"Aria what happened? Is Gabby ok?" Ezra asked

" She hit her head. I don't know but the one thing I do know is that we need to take her to the hospital now." Aria Yelled

"You must not have been watching her close enough to let something like this happen." Ezra Yelled

"It was an accident Ezra." Aria said

Ezra drove and Aria was in the backseat with Gabby as they got to the hospital as fast as they possibly could. Aria and Ezra were both very worried about Gabby. Once inside the hospital they got medical help for Gabby almost right away. Ezra stayed in the waiting room for a minute so he could call Jason to ask if he could help out at Cappuccino Books Cafe for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Please tell me she is going to be fine." Ezra said

"She should be but it depends on a few things." The doctor said

"Does it help that we brought her in as fast as possible?" Aria asked

"Yes that helps but this incident is still going to be reported to Child Protective Services." The doctor said

"My wife would never intentionally hurt our daughter." Ezra said

"I admit that I may not have been paying close attention to Gabby but I didn't abuse her." Aria said

"You did the right thing by bringing your daughter to the hospital but this type of thing gets reported to CPS no matter if she hit her head on the bathtub or fell down stairs." The doctor said

"What's going to happen once this gets reported to CPS?" Ezra asked

"They will come out and do a home check but they won't call you beforehand so it's a unscheduled visit." The doctor said

"Are you saying that CPS could take away our daughter?" Aria asked

"That could happen yes but you can always fight for your daughter back." The doctor said

After Gabby got her stitches the doctor stepped out for a minute to get some papers and probably also to call CPS.

"Ezra, What if we loose our Daughter? Aria asked

"Aria, I promise you that isn't going to happen." Ezra said

"If we did it would be all my fault." Aria said

"What were you even doing Aria that you couldn't keep a closer eye on our daughter?" Ezra asked

"I was writing an English paper. I barley have it started and it's due on Monday." Aria said

"Aria, you should have just called our babysitter/nanny to watch Gabby and then this wouldn't have happened." Ezra said

"Her grandma died so was I supposed to ask her to skip the funeral so she could take care of our daughter." Aria said

"I didn't know about that." Ezra said

Once the doctor walked back in the room Aria and Ezra had to sign a paper saying Gabby was treated for her injures before they were able to leave the hospital.

* * *

Once back at the apartment Aria and Ezra had 2 people waiting for them.

"Nobody told me the two of you were coming to LA." Aria said

"Mom knows I'm here but dad doesn't." Mike said

"We had something that we wanted to share with you." Mona said

Aria, Ezra. Mike, and Mona shared a meal together

"What did you want to tell us?" Aria asked

"Mike and I are engaged." Mona said

Mona got the ring out of her purse to put on since the secret was out.

"OMG, I'm so happy for you." Aria said

"I proposed on Valentines day and we finally decided to start telling people." Mike said

"Valentines day really because when I proposed to Aria 3 years ago it was on Valentines day." Ezra said

"Ezra, please just be happy for my brother and Mona." Aria said

"As long as the proposal wasn't the exact same then I'm not mad." Ezra said

"We were in downtown Philadelphia by the liberty bell when he got down on one knee and asked the question." Mona said

"I was planning on proposing that night in a more romantic setting but as we were walking by the Liberty Bell it started to snow and I thought that it was the perfect moment." Mike said

"When are you two getting married?" Ezra asked

"Sunday at Disney Land." Mona said

"That soon, do mom and dad know." Aria asked

"No and we don't plan on telling them until after the wedding." Mike said

* * *

Mike and Mona stayed with Aria and Ezra. They slept on the couch. On Saturday Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Alison, Jason, and Kayla found out about their plans to get married at Disney Land on the next day. It was just a small wedding between all friends as well as the kids. After the wedding and dinner everyone left Disney Land except for Mike and Mona because they were staying an hotel suite.

"How much sex do you think Mike and Mona are going to have tonight?" Aria asked

"It doesn't really matter because at least this time it won't be on our couch. I promise you I will buy a new one really soon." Ezra said

* * *

Monday morning Aria and Ezra woke up to a surprise knock on the apartment door. It was 8 am and they were still in bed. Ezra just had his boxers on while Aria had underwear and his shirt on. They both had to quickly put more cloths on before answering the door. It was a lady from CPS at the door.

"This should just be a quick visit and if all goes well neither of you will have anything to worry about." She said

The CPS lady checked all areas of the apartment including the kitchen, living room, the bathroom, Aria and Ezra's bedroom, and Gabby's bedroom. It took her about an hour and Gabby was sleeping the entire time. Aria and Ezra passed the home check meaning they no longer had to worry about loosing Gabby to Child Protective Services.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be April. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember review._**


	54. University Life - Law School Decision

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2018_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

 ** _*Sunday April 15th*_**

Spencer and I are on our way to LAX for a flight from LA to Chicago. We left Mackenzie in the trusted care of our friends for the week. Spencer had gotten into both University of Chicago and U Penn Law school. Spencer had been to U Penn before because that's where her sister graduated from but she had never been to University of Chicago before.

It was a 4 hour flight to Chicago. We were leaving LAX at noon and would be landing in Chicago by 6 pm central time. Spencer was only going to be on campus for 2 days. We decided to stay a week so we could get some sightseeing in and also look for an apartment to live in if we do end up moving to Chicago.

"I hope Mackenzie does fine with not seeing us all week." Spencer said

"I'm sure she will be fine. We have trusting friends who will take care of her for us." I said

"She's so young and I just feel like leaving her is a bad idea." Spencer said

"It's a week Spencer and Mackenzie is a year and a half so she isn't going to remember this years from now." I said

"My parents used to leave Melissa and I with our grandparents a lot. I don't want to be like that Toby." Spencer said

"We are not going to be those parents Spence." I said

"You could have stayed in LA with Mackenzie." Spencer said

"Then I would be leaving you alone for an entire week in a big city that you have never been to." I said

"I'm 22 Toby not 12." Spencer said

"Spence, I told you that by going with you we can look for somewhere to live and I need to visit Chicago PD to get the transfer paperwork started." I said

"If I had just gotten into UCLA law then we would even have to be discussing this right now." Spencer said

"I wanted to know why you didn't get in so I talked to the dean of admissions at UCLA. I found out that it was because of Andrew setting you up for the bomb threat plus all the time off you had before and after having Mackenzie." I said

"I didn't ask you to do that Toby." Spencer said and she didn't seem happy.

"Don't get mad at me Spence." I said

"I'm not mad at you Toby but if I wanted to know I would have asked the dean of admissions at UCLA myself." Spencer said

We finally got on the plane after waiting at LAX for almost 3 hours since the flight had been delayed 1.5 hours due to weather somewhere between LA and Chicago. Spencer put her head on my shoulder and slept for more then half of the flight.

The first thing we did in Chicago was eat dinner.

"Spence, are you feeling alright?" I asked

"Yes Toby I'm feeling great." Spencer said

"I was just asking because you don't seem to have much of an apatite." I said

"I'm just tired and not that hungry." Spencer said

"You slept on the plane Spencer and you are still tired." I said

"I hardly slept last night. I was up with Mackenzie half the night." Spencer said

"You could have woken me up Spencer." I said

"I didn't want to because you worked late yesterday." Spencer said

"Well I would have lost some sleep if it meant helping you out." I said

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you." Spencer said

After dinner we went to the hotel we were staying at for the week.

"Movie or do you want to call it an early night?" I said

"A Movie's fine." Spencer said

We ended up watching "A Perfect Christmas" even though it was April. Spencer and I could watch Christmas movies pretty much all year. After the movie was over we got ready for bed and went to bed shortly after that.

On Monday Spencer had a tour of University of Chicago and I went with her. On Tuesday Spencer was going to be sitting in on a law class while I was at Chicago PD starting my transfer paperwork.

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

Spencer walked into the law class that she was going to be in today and she saw someone who she wasn't expecting to see.

"Dad." Spencer said

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Mr. Hastings asked

"Sitting in on a law class since I will be starting here in the fall. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked

"They wanted an actual lawyer to teach this class today so here I am." Mr. Hastings said

"Is mom here in Chicago with you?" Spencer asked

"No, your mom is doing the same thing I am doing except she is at U Penn today. Speaking of U Penn your mom and I both expected you to go there for Law school." Mr. Hastings said

"Well just because Melissa went to U Penn that doesn't mean I am also have to go there." Spencer said

"You applied and got in so I don't see a reason why you can't go to U Penn. The only reason you didn't go to U Penn for undergrad was because you didn't get in. " Mr. Hastings said

"Toby's in the process of transferring from LAPD to Chicago PD. It would just work better for us and Mackenzie if we could both live in Chicago." Spencer said

"I'm sure Rosewood PD would take Toby back or he could get a job in Philadelphia. That way if you and him needed to live in the guest house for a short time you could. I wouldn't like it but neither your mom or I would stop you from doing so." Mr. Hastings said

"Thank you dad but Toby and I have enough money saved up that we could pay apartment rent and other bills." Spencer said

"That wasn't the point because I would still charge you and Toby rent to live in the guest house." Mr. Hastings said

"You would charge us rent to live in the place I called home for 18 years?" Spencer asked

"Your an adult now Spencer and since you are married that means you no longer have the Hastings last name." Mr. Hastings said

While Spencer was sitting in this class Toby was at Chicago PD having an interview. As long as the interview went well and Toby passed the background check he would be able to start working at Chicago PD hopefully by the time Spencer started University of Chicago.

* * *

Later in the day Spencer and Toby were both back in the hotel room.

"How did the class go?" Toby asked

"It went ok but you would never guess who was the guest teacher." Spencer said

"Your mom?" Toby guessed

"No, worse." Spencer said

"Your dad?" Toby asked

"Yes and he tried to talk me into going to U Penn instead of Univeristy of Chicago." Spencer said

"Why does he want you going to U Penn for grad school instead of University of Chicago?" Toby asked

"That's where Melissa went and my sister told me awhile back that our parents donate a lot of money to U Penn each year." Spencer said

"Spence, I want you to be happy so if in the end you decide to go to U Penn then I'm not going to stop you." Toby said

"I want to go to University of Chicago and it's not just about you getting a job here." Spencer said

"Well about that Spence, There is a 50 percent chance that you will be in Chicago a few months before I am." Toby said

"How is that going to work out with Mackenzie?" Spencer asked

"You would take Mackenzie with you to Chicago and I would come visit both of you a few times during those few months." Toby said

"I can delay law school for a semester just so we can be together." Spencer said

"No, we can manage a short term long distance relationship. If we handled it in the past then we can make it work now." Toby said

"Toby, last time we were in a long distance relationship we weren't married and we didn't have Mackenzie." Spencer said

"Spence, don't stress about things that might not even happen." Toby said

The rest of Spencer and Toby's week in Chicago was spent sightseeing and looking for an apartment to live in. They walked the Magnificent Mile, Went to the Navy Pier, Art Institute of Chicago, Shedd Aquarium, the Willis Tower (Former Sears tower), and the Lincoln park Zoo. Spencer and Toby had also found 3 possible apartments to live in and during the summer they would decide which one to go with.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be April. Ideas for the next chapter would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember revie_**


	55. University Life - One Last Time

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2018_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

 ** _*Thursday May 10th*_**

Hanna was down to finishing up her last 2 classes and I was looking to sell my business. As of now it looks like we will be staying with my mom for the summer. Hanna didn't like that option but we hadn't found any other place to live yet and we were down to only having another month or two at the most in this house.

"Caleb, I'm running late so can you take Lilly to Alison and Emily?" Hanna asked

"I can do that but Hanna before you leave there is something I need to ask you." I said

"I really don't have time right now Caleb." Hanna said

"This is important Hanna." I said but Hanna was already out the door.

Last night I found out my step dad had cancer and was in the hospital. He didn't like going to doctors for regular checkups so by the time it was diagnosed it was end stage. My step dad's days were numbered and one of his wishes was to be able to see Lilly one last time. I was ok with letting him see Lilly one final time but I'm unsure how Hanna feels about this.

Instead of taking Lilly to Alison and Emily's apartment I took her to pick up my mom and then we went to the hospital.

"I know you are not friendly with your step dad but thank you for doing this for him." My mom said

"I'm not doing it for him mom, I'm doing it for you." I said

"Hanna knows about this right because I would hate for you two to fight over this?" My mom said

"I tried talking to Hanna this morning but she told me that she didn't have time to talk and left the house." I said

"Caleb, Since Hanna doesn't know then maybe you shouldn't take Lilly to see him." My mom said

"I have to mom. If I don't then I'm going to live the rest of my life regretting that I was the reason he didn't get his last wish." I said

"Promise me that you will be honest with Hanna and tell her tonight." My mom said

"Yes, I will tell Hanna everything tonight." I said

I drove to the hospital where my step dad was at. My mom was in the backseat with Lilly.

"Are you sure you want him to see Lilly because you can just drop me off and then pick me up later?" My mom asked

"Yes, I'm sure. I would have liked to talk with Hanna first but we don't exactly know how much time he has left so the sooner the better." I said

My step dad seemed happy to see Lilly. I may not like him that much but I was glad that he had this time to see Lilly. While visiting my step dad I had to stay strong for my mom because I could tell she was going through a really tough time in her life.

We stayed for close to 2 hours and left. I went back to my mom's house instead of leaving Lilly with my mom and going to work.

"You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine if there is somewhere else you need to be." My mom said

"Mom, I want to stay for a little while. I know how hard this must be on you." I said

"All I'm saying is that I have lost plenty of people in my life and I know how to handle myself." my mom said

"Hanna lost her dad last year and I was there for her so I want to be there for you." I said

"I love you for that Caleb. You always make sure the people you love are doing alright." My mom said

"Evan Kayla when she first came into my life I made sure she felt welcomed and loved before I even knew anything about her." I said

"I want you to know that if I knew your dad had another kid I would have told you a long time ago." My mom said

"I'm just really glad I met Kayla and that she has been apart of my life for the last 5 years." I said

"I know Kayla isn't my daughter but how is she doing?" My mom asked

"Kayla is good and so is Abby. Last month Kayla graduated from LA Community College." I said

"That's great, is she planning on going to UCLA or does she want to be done with her education?" My mom asked

"I know that Kayla applied to UCLA and I believe U Penn as well but I don't know if she has plans to go to either university." I said

"I know it's none of my business but how are her and Jason doing?" My mom asked

"As far as I can tell they are happy together." I said

I left my moms house later in the afternoon. When I got back to the house Hanna was already there and I could tell she was mad at me.

"Where were you all day Caleb? I called you several times and I even went by your phone store. I couldn't get a hold of you and nobody knew where you were?" Hanna asked

"Relax Han, I just needed some father/daughter time with Lilly." I said

"Are you sure because you have that lying look on your face Caleb?" Hanna asked

"Lilly and I were also with my mom for most of the day." I said

"If that's all then I guess I can't be mad at you." Hanna said

"It was a bit more then that Han but how about we eat dinner first and then I promise to tell you everything?" I asked

"No, I want to know now Caleb." Hanna Yelled

"My step dad is in the hospital and terminally ill. His last wish was to see Lilly one more time. I went with my mom to the hospital so he could see Lilly. Afterwords I ate lunch with my mom and spent the afternoon with her." I said

"You didn't think to ask if I was ok with this first Caleb?" Hanna asked

"I tried to ask you this morning but Hanna you told me that you didn't have time to talk." I said

"Ok but that didn't give you the right to take Lilly and visit your step dad without me knowing." Hanna Yelled

"Would you have agreed to it if I asked you first?" I asked

"I would have said no Caleb. I thought you hated your step dad anyway so why would you honor his last wish?" Hanna asked

"Hate is a strong word Hanna." I said

"Can I say dislike then?" Hanna asked

"Hanna, It was the least I could do for him. My mom's going through a really tough time and I didn't want to give her a reason to be mad at me." I said

"I'm so mad at you right now Caleb that I could take Lilly to New York myself and leave you behind." Hanna yelled

"You wouldn't dare do that Hanna." I yelled

"Oh yes I would, Lilly is my daughter and I can do what I want." Hanna yelled

"Lilly is our daughter Hanna. It's either both of us move to New York together with Lilly or we don't go at all." I yelled

The fighting between Hanna and I probably would have continued if it wasn't for Spencer and Toby walking into the house. Unless we solved this fight within the next few hours Hanna and I might not even be sleeping in the same bed tonight. I hope that Hanna will realize that taking Lilly to see my step dad for one last time was the right thing to do since today could have been my last chance.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Next chapter will be June. UCLA graduation is next but more ideas would be great._**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	56. University Life - UCLA Graduation

**_A/N: For this story I'm currently in the year 2018_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Saturday June 9th*_**

UCLA graduation has finally arrived for Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh, Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery Fitz, and Hanna Marin Rivers. Spencer is graduation with a pre law degree, Alison with a teaching degree, Emily with a teaching and coaching degree, Aria with a business and finance degree, Hanna with a fashion and design degree.

Since Kayla and Jason were the only 2 from the group of friends not going to the graduation they were responsible for their own daughter Abby as well as Gabby, Mackenzie, and Lilly for almost the entire day.

"You can't possibly handle all 4 girls by any chance?" Kayla asked

"No way you are leaving me with 4 kids under 3 so you can go see your friends graduate." Jason said

"I don't want Hanna to be mad at me for not going." Kayla said

"Hanna's not going to be mad for missing her graduation. She knows that we are busy babysitting all the kids." Jason said

"I bet you want to be at the graduation for Aria." Kayla said

"If I could be at the UCLA graduation I would but we offered to babysit for Hanna, Spencer, and Aria." Jason said

"Why did we do that again?" Kayla asked

"It's nice to help your friends out." Jason said

"I better be getting paid for this." Kayla said

"I think we are but Kayla we shouldn't be doing this just for some money" Jason said

* * *

Hanna and the other girls UCLA graduation was at 3 pm. It was currently noon and Caleb was having a lunch business meeting with someone who was interested in buying his phone business.

"How soon are you looking to sell?" He asked

"Sometime over the summer but if it's in the fall that's fine." Caleb said

"It sounds like you are not in a big rush to sell." He said

"My wife and I are planning a move to New York City or a city nearby. Right now we don't know the exact date we are moving but I'm sure it will be before the end of the year." Caleb said

"I grew up about an hour from New York City." He said

"I grew up on the east coast about an hour from Philadelphia in a city called Rosewood." Caleb said

"Both my parents worked in New York city so I went to a private K - 12 school in the city. My dad was a NYFD fire fighter and my mom's a teacher." He said

"My parents are divorced. My mom lives about 2 hours from LA in Montecito, CA and she is a special education teacher. My dad still lives in Rosewood and he runs a construction business with my best friends dad." Caleb said

"8 years ago my parents were considering a divorce and then tragedy stuck and my dad didn't survive saving a little girl in a fire." He said

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caleb said

"I was 17 and I was a year from graduating high school when it happened." He said

"My wife and I have a daughter, Her name is Lilly and she is going to be 2 in September. I would do anything to save her even if it meant loosing my own life." Caleb said

"I don't have any kids but if I did I would do the exact same thing." He said

"You graduated 3 years ago with a business management and finance degree from NYU, Is that correct?" Caleb asked

"Yes." He said

The business meeting and lunch ran longer then expected. By the time Caleb left it was 245 pm. The graduation had already started once Caleb got to UCLA. He was stopped by a security guard standing outside the entrance to where the graduation was.

"This graduation already started so no one else is able to enter." He said

"Please let me in. I was in an important business meeting that ran longer then planned." Caleb said

"I'm sorry I can't do that." He said

"The love of my life is graduating and I really need to be there for her." Caleb said

"I can't make an exception for you and not everybody else who was late." He said

"What if I told you she's my wife and we have a 21 month old baby girl?" Caleb asked

"That still doesn't change a thing." He said

Caleb texted Toby for a little help. Toby was there 5 minutes later.

"I'm a LAPD officer." Toby said

"What difference does that make?" He asked

"Caleb is a co worker of mine and he is working as an undercover officer for this UCLA graduation." Toby lied

"How am I supposed to believe that?" He asked

"If you don't let officer Rivers into the graduation then I am going to have to arrest you." Toby said

"Since he is with you then you can both go right in and do your job." He said

Caleb finally got into the graduation thanks to Toby and his lie.

"Are you actually working right now or was it all a lie?" Caleb asked

"No it was a lie, I'm off duty until 7 am Monday." Toby said

"Then why are you in police officer uniform?" Caleb asked

"I left work a little early but I didn't have time to go home and change." Toby said

"Thanks for helping me." Caleb said

"No, problem. Even though you will soon be in New York with Hanna and I will be in Chicago with Spencer we will always be best friends." Toby said

"Always best friends. It's hard to believe after growing up together in Rosewood and then living in LA together for 4 years that we will soon be living far apart." Caleb said

"Chicago to New York City isn't as far as LA to NYC." Toby said

"I realize that but Chicago to NYC is still a 12 hour drive or 2 and a half hour flight." Caleb said

* * *

Caleb and Toby got back to there seats after missing some but not the important parts of the graduation.

"You are back now and Caleb's finally here." Ezra said

"It's a long story." Toby said

"I was late and the security guy wouldn't let me in so I texted Toby for help." Caleb said

"At least both of you are here before any of the girls walked across the stage." Ezra said

* * *

The rest of the graduation went really well. Afterwords they took a bunch of photos including each girl holding the diploma by themselves, one of all 5 girls, Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, and Emison each had their own couples picture and one of all 8 together.

Jason and Kayla met them at Applebees for dinner. Abby Rivers (Jason, Kayla) (Almost 2 years 7 months), Gabby Fitz (Aria, Ezra) (Almost 2 years), Mackenzie Cavanaugh (Spencer, Toby) (Almost 1 year 8 months), and Lilly Rivers (Hanna, Caleb) (Almost 9 months) were all there since it was a kid friendly restaurant. After dinner more pictures were taken so Jason, Kayla, and the kids could all be including in the photos. Everyone was happy about UCLA graduation but also sad because it was close to the last time they would all be together for awhile.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _This chapter was the beginning of the end for this story. I will be doing a few more chapters on life after UCLA (5 chapters - 1 for Ezria, Spoby, Jason/Kayla, Haleb, and Emison)_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 _ **Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember vote and comm** ent._


	57. University Life - Ezra and Aria (Ezria)

**_Summer after UCLA Graduation_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Expanding Cappuccino Books Cafe was a real possibility. Aria didn't think we should add on to the business. She didn't want take that risk that things don't work out and everything comes crashing down.

"Ezra, the Business loan information came in the mail." Aria said

"Did you open it?" I asked

"No but I still don't think this is a good idea." Aria said

"Why not?" I asked

"Just because you have had the business for 4 years and it's successful doesn't mean opening another location or 2 is a smart idea." Aria said

"Aria, if we start out small there is less of a chance that things won't turn out good." I said

"I'm the one with a business finance degree so it's obvious I know more then you." Aria said

"That doesn't mean someone with a teaching degree can't run a business Aria." I said

"All I'm saying is that technically I am more qualified to run this business then you are." Aria said

"I'm 6 years older then you Aria so the way I see it I can run this business better then you." I said

"If our age difference doesn't matter in our relationship then why does it matter in our business partnership?" Aria asked

"Maybe our age difference has mattered the entire time and we are just noticing it now." I said

"Our age difference has mattered to other people but never for us." Aria said

"If that's true then prove it to me Aria." I said

* * *

 ** _*6 months later - December*_**

 ** _General POV_**

As the months passed Aria realized that expanding the business wasn't such a bad idea after all. Ezra had added on a party room to the LA location and added an outdoor patio with tables. In addition to expanding the original "Cappuccino Books Cafe" Ezra had a coffee/Dessert cart at UCLA that was run by UCLA students.

"Aria, I was thinking about adding a bar." Ezra said

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea but where would we have room for a bar unless we turn the basement storage into a bar." Aria said

"I was thinking more like an upstairs bar." Ezra said

"Did you forget we live above Cappuccino Books Cafe in the apartment?" Aria asked

"My New Years resolution for us is to finally move out of the apartment and into a house." Ezra said

"Housing is expensive in LA but I'm sure we can find something in our budget." Aria said

"I'm not saying we have to move in the next month or even 6 months but I would like to have another kid sometime in the next few years and this apartment isn't big enough for 2 kids." Ezra said

* * *

 ** _*5 Years Later*_**

 ** _Ezra Fitz: 33 years old_**

 ** _Aria Montgomery Fitz: 27 years old_**

 ** _Gabriella Fitz: 7 years old_**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

4 years ago Ezra and I had moved out of the apartment into a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom condo because that was pretty much all we could afford at the time. Over the years we saved up money but we still didn't have enough money for our LA dream home. Then early this year Ezra's mother passed away and left us a large amount of money. Ezra invested some of the money in his business and we saved the rest of the money. Towards the end of the summer we finally moved into our LA dream home. 4 bedroom, 3 bath, 2,307 square feet. Not only was the master bedroom and bathroom great, this house also had a 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom guest suite.

A few years ago I was pregnant but I lost the baby 18 weeks into the pregnancy. After losing the baby Ezra and I had adopted a Golden Retriever puppy named Gracie. We were not technically allowed to have dogs in the condo but Ezra had offered to pay a little bit more each month to have the dog. Now Gracie is around 3 years old. Now I am 9 months pregnant with a boy who is due to arrive right around Christmas time. We planed on naming him Gavin. Back in March I had met Gavin Degraw at Cappuccino Books Cafe. He walked in and wanted coffee and some cookies. Ezra was more of a fan then me but I knew who he was. I had told Gavin that we had plans to be at his LA concert the night before but our babysitter cancelled so we had to stay home with Gabby and miss the concert. He was really nice and ended up giving us 2 free tickets for his concert that night and even offered to have a friend of his that lived in LA to babysit for us if our regular babysitter wasn't available. Since the concert ended really late we ended up staying in a downtown LA hotel that night and that's when I ended up getting pregnant again.

"I really should go visit some of Cappuccino's Books Cafe's locations outside of LA but I won't go unless you are ok with it." Ezra said

"How soon?" I asked

"As soon as possible but if you need me to wait a few months I will." Ezra said

"I really want you to be here when the baby is born Ezra." I said

"I know which is why I'm going to tell "Undercover Boss" that I can't do the show right now." Ezra said

"Undercover boss" as in the TV show?" I asked

"Yes but with the baby almost here, Gabby, you, and Gracie the timing isn't great right now for me to leave." Ezra said

"Mike and Mona will be here to visit in a few days so I'm sure I will be fine until then." I said

Ezra ended up deciding to do the TV show. It had been awhile since he visited the franchise locations outside of LA and he needed to see how things were going.

3 days before Christmas and the house guests didn't arrive for another day. Aria had the dog whisperer Cesar Millan over to help with Gracie who had been causing a bit of trouble recently.

"Do you mind if I take Gracie back with me to the training center for a few days?" He asked

"Not at all but just know the longer you have her the more I will miss her." I said

"This is about training but I also think you need someone to help with the dog until your husband gets back home." He said

"I can handle it, my brother and sister in law are in town for the next month starting tomorrow and the baby's not due for another week." I said

Just before he left I thought I was going into labor so he drove me to the hospital while his son who was around my age stayed behind with Gabby and Gracie. It ended up not being what I thought it was but they wanted me to stay in the hospital overnight just to make sure. The next week Ezra got home just a few hours before I actually went into labor for real this time. Gavin Fitz was born on December 28th.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _This was the Ezria chapter, next will be Spoby. I will be doing a few more chapters on life after UCLA (5 chapters - 1 for Ezria, Spoby, Jason/Kayla, Haleb, and Emison)_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	58. University Life-Spencer and Toby(Spoby)

**_Toby's POV_**

 ** _*End of Summer after UCLA Graduation*_**

Spencer and I were just days away from going our separate ways. It was only temporary but the next few months were going to be hard. We are not ending our relationship but living 1,750 miles apart wasn't going to be easy. I knew Spencer could handle it but I was worried how Mackenzie would handle her parents living apart. She was almost 2 years old and already showing signs of being a daddy's girl.

"Daddy." Mackenzie said

"What Mackenzie?" I asked

"Mommy said after this weekend you won't see me until after my 2nd birthday." Mackenzie said

Your mom and you are moving to Chicago. I will join you and her as soon as I can." I said

"Why Chicago daddy?" Mackenzie asked

"Your mom is starting a different university and it's in Chicago." I said

"Come with us daddy." Mackenzie said

"I wish I could but for right now my job is still here in LA." I said

The night before the flight we had Aria babysit Mackenzie so Spencer and I could have some alone time.

"Do you have any idea when this transfer is going to go through?" Spencer asked

"Not exactly but it could be as soon as 2 months from now. All I know is that tomorrow is the day we say goodbye and start our long distance marriage." I said

"Lets make tonight really special since it's our last night." Spencer said

We were alone in the LA house that all of our friends once lived in. Hanna and Caleb hadn't moved to New York yet but they were staying in Montecito until they left California.

Neither Spencer or I wanted to get out of bed the next morning. We hadn't gotten much sleep because we had been up late until the early hours of the morning having sex.

Spencer's SUV was already on it's way to Chicago by a moving company that moves cars. I would do the same thing with my truck when I officially move out of LA. I had a different truck then the one I used to have so I now have a back seat which is good because we had to have a car seat in there for Mackenzie. We had put the rest of Spencer's and Mackenzie's stuff in my truck last night to make this morning easier. Spencer had shipped most of her stuff to Chicago already and they were supposed to arrive by the day after she got to the apartment in Chicago.

Now we were at the airport and the flight was just about to board. From the moment we got to the airport Mackenzie has been by my side. She didn't want to let go of me but once the flight was boarding she had to.

The flight had already started boarding. Spencer and I gave each other one last hug with a kiss. I picked up Mackenzie and told her how much I loved her. She didn't want me to put her down because when I did she started crying.

Final boarding was being called

"Spence, you have to go know or you are going to miss the flight." I said

"Come on Mackenzie, It's time to go now." Spencer said

"I love you daddy." Mackenzie said

"I love you to Mackenzie. I will miss you and think about you every day." I said

"Toby, It's not to late for Mackenzie to stay here in LA and I will go to Chicago by myself." Spencer said

"Spence, I would love for Mackenzie to stay here in LA but she is better off with you in Chicago." I said

"Why Toby, she is clearly more of a daddy's girl then a mommy's girl?" Spencer asked

"You have daycare for her on campus at University of Chicago. I don't have that option at LAPD and even if I did it wouldn't exactly be safe for Mackenzie to be at the police station while I'm working." Toby said

Spencer and Mackenzie went to get on the plane. I had some tears in my eyes as they walked away. This time saying goodbye to Spencer was harder then when she left for Rosewood and then London over 2 years ago when she was pregnant with Mackenzie. Now with Mackenzie it was hard for me to watch a teary eyed 22 month old leave with her mom and for myself not knowing exactly when I'm going to see her or Spence again.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*2 months later - October*_**

Toby still being in LA was harder for Mackenzie then it was for Spencer. Yes Spencer missed her husband but Mackenzie missed her dad even more. Halloween and Mackenzie's 2nd birthday is in 2 days. It's been 2 months and Spencer was hopping Toby would be here in Chicago by now.

"Mommy." Mackenzie said

"What Mackenzie?" Spencer asked

"I miss daddy." Mackenzie said

"I miss him so much Mackenzie." Spencer said

"Is daddy going to remember my birthday?" Mackenzie asked

"Of course he will, Your daddy never forgets important dates." Spencer said

Just then there was a knock on the apartment door. Spencer was thinking it was going to be Toby surprising her but it wasn't.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked

"Wren has a job interview at Chicago Med so I figured that I would come with him to Chicago and visit you." Melissa said

"Wren's here in Chicago?" Spencer asked

"Yes, our flight got in a couple of hours ago." Melissa said

"Please tell me you don't plan on staying here in this apartment. I have a 3rd bedroom but Mackenzie has a lot of her toys in there and the room's a mess." Spencer said

"Wren and I are staying at a hotel nearby." Melissa said

"If Wren happens to get the job are you just going to let him take it without thinking about me?" Spencer asked

"I really don't have a choice Spence. In the matter of a week Wren lost his job in London, we found out that I couldn't have kids, and our house was severally damaged in a flood." Melissa said

"I'm really sorry Melissa but I can't have Wren living in the same city that I am." Spencer said

"Why not Spencer? Wren is Mackenzie's uncle and she hasn't even met him yet." Melissa said

"Wren isn't the perfect husband you think he is. He raped me more then once." Spencer said

"I'm sorry he did what?" Melissa asked

"Wren had sex with me and I didn't even want him to kiss me." Spencer said

"When was this and why have you never told me?" Melissa asked

"Once was the night of your wedding and a few more times when I was in London the summer I was pregnant with Mackenzie." Spencer said

Before Spencer could answer the 2nd question she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you pregnant again Spencer?" Melissa asked

"Now that you mention that I haven't gotten my period since I have been in Chicago. I thought it was just stress but maybe I really am pregnant." Spencer said

Spencer put Mackenzie in the car and Melissa went with them to the drug store. They bought a pregnancy test and went back to the apartment. When they got back Spencer noticed the lock on the door had been tampered with.

You could smell something cooking once you walked into the apartment. Mackenzie ran off into the kitchen while Spencer and Melissa followed her.

"Daddy." Spencer and Melissa heard Mackenzie say

Spencer walked into the kitchen just in time to see Mackenzie crying happy tears while Toby was holding her and she was hugging him.

"Am I dreaming or is this actually happening?" Spencer asked

"This isn't a dream Spencer, I'm really here." Toby said

"Are you here to stay or do you have to go back in a few days?" Spencer asked

"I'm only in Chicago for a week but I do have an actual date for the transfer now." Toby said

"That's great to hear Toby." Spencer said

"I officially start Chicago PD on January 7th but my last day of LAPD is December 22nd." Toby said

"Does that mean you will be here with Mackenzie and I for Christmas?" Spencer asked

"Yes and I have another surprise for you." Toby said

"If you bought me an expensive gift just save it for Christmas." Spencer said

"It turns out I was up for a promotion and since I'm not going to be working at LAPD next year my boss gave us 2 tickets to the Chicago Cubs - Toronto Blue Jays game on Wednesday night in Chicago. I assume you made a new friend that can watch Mackenzie for the night. " Toby said

"Actually Melissa is here visiting and I think she would love to watch Mackenzie." Spencer said

The baseball game was on Mackenzie's 2nd birthday so Spencer and Toby spent the day with her before going to the game. Spencer was lucky that Wednesday happened to be the day she didn't have any University of Chicago classes.

* * *

 ** _*Two months Later - Christmas Eve*_**

Spencer waited to take the pregnancy test until after Toby went back to LA. She was indeed pregnant but he doesn't know yet. Wren got the job at Chicago Med so him and Melissa now live in a city just outside of Chicago. Spencer talked with her and they both decided that she wasn't ready to raise another baby yet alone 2 since Spencer just found out she was having twin girls. Melissa really wanted a baby so Spencer told her sister that she would be fine with giving the baby girls to her sister and Wren as long as Spencer and Toby could be in the twins life.

Toby was at LAX but the flight was delayed because of a snow storm in the mid west heading for Chicago on Christmas day. He was siting next to a young man around his age.

"Are you coming going home from being oversees?" Toby asked

"Yes, This was be my last trip for awhile. I'm thankful to be going home because my sister's getting married and my girlfriend is almost 9 months pregnant. I also plan on proposing to her sometime soon." He said

"Wow, I'm on my way to see my wife and our 2 year old daughter. We grew up in Rosewood, PA, It a small town near Philadelphia. Then we lived in LA for the last 4 years while she went to UCLA and now we have an apartment in Chicago since she goes University of Chicago grad school." Toby said

"My girlfriend and I just so happen to also have grown up in Rosewood and she actually still lives there. It looks like I won't get to see her until tomorrow because by the time we get to Chicago I would have missed my connecting flight to Philadelphia." He said

"This might sound crazy but do you think we might know each other. I mean Rosewood is a small town." Toby said

"My name is Drew Smith and my girlfriends name is Hope Summers." He said

"Does your girlfriends moms name happen to be Cassidy Summers?" Toby asked

"Yes." He said

"It really is a small world. I lost my mom when I was 14. My dad remarried before I was 16. By the time I graduated Rosewood High he was divorced and now for the last 5 years he has been in an on/off again relationship with Cassidy Summers." Toby said

"So this means my girlfriends mom is dating your dad." He said

Hours later then it was supposed to the flight from LAX to Chicago finally took off. Toby and Drew finally landed in Chicago but there were no more outgoing flights until after Christmas because of the snow storm.

"Your welcome to stay with me until you can get another flight. I'm sure it's better then sleeping in the airport since most of the hotels are probably full." Toby said

"Are you sure your wife won't mind?" Drew asked

"I'm sure it will be fine with her. If I have to deal with her sister then she is going to have to deal with you." Toby said

Toby and Drew had gotten to the Chicago apartment just before midnight on Christmas Eve. Spencer was very welcoming to Drew. At 4 months pregnant Spencer was showing so Toby found out right away

"Your pregnant Spence?" Toby asked

"Yes." Spencer said

"You look more like you are more then 2 months pregnant?" Toby said

"That's because I'm 4 months pregnant." Spencer said

"Did you know the last time I saw you Spencer?" Toby asked

"No, I thought there was a chance but I hadn't taken the test yet." Spencer said

"Why didn't you talk to me Spence?" Toby asked

"I was so happy to see you and I didn't this to get in the way last time you were here." Spencer said

"I understand but Spencer but I don't like keeping things from each other." Toby said

"They are due at the end of May next year." Spencer said

"They as in we are having twins?" Toby asked

"Yes Toby twins and they are both girls." Spencer said

Spencer didn't tell Toby the part about Melissa and Wren adopting the twins. Toby did find out a few weeks later when Melissa had said something to him thinking that Spencer already told him. Toby and Spencer had a fight that almost broke them apart but Toby eventually decided to let Melissa adopt the babies. It was a choice that Toby would regret once the baby girls were born.

* * *

 ** _*5 Years Later*_**

 ** _Toby Cavanaugh - 28 Years old_**

 ** _Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh 27 years old_**

 ** _Mackenzie Cavanaugh 7 years old_**

 ** _Mia and Maya Kingston (Cavanaugh) 4 and a half years old_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

It was nearing the end of the year. At the beginning of this year not only had Toby and I moved into a house but I also got a full time job at a Lawyers office. I graduated University of Chicago law school last year and had a part time job for 6 months until I got the full time job. Our house was 1,525 square feet, 4 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. We also had a side driveway with a 2 car garage and plenty of front/back yard space. The kitchen had been newly remodeled and we had a large dining area.

Christmas eve arrived and I had just finished wrapping the last present. This present was for Toby and it was the test to show that I was pregnant. This time I was happy about the pregnancy.

"Can we go play in the snow mommy?" Mackenzie asked

"Yes, let me just put this last present under the tree first." I said

I put the present under the tree and then went to go tell Toby Mackenzie and I would be outside if he needed us.

"Spence, my boss just called and he switched some shifts around so now I have to work an overnight shift." Toby said

"Please don't tell me that overnight shift is tonight." I said

"I'm sorry but at least I will be home by the time Mackenzie wakes up in the morning." Toby said

"It's Christmas and it also happens to be our 1st Christmas in this house." I said

"I promise that I will make it up to both you and Mackenzie." Toby said

That night after Mackenzie had gone to bed Toby and I had a fight. What we didn't know is that Mackenzie walked out of her bedroom and heard us fighting.

"Do you ever regret giving up Mia and Maya to your sister and Wren?" Toby asked

"Maybe a little but Melissa and Wren don't live that far so we still get to see Mia and Maya often." I said

"I never should have let you do that. I never wanted to do that. Now Mia and Maya know us as uncle and aunt instead of dad and mom." Toby said

"Then why did you let me give our girls to my sister in the first place?" I yelled

"You told me that you weren't ready for more kids and that you wanted to focus on getting your law degree. I guess I just figured that Melissa would give them back to us when we were ready for more kids." Toby yelled

"I can talk to my sister and ask her. We have space in this house and since she never legally adopted them so Mia and Maya are technically our girls." I said

"No I already talked to Melissa and she told me that she wasn't giving Mia and Maya back to us unless we took her to court and she lost the case." Toby said

"I'm not fighting against my sister in court." I said

"Why not?" Toby asked

"I'm already in the courtroom a lot for work and I know my parents would side with Melissa." I said

"We have to at least try to get Mia and Maya." Toby yelled

"No Toby we don't have to try." I yelled

We kept on fighting until it was time for Toby to leave for week. I went to bed right after he left the house. I was woken up at 230 am with a phone call.

I threw on a sweatshirt and jeans before getting Mackenzie up. I ran outside and got in my car. Mackenzie didn't know what was going on and I wasn't going to tell her until we got the hospital. Toby had been shot except this time they didn't know if he was going to make it or not. Melissa must have also gotten a call because I saw her plus Mia and Maya in the emergency waiting room.

"Is Wren working tonight?" I asked

"Yes, Wren said to wait here and he would tell us as soon as he knew something about Toby." Melissa said

"Spencer." Wren said

"How bad?" I asked

"Toby's got less then a 50 percent chance of making it but the doctors are doing what they can to help him." Wren said

Spencer and Melissa stayed awake while Mackenzie, Mia, and Maya were all sleeping in the hospital waiting room. Toby surgery went well but he ended up going into a coma and the doctors didn't know when or if he would come out of it.

Now Toby had been in the coma for almost a month and the doctors had asked Spencer to think about pulling the life support plug. Toby's dad had been there for his son the past month but was leaving that decision up to Spencer. Spencer had decided that they would wait until the end of the month but she didn't want to make the decision alone.

The end of January was a few days away but a miracle had happened and Toby had woken up while Spencer was holding his hand and crying. Toby's dad was also in the room.

"Spence, I love you." Toby said

"I knew in my heart not to give up on you yet. Your dad and I were only going to give you a few more days to pull out of the coma." I said

"How long was I in the coma?" Toby asked

"It's been 4 weeks and you missed a lot in the last month." I said

"Go ahead, tell me everything that I missed." Toby said

"Mackenzie found out that Mia and Maya are her sisters and not her cousins so now she isn't talking to me." I said

"Where is she now, maybe I can get her to talk to you?" Toby asked

"At school but your dad was just about to leave and go pick her up from school." I said

Once Toby's dad left I told Toby more of what he missed in the past month.

"Aria and Ezra had a baby boy a few days after Christmas, Hanna just found out she was pregnant, and most importantly you never opened your Christmas gift from me." I said

Ever since Christmas was over I had kept the pregnancy test still wrapped up and in my purse. When Toby opened it he was really happy.

"Is this ours?" Toby asked

"Yes, of course. I found out a few days before Christmas and I had wrapped it up for you to open on Christmas morning.

Toby had recovered over time and now 6 months after he was released from the hospital we had a new baby boy. His name was Mason Cavanaugh and he was born on July 11th. We had also adopted a German Shepard puppy and named him Max.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _This was the Spoby chapter, next will be Jason and Kayla. I sometimes call them Kason or Jayla. I will be doing a few more chapters on life after UCLA (5 chapters - 1 for Ezria, Spoby, Jason/Kayla, Haleb, and Emison)_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	59. University Life - Jason and Kayla

**_*A few weeks after Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison graduated UCLA*_**

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Kayla and I were getting ready for our move back to Rosewood. We had almost everything packed up. We decided that Kayla and Abby were going to fly and I was going to drive cross country from LA back to Rosewood. We decided this because this way Kayla will get a week or maybe a little more with her dad before I am in Rosewood.

"Jason, if you left LA today then you would be at my dad's house almost the same day I fly to Rosewood." Kayla said

"I'm doing this for you Kayla and for Abby as well. We both agreed that it was better this way." I said

"I know but my dad's married to Kimberly now and she doesn't like me or Abby." Kayla said

"I have heard Caleb tell you many times that step parents are hard to deal with but at least you and him have one in common this time." I said

"Just because Kimberly is also Caleb's step mom that doesn't make it any easier." Kayla said

"Do your best to be nice Kay and if things get to bad your welcome to stay at my mom's house." I said

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" Kayla asked

"I really don't think she would mind it since she already loves spending time with Abby. I do have the key for Spencer's parents guest house but if they are home then they might not want you staying in the barn. I can give you the key in case you need to go there." I said

Kayla was leaving for Rosewood in a few days and Abby was going to have a play date with Gabby today. Since Aria and I are good friends Abby and Gabby have often had play dates.

"Are you and Ezra really planning on staying in LA?" I asked

"Yes, where else would we go?" Aria said

"Back to Rosewood or somewhere like Rosewood." I said

"Are you sure you just don't want me back in Rosewood because that's where you are going to be?" Aria asked

"That's not why Aria, I promise you. You have known me almost your entire life and I never thought of you as a west cost girl." I said

"What is west cost girl supposed to mean Jason?" Aria asked

"I remember how much you used to love snow Aria and we both know that doesn't happen in LA." I said

"I love snow but I hate the cold weather." Aria said

"Do you remember the time that you and Alison had a sleepover? I think you were 11 or 12 and it was one of the only times the other girls weren't there." I asked

"Are you talking about the time Alison thought it would be funny to lock me out of the house?" Aria asked

"Yes, I got home to rescue you from the snow and cold." I said

"Jason, you better stop flirting with me before Kayla catches us." Aria said

"I'm not flirting with you Aria." I said

"Look Jason, I'm happily married to Ezra and you are in a relationship with Kayla plus you two have Abby." Aria said

"Like I said a moment ago Aria, I wasn't flirting with you." I said

"Oh yes you were Jason and I don't want Kayla to find out about this." Aria said

"Find out about what?" Kayla asked

"Nothing you need to worry about Kayla." I said

One week later and I was saying goodbye to Kayla just before Caleb drove her and Abby to the airport.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

"How long do you and Hanna plan on staying at your mom's house?" Kayla asked

"Possibly until the end of the summer. Hanna and I are looking at apartments in or near NYC but so far we haven't found a good fit yet." Caleb said

"It's going to feel so different now." Kayla said

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked

"We haven't lived in different cities since we met 6 years ago." Kayla said

"Well this means that both of us will have to make more of an effort to see each other." Caleb said

"You mean like Christmas in NYC and Summer in Rosewood?" Kayla asked

"Something like that, I mean I don't know about summer in Rosewood but if you, Jason, and Abby could come to NYC for Christmas that would be great." Caleb said

* * *

 _ **Kayla's POV**_

Late in the day I landed at Philadelphia international airport.

"I thought my dad was supposed to pick me up." I said to Kimberly.

"Your dad had to work late so I'm here." She said

We were headed in the direction of my dad and Kimberly's new house. I haven't been to Rosewood since they moved out of the town house and into the 1,750 sq foot, 4 bedroom, 3.5 bathroom house.

"How far are we from the house because I think Abby is already falling asleep in the back seat?" I asked

"15 minutes but we are going to make a little stop first." Kimberly said

"Where would that be?" I asked

"You will find out in a few minutes." Kimberly said

Kimberly turned into a car dealer less then an hour before they closed.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Buying you a car. Your dad said that you have been asking for one since you got your drivers licence." Kimberly said

"If this is just you trying to buy me something to make me think that you actually like me then no thank you." I said

"This was your dad's idea. He really wanted to be here when you got your first car but work got in the way." Kimberly said

I picked out an icy blue colored mid size car. I was able to drive it home right away. Abby was asleep in the backseat and I had to follow Kimberly because I didn't exactly know where the new house was.

My dad was home and cooking dinner by the time I got there.

"How was the flight?" My dad asked

"It was long but fine." I said

"Dinner's almost ready so why don't you go set the table." My dad said

"Thanks for the car dad." I said

"Your welcome but it was Kimberly's idea actually for you to have the car today. You deserve it Kayla but I was going to wait and buy it for you around Christmas time." My dad said

"Kimberly told me it was your idea." I said

"Does it really mater Kayla? You got a car so you should be happy." My dad asked

"It does matter because if it was Kimberly's idea then she's just trying to buy me something to pretend that she actually likes me." I said

"No one ever said Kimberly didn't like you. My dad said

"Dad, It's not just me that Kimberly doesn't like. She also doesn't like Abby." I said

"Who doesn't like a little girl. Abby's a great kid and I'm sure if Kimberly spends more time with her then things will change." My dad said

One week later Jason arrived in Rosewood and we were together as a family again.

* * *

 ** _*Almost 2 and a half years later*_**

 ** _Kayla Rivers 23_**

 ** _Jason DiLaurentis 30_**

 ** _Abigail Rivers 5_**

 ** _Kayla's POV_**

Jason, Abby and I were in NYC for the Christmas/New Years holiday. Last year we stayed in Rosewood but the year before that we were in NYC for the holidays. This year for Christmas we were giving Abby her own pair of ice skates. She didn't know how to skate yet but Jason and I wanted to teach her. Since I grew up as a Ballerina dancer I am also a great ice skater. Abby just started taking Ballet this past summer and she loves it so I hope she will love ice skating as well.

When Abby opened the present with the skates she wanted to put them on so we let her try them on. Abby's skates fit really well.

"What are these for?" Abby asked

"Ice skating." I said

"But I don't know how to ice skate." Abby said

"Your mommy and I will teach you." Jason said

"Ice skating is really fun Abby and I'm sure you will love it since you love Ballet." I said

"Do I wear a tutu on ice?" Abby asked

"No but you can if that's what you want." Jason said

A few days after Christmas we took Abby to a NYC ice arena. Hanna was out shopping but Caleb and 3 year old Lilly were with us. Caleb and Lilly were only watching but it was great to spend time with my brother and niece.

"When you first started ice skating how many times did you fall on your butt?" Caleb asked

"I was around Abby age when I first started and I remember falling but I don't know how many times." I said

"You know Ballet is safer then ice skating." Caleb said

"Not exactly because I have gotten injures before from dancing and skating." I said

Abby ended up falling a few times but after a fall she got right back up except for the last time.

"Ow ow ow." Abby said and kept repeating the same word.

"What hurts?" I asked

"My ankle and my wrist." Abby said

"The right side?" I asked

"The one I fell on." Abby said

It was Abby's right side and she couldn't get up by her self.

"I think we should go home now." I said

"Kayla, I think we should take her to the hospital first in case it's something more then just a hit a bruise." Jason said

"Abby will be fine, we just need to go home and ice her ankle and wrist on her right side." I said

"Kayla, As much as I hate to say this Jason is right. This looks like more then just a bruise to me." Caleb said

"How do you know Caleb? You are not a doctor and neither is Jason." I said

"All I'm saying is that if Lilly were in Abby's place right now I would take her to the hospital." Caleb said

"Ok fine, since it's 2 against 1, you and Jason win." I said

We drove Abigail to the hospital and Hanna met us there. It was a good thing because Abby had twisted her right ankle and sprained her right wrist.

By New Years eve Abby was home recovering but she wouldn't be able to try ice skating again for a few months. Jason and I were going out tonight while Caleb and Hanna stayed home with the kids.

"Jason, I understand if you no longer want Abby to ice skate again." I said

"Abby can still ice skate but only if she wants to." Jason said

Jason and I were staying in the city tonight for New Years Eve celebrations. I was completely unaware of his plans for the night so when it happened I was really surprised. We were on the ice when Jason got down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

"3 years ago I asked you a question and you turned me down but tonight I'm asking you again. Kayla Rivers will you marry me?" Jason asked

"Yes, of course I will marry you." I said

Other people on the times square ice rink and walking nearby saw the proposal.

"I love you Jason." I said and then we kissed.

"I love you Kayla." Jason said after the kiss.

The next day Jason and I celebrated our engagement with Hanna and Caleb while a babysitter was watching Abby and Lilly.

* * *

 ** _3 years later_**

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _Kayla DiLaurentis 26_**

 ** _Jason DiLaurentis 33_**

 ** _Abigail Rivers DiLaurentis 8_**

Jason and Kayla had gotten married this past summer. It had taken them 2 and a half years from the proposal to the wedding because Kayla called off the original date for the wedding just weeks before the day they were supposed to be married 18 months ago. One of Jason's ex girlfriends had contacted Jason and Kayla convinced herself that something was going on between them. Nothing had been going on between them and once Kayla realized the ex wasn't interested in Jason the wedding was back on.

Kayla was currently half way through a pregnancy and the baby was due in April. Her and Jason were finding out the gender today. They still lived with Kayla's dad and Kimberly but they were looking for a house for them plus Abby and the new baby. Jason worked at his parents real estate firm. Mr. DiLaurentis moved out of state so it was mostly just Jason and his mom running the business. Kayla now worked with her dad and Toby's dad. She mostly just answered the phone and did the paperwork but she didn't mind the job.

Later in the afternoon Jason and Kayla were at the doctors appointment to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Abby was in after school care at her elementary school and they would pick her up right after the doctors appointment.

"How was your day at work?" Jason asked

"Fine but I think I finally figured out what's going on with my dad." Kayla said

"Is it something good or bad?" Jason asked

"It depends on how you look at the situation. For Kimberly it's bad but for Caleb and I it just might be a good thing." Kayla said

"You think he's cheating on her?" Jason asked

"Yes and believe it or not I think my dad is having an affair on Kimberly with Caleb's mom." Kayla said

"How did you come up with that?" Jason asked

"I hacked into my dad's personal email account. I discovered that him and Caleb's mom were sending love letters by email." Kayla said

"Let me guess Caleb taught you how to do that." Jason said

"Yes." Kayla said

Jason and I had found out that we were having a baby boy. By the time the baby was born in April my dad and Kimberly had gotten a divorce. My dad had moved out to Montecito to be with Caleb's mom and he left the house in Rosewood for Jason and I to live in. Jason and I named our new baby Austin because we wanted both kids names to start with the same letter. Caleb and I were happy to have our dad back with his mom but him living in California meant we didn't get to see him as often as we used to in the last 5 years.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _This was the Jason and Kayla chapter, next will be Haleb. I will be doing a few more chapters on life after UCLA (5 chapters - 1 for Ezria, Spoby, Jason/Kayla, Haleb, and Emison)_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next: for Spoby? for Haleb? for Ezria? for Emison? for Jason/Kayla?_**

 ** _Any other ideas?_**

 ** _What characters should have scenes together?_**

 ** _Who should be involved in a love triangle? I already have two possible love triangles. Jason, Hanna, Caleb (Will end with Haleb) and Wren, Spencer, Toby (Will end with Spoby). The Love Triangles are only for the drama._**

 ** _Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	60. University Life - Hanna and Caleb(Haleb)

**_*A few weeks after UCLA graduation*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I have been spending some time in LA and some time at my mom's house in Montecito. I was about to finalize the sale of my cell phone business and then we would be moving into my mom's house. Hanna and I don't know how long we are going to be at my mom's house but probably for the next few months.

We were also spending time with Kayla and Abby since they would be going back to Rosewood in a matter of days. Hanna was not looking forward to Lilly and Abby being apart.

"Maybe we should just go back to Rosewood instead of moving to New York." Hanna said

"Hanna would you really be ok going back to the city where we both grew up?" I asked

"No, there is nothing in Rosewood but my mom." Hanna said

"Rosewood also has all the spots where we used to go on dates. The Apple Rose Grill, The Brew, The camp site in the park, and Rosewood high." I said

"Yes plus all the kisses and sex at my mom's house and your dad's house." Hanna said

"We never had more then make out sessions at my dads house. I remember that one time we were in the middle of having sex and then that same moment my dad came home with Kayla." I said

"I remember that day." Hanna said

* * *

 _Flashback - 5 years ago - Rivers house in Rosewood, PA_

 _Senior year started a few weeks ago and my dad was already being hard on me about studying and applied to university. Thankfully he was working later so I could have Hanna over after school. We were doing homework in my bedroom but with us that doesn't usually last long._

 _"I'm already board and we have only been doing homework for 15 minutes." Hanna said_

 _"Want to do something else?" I asked_

 _"This homework isn't going to get done by itself Caleb." Hanna said_

 _"We are alone so we might as well take advantage of it." I said_

 _"You are right Caleb, I can do my homework later." Hanna said_

 _I put on some music to make it a little romantic since we didn't have any candles. I wasn't expecting my dad home for a few more hours so we had plenty of time._

 _"Is this our first time having sex in your bed?" Hanna asked_

 _"Yes so can you please just stop talking and kiss me." I said_

 _Things had started out great. Hanna and I undressed each other during kissing breaks. Soon we were had the covers over us and we were really into it. Unfortunately it didn't last for long._

 _"Caleb." Hanna said_

 _"What Han, is this not what you want because I'm not going to continue if you don't want to have sex right now." I said_

 _"I think I heard a car door outside." Hanna said_

 _"It's probably just a neighbor." I said_

 _I was wrong because with in a minute or two you could hear footsteps on the stairs. My door was closed so we both thought continuing was fine. Hanna and I were not expecting what happened next. A teenage girl opened the door to my bedroom._ _Hanna and I scrambled to get our clothes back on or at least some of them._

 _"Omg, I'm so sorry." Kayla said_

 _"Who are you because I don't recall seeing you around Rosewood High?" Hanna asked_

 _"My name is Kayla and I'm a few weeks away from turning 16." Kayla said_

 _"Do you know her?" Hanna asked_

 _"No, never even seen a picture of her before." I said_

 _"Don't lie to me Caleb." Hanna yelled_

 _"I'm not lying Hanna." I said_

 _"If you are hooking up with this girl just tell me. It would explain why we never had sex in your bedroom before today because you were scared that I would find out about her." Hanna yelled_

 _"Would you stop yelling at him so I can explain why I'm going to be living here from now on?" Kayla asked_

 _"Living here? How is that possible when I don't know you?" I asked_

 _The yelling stopped and my bedroom got quiet._

 _"Caleb, I'm your sister. Half sister if you want to be exact." Kayla said_

 _"That's not possible." I said_

 _"Let me explain this in more detail. Caleb, we have the same dad." Kayla said_

 _"I don't believe this." I said_

 _"It's true, just ask our dad." Kayla said_

 _"Dinner's ready." Mr. Rivers said from downstairs._

 _"Caleb, I'm gonna go and call my mom to pick me up." Hanna said_

 _"No Han, please stay for dinner. I need you to keep me from yelling at my dad." I said_

 _"Caleb, I can't stay. We have been dating for almost a year and your dad has never once let me stay for dinner." Hanna said_

 _"Fine but at least let me drive you home." I said_

 _"Caleb, where are you going?" My dad asked as I was leaving._

 _"I'm taking Hanna home but then I will be right back for dinner." I said_

 _"This is supposed to be family dinner but Hanna can stay this one time and you can take her home after." Mr. Rivers said_

 _"I'm mad at you for not telling me about Kayla but thank you for letting Hanna stay for dinner." I said_

 _"Caleb, I have only known that Kayla was my daughter for about a month. I'm not sure how much Kayla wants me to tell you so I will leave that up to her." Mr. Rivers said_

 _"There isn't much to know except my mom is in jail and my aunt wanted nothing to do with me so that's why I'm here." Kayla said_

 _"My parents have been divorced for years and now I know you are the reason why." I said_

 _You don't even know me so how can you say that's my fault?" Kayla asked_

 _"Maybe it isn't your fault but you showed up here without me even knowing about you." I said_

 _"This whole thing is really dad's fault. I'm almost 16 years old and he is just now in my life." Kayla said_

 _"Kayla, your mom never told me about you or I would have been apart of your life the entire 16 years." Mr. Rivers said_

 _"That's not what my mom told me. She told me that you knew about me but didn't want to be apart of my life so you could keep your marriage safe." Kayla said_

 _"I think she lied to you Kayla so you wouldn't go searching for me." Mr. Rivers said_

 _"No matter what the truth is here I don't think it was right for you to bring Kayla to this house without telling Caleb first." Hanna said_

 _"You are not apart of this family Hanna so you don't get any input in this." Mr. Rivers Yelled_

 _"Hanna is apart of my life dad and you can't talk to her like that." I said_

 _"Both of you need to leave this dinner table now." Mr. Rivers yelled_

 _Hanna and I went upstairs to my bedroom._

 _"Do you want to continue what we started earlier?" I asked_

 _"No Caleb, not with your dad and sister downstairs." Hanna said_

 _"Can I take you home and stay with you a little while?" I asked_

 _"Yes and unless my mom is home we can continue what we started earlier but this time in my bedroom." Hanna said_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"If I remember correctly we had sex that night even though your mom was home." I said

"Yes, my mom is the best." Hanna said

"Thanks to your mom that fight we had earlier this year over my step dad seeing Lilly was solved quickly." I said

"I could never stay mad at you for that long Caleb. I love you way to much for that." Hanna said

"You mean so much to me Hanna. I love you more then anything in the world." I said

* * *

 ** _5 Years later_**

 ** _Hanna Rivers - 27 years old_**

 ** _Caleb Rivers - 28 Years old_**

 ** _Lilly Rivers - 6 years old_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

In the middle of last year Caleb and I bought a house in Rosedale, NY. Rosedale is in Queens, NY but only about 45 minutes from New York City so it wasn't that far of a commute to work. our house is 4 bedroom and 3.5 bathrooms. We also had a driveway and garage on the side of the house. Before buying the house we lived in a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom NYC apartment. Even though we missed having all the city events and places nearby it was really nice to have the extra bedroom and 2 extra bathrooms. Our house was near JFK airport so that was really helpful when friends and family came to visit.

Kayla, Jason, and Abby spend every other Christmas in New York. They have only been to our house one other time and that was for the open house party last summer. Last year was Christmas in Rosewood so Caleb and I went back to Rosewood for that. Kayla and I are both pregnant so neither of us can have any alcoholic drinks to celebrate the holidays. Luckily we could have sparking cider or sparkling grape juice and pretend that it was really wine. Kayla is due in April and I am due a few weeks before her in March.

After Christmas dinner Lilly and her cousin Abby were both sleeping. Kayla, Jason, Caleb, and I were all sitting by the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate. We were talking about all our memories together.

"Caleb, do you remember the time dad grounded you and not me?" Kayla asked

"No, I don't remember that." Caleb said

"How can you not remember that? It was Kayla's sweet 16 party less then a month after she first moved in with you and your dad." I said

"Now I remember. Dad was away for the weekend with his girlfriend and he came home early because they broke up." Caleb said

"He took your phone and computer away plus he also forbid you from seeing me so we had to sneak around." I said

"The best part of it all was that we had lots of lunch dates at school." Caleb said

"Those were some fun times." I said

"Caleb, dad only grounded you that time because you couldn't keep that party under control." Kayla said

"I know but you were equally responsible for that party and you didn't get in trouble at all." Caleb said

"I wasn't the one drunk Caleb remember dad had to drive Hanna and her friends home that night." Kayla said

"Caleb, dad's having a secret love affair with your mom." Kayla randomly said

"Wait what?" I asked

"So he is cheating on Kimberly with my mom. I want to be happy but I can't when all he does is cheat." Caleb said

"If you don't believe me I have proof." Kayla said

"Kayla figured it out around Thanksgiving but I told her not to tell anyone." Jason said

"I don't know about Caleb but I would like to see that proof." I said

"Show me what proof you have." Caleb said

"I have emails that dad and your mom have been sending to each other since the open house last year in the summer." Kayla said

"Caleb, I did notice your parents sneak away for awhile but I didn't want to say anything then." I said

"So this has been going on for almost a year and a half." Caleb said

"Yep and like you said I don't know if I'm happy or sad about this." Kayla said

"I think it's a good thing, at least someone's parents realized they still loved each other." I said

"How did you even get the emails anyway Kayla?" Caleb asked

"You helped me with that when you taught me all that stuff about computers and phones. It turns out I didn't need it anyway because dad's password was really easy to figure out." Kayla said

"I can't believe this has been going on and I didn't even know." Caleb said

"Well it has been, it will only be a matter of time before dad and Kimberly separate." Kayla said

Christmas was really fun and so was New Years. We ended the year in times square on the ice ring at the exact same spot Jason and Kayla got engaged 3 years ago. This time instead of it just being the 2 of them it was all of us except Kayla and I were only watching Jason, Abby, Caleb, and Lilly. Abby can now skate without holding Jason's hand but Lilly wouldn't let go of Caleb's hand and he wouldn't let go of her hand.

A few months later in the spring Caleb and I had a baby boy that we named Liam.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _This was the Hanna and Caleb chapter. Next is Emison and the reunion chapter. As of now after the next chapter this story will be complete._**

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review._**


	61. University Life - Emison

**_The actual location of the house in the picture is Paris, NY but Emison will live in Paris, France for the time jump part of this chapter._**

 ** _General POV_**

Emily was invited to a UCLA swim team party and Alison was going with her. This was going to be the last team Emily would be with her former UCLA swim teammates because her and Alison were moving to Paris soon. Once they got to the party Emily realized it was a farewell party for her and not just a random party.

"Try not to get to drunk because one of us has to drive home." Alison said

"Why can't it be you this time. This party is for me so why should I be the one to limit my drinks?" Emily asked

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis and I always get drunk at parties." Alison said

"Well this time you can't Ali." Emily said

"I can if we have a back up plan. Toby's still in LA so we can just call him to pick us up." Alison said

"Fine, you win this time Ali." Emily said

"Who ever gets the most drunk wins the game." Alison said

"We are not playing a game because clearly you will win." Emily said

"So what if I win." Alison said

"You always win drinking games Ali, it just isn't fair." Emily said

"Life isn't fair Emily. My brother and my niece are living 2,400 miles away from me. I miss Jason and Abigail more then I thought I would." Alison said

"Once we move to Paris then we would be 3,700 miles away from them." Emily said

"I know but Paris has always been my dream and it would give my niece a chance to travel to another country." Alison said

"Abigail is our niece." Emily said

"Not exactly Em since we are not married." Alison said

"You and I both know that one day we will be married." Emily said

"A wedding at the Eiffel tower would be perfect." Alison said

"Then afterwords we all go to Disneyland Paris." Emily said

The party was more fun for Alison then Emily because Em was never really into parties. Alison was your typical party girl but Emily preferred just a quite night out with Ali or her friends. Since they were both drunk and couldn't drive Emily called Toby to pick them up.

"It's almost midnight so this better be an emergency." Toby said

"Ali and I need a really big favor." Emily said

"Are you drunk?" Toby asked

"Yes, Ali and I both were drinking. I took her keys away just to make sure she wasn't stupid enough to drive us home." Emily said

"Where are you?" Toby asked

"At a party near UCLA but off campus." Emily said

"Text me the address so I can pick both you and Alison up." Toby said

"Thank you Toby." Emily said

"One more thing if you don't mind. I'm flying to Chicago tomorrow to surprise Spencer because Mackenzie 2nd birthday is this week. If I do this for you and Ali then I get to sleep on your couch. I have an early flight tomorrow and you are much closer to LAX then the coworkers house I'm staying at." Toby said

"That sounds like a fair trade. Ali might not go for it but it's fine with me." Emily said

Toby picked Ali and Em up about 30 minutes later. He drove them back to the apartment they share. Ali and Em somehow managed not to get sick until after they were safely in their apartment. The next day once they were sobered up Emily drove back to the house that the party was at so Alison could get her car.

* * *

 ** _8 years later_**

 ** _Alison DiLaurentis - 30 years old_**

 ** _Emily Fields - 30 Years old_**

 ** _Hanna Marin Rivers - 30 Years old_**

 ** _Caleb Rivers - 31 years old_**

 ** _Lilly Rivers - 9 Years old_**

 ** _Liam Rivers - 3 years old_**

 ** _Kayla Rivers DiLaurentis - 29 years old_**

 ** _Jason DiLaurentis - 36 Years old_**

 ** _Abigail Rivers DiLaurentis - 11 years old_**

 ** _Austin DiLaurentis - 3 Years old_**

 ** _Melissa Hastings Kingston - 37 years old_**

 ** _Wren Kingston - 40 years old_**

 ** _Mia Cavanaugh Kingston - 8 Years old_**

 ** _Maya Cavanaugh Kingston - 8 Years old_**

 ** _Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh - 30 years old_**

 ** _Toby Cavanaugh - 31 Years old_**

 ** _Mackenzie Cavanaugh - 10 Years old_**

 ** _Mason Cavanaugh - 3 years old_**

 ** _Aria Montgomery Fitz - 30 Years old_**

 ** _Ezra Fitz - 36 Years old_**

 ** _Gabriella Fitz - 10 Years old_**

 ** _Gavin Fitz - 3 years old_**

 ** _Mike Montgomery - 28 years old_**

 ** _Mona V. Montgomery 30 Years old_**

* * *

The group of friends plus a few more are finally all together again for a special event. Over the last 8 years they have seen each other but not all at once. The reunion was in Paris, France. Emily and Ali decided to invite everyone even friends of friends.

Everyone was invited to not 1 but 2 special events. Emily and Ali were adopting 5 year old twins named Ethan and were twins but Ethan was born close to midnight on January 31st and Annie was born just after midnight on February 1st.

The 2nd event was Emily and Alison's wedding. They had been engaged for 3 years but had trouble finding a time that everyone could be in Paris.

The only reason Melissa and Wren were invited was because Mia and Maya were invited. Mona and Mike were invited because Emily didn't want to leave them out since everyone else was invited. Also invited to the wedding was Emilys mom and Alisons mom. Emilys dad passed while she was in her first year at UCLA and Alisons dad passed just last year.

It was springtime so most of the school age kids were on their week of spring break. Emily and Alison did their best to time the wedding so the kids wouldn't miss to much school. Emily and Alison did their best to time the wedding so the kids wouldn't miss to much school. Mike and Mona were sitting at a table with Aria, Gabriella, Gavin, and Ezra. Sitting at the next table was Hanna, Lilly, Liam, and Caleb. Also sitting at that same table was Kayla, Abigail, Austin, and Jason. Melissa and Wren were sitting at a table with Mia, Maya, Spencer, Mackenzie, Mason, and Toby. Sitting at the front table was Alison, Annie, Ethan, Emily, Mrs. DiLaurentis and Mrs. Fields. The adoption of Ethan and Annie was not finalized yet but they have been fostered by Ali and Em for 2 years now. Jason had the option to sit at the front table but he told Ali that he would rather sit with Kayla.

"How is Abby since I haven't seen or talked to her recently?" Alison asked

"Abby is fine. She will finish Elementary school soon and start middle school in the fall." Jason said

"I wish I could see her more then just this time. Last time I was expecting her and it was just you that came to Paris." Alison said

"There is a reason for that Ali, we sort of put a strain on or brother/sister relationship and I didn't want Abby to get in the middle of our fights." Jason said

"It's not my fault that you didn't tell me dad was sick." Alison said

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would rush home back to Rosewood and dad didn't need you there making the rest of his life even harder." Jason said

"Let me remind you Jason that he was never your dad to begin with." Alison said

"That may be true biologically speaking but I spent 18 years living with him and mom until they split up. You were 12 when mom and dad divorced. I was 18, see the difference there Ali." Jason said

"Whatever it's my wedding day and if you are just going to ruin it then leave." Alison said

"If I leave then I'm taking Kayla, Abby, and Austin with me." Jason said

"Fine then don't leave." Alison said

The wedding ceremony was great for Alison and Emily. Since Emily didn't have her dad for the traditional father/daughter dance she decided to dance with Toby.

"Spence, is it ok if I dance with Toby?" Emily asked

"Yes but just for one dance because I want him back." Spencer said

"Thank you." Emily said

"Why am I dancing with you?" Toby asked

"I didn't invite any uncles and you are my closest friend besides the girls." Emily said

After Emily danced with Toby, Alison decided she wanted to dance with Jason.

"One dance and I might just forgive you for not telling me about dad." Alison said

"I'm sorry that he will never get the chance to have a father/daughter dance with you." Jason said

"If I had know he was sick then Em and I would had the wedding last year in Rosewood with or without our friends just so he could be there." Alison said

"Now I understand exactly why you are mad at me." Jason said

By the end of the wedding Alison had forgiven Jason. The rest of the wedding and the reception was nice. Paris was perfect for the wedding plus an Eiffel tower wedding was something Ali and Em would remember forever. After the wedding everyone went to Disneyland Paris for an extra special celebration. Not only the wedding but a few days after Annie and Ethan's adoption was finalized. At Disneyland Paris the group had 7 hotel rooms all on the same floor and either next or across the hallway from each other.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _This is the end of the story. I have loved writing "University Life". A total of 61 chapters from early September 2015 - late December 2016. A word count of over 120,000 or an average of 2,000 words per chapter._**

 ** _There is a possible extension of a chapter, plot line, or deleted scene that could show up in "PLL Story Book"_**

 ** _Since I am done with this story I may start a new story or go back to another one that was started but not finished. I have part of a 5 years forward chapter written for the original "PLL Next Generation" that I will now go back to and finish the chapter. I am still writing "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" so a new chapter will be up 1 maybe 2 times a week if I am only writing one story._**


End file.
